Two Worlds Collide
by Chancellor Wellager
Summary: This story follows the tale of Lorenz, a German air force pilot, who gets thrown into the magical world of Alagaësia. As he explores this new world, he will forge new friendships, make new enemies and encounter all manner of new threats. Torn between his duty to his homeland and new allegiances, will Lorenz step up to the challenge and make the correct decisions?
1. Background, Inspiration and Disclaimer

**Background, Inspiration and Disclaimer**

I read Paolini's great works when I was younger and was mesmerised by the world of dragons and magic. Ever since then I have always been fascinated by the idea of how a person from our world would react to being thrown into the world of Alagaësia.

My story will therefore be set across two different worlds at two different times. The sections in our world will take place during the Second World War, a period of great turmoil between 1939 to 1945. In Alagaësia, the time period will be sometime before the fall of the dragon riders and before the pivotal Battle of Doru Araeba.

The story will revolve around Lorenz Von Clausewitz, a German air force pilot during World War 2. A man of strong morals, Lorenz is dishonorably discharged from the air force after disobeying a controversial order. After numerous tragedies, Lorenz, now a shattered and bitter man at the end of his ropes after losing all that he loved, is offered a strange chance at redemption. The mission goes awry and he ends up in the magical world of Alagaësia. There he is faced with new challenges, encountering new friends and new enemies along the way, forging new alliances and life long bonds. Torn between his duty to his country back home and the new allegiances, will Lorenz have the courage to make the right decisions?

There will be references to real-life battles like the Battle of Britain and real-life aircraft like the Spitfire and BF 109. There will be NO references to real life characters at all as per the terms of the site. All characters in the real world will be purely fictional and any similarities in name or character is purely coincidental.

In Alagaësia, I will be trying to maintain the flow of events in the original story and the main character's interactions with title characters will be as unintrusive as possible. However, key figures like Brom or Morzan will certainly make an appearance at some point of the story. My story is tailored to assume no prior knowledge of the lore or history of Alagaësia. Therefore, you will be learning about the world through Lorenz's eyes as he learns about the world himself.

This story was NOT written in endorsement or support of Nazism and any of the terrible crimes they committed during the war. You will NOT see any references to Nazi ideology and the like. This story is purely for entertainment purposes only and is NOT intended to validate, downplay or otherwise deny Nazi crimes against humanity or other atrocities. The main character is NOT a fanatical Nazi. He is just a German soldier fighting to defend his homeland, the country he grew up in. The main character's German heritage will be backdrop for the story and will only be fleshed out for occasional character development.

Without further ado, hope you enjoy my story. Please do review and leave your comments. Thanks.

* * *

I do not own the cover image. Credit for the beautiful image goes to Wargaming and their team of talented designers and artists.


	2. Prologue: A Tragic Past

**Prologue: A Painful Past**

Lorenz sat nervously at elegant dinner table, all around him were officers in full dress, casually chatting and sharing experience. Lorenz was similarly well dressed, he donned a beautifully crafted blue military jacket complete with a number of fictitious medals together with a white inner shirt, blue tie, blue trousers and custom made bespoke shoes. At his waist was an officer's ceremonial sword. A masterpiece of a weapon with a golden handle and cross guard complete with a few diamonds. Despite the elegant look, the blade was not designed for fighting, the blade was dulled and only the point remained slightly sharp. Gone were the days were people fought with blades, wars were now settled from afar with artillery or air power. The blade itself bore a carving of the name "Cpt. Alexander Lorne". The whole outfit was all a facade, a disguise which allowed Lorenz to easily infiltrate this high level British summit of officers. His mission was to obtain valuable intelligence from the British high command to give Germany an upper hand in the war.

"Would you like some wine, Sir?" Asked a youthful and stunning waitress handling a tray of delicate wine glasses.

"Oh, no thank you!" Lorenz replied in fluent English and a forced accent. He was on an important mission and could not let the alcohol cloud his judgement.

He casually checked his watch again and discovered that the summit will only end in thirty minutes. He decided he had some time and got up to mingle with other officers.

"Ah Captain Lorne, such a pleasure for you to join us!" said a jolly British officer motioning to him to join a circle of likewise smiling and welcoming officers.

"The pleasure is mine, Captain Leonardo, Captain Williams!" Lorenz replied shaking hands with his 'fellow' officers.

"Ah let me tell you lads, Captain Lorne here, shot down 5 enemy planes during the Battle over Britain! What an excellent pilot he was!" exclaimed Captain Leonardo.

"Ah, you give me too much credit Leonardo, you were the aerial ace after all!" Lorenz replied, inciting laughter from the rest of the officers.

Beneath the jolly exterior, Leonardo's words affected him more than he cared to show. Indeed, he was at the Battle of Britain. However, he was there not as Alexander Lorne, but as Lorenz Von Clausewitz.

The year was 1940, the Luftwaffe (German Airforce) launched Operation Eagle Attack, a move that hoped to wipe out the Royal Airforce as an effective fighting force. Lorenz was a young man, barely 22 years of age, in his trusty and reliable Messerschmitt Bf 109, the core German fighter of the entire war. He shared a special bond with his aircraft and it had got him out of trouble numerous times. This time he was flying an escort detail for a group of heavy bombers. The pilot of the lead bomber was his childhood friend and flying partner Fredrich Schmitt.

He and Fredrich went back a long way. They had played and fantasized about joining the air force since they were children in their home town of Schildau, a small quiet town in the district Nordsachsen, Germany. They would run in the fields to catch a fleeting glimpse of the aircraft flying overhead. Lorenz could still remember the whirl of the engines as the planes when by. Lorenz enlisted for the air force the moment he became 18 and quickly graduated with honours from the flying school because of his exceptional flying prowess.

When war broke out in 1939, Lorenz participated in a number of sorties against French and Belgium positions. Fredrich joined the air force soon after and the pair became inseparable flying buddies. Tragedy struck when his Lorenz's family home was struck by indiscriminate strategic bombings.

"No! No! Mommy! Daddy! Sister!" he cried as he rummaged through the ruins of what was once a great mansion.

He spent 2 days digging through the rubble but never found their bodies. By this time his eyes were bloodshot and his hands were covered in blisters and splinters. It was only through the help of his friend did he get back on his feet and return to active service. Schmitt was like family to him and would do everything in his power to make sure he was safe.

The radio chatter from high command gave the bombers their targets and Fredrich steered his lumbering bomber on a beeline to the target. Lorenz followed closely behind like a mother protecting her children. In the distance, Lorenz could see several small shapes rising rapidly to engage them. He signalled the rest of his fighters. The battle was about the begin.

The enemy fielded 4 Spitfires and 4 Hurricanes which quickly rose to intercept the bombers. Lorenz dived towards the enemy fighters in an attempt to draw them off from the primary targets. Locking the enemy Spitfire in his sights, Lorenz fired burst after burst of machine gun fire at the enemy plane. It quickly veered off after a few near misses and Lorenz banked right to pursue him. The enemy pilot was experienced and utilised his superior manoeuvrability to dodge Lorenz's volleys.

A few close shots from the back told him that an enemy was on his tail. Lorenz quickly broke off the chase and climbed steeply hoping to catch the enemy off guard. The ploy worked, the enemy Hurricane pilot failed to change his course swiftly enough and Lorenz managed to put 4 good shots into his right wing, destroying the flaps and hindering the enemy's ability to steer. The enemy plane lost altitude quickly and the fuselage was soon falling apart. The pilot quickly bailed out of his aircraft as the smoking remains of the hurricane exploded in a fireball on the fields below. Lorenz decided against shooting the downed British pilot and returned to engaging the remaining enemy fighters.

Radio chatter revealed that the battle was going poorly for the rest of his fighters. Of the 9 fighters he started with initially, only 5 were left against 6 enemy planes. Lorenz's sudden re-entry to the main battle caught an enemy Spitfire off guard which he quickly made short work off.

One of the enemy fighters made a strafing run on the lead plane, Schmitt's bomber. The enemy scored many successive hits on the right engine and it was soon set ablaze, black smoke trailing the ruined engine.

"Mayday! Mayday! We have lost power in engine 2! Our steering is compromised!" Schmitt shouted over the radio.

"Get out of there Schmitt! I will cover your retreat!" Lorenz commanded over the radio.

"No! We are so close to our target! Maintaining this course, time on target 2 minutes! Keep them off me!" Schmitt said over the radio.

Lorenz noticed the enemy fighter turning around for another run and pushed his plane's engine into overdrive to catch the enemy fighter. However, he was too far away, the enemy fighter fired a few volleys into Schmitt's bomber fuselage and the entire structure started to give way.

"NO!" Lorenz shouted as he swerved to catch the retreating enemy Hurricane. Lorenz locked the enemy plane into his sites and emptied the remainder of the machine gun ammunition with a vengeance. The Hurricane's engine caught fire and disintegrated mid air in a ball of fire.

The remaining British fighters were turning tail but Schmitt's plane had taken serious damage and was hardly holding together.

"Schmitt! Status report!" when there was no answer, he ordered again a bit more worriedly "Schmitt, what is your status!"

"I'm hit! Hans and Kruger are dead! We are losing fuel! I don't think we can make it!" Schmitt groaned over the radio.

"You are going to make it, you hear me!" Lorenz cried desperately just as he saw the bomber's remaining engine burst into flames.

"NO! Engine 1 is down we have lost all propulsion! We are going down! I repeat, we are going down! Bail out!" Schmitt shouted to his crew.

Lorenz saw two figures parachute from the rapidly descending bomber but never saw a third.

A stark voice came over the radio. "Time on target 1 minute!" It was Schmitt.

"What are you doing! Your plane is wrecked, bail out now!" Lorenz shouted desperately into the radio.

"Someone's got to take this bomber to it target, and besides…" there was a short pause, "I am not one to be taken prisoner!"

"No! No! Don't do this to me Schmitt!"

"I have to Lorenz, it is my duty to the Fatherland." Schmitt said grimly.

"You don't have to do this!" Lorenz cried, almost to tears. "Leutnant Schmitt, this is Oberleutnant Clauswitz, I am giving you a direct order to bail out from your aircraft!" Lorenz tried, desperately trying to avert the impending tragedy.

"I am sorry Sir, this one order I cannot obey! Time on target 20 seconds." Schmitt stated sadly, close to tears himself.

"It's funny huh?" Schmitt chuckled. "It feels like only yesterday that we were 2 wide eyed boys staring at the machines we now pilot."

Lorenz could only sob quietly in the plane.

"Promise me… Promise me you will take care of yourself, and that you will do the Fatherland proud!" with that the radio cut off into static as Schmitt's bomber crashed into an airfield of RAF fighters neatly parked in a straight line. The resulting explosion detonated a nearby ammunition store which resulted in a huge deadly explosion that engulfed the entire area.

The flight back to the mainland was long and painful. Lorenz could not stop thinking about his lost friend and how life will be like without him. Fredrich was posthumously awarded the Iron Class 1st Class for his bravery and ultimate sacrifice for the Fatherland. Lorenz was awarded an Iron Cross 2nd class for his 8 confirmed kills over Britain thus far. The award and fancy ceremonies he attended all felt hollow and empty to him. It was just not the same without his lifelong friend.

Despite this, Lorenz continued to fly sorties against the British but his mental state deteriorated and his flying abilities suffered as a result. In a fateful encounter, his BF 109 took critical damage and he was forced to bail out over the English Channel. Luckily a German U-Boat found him and brought him back to the mainland.

His now terrible track record and insubordinate conduct soon got him dismissed from the Luftwaffe. He frequented bars hoping the alcohol will help him escape the pain of the loss. But the same horrible scene haunted him every night. He had lost everyone he ever cared for, his family, his best friend, his home. Just as he thought he was going to lose himself forever, a strange and unfamiliar yet soothing and calming voice visited him in his sleep.

 _I can sense your pain Lorenz, but you could not do anything to help him. You must stop blaming yourself for things beyond your control._ The voice, clearly feminine, said.

"I was there! I saw his plane go down! And I did nothing! NOTHING!" Lorenz sobbed back.

 _Oh, little one, there was nothing you could do._ The voice cooed comfortingly. _Your friend made a choice. He chose to do something with his life. For a cause he felt was worthwhile._ The voice continued.

 _Now you must make that choice. Follow your heart, little one. And everything will turn out fine._

"Who… Who are you?" Lorenz asked between sobs.

 _Who I am is of little importance now. But I'm very sure we will meet, real soon!_

The laughing of nearby officers jolted Lorenz back to reality. "Haha! Don't get all teary eyed on me!" Leonardo mused. "Oh, don't flatter yourself Leonardo! I just got something in my eye."

Lorenz caught a glimpse of his watch again. There was only 10 minutes remaining before the end of the summit. The time for action was fast approaching.

"Its been a pleasure gentlemen! I will have to take my leave now." Lorenz calmly said attempting to hide his apprehension.

"Aww, so soon! Williams hasn't even told us about his flight from Dunkirk yet!" Leonardo called back, waving a hearty farewell as he did.

Lorenz walked over to a trolley where a briefcase had been concealed prior to the event and stealthily snatched it out without anyone noticing. He then proceeded upstairs to the cypher room.

As he walked up the grand ornate stairway towards his target, he could not help but think back on the stroke of luck that could very well put his career back on track. He just needed to pull off this mission without hiccup.

The year was 1942, the battle over Britain had been lost despite the best efforts of the Luftwaffe and the war in the East was going poorly as well. The coordinated British bombing of strategic towns was taking a toll on the German war effort and the Luftwaffe was helpless to respond to the numerous attacks. Something needed to be done to counter the British air raids.

This was when the big break for Lorenz came. The Luftwaffe was looking for a single pilot to carry out a daring infiltration to steal the secret British radio cypher code. Due to the secrecy and almost suicidal nature of the mission, not many candidates were hand-picked for the mission. Lorenz, much to his surprise, made the cut despite his now ruined reputation as a pilot. Or perhaps it was his past that made him a suitable candidate, he will never know.

The room he was brought to was poorly lit, with only a single lamp in the middle of an otherwise pitch-dark cell. It looked too much like an interrogation room commonly seen in movies.

"Lorenz Von Clausewitz, Age 24, former Oberleutnant in the Luftwaffe, discharged for insubordinate behaviour, holder of the Iron Cross 2nd Class." Came a voice from the shadows.

The voice continued, "Family was missing after a bombing in 1939 and best friend killed in the Battle over Britain in 1940." A file was slammed on the table containing his details.

"You must be wondering why we called you in here today?" The voice enquired.

"What do you want from me?" Lorenz asked nonchalantly.

"I want to offer you a chance, Lorenz. A chance for you to make things right." The figure appeared from the shadows, a grown man easily 45 years of age with numerous medals and decorations on his neatly pressed Luftwaffe Officer jacket.

"I am Oberstleutnant Victor Hermann of the Luftwaffe Special Operations Command. The war is not going well. The British have free reign over our cities and are terrorising civilians." The officer explained.

"We need a breakthrough! The Fatherland needs a breakthrough to turn the tide of the air battle." Victor paused. "This is where you come in!"

"What can I, a single former pilot, do that can turn the tide of the war." Lorenz retorted questioningly.

"You see, wars are not just won on the battlefield, they are won in intelligence also. The side with better intelligence has an undisputed edge over the other." Victor explains enthusiastically.

Turning to face Lorenz and eying him closely, Victor slowly said "You, will be providing us with this edge."

Victor explained what was needed of him in great detail. He also provided Lorenz with a card stating the location he was to go to the next morning should he choose to accept this undertaking. The mission sounded really easy. All he needed to do was to infiltrate a meeting of high ranking officers and steal a copy of the British secret cypher code. But of course, there was a catch, he will be working mostly alone behind enemy lines and the chance of failure and capture was insanely high.

Successfully completing the mission would get him reinstated to the Luftwaffe complete with full military honours, including a Knight's Cross, and even a promotion. It sounded like a really sweet deal, and with nothing more to lose, Lorenz accepted the mission.

The next day arrived soon enough and Lorenz made his way to the designated coordinates. He approached what looked like an old dock house by the ocean, obscured from the sky by thick foliage.

"Ah, you decided to come after all! I feared you might not have take up my offer." Victor exclaimed from the door of the old shack as he led Lorenz inside. There he as presented with a new identity he was to assume, a Captain Alexander Lorne, complete with false birth records, military service history and even fictitious medals. He studied the character intently for a while, learning all his supposed exploits and quirks.

"There is another critical but less important component for this mission I forgot to mention." Victor added. "You will be granted access to one of our new prototype aircraft to cross the English Channel and meet your informant." Victor explained while leading Lorenz outside to the boat quay.

"This marvel of technology was created in utmost secrecy and can travel much faster than any aircraft to date. If all goes well, this could very well be the first operational jet fighter in history!" Victor excitedly explained.

"Your mission will be a testbed for us to analyse the efficiency of this new aircraft." Victor said as he turned on the lights to the small boat quay to reveal a sleek, futuristic looking aircraft. The plane was a fixed wing aircraft with 2 turbo jet engines, one under each wing. This model was fitted with fixed floats instead of wheels for water landings. The plane was given a fearsome name, The Sturmvogel, or more commonly known as the Messerschmitt Me 262.

Lorenz packed the necessary equipment into the plane and made final preparations for departure. Since this model was built for reconnaissance, it featured no weapons and lighter armour but greater cargo space and a higher top speed as a result.

"It's time. I wish you the best of luck, Lorenz. Do the Fatherland proud!" Victor said as Lorenz entered the cockpit and fired up the jet turbines. Lorenz gave a final salute to Victor before heading out with his new prototype aircraft.

The engines purred like a kitten as he took the aircraft up without a hitch. The unrivalled speed of this aircraft shocked even a veteran pilot like himself. The aircraft easily managed a speed more than double that of a British Spitfire. He flew low to avoid the British radar net and potential enemy patrols making a beeline for the secluded beach his informant would be waiting at to take him to the summit. The flight took little more than an hour and Lorenz infiltrated the summit without any issues or suspicion at all. All seemed to be going well, for now.

"Good evening Sir!" A greeting from a passing officer shocked him out of his deep thought. He quickly returned the salute and continued up the stairway. The summit will be ending soon, and once it did, the hallways will be packed with high ranking and junior officers alike who would be mingling and enjoying the amities. During this time, the cypher room will be empty and perfect for Lorenz to cease the valuable documents.

Approaching the cypher room, he saluted the guard outside and presented his fake access pass. The guard suspected nothing and allowed Lorenz inside. Once inside the clock was ticking. Lorenz headed for the safe where the codes were stored and entered the combination provided by the informant as well as a key that was ceased earlier. The safe squeaked open cleanly to reveal a single file. Lorenz grabbed the contents of the file and replaced it with a fake document. He then took out a lighter he pickpocketed from another British officer earlier and threw it into the trash bin filled with paper.

He quickly and calmly walked out of the cypher room, saluting the oblivious guard as he went by. Thankfully, the water sprinklers did not go off. The informant did do his job well after all. Lorenz briskly approached the parking lot where the informant was waiting with a posh car. Lorenz exited the building as planned and only after he was well away did he head fire alarms blaring in the distance. He had just committed the perfect crime.

He boarded his Me 262 and began his triumphant flight back home. Smiling to himself the entire way as he brought the plane to its cruising speed. However, he noticed that a strange storm was coming from the mainland. The weather reports had predicted clear skies for at least another 3 days. The waves became rough and strong winds hindered his progress. He cursed in German and increased his altitude to stay out of the potentially deadly surf putting him well into British radar range. The storm got worst by the second pushing his plane around with gale force winds.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck his right engine, frying the circuitry and setting the engine ablaze. The plane started to spin out of control. Lorenz desperately cut power from the other engine to compensate and attempted to straighten out of his death spin. He was successful but the aircraft was rapidly losing power and altitude. Lorenz desperately restarted the remaining engine to regain some thrust. Disoriented by the loss of control and have no visibility at all in the terrible almost unnatural storm, Lorenz felt a sense of dread creeping over him. He was so close to completing his mission only to be foiled by mother nature.

Then he heard it.

 _You are almost there! Keep going!_ That voice, the same voice that saved him from madness months prior. He thought it was all a dream but he was hearing it now. Loud and clear in his mind. Was he dreaming? Was this even real?

With new resolve, Lorenz pushed his aircraft forward attempting to fly out of the storm. Out in the distance ahead of him he caught fleeting glimpses, through the flash of lightning, of a strange flying figure. It looked like a long wide winged aircraft but its silhouette matched nothing he had seen before. Was he seeing things now?

He kept going, following the direction of the strange silhouette. Finally, after a few agonising minutes he cleared the storm and burst out the other side to clear skies and the mainland ahead of him. The storm that had so suddenly appeared had just as inexplicable dissipated. Lorenz breathed a sigh of relief as he flew toward what he thought was the mainland.

Something was not right. The land features of the mainland looked very different from what he had expected. There was a large island to the right of him that looked like a volcanic island with a huge peak rising up in the centre of it. There was also some dim lighting coming from the base of the mountain indicating the presence of some city.

Strange, he thought. With all the night air raids going on surely people should know better than to turn on their lights at night to give bombers an easy target.

The mainland in front of him was an unfamiliar heavily forested mountain range stretching from one end of the coast to extend further down as far as he could see. This looked nothing like the coast of Belgium. Worried that he might still be in hostile territory, Lorenz searched for any recognisable land marks but found nothing. Have I really been blown so far off course?

His thoughts were interrupted with the sudden failure of his remaining engine. The engine sputtered and soon flames appeared from the inner section. Losing altitude and trailing thick black smoke, Lorenz shut off the engine and tried to make a controlled crash into the ocean below.

However, he was losing altitude too fast and could not slow his descent sufficiently. The plane impacted and skidded across the ocean surface bouncing up as it did. The force of the impact ripped off the 2 fixed floats. The next hit knocked off one of the ruined engines and snapped the aircraft's wing in the process but manged to slow the aircraft enough to come to an eventual stop in the ocean.

Lorenz, still dazed by the crash, was slow to react as the cabin slowly filled with water. Ejecting the cockpit roof, Lorenz grabbed his all-important briefcase and an emergency survival pack before bailing out of the aircraft. He slowly swam to the shore as his ruined Me 262 sank beneath the waves. Weighed down by his thick dress uniform and sword, progress was tiring and slow. Eventually, he reached the shore and collapsed from exhaustion on the beach of this strange continent.


	3. Chapter 1: A New World

**Chapter 1: Thrown into a New World**

Lorenz awoke to the sound of crashing waves, birds chipping and nothing much else. He slowly opened his eyes squinting at the harsh light of the mid-day sun. His thick dress uniform was cooking him alive in the intense heat. Lorenz groaned as he forces himself on all fours and crawled to a nearby outcrop of rock for protection against the scorching rays.

Propping himself upright on the stone wall he began to take in his surroundings. The beach was surprisingly… clean. No hastily erected fortifications, tank traps, barbwire fences or bunkers as far as he could tell. It was also surprisingly quiet. Aside from the sound of crashing waves and chirping birds, there was no other sounds. No sound of patrolling aircraft squadrons, no rumble of ships engines or horns and no distant explosions or gunfire indicating a battle was happening nearby. Everything was… peaceful. There wasn't even a hint of petrol or pollution in the air or on the beach. As far as he could tell this area, wherever 'this' was, has been untouched by the war.

He thought back to the night before and how he ended up in this strange land. The memories came racing back, the party, the cypher, the flight from Britain, the storm, the crash and then he was here. He still needed to keep his guard up, for all he knew he could be in a more southern part of Britain and therefore still in enemy territory.

"Hey you there! Young lad, are you well?" A voice called out from the treeline, in English no less, albeit a little broken.

 _Oh no! I'm still in Britain after all!_ He thought desperately as he instinctively reached for his sidearm only to discover that it was not there. He cursed his own carelessness as, in his haste to escape his downed plane, he had failed to take his only form of self-defence. _Looks like I'm going to have to play it cool and hope this disguise holds up!_

Lorenz stood up quickly and tried to look as confident as he could. "Ah, good morning. Glad to see a friendly face!"

The man, in his middle ages, eyed him curiously like he was some new zoo animal. Speaking of eyeing curiously, Lorenz could not help but notice that this man's outfit was unfitting for the time. He wore some loose brown shirt and equally baggy trousers. He also had a waterskin looking like it was made from animal skin. Most peculiarly, the man had what could only be described as a broad sword hanging on his belt. It bore no fancy markings and looked like a proper weapon.

"You don't look like you are from these parts. Where are you from lad?" Enquired the man.

Lorenz replied cautiously, unsure of the man's intentions. "Ah, I am from Manchester. I am an officer of her Majesty's Royal Airforce. My plane went down just off the coast. I am on an urgent mission and need to get back to London as quickly as possible." He lied.

"London huh? I am not sure where that is but we should move. Not safe in these parts once the sun begins to set!" The man responded, looking clearly confused at what Lorenz had told him.

 _Something is not right, this man must be an agent of some kind, trying to trick me into revealing myself. I must be on my guard!_ Lorenz thought. _How could he not know the whereabouts of his country's own capital city? It is clearly a trap, but I don't have much choice now but to follow him. Perhaps if he leads me back to civilization I can commandeer another aircraft to return to the mainland._

"May I ask where we are? My mission is time sensitive and I must get back to RAF Fighter Command with all due haste! This is crucial to the war effort." Lorenz tried to siphon more information from this suspected British agent.

"War? Haha, there hasn't been a major conflict for… as long as I can recall honestly. With the riders keeping peace in the land, no one would dare to act up against another kingdom, my friend!" The man cheerfully said, sounding almost genuine.

 _This is ridiculous! The great war was on a global scale, even if word travelled slowly surely even rural areas would have caught wind of it already! The pivotal Battle over Britain was almost 2 years ago!_

"I have just about had enough of this! Who are you? What do you want from me? And tell me where I am?" Lorenz exclaimed, tired of this man's silly games.

"Woo, calm down there, lad! I'm just a simple peasant out for a little stroll! I only want to offer you my assistance." The man said, surprised by the sudden hostility.

"I guess we haven't been properly introduced, my name is Eihom, and I am from the village of Carvahall." The man cheerfully declared.

 _Carvahall? Is that some rural English town?_ Lorenz thought to himself.

"I am Lorne. Captain, Lorne of her Majesty's Royal Airforce." Lorenz said, returning the courtesy and emphasizing his rank in a hope to get the point across.

"Ah, so you are a soldier! And a wealthy one at that!" The man said gesturing to Lorenz's diamond encrusted ceremonial sword. Hoping not to rouse any suspicions, Lorenz just played along and nodded.

"How did a rich soldier like you end up in these parts huh?" The man probed.

"I already told you, my fighter went down just off the coast. I am lucky to have survived." Lorenz responded calmly, deliberately leaving out the details of his aircraft.

"I am so sorry to have asked that. Please… please forgive me. It must be a real painful loss for you. A feeling I will never be able to fully comprehend." The man said, his tone becoming downtrodden and a little fearful.

Shocked at the sudden change of tone, Lorenz quickly reassured the man that there was nothing to fear as he continued to lead him into the dense forest hopefully towards his town. Lorenz hoped to be able to obtain a vehicle or at least gain more information about his whereabouts so that he could plan an escape from Britain.

As the pair was trudging through the dense undergrowth of this heavily wooded area, sudden shouting and feral growling shattered the once serene peace of the woods. Taken by surprise, Eihom reached for his broad sword and rapidly scanned the surroundings. When the shouting returned, he exclaimed "Oh no! It's the Urgals! Quick run!"

Eihom sprinted off in an unseen direction. Lorenz, disorientated by the sudden shouting, found himself unable to react appropriately like a deer in the headlights. He reached for his ceremonial sword despite knowing full well that its blunt blade will not save him in an actual fight. He crouched down behind a tree and surveyed the surroundings carefully, finding no trace of Eihom and no immediate threat to his safety.

Listening carefully to the battle cries, he could pick out 2 distinct sets of voices. One sounded primarily like animalistic growling while the other sounded refine and elegant. He was surprised to discover that he could not identify what the languages were despite being familiar with most European languages. These languages sounded completely different and shared little to no common syllables to European languages.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to investigate the noise. As he closed on a clearing which seemed to be housing the battle, Lorenz went prone and crawled up to the edge behind the bush line to get a better view. It was a battle alright, but not one he was expecting to see.

On the other end of the clearing was a lone pale skinned man brandishing an elegantly crafted sword at a group of largely built people in from of him. The man was tall, very tall in fact, and his face was strangely angular with strong features and long, pointy ears. He shouted at the gathered group in a refined yet unfamiliar language threatening them to stay back, Lorenz hazarded a guess. The group in front of him consisted of muscular and sinister looking creatures with greyish skin and a pair of devilish horns protruding from their heads. Their physical appearance resembled the demons from hell commonly portrayed in movies Lorenz had seen as a child. Some of brutes held crude bludgeoning weapons like clubs and bats while some were armed with great swords, axes and hammers. There were about 10 brutes facing off against the single tall man.

Despite the clear numerical advantage, the brutes were apprehensive about approaching the tall man, as though fearing his blade or some hidden threat. The man continued his threats and when 1 of the brutes approached him to engage, the tall man quickly and surgically brought his blade down on the brute's head, cleanly decapitating him. As another tried to advance, the tall man swung his sword in the other direction and cut through the brute cleanly as well, disembowelling him.

Spurred on by the deaths of their comrades, the remining brutes all tried to charge the tall man, hoping to overwhelm him with sheer numbers. For the first time since the fight began, Lorenz saw a clear hint of fear in the tall man's eyes as he desperately tried to keep the advancing brutes back. He slaughtered another 2 before one of the brutes managed to score a hit on the tall man, cutting into the side of his hip causing the tall man to scream in agony.

The tall man then shouted something in another strange language and Lorenz saw him lifting up one of the brutes in front of him clean off the ground with one hand and throwing him a solid 20 feet back.

 _Such an incredible display of strength. Could this be the 'super soldiers' German high command was always fearful the allies were developing?_ He thought to himself worriedly.

Lorenz also noticed that the attack on the tall man had severed the straps to one of the bags he had slung around his shoulder and it had tumbled to the side of the battlefield and out of sight. As the battle progressed, it went further and further from Lorenz's sight and suddenly he saw the brutes growling something sounding triumphant and running into the forest, presumably in pursuit of their prey.

 _Unknown names, strange creatures, unfamiliar landmarks? What is going on here? Where am I exactly? Who are these Riders Eihom mentioned?_ Lorenz puzzled, unsure of what to do. _If the Allies did have these 'super soldiers', then the war might turn even more against the Fatherland. I need to get find my back as soon as possible and inform high command of this new threat._

Then he remembered the discarded bag. _It will be risky, but it could contain some valuable intelligence or something that could help, like a map or some local currency._

Sensing that the coast was clear, Lorenz leaped out of his cover behind the bushed and quickly circled the battlefield to where he saw the bag fall. He constantly heard the primal growling and grunting of the brutes and more of the unfamiliar languages in the distance. After shifting aside some of the remnants of battle, he finally found the bag and quickly retreated back to where he came from.

Knowing that the beach would make him an easy target for those brutes should they come back, he ventured deeper into the woods searching for a safe place to camp for the night. As he ventured further, the sound of battle was getting more and more distant. In addition to the 2 voices he heard earlier, he could also now head the occasional roar, like one from a large animal. Unsure of what might be lurking in the shadows, he quickened his pace to leave the battle as far behind as possible.

He kept walking until his legs grew sore and the sun was starting to descend over the horizon. Sensing that he could go no further, he made his way into a hollowed out fallen tree trunk to take a rest. Listening intently to the sounds of the forest, he could only hear the sound of insects and shuffling leaves, he could no longer hear any sounds of battle.

Satisfied that he was now in the clear, he relaxed and started to examine his prize. The bag was of a brownish hue, crudely yet skilfully created together from a few pieces of rough cloth. The fabric felt old and tough. He quickly opened the bag to examine its contents. The first thing he found were several bundles of leaves and dried plants. Examining what he assumed were herbs of some kind, he was unable to identify any of them to any certainty and placed them aside. The next thing he found was a beautifully crafted dagger. The dagger was curved and contained some glyphs that were, like the languages spoken during the battle, foreign and unfamiliar. He drew the blade and tested it on some scrap cloth finding that it was incredibly sharp, cutting through the thick and coarse fabric with little to no resistance at all. If a tiny dagger like that could have such cutting power, he shuddered to think how deadly the tall man's sword must have been.

The next object he found surprised him the most. An oval, capsule shaped stone large enough that he had to use both hands to hold effectively. It was bright amethyst purple and glimmered slightly. Another strange feature was that although it looked natural, it was also completely smooth with not a single dink, crack or scratch. It looked a processed amethyst gemstone that could have easily fetched 30,000 Reichsmarks according to Lorenz's own conservative estimates. He continued rummaging through the bag and found a small purse of strangely marked coins. The unfamiliar coinage bore no resemblance to the British pound or the German Reichsmark. In fact, it bore no resemblance to any currency he has seen before. The purse contained some 200 heavy golden coloured coins.

 _No wonder that man was being pursued so fervently._ He thought to himself, satisfied with the day's findings. _Carrying such riches around is just asking for trouble._

He kept the items he found into his backpack and leaned back against the tree trunk to rest. He still had no idea where he was and, without a guide of any kind, he was as lost as ever. His thoughts soon drifted and he sank into a restful slumber.


	4. Chapter 2: Carvahall

**Chapter 2: Carvahall**

The night was, thankfully, uneventful. Lorenz awoke the next day to the sound of rustling leaves and waves crashing in the distance. He crawled out of the tree trunk and surveyed the surroundings, looking out for any potential threats. He knew he needed to find civilisation soon if he wanted to get back to the Fatherland. Remembering Eihom had, the day prior, ran back to where he presumed his village of Carvahall was, Lorenz presumed that it was not far from where he was.

He trudged deeper into the woods, taking sips of water from his emergency rations to keep himself hydrated. Eventually he stumbled into a gravel road cutting through the forest. _This must be the road leading to Carvahall._ He thought happily.

Unsure of which way to go, he just decided to walk down the left side seeing that it lead deeper into the woods and towards what he thought was a flowing stream. After a few moments he heard what sounded like hooves on the gravel coming from the other side of the path. A medieval carriage drawn by two brown horses turned around the bend. His jaw dropped at such an unusual sight as he stared wide eyed at the approaching carriage. The man on the carriage waved at him, motioning for his horses to stop the carriage.

"Ah, hello there young lad!" Shouted the older man in a friendly tone. "Where you heading son?"

"Good morning, good man. I am heading to Carvahall. May I ask if this is the right way?" Lorenz responded, eyeing the man cautiously and noticing that he did not hold any weapons unlike Eihom.

"What luck! I'm heading there too! Come, hop on, I can give you a ride for the rest of the way." The friendly man offered.

"I would love that! Thank you!" Lorenz replied gratefully, wanting to give his sore legs a rest. He boarded the carriage and took his position next to the man.

"Fancy sword you have there!" The man said gesturing to his ceremonial sword. "You a visiting nobleman?" He enquired curiously.

"A nobleman? Oh no, I am an air force pilot. I'm trying to find my way to London." Lorenz casually mentioned.

"London? Where is that? Somewhere near Ilirea? Or somewhere more western?" The man asked, a confused look on his face similar to the one Eihom had when he mentioned London.

 _Some elaborate act the British have here._ Lorenz thought. _Were they trying to rat me out through these displays? I must get to this town and discover what I can from it._ Some doubt creeping into his mind.

"Err… yes, something like that." Lorenz chuckled, hoping reduce suspicion by playing along. "Oh, don't mind me asking but where this Ilirea again? I'm not good with locations." Lorenz asked, forcing a laugh to keep the atmosphere cheerful.

"Ah Ilirea! Only been there a handful of times! A beautiful city, large, sprawling, rich! It is along the Ninor River. Very far south of here."

 _Ilirea? Ninor River? More strange terms? This is not helping. Hopefully I can find a proper guide in Carvahall._ He thought worriedly as he thanked the man for his inputs. _Perhaps I can get more useful information if I rephrase my questions?_

"Do you happen to know about these large humanoid figures with horns on their heads and grey skin in this region?" Lorenz asked, describing the brutes he saw from the battle the previous day.

"Oh, the Urgals. Oh! Monstrous brutes the lot of them." The man exclaimed with clear disgust. "They frequent the area around The Spine but don't venture to towns or roads. I lost a friend about 2 years back when he got lost in there. They found his mangled body. Oh horrors! Terrible way to die." The man recounted.

 _The Spine? That must be the name of this mountain range. Quite fitting actually._ Lorenz thought, remembering how the mountain range snaked along the coast.

"Say, you encountered any Urgals?" The man asked curiously.

"Well, I did, but not directly. I observed them from a distance." Lorenz stated.

"I must say you are very lucky to be in one piece! Hah, others are usually not so fortunate." The man chuckled. "Oh finally, we are here!"

Lorenz did not share the man's optimism. Carvahall was a rural, medieval village composed primarily of stout wooden log houses with straw roofs, not what he had been hoping to find. The buildings all had front porches where he could see villages chatting animatedly or trading wares. This area seemed to be the town center with an empty patch of land in the middle of a circle of buildings facing inward.

Lorenz thanked the kind man for the lift and proceeded to disembark the carriage while the man went on to start selling his wares. It would appear he was a travelling merchant of some kind. As Lorenz walked toward one of the larger buildings with the sign 'Tavern' on it, he drew a lot of curious yet cautions glances from the surrounding villagers who had stopped what they were doing to carefully eye this strange new visitor.

He avoided their glances and stepped into the tavern, a bustling area where villages gather around various small tables and laughed, drank and shared the day's events. Immediately upon his entry, the entire room hushed down and they all stared at him, some with curious fascination and other threw more cautious and hostile glances. It seemed like they were not accustomed to 'noblemen' visiting their little town.

He nodded slightly to the villagers and approached the bar counter. The barkeep, a tall, well-built man with huge muscular arms approached him while cleaning what looked like a wooden beer mug in his hands. The barkeep eyed him up and down, sizing him up.

Eventually, after a few tense minutes, the barkeep broke the silence in his rough, commanding yet welcoming voice. "How do you do? Have not seen the likes of you around these parts. Can I get you something?"

The still staring crowd waited apprehensively for his response. "Good day to you barkeep! I am from Ilirea, just visiting on business!" Lorenz lied, trying his best to emulate the accents he had heard so far. Upon hearing that, some villagers returned to their usual conversations sensing no threat while others still kept a watchful eye.

"Hmph, business huh? What could a noble like you want from our little part of the world?" The barkeep grunted, unsatisfied with Lorenz's earlier answer.

"Well…" Lorenz said while taking out one of the gold coins he found earlier and placing it on the table. The barkeep eyed it greedily. "I am hoping you could help me to find out." He teased.

"I see." The barkeep leaned in closer. "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know about this area, the surroundings, nearby towns, outposts. If you have a map that would be helpful." Lorenz enquired.

The barkeep reached below the counter and took out an old rolled up parchment. "I do happen to have a map. But it'll cost ya." Eyeing the gold coin on the table. "Shall we say, 1 crown?"

 _So each gold coin is 1 crown. What a strange currency._ Lorenz thought to himself.

"Very well." Lorenz slid the coin over to the barkeep who kept it protectively. As he unravelled and started examining the map, more questions than answers emerged. After looking at the named and marked areas, Lorenz could say with a certainty that he wasn't in Europe anymore.

The map was old and the print was faded at some points. In the middle of the map was a huge emptiness known as the Hadarac Dessert. Along what looked like the east coast of the continent, were clusters of cities and coastal towns. The top edge of the map had a wooded wilderness known as Du Weldenvarden and there was a mountain range called the Beor Mountains to the south. The print along the sides of the map were faded and the details were not clear. There also appeared to be a huge island, most likely the one he saw when he crash-landed, at the top left of the map called Vroengarg with a single city called Doru Areaba.

"Are you alright, young lad?" The barkeep asked, concerned about Lorenz's shocked and flustered expression.

"I…" He stuttered. "I need time to think." Lorenz muttered, rolling up the map and keeping it. "I need a room for a week and…" He paused thinking. "And some clothes." He finally said.

"That can be arranged. It will cost you 4 crowns." Lorenz wordlessly slipped the 4 gold coins to the man and stepped outside in a hurry, deep in thought.

Lorenz wondered around town aimlessly. He was confused and most of all perplexed at the recent turns of events. _It wouldn't be possible or feasible for the British to arrange such an elaborate rouse. This had to be the real thing._ Lorenz pondered.

 _But if this isn't Britain, or even Europe for that matter, then where in the world am I?_ Lorenz asked himself. He remembered hearing stories or rumours of pilots vanishing without a trace after suddenly losing radio contact. These stories were often sensationalised to be alien abductions or other worldly portals, time rifts and the like. He had not believed a word of it at first, but now? Now it seemed like he was one of those vanished pilots. If there was a way to enter this world, surely there would be a way to leave as well, he just needed to find out how.

On the bright side, at least he knew he was not in Allied territory and so was not in any immediate risk of being found out. However, the longer he lingered here, the worse the war situation would get for the Fatherland. He needed to make haste.

As he explored the small town, walking through various streets and drawing many curious glances, he slowly mapped out its layout in his mind. There were not many buildings in the town and it was largely surrounded by forested wilderness. He also noticed the lack of any fences or basic walls separating the town from the woods. This should make sneaking in or out relatively easy should the need arise. As the sun slowly descended, he headed back to the tavern to find a room and some common clothes had been prepared as per his instructions. He lay down on the straw bed and contemplated the events of the day. He continued pouring over the map trying to pick out additional details and any clues that might help him. Eventually, fatigue got the better of him and he dozed off into a deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 3: A Question of Honour

**Chapter 3: A Question of Honour**

Lorenz woke up the next day to the sound of galloping hooves and some shouting. Pushing himself upright he shifted himself to the window to get a better look. His room had a window that allowed him to overlook the entire town square. An excellent vantage point for observing daily events. He opened the window slightly to more easily hear what was going on.

He saw a group of four men ride into town, shouting loudly telling everyone to get out of their way. He noticed an elderly lady who had failed to move away on time had been knocked over by these men. These men were dressed like soldiers, wearing armour made from interlocking steel plates. The areas which did not have any plates on looked like it was covered with some manner of chainmail. They also wore steel helmets which covered the majority of their heads but exposed their faces. Each seemed to have a broadsword at their waist and two of them had small crossbows tied to their horses' saddles.

The citizens of the town looked fearful of them and quickly backed away from the visitors, some even ran into their homes. "Listen up peasants!" The lead man shouted. "The empire has had enough of you good-for-nothing folks. We are here to collect 2000 Crowns to make up for all the trouble you have caused. Pay up now! Or prepare to face the consequences." The lead man threatened.

A villager in the crowd stepped forward gingerly. "Please good Sirs, there must have been some misunderstanding. We already paid our taxes a mere 2 weeks ago and have sent out a shipment of grain as was ordered."

The lead soldier walked towards the brave villager and punched him hard in the stomach. The villager groaned and coughed as he fell into a crumpled pile on the ground. "Oh no! There has been no misunderstanding! Are you all going to pay up now, or must there be another example?" The lead soldier threatened.

There were gasps and murmuring in the crowd. When no one seemed to move, one of the soldiers walked to a pregnant woman standing in the crowd and roughly dragged her to the middle of the town square. Her husband ran after him, shouting and begging them not to hurt his wife. Another soldier responded by kneeing him in the stomach and knocking him out cold with the pommel of his broadsword. The lady cried and begged for mercy as well as she was roughly dragged to the center of the town square.

"Good Sirs please, we need some time to gather the gold to pay you, we are but simple farmers!" Another villager begged.

"You need time? Very well! I'll give you half an hour to produce the funds, otherwise…" He gestured threateningly to the still sobbing woman. Some villagers scurried to their homes and there was a lot of commotion in the square.

Lorenz was conflicted. He knew he needed to stay hidden and keep a low profile until he found a way back to his world. But this? This blatant abuse of innocent civilians. Could he just sit around and let it happen without doing anything?

 _Those criminals! Those scoundrels! Picking on defenceless civilians!_ He thought. _I can't just let this happen, I have to do something! But on the other hand, I must maintain a low profile and stay out of sight as much as possible, I cannot afford to jeopardize my mission because of this. Arrrgh! I can't… I can't let this just happen while I have the power to do something, anything. I have a duty to the Fatherland but this… this is my duty as a man, as a human being. I won't let this injustice go unanswered!_

He thought about what his father, a war veteran of the First World War, would do and Schmitt. _Oh, my dear old friend! What would you do in this situation? Why am I scared to take action? Am I so self-centred? Am I… a coward?_ He fought with himself internally. _NO! I will not be remembered as a spineless coward! I will stop them! I know… I know that if my father or Schmitt were here, they would stop them as well!_ He resolved.

Grabbing his beautiful ceremonial sword and righting his elegant dress uniform of the RAF he stepped out of the tavern and into the town square. Knowing these charlatans, they would not want to risk word getting out or their own skin. If he could put up a good enough act, he might just be able to intimidate them with his looks and air of authority.

He confidently pushed his way past the gathering group of villagers and stepped out of the circle, making his presence known.

"What is the meaning of this? Who is in charge here?" He demanded staring at the group of soldiers in front of him. The murmuring and shuffling stopped and there was silence in and around the town square. The lead soldier, looking quite surprised, smirked and stood up to face Lorenz.

"Hmm, I didn't know we were playing dress up today!" The lead soldier and his compatriots started to laugh mockingly. "Who's asking anyways huh?"

"I don't think I like your tone soldier! Identify yourself at once!" Lorenz demanded sternly and confidently.

"Well if you must know… I am Sergeant Hinde of the Imperial Treasury, I suggest you stay out of our way if you don't want to get hurt!" Hinde, the lead soldier, threatened.

"I see, surely you would have some papers to prove your position and appointment, Sergeant Hinde!" Lorenz retorted trying to determine the legitimacy of this man's claims. Hinde scowled at Lorenz and spit on the floor, taking a few steps towards Lorenz with his hand reaching for his sword.

"I figured as much! You are all frauds!" Lorenz shouted. Hinde taken aback at the sudden accusation stopped walking and eyed Lorenz with hatred.

"I could have you all court-marshalled for dereliction of duty and corruption! If you value your positions, you will unhand the innocent women and be on your way!" Lorenz threatened, hoping the fear of reprisal would be sufficient to dissuade Hinde on his deadly path.

"I don't take orders from you! I AM the authority in these parts! I take orders from no one!" Hinde spat at Lorenz.

"That's where you're wrong Sergeant! I am Captain Alexander Lorne of her Majesty's Royal Air Force! And I suggest you do as you are ordered by a superior officer!" Lorenz countered. "Before I add insubordination to your list of offences!" Lorenz threatened again reaching for his own sword despite knowing it will not do much in battle, especially against a heavy broadsword.

"I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Hinde shouted, drawing his sword and advancing towards Lorenz.

"Stand down Sergeant! That is an ORDER!" Lorenz shouted in an increasingly desperate tone.

As Hinde approached within about two meters of Lorenz he suddenly stopped and realised his position. Seeing that he was surrounded by a group of angry looking villagers, some wielding crude weapons like pitchforks and sickles, he halted and eyed the villagers. When they did not look like they were backing down and in fact seemed to be rallying behind this strange character, his confidence faltered. He took a few steps back and gestured to the crowd with his drawn sword. "I'll return in three weeks! You better have the money by then or there will be hell to pay!" He demanded, throwing a hateful glare at Lorenz. Hinde and his men then got on their horses and rode out of town, hoping to preserve whatever pride they had left.

Lorenz walked up to the curled-up woman at the center of the town square. He extended her a hand. "Those charlatans are gone. Are you alright Madam?"

"Oh, good Sir, thank you… thank you… you're an angel!" She exclaimed still sobbing slightly but a clear tone of relief in her voice. The women thanked Lorenz profusely, offering to pay him whatever she had for his help. Lorenz considered but rejected the payment on the grounds that she needed it way more than he did. The gathered crowd of villagers then started clapping and cheering Lorenz for his heroic and righteous act. He shyly waved back and slowly returned to the tavern where he was greeted with a standing ovation and more cheers. He thanked the villagers for their admiration and gave a small bow.

He then took a seat at the bar counter and ordered some food and a drink. "What you did out there lad… was very brave. I… I must say I doubted you at first but now… now you have my respect." The barkeeper said, a slight hint of regret in his voice. The barkeeper brought the freshest cut of meat, beans and a huge cup of mead saying that it was free of charge.

Lorenz ate heartily and exchanged a few words with other villagers who were now more open to him after his heroic act. They laughed and shared experiences. However, Lorenz mostly confused the villagers with his stories about his time in the air force. Despite the strange stories, they still welcomed his company. Lorenz was unfortunately unable to get any additional information regarding how he could get home despite his best probing attempts. It would appear that the villagers did not have any knowledge about his world at all.

Lorenz returned to his room and changed out of his RAF uniform. The clothes he had been given were loose and way more airy and comfortable than the uniform he had been wearing. Realising his vulnerability in the previous battle, Lorenz felt he needed a real weapon, not just one for show. Having been fortunate enough to study fencing in his youth, he was familiar with finesse weapons like rapiers but found he was not good at using the much heavier broad and long swords. Therefore, he decided to go to the local blacksmith to get his ceremonial sword sharpened and reinforced. The blacksmith was more than happy to oblige and charged a very minimal fee.

He practiced cutting and stabbing at some makeshift straw dummies and eventually got the rhythm back again. He was satisfied that the ceremonial sword's sharpened blade was extremely sharp and professionally done, able to cut through the straw dummies with little effort but still nowhere as sharp as the strange dagger he obtained from that tall man.

After chatting and interacting various villagers in the town, he was shocked to find out that the "tall man" matched the description of an elf given by the local villagers. Elves were figures of the myths and legends in childhood stories back home, now that he had somehow ended up in a medieval fantasy world, it would appear that the "myths and Legends" might have been grounded in some reality. It was in the late afternoon when he returned to his room in the tavern. Exhausted after the day's events, Lorenz plopped down on his bed to rest and his mind wandered.

A light tapping sound drew him from his thoughts. The sound was emanating from his backpack, set at the corner of the room. Curiously, he moved over to inspect it. The sound seemed to be coming from the purple stone he picked up the day before. Lifting it out of the bag he was shocked to find several large cracks had appeared on the stone. When it trembled in his hand, he dropped it to the floor with a yelp. The stone rolled a little and continued to tremble and shake, more vigorously now. Reaching for his dagger he drew the blade and prepared to defend himself.

More and more cracks appeared on the stone and eventually it shattered open to reveal a magnificent creature. Not believing his eyes, Lorenz stared open mouthed in disbelief at the creature. It could only be described as one of the legendary beasts of myth, a dragon.

The dragon was small, barely larger than the egg that had contained it. It had beautiful bright purple scales covering its entire body. The scales on its underbelly was white. It had a roughly triangle head with tiny horns on its head. Its four legs had sharp ivory claws on the digits of each of its feet. There was a long line of spikes stretching from the crest of its head all the way to its tail. Lorenz noticed that there was small area on its shoulders where there was a break in its line of spikes. The dragon stretched its huge wings which were quite a bit larger than its body. The dragon walked in a small circle around its shattered egg and examined its surroundings, sniffing the air and looking around inquisitively.

 _This is impossible! I must be dreaming or must have drank too much mead!_ Lorenz thought, shaking his head. _Elves? Dragons? The Orc-like Urgals? What's next? Dwarves?_ _It would appear that the myths and legends of old were not completely ungrounded. Perhaps these 'fantasies' were recounts of people who have managed to venture back to my world?_ Lorenz thought, feeling more hopeful that there might be a way for him to get home.

His thoughts were interrupted as the dragon noticed him and started to cautiously approach him from the other side of the room, looking at him curiously the entire time. It looked at him and squeaked, lowering its body and looking up at him with those big, mesmerising blue eyes, seemingly begging for his attentions. Lorenz couldn't help but be charmed by the dragon's innocent appearance and sheathed his dagger sensing that it was no threat.

He crawled towards the dragon and kneeled down in front of it. The dragon made no move and continued staring at him, cocking it head to one side. He could feel an urge, a compulsion to reach out and touch the dragon. He was apprehensive at first, worried it might bite off a finger or two but relented to the strange urge soon after. He slowly reached out his right hand to pat the little beast on its head.

Upon contact with the dragon's head, he felt a sudden surge of pain from the palm of his hand that quickly spread to the rest of his body. "AHHHH…" He recoiled, screamed and fell backwards onto his back as the intense cold sensations continued. He curled up into a ball unable to comprehend the sudden sensations. After a few moments the sensations dulled and he slowly regained his senses. His head was spinning and the bright flash from the contact had blinded him. He rubbed his head and slowly tried to sit up. He could vaguely hear a knocking on his door and someone speaking on the other side.

"Sir Lorne… are you alright… Sir Lorne… Sir Lorne!" Came the voice.

Desperately trying to regain his senses, Lorenz got up slowly and approached the door. As he went to the door, he noticed that the dragon was nowhere to be seen. However, he strangely knew it was still somewhere in the room as though it was broadcasting its presence to him.

"Everything is alright! I just bumped my head that all. Nothing to worry about!" Lorenz shouted back at the door.

"Thank heavens everything is alright! We hear some thuds then some screaming and feared the worst. De let me know if you need anything!" The voice said.

"Will do!" Lorenz responded and heard footsteps going away from the door.

He slumped on the wall as he noticed the dragon slipping out from under his bed and slowly approach him, eyeing him again with those mesmerising, hypnotic eyes. He looked at his right palm and saw a silvery mark where he had touched the dragon. "My goodness! Look at what you did!" Lorenz exclaimed.

He could sense a feeling of remorse coming from the dragon, almost as though it was projecting its thoughts into his mind. Between the innocent, vulnerable little dragon standing before him and its beautiful eyes pulling on all his heart strings, Lorenz could not be angry at the little creature for very long. The next thoughts coming from the dragon were ones of hunger. Lorenz echoed its thoughts and heard his own stomach rumble.

"Stay here and stay quiet. I will go and get us some food ok?" He said, not knowing if the dragon could understand his words. Strangely enough, he felt a sense of acknowledgement coming from the dragon as it slipped under his bed and out of sight once again.

Lorenz put on a glove to cover the silver mark on his palm and proceeded downstairs to get some food. He ordered extra meat which he then brought to his room. As he entered, the dragon scurried out from under the bed and chirped happily at him. He placed the meat on the floor and the dragon consumed it greedily. With a full belly, the dragon curled up on the floor to sleep.

He reached out and touched the dragon again expecting another surge of pain but was surprised when there was not any. He scooped up the now slumbering dragon in his arms and placed it on his softer backpack so that it could sleep more comfortably. He then shifted the backpack under the bed and laid down on his bed to rest. Although the night was young, he was still exhausted. He quickly slipped into a deep slumber.


	6. Chapter 4: An Unexpected Guest

**Chapter 4: An Unexpected Guest**

Lorenz awoke from his slumber feeling well rested and refreshed. As he rubbed his eyes and got up, he noticed the little dragon had shifted its position from under his bed to the window ledge and had its large wings fanned out absorbing the heat of the morning rays. It greeted him with a happy squeak before turning its attention to the activity of the town square below. Lorenz could still feel the slight tingle of the sudden shock he had gotten from the dragon yesterday and inspected his palm to see the silvery mark still present.

 _I wonder if this is going to be permanent._ He casually thought.

He issued instructions to the dragon to stay hidden while he headed downstairs for breakfast. He figured that the villagers will not be too pleased to find out that he was keeping a carnivorous and potentially fire breathing creature in their midst. As he descended down the stairs, he noticed that the tavern was somehow louder than before despite the number of people being largely the same. He felt like he could pick out individual conversations and sounds if he focused enough.

 _Perhaps it was the side effects of the mead I had yesterday._ He thought absentmindedly as he continued his descent toward the bar counter.

"Ah good morning Sir Lorne, what can I get you today?" The barkeep cheerfully said.

"Good morning to you too, I'll just have the usual, extra meat of course." He replied adding, "Oh and don't need to keep addressing me as Sir, just Lorne will do, thanks." Lorenz said hoping that it would draw less attention to himself.

"Ever the humble noble aren't ya, hahaha!" The barkeep laughed as he delivered the standard breakfast meal. Lorenz and the barkeep shared a toast before he was left to his meal.

An interesting conversation amongst a group of young men at another table caught his attention. They seemed to be farm hands also taking their breakfast before heading off to work. Lorenz focused on their conversation and tried to drown out the ambient sounds to hear more clearly.

"Hey, you think that nobleman who scared the soldiers off yesterday is one of them? You know, the Riders?" a man asked his friends.

"I don't know now much you have been drinking Kaed, but I surely don't see a dragon around here! Hahaha!" His laughter was joined by his other companion much to Kaed's embarrassment.

"No I'm serious! I heard from Eihom the other day that that nobleman washed up on the coast beyond The Spine. He also said something about his dragon going down into the ocean and the nobleman being lucky to survive!" Kead retorted.

 _Interesting! It seems that these 'Riders' were in fact Dragon Riders. Eihom must have mistaken my plane going down for a dragon._ Lorenz concluded. _I wonder what role these 'Riders' played in the land. Eihom mentioned something about 'keeping peace'. I wonder if they can help me get home?_

"I really doubt so, my friend! I have heard stories of what can happen to a rider if their dragon is killed. Terrible, madness inducing loss it is. Some say the rider becomes a ghost of his former self and wonders the plains aimlessly until death claimed him. Our friendly noble here is too… well, stable and in control to have lost his dragon…" His friend countered.

"You know what I think…" Their third companion spoke up finally. "I think those bullies are just scared of authority! They are so used to picking on the common folk who cannot fight back that they falter when faced with real authority."

"Aye! Aye!" They all said in unison as they shared a toast before leaving to go about their chores.

 _It seems like dragons and their riders share a special bond._ He pondered, thinking about his sudden connections with the dragon hatchling in his room. _Surely, the bond cannot be much stronger than that of family members or lifelong friends._ Lorenz's heart hurt at the thought of his family and Schmitt, about the time he nearly lost himself with grief, just as the man described, back in 1940. Lorenz shook the painful memories from his head. _I cannot let personal emotions get in the way! I have a mission to complete and I will see it through!_

Thoughts of hunger suddenly drifted into his mind as he suddenly remembered the hungry dragon still waiting for him in the room. He grabbed the remaining meat and returned to his room to find the dragon pacing impatiently around the room, ravenous with hunger. As Lorenz watched the hungry hatchling gobble up the meat, he contemplated what he was going to do.

 _I am no closer to getting home as I was yesterday. With no additional information or signals of any kind, taking any action now will be counter-productive. I will need to learn more about the inner workings of this world before I can make my move._ He concluded. _In the meantime, I will need some income to support myself and the dragon. If humans could ride upon these beasts, they must grow to a large size. Way too large to possibly fit into this little tavern. The forests around this village would make excellent hunting and hiding areas as the dragon matures. Perhaps when it is older, it can somehow help me return to my world._

But that could take months, or even years depending on the dragon's growth. In the meantime, Lorenz will have to make do and see how the situation develops. As Lorenz left to find some work to help him pass the time, the dragon happily hopped after him, wanting to be taken along.

"It is too dangerous for you to go out. You are young and small. Stay here and lay low for now alright?" The dragon drooped at the instruction, he could sense disappointment but understanding coming from the dragon as it slowly returned to its perch on the window and looked longingly at the outside world. Lorenz felt bad for the little creature but knew this was for the best.

Lorenz spent the day helping out at various places like the mill and several farms. He was never one for physical labour but still welcomed the physical activity. Soon there were murmurs going around town about the 'down-to-earth nobleman'. He found that the town's small populace meant that there was always some work to be done somewhere.

As Lorenz immersed himself into this new routine of village life, time seemed to pass faster than expected. before he knew it, a week had gone by and he noticed that the dragon had matured quite considerably. Previously it was only the size of his forearm but now its head was at his thigh. If the dragon reared up on its hind legs it would be taller than him. He also noticed that the dragon's thoughts had become more complex as well. While it could only express simple emotions and needs previously, it could now form words to describe its thoughts and feelings. It shocked him sometimes when he could hear a voice or feel a presence in his head that wasn't his. The dragon could not yet form any long sentences or think analytically as far as he could tell, but given its rate of development, it wouldn't be long till it could. The dragon's larger size meant that it could no longer sleep in the same tavern room as him. And it had to, although unwillingly, spend nights away from Lorenz in the nearby wooded area. Its larger size also meant that it could no longer live off the meagre pieces of meat Lorenz brought back. Its innate hunting abilities and instincts allowed it to very successfully feed itself in the forest.

Lorenz found that he could very easily sense the dragon's thoughts, like when it was happy or hungry. It came as no surprise that the dragon seemed to be able to 'hear' his thoughts as well. When he pondered about various issues himself, the dragon would frequently interject with its own thoughts which was unsettling. He remained apprehensive at the prospect of the dragon possibly being able to access his inner most secrets through this mental bond he seemed to share with it. The dragon sensed his apprehension and urged him to let loose and open up his mind. Unsure of the depth of this mental bond, he resisted the urge much to the dragon's displeasure. This strange interaction allowed Lorenz to 'communicate' with the dragon telepathically without physical contact or even line of sight. Whenever he wanted to 'tell' the dragon something, he would simply think it and the dragon seemed to be able to pick it up.

Through this bond, Lorenz found himself growing closer and closer to the dragon both in body and in mind. He would sometimes spend nights always from his bed just to spend more time with his dragon companion. As their bond developed over the weeks, Lorenz occasionally 'remembered' things he never did or saw before. There were scenes and memories of hunters in the forest which he had never encountered or of tracking down and killing a deer. After some thought, he surmised that it was memories from the dragon's own experiences, hiding in the forest from villagers or hunting for its meals. Through these 'inserted' memories, Lorenz felt like he was able to 'relive' the dragon's memories and see the world through its eyes. This was all a lot to take in at once and he could not even begin to ponder about the possibilities this bond he had with the dragon could give.

Life was relative peaceful and routine for the rest of the week. It wasn't until the start of the next week that the village received its next unexpected visitor.

Lorenz was awakened by a rhythmic thudding sound followed by gasps of awe and some cheers. What awaited him at the window was indeed an awe-inspiring sight. A huge brown dragon with shimmering scales landed in the town square generating huge clouds of dust with the powerful beating of its large wings. On the dragon's back was a young man, little more than a boy of 18 or 19 years of age. He wore a white tunic and a cloak around his neck. Around his waist was a longsword that seemed to large, disproportional to his size. The rider slipped off his dragon and waved to the gathered crowd mouthing something that was drowned out by the sound of the crowd. He smiled and waved, accepting gifts from several villages and shaking hands with a few others. Lorenz witnessed him exchanging words with several villages as well but was not close enough to make out anything else. The rider slowly made his way through the crowd and towards the tavern he was at.

Burning with curiosity, Lorenz quickly and quietly stepped downstairs and took a seat near the corner of the tavern to observe the happenings. Meanwhile, the villagers were all staring in awe at the rider's magnificent brown dragon who seemed to bask in the admiration of the town's folk. Ordering a simple drink, Lorenz focused his attentions on where the rider was, trying to drown out the cheers from outside and the chattering crowds inside the tavern.

The rider walked into the tavern with an air of superiority around him despite his age. Gesturing with his hand he ordered a drink and some food from the barkeep. "It is an honour indeed to have you here, dragon rider! It has been a long time since we saw such a magnificent beast!" Lorenz saw the young rider wave his hand at the compliment and smiling as though expecting such remarks.

The barkeep continued, "So… what brings you here today, young lad?"

"Young lad? Oh no, I prefer to be addressed as Sir if you will." The young rider stated arrogantly.

"As you wish… Sir." Lorenz could sense a hint of reluctance and annoyance in the barkeep's voice at needing to address a much younger person as 'Sir'.

The rider continued his meal nonchalantly. As he ate, he explained the circumstances of his arrival. "I am on a mission, a very important one at that! A dragon egg was stolen from the Riders somewhere in The Spine, near your village. My instructions are to return it and whomever might be holding it back to the Rider Council to face justice!"

He continued, "If you ask me, I'd rather just strike down the culprit where he stands. Such scum don't deserve second chances!" He said, smiling at his own smug remark.

A small sense of fear and apprehension creeped into Lorenz as he sipped his drink. Not only was he wanted in his own world, he was also wanted here now. A concerning thought came from his dragon, who he could sense was in the forest just behind the tavern, ready to strike should things go south. He instructed his dragon to remain hidden for now and that he had everything under control. As far as he knew, he was the only one in the forest that day he found the purple stone, which turned out to be his dragon's egg, the egg the Riders were looking for now.

"I see. I suggest you proceed with caution, Rider. The forests are teaming with Urgal head-hunters and they…"

"Bah! Haha! I may look young and just started training but I am already the best in my class! There is no threat Volnadr and I cannot handle!" The rider boasted, brushing off the barkeeper's stern warning.

"So…" The rider said, while taking another bite of food. "Have there been any suspicious characters as of late?"

"Well…" the barkeeper pondered thoughtfully. Lorenz seeing where this was going shifted in his seat till he was facing the window while still keeping an eye and ear on what was going on. "There were a few soldiers here the other day and… we also have a visiting nobleman."

"A visiting nobleman?" The rider exclaimed. "Ah, I would very much like to meet this nobleman!"

The barkeep gestured to the corner Lorenz sat in. "His name is Sir Alexander Lorne, you may call him Lorne. He is visiting on business from Ilirea."

The rider wordlessly left his seat at the bar and approached Lorenz slowly, eyeing him up and down. The rider was clearly surprised that Lorenz was dressed so normally for a 'nobleman'.

"Sir… Lorne?" He enquired.

Lorenz looked up from his drink pretending to be oblivious to the surroundings. "Oh! You must be the young dragon rider! My apologies, I didn't quite see you there." Lorenz said, laughing slightly as he did with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Lorenz stood up slowly, he himself eyeing the rider and sizing him up.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance!" Lorenz continued, stretching his right hand out for a handshake.

The rider extended his hand as well but hesitated upon seeing that Lorenz's hand looked rough and dirty. Lorenz noticed that the rider had the same silver mark on his hand. The rider grimaced, putting down his hand and stuttering. "Err... it is quite alright, thank you. It was a pleasure meeting you too!" The rider quickly said stepping away from Lorenz.

Taken aback by the sheer arrogance and lack of respect, Lorenz shouted back at the pompous dragon rider. "Hey! Weren't you looking for something, young man?"

The rider was stunned for a moment and turned around slowly. "As a matter of fact, I am. I'm searching for a stolen dragon egg. You… wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"Not a clue!" Lorenz calmly said, cursing himself internally at letting his emotions get the better of him and nearly revealing himself. "I wish you best of luck in finding it!" Lorenz said cheerfully, trying to disperse the tension. The rider nodded and then proceeded outside to his waiting dragon. Lorenz sat back down and observed further as the rider continued waving and smiling the crowd like he was some celebrity.

 _How rude!_ His own dragon thought.

 _Indeed, one day, that arrogance of his will be his undoing._ _Lorenz thought to himself, testing the 'telepathic communication' method he had thought of earlier. To his pleasure, the dragon responded, agreeing with his assessment._

Lorenz internalised the what he had gathered from the encounter. _The 'Riders' were an organisation of some kind with some form of hierarchy structure. More senior members gave orders to subordinates just like a standard military. This would mean that there will be stronger riders and possible larger dragons to contend with as well should anything happen. We will have to tread carefully least we are found out._ _The dragon seemed to pick up on his internalisation as well and silently observed and learnt._

With a rider snooping around, Lorenz did not want to risk venturing out into the forest to meet his dragon that night. They instead kept each other company through the mental bond they had, sharing experiences of the day.

Over the next few days, the young dragon rider made occasional passes over the town in his sweep of the area. Lorenz relayed the necessary information to his dragon ensuring it could stay out of the rider's search zone. Throughout the town, wanted posters started appearing offering a vast reward of 3000 crowns for any information that would lead to the discovery of the purple dragon egg. It seemed that they had not considered that the dragon might have already hatched reassuring Lorenz that their search was going to prove futile.

After almost an entire tense week, the novice rider and his dragon finally completed their sweep of the area and proceeded to other areas further north to continue the futile search. Sensing that the coast was clear, Lorenz finally had the opportunity to meet his dragon again. He put on some thicker clothes, grabbed his sword and wandered into the forest towards where he thought his dragon was.

"Where are you?" He asked out loud.

 _I'm here._ Came the response as a head poked out of the dense bushed on his left. The dragon uncurled its body and walked towards him, nuzzling him with its snout. It seemed that during their time apart, the dragon had had another growth spurt and its head was now slightly higher that his shoulder.

 _I'm glad that that dragon rider is finally gone! Never liked his presence!_ The dragon growled.

Lorenz laughed in response as the pair sat down and shared the day's experiences and what had happened while they were apart. He was also quite certain his dragon was a female given the distinctly feminine voice in his head. He could also sense in his dragon's mind that she felt her wings were strong enough to start some preliminary flights.

 _I see you are not new to flying, little one._ The dragon purred, looking into his thoughts.

 _"Yes, I am not new to flying."_ Lorenz responded out loud. He was not very comfortable communicating through just thoughts and reverted back to more traditional forms of communication whenever it was possible. He also considered how much he should reveal about his experience in the Luftwaffe before finally continuing. " _But flying in my world is… quite a bit different. You see… there are no dragons, so humans created machines to help them fly, these were called aircraft. I was a pilot, sort of like a 'rider' here, and flew my aircraft into battle, in the defence of my homeland. That was my job, my duty. I flew almost 100 missions, clocked almost 1000 hours of flight time and shot down more than 12 enemy aircraft. I was for all intents and purposes, a veteran pilot, a fighter ace."_

 _It is not common for a rider to have more flying experience than his dragon._ The dragon responded happily. _Looks like I will be taking flying lessons from you._

Lorenz laughed at the remark and considered if fighter tactics will be useful here. Without seeing a dragon in full flight and the limits of its manoeuvring and speed, it will be difficult to judge. But he resolved to teach his dragon a trick or two in aerial dog fights. _"As much as I disliked that rider for all that he was worth, I did take away an important point from him."_ Lorenz said to his dragon.

 _Oh?_

"… _And it is that you need a name, something beautiful and elegant yet fearsome and powerful."_ Lorenz thought about how his dragon had been such a close companion these few weeks and how she had always been there to support him. It reminded him of the warmth of his home town of Schildau. Almost immediately he thought of the perfect name. He could sense his dragon's agreement through the bond as well, further validating his choice.

 _"You shall be known as… Gneisenau!"_


	7. Chapter 5: Through a Dragon's Eyes

**Chapter 5: Through a Dragon's Eyes**

The sound of rustling leaves was all that permeated the lush green forests of The Spine as Gneisenau stealthily and skilfully snuck up on her prey. The deer she was hunting had been vigilant for a long time but she was not ready to give up just yet. She eyed her prey from behind thick bushes which hid her entire form, biding her time.

Without the advantage of flight, her greatest asset, hunting was significantly more difficult. However, given the thick tree canopies and tall trees, flying would not be very useful also. She knew that dragons were not built for speed on the ground and there was no way she could outrun a deer or chase it down. She had to rely on ambush to catch her meals. Through the many weeks of having to hide from all manner of prying eyes, she had become quite proficient in concealing herself in the forests.

Part of her proficiency she owed to her rider's memories. Alexander had told her about how, back in his world, humans hid massive war machines, called 'tanks' if she remembered correctly, behind hedges of thick bushes to score surprise hits on enemies without them even being seen. This tactic had allowed her to remain hidden despite her large, and still rapidly growing, size.

Using the thick shrubs in front of her, Gneisenau closed in on the deer, she was almost within striking distance and her prey still had no idea. She continued watching and waiting for the deer to put its guard down.

Her thoughts wandered to her rider who was an interesting character and not from her world. However, she had still chosen him because she sensed greatness in him. Alexander had a good heart and strong morals which he held dearly. Gneisenau knew that he would gladly stand up for what he felt was right rather than what was popular. She admired him for that and was proud to have him as her rider.

Alexander was also an enigma. He had closely guarded secrets which he refused to share with anyone, not even her, much to her annoyance. She sensed that there was another man lurking under this exterior he was putting up to conceal what was underneath. This had worried her a little and she had enquired about this point to little avail. Alexander mentioned that it would be better if he did not reveal this 'other side' of himself stating that he feared it would put them in harm's way. She could sense that his concerns were genuine and gladly trusted his judgement. She still hoped to be able to see the true face of her rider one day.

Sensing weakness in the deer's vigilance, Gneisenau leaped out of the bushes directly towards her unsuspecting target. The deer barely reacted as she landed on top of it, snapping its neck with a quick bite to its throat giving it a quick, painless death. She almost hummed at how clean the kill was and sat down to enjoy her meal.

Gneisenau had grown considerably in the last few weeks and she felt much stronger than the little hatchling she was just little over two months ago. Her wings were aching for some action and she looked at the sky longingly, where all dragons belonged. She felt she was old enough and had the necessary strength for some test flights. Her rider had some concerns but did not truly voice them because he had sensed how much flying would mean to a dragon.

The next day, she and her rider had ventured to the other side of The Spine near the coast, away from the watchful eyes of the villagers. Gneisenau stretched her wings, loosening up the muscles and get them warmed up for her first flight. She was excited but nervous at the same time. Encouraging thoughts came from her rider, spurring her on.

She took some experimental glides in a huge clearing they had found, testing how her wings responded to the wind and slowly committing it to muscle memory. After a few slow practice glides around the clearing, she felt she was ready. Gneisenau flapped her wings in large strokes to get the rhythm in before pushing herself off the ground with her powerful hind legs and letting her wings do the rest.

The weightlessness, the freedom and the exhilaration were intoxicating as she soared through the air. It all felt so surreal, like a dream only that it was very real. With the wind under her wings and belly, looking down at everything below, she felt like the most powerful creature in the land, and rightfully so. She was cautious during her first flight, not wanting to overexert herself.

Once she felt the joy of flying, there was no turning back. Everyday she would make her way to the same clearing and fly several rounds around the area. Each time she would push herself to fly faster, longer and further, testing the limits of her manoeuvrability. She relayed her flight experiences to Alexander who thoughtfully suggested ways and tactics from his world to help her improve her flight.

He taught her about banking and how it will help to make sharp turns by angling her entire body almost 90 degrees to the direction she wanted to turn in. He also showed her the 'barrel roll' a somewhat disorientating and dizzying move that her rider had used to evade shots from enemies back in his world. As Gneisenau continued her practice flights, she felt herself getting better and better, she could turn faster, fly farther and achieve a greater top speed. As she basked in her own sense of accomplishment, she could also sense her rider's pride in her through the bond.

Shortly over a week later, on a somewhat overcast day, Gneisenau was casually taking her usual flights near the coast when a dark shadow that resembled a dragon appeared on the ground beneath her. Looking up in shock and surprise, she saw that she was being tailed by a larger brown dragon who held a commanding position above and slightly behind her. Sensing danger, she tried to manoeuvre out from under the other dragon but to no avail. The dragon matched her speed and movements continuing to maintain its position above her.

A demanding and clearly masculine voice rumbled in her head. _Land in the clearing ahead, hatchling!_

Gneisenau growled at the blatant insult but fear slowly crept into her heart. The other dragon's position above her meant that she could not escape or attack without first taking a potentially deadly attack from her flank. She was also trapped between him and the forest canopy below and she could not lose altitude to escape without crashing into the forest. Furthermore, the dragon was definitely older, larger and stronger than her. She was doubtful she could even best him in a standard engagement, let alone at a significant disadvantage. She felt like she had no choice but to comply with the dragon's demands.

The brown dragon, growing impatient, growled at her. _You will land in that clearing one way or another! It is your choice if you land in one piece or with a pair of torn wings!_ He threatened, closing in on her and flexing his fore claws to let her know he meant business. Out of options and with the dragon closing in on her, Gneisenau reluctantly complied with his demands and glided down to the large clearing and landed on one side.

The hostile dragon made a circle around the clearing before landing on the other side of the clearing heavily, eyeing her intently. Gneisenau could feel the vibrations in the ground from where she stood from the weight of his landing. She also noticed he had a rider who wore a hooded cloak and held a long bow in his left hand. Her blood was boiling and she wanted to pounce on the larger dragon to put him in his place.

 _Stay calm, Gneisenau._ Her rider said calmly and with understanding. _You must not let your emotions get the better of you. This rider has an image to uphold and will not attack you without reason. Let's see what he has to say first while planning an escape._ He continued. She controlled her temper and stood her ground, baring her teeth at the enemy dragon.

"Greetings… hatchling!" The rider finally said. "My name is Valen and this is Volnadr!" He announced removing his hood to reveal a strangely familiar face.

 _YOU!_ Gneisenau growled at him, recognising him as the arrogant and pompous dragon who had visited Carvahall months earlier in search of her egg.

Alexander shared her resentment. _I knew that arrogant brat would mean trouble for us!_ He paused. _Regardless, let's hear what he has to say first before contemplating the next move._

Valen eyed Gneisenau closely, sizing her up before shrugging. "Huh! I am pretty sure we have not met before! How old are you, hatchling? And where is your rider?" Valen demanded.

 _That is none of your concern, Dragon Rider! Now leave me be!_ Gneisenau snapped at him.

"I'm afraid we can't do that, hatchling! Two months ago, I was tasked with finding a purple egg which was stolen in the surrounding area. Your amethyst scales share the same hue as the egg. And you look… just about the right size to have hatched from it."

"You and your rider are coming with us to see the Council. You have a lot of explaining to do!" Gloated the arrogant dragon rider.

 _Oh! I don't think so!_ Gneisenau retorted defiantly, switching into a defensive stance.

Volnadr growled at her baring his teeth and poising to strike. _That was not a question, hatchling! It was an instruction! I am going to offer you the same choice. You can choose to come willingly and see the Council in one piece. Or I can beat you to within an inch of your life and drag your body all the way myself!_

Gneisenau snarled to put up a defiant front but deep down, she was scared. She had never been threatened like that before and she was afraid. She was afraid for her rider, for herself and what terrible fates might befall them if they failed. Her mind started racing and she found herself faltering in confidence.

Sensing her troubled mind, Alexander calmly offered encouragement. _Don't lose hope, Gneisenau! You are a strong dragon and I know you can make it out of this in one piece!_ He continued. _Volnadr maybe larger and stronger than you but he is also bulkier and heavier. He will take a long time to reach his top speed meaning he will never catch you once you are airborne. However, you will need to distract him somehow. The few seconds you buy will give you the opportunity to escape._ Alexander laid out a possible plan.

Gneisenau considered the plan and felt it was the best chance she had. Based on the way Volnadr was positioning himself, it was clear he wanted to end the fight quickly with a well-placed bite using his powerful jaws. Gneisenau carefully positioned herself as well hoping to catch him with her tail in the middle of the attack. One good hit to his head would disorientate him long enough for her to escape. She did not want to consider what would happen if she missed her critical strike.

 _WHAT will it be, hatchling!_ Volnadr asked with clear irritation in his voice. Gneisenau responded with a deafening roar which surprised even the older dragon.

 _You made a poor choice, hatchling!_ Volnadr roared back as he lounged forward with his neck fully extended hoping to catch her with his powerful jaws.

Sensing her opportunity, Gneisenau spun her entire body around to put all the momentum and force into the single strike. Her tail impacted the brown dragon squarely on the side of his head. She heard a combined roar of agony as well as a scream of pain from his rider. Not wasting even a split second, Gneisenau launched herself off the ground with her hind legs and spread her wings taking to the skies with breath-taking speed.

As she ascended triumphantly, her joy was interrupted by a sharp stinging pain in the thigh of her left hind leg. She cried out in pain at the sudden sensation and spun her head around to see an arrow jutting out from her hind leg, a drop of blood trickling down the arrow's shaft. Trying her best to ignore the pain, she endeavoured not to move her hind leg in order to avoid aggravating the injury.

As she was trying to get away, she heard another arrow whiz past her right wing. Turning around she saw Valen and Volnadr in hot pursuit. They were ever so slowly closing the distance on her because of her injury. Growling with determination, she redoubled her efforts and pumped her wings harder to increase the distance between her and the pursuing enemies. She swerved left and right unpredictable to throw off the enemy rider's aim but the manoeuvres were slowing her down considerably.

She felt another arrow hit her on her back, but thankfully it ricocheted harmlessly off her scales because of the large angle of impact. She winced, sensing that the enemy rider was getting a good lock on her. After the several shots the rider had made so far, she was able to deduce his time between shots and planned her evasive manoeuvres accordingly.

Just as she thought he was going to fire, she swerved left to dodge the incoming projectile. Unfortunately, Valen predicted this and led his shot a little to the left. The arrow found its mark embedding itself in her tail, about 12 inches from the base. The arrow even penetrated all the through to the other side.

Crying out in agony, Gneisenau struggled to maintain her speed and heading. The arrow in her tail was debilitating and hindered her ability to steer. The pain from the injuries and the exertion were starting to take its toll on her and she felt her strength fading. She knew she would not be to keep this up for very long.

 _You can't out manoeuvre them anymore, you have to lose them!_ Alexander shouted in her mind, fear, concern and a hint of desperation in his voice.

 _How?_ Gneisenau asked as Alexander scanned the area through her eyes for a possible escape route.

Then he saw it. _Right there! Mountain pass to your right! The low hanging clouds will cover your retreat, once you are through the pass make a hard right and take cover in the mountains!_

Gneisenau immediately banked right and made a quick dive toward the low hanging clouds, trying her best to ignore the pain in her tail. Volnadr was slow to react to her sudden change of course and fell behind considerably. Gneisenau dived past the cloud cover and raced through the mountain pass. As she cleared it, she quickly made a sharp right turn and searched desperately for a place to hide in the mountain sides.

Spotting several huge boulder like rock projections on a small plateau on the mountain side, she made a quick dash for them and landed close by. Groaning in pain, she quickly limped behind the large boulders and curled herself as tightly as she could. Hearing the rhythmic flapping of Volnadr's massive wings, Gneisenau held her breath and stayed as still as possible. Volnadr flew right past the boulder formations without even glancing at it. His attentions seemed focused on the forest floor below and ahead of him.

Gneisenau remained behind the boulders for a long time as Volnadr circled the valley, intent on finding her. As the sun finally started to descend below the horizon, Valen and Volnadr, in light of the rapidly deteriorating visibility, abandoned the search and headed towards Carvahall.

Sensing that they were finally gone, Gneisenau relaxed and breathed out a long sigh of relief. She noticed that during the tense few hours of hiding from the hostile dragon rider, she had unwittingly shielded her mind from her rider who was now very worried about her condition.

 _Gneisenau, what's your status? Please answer me!_ Alexander pleaded.

 _Oh, little one, I'm so sorry! I was… scared!_ Gneisenau responded sadly. _I… I didn't know what to do! I was… so weak, I could not stand up against him! I have failed you, little one. I have failed in my duty as a dragon._ She sobbed.

 _No. No, not at all, Gneisenau. You didn't fail anyone. There is no need to apologise! You did very well today, there is nothing to be ashamed of!_ Her rider said in an encouraging tone. _There is an old saying in my world, 'live today, fight tomorrow'. There is no point getting killed needlessly in an unwinnable battle. It is always better to survive so that you can fight another day on better terms._ Her rider supplied.

Sensing that she was not convinced, he continued. _And besides, you were not… defeated by the enemy rider. His orders were to bring us in or kill us and yet, because of your strength and determination, we are still here, still breathing and that insufferable rider will have to return to his superiors empty handed! If anything, he has failed! Not you, Gneisenau!_

 _Thank you, little one. That… that means a lot to me!_ She said, perking up a little at her rider's encouraging words.

 _Fear not, Gneisenau! I will not let this transgression go unpunished!_ Her rider confidently assured her, she could sense anger, outrage and determination in him. _Where are you now? Are you hurt? Can you fly?_

Gneisenau twisted her head back to examine the arrows sticking out of her once beautiful and flawless scales. She noticed the bleeding had largely stopped but shafts embedded in her were still very painful especially if she tried to move.

 _I'm… I'm ok. Just a little winded. These arrows hurt, but I think I should be able to fly._ She responded.

 _That despicable rider just landed in town. There should be a clearing large enough for you to land not far from where you are. I think you know which one I am referring to. I will meet you there and tend to your wounds. It is going to be ok, I promise._ Alexander said.

Gneisenau knew very well which clearing he was referring to. Alexander had spent many nights accompanying her in that clearing together to admire the night's sky when she was still small. It was not very near to the town and the rapidly darkening sky would provide all the cover she needed to get there unseen. Besides she was very familiar with the area she grew up in and could get there even with limited visibility.

She forced herself to her feet and made her way to the edge of the small plateau. Testing her wings with a few experimental flaps, she pushed herself off the plateau and made a beeline for the targeted destination.


	8. Chapter 6: A Rider's Duty

**Chapter 6: A Rider's Duty**

The sky was darkening rapidly. Lorenz pushed through the thick undergrowth of the forests surrounding Carvahall with a purpose. His only source of light was from a hooded lantern he carried. Lorenz was familiar with this route. He had travelled this path many times and could navigate through the area even with the limited light.

His dragon was wounded and he needed to help her. He could sense she was almost there and followed his mind to guide himself to the clearing. His dragon had an unfortunate encounter with Valen and his dragon, Volnadr, the dragon rider who had been searching for Gneisenau's 'stolen' egg. She was, however, lucky to get way with only somewhat minor injuries.

Lorenz had 'experienced' the encounter through the mental bond he shared with his dragon. He was also quite shocked to find that when his dragon was hit by the arrows from Valen, he had also experienced a similar sharp pain in his own leg and his back. It was almost as though he was really there and took the hit as his dragon had. The pain felt so… real that he was unable to walk properly until it eventually subsided. He inspected his own body and discovered no external damage despite the pain.

As he advanced through the forest, he shuddered at the thought of this 'shared' experience of pain and other bodily harm. If his dragon had taken a more devastating injury, would he be similarly incapacitated? Could he be killed by the pain experienced by his dragon? What would happen if his dragon was somehow killed? He tried to push the morbid thoughts from his mind as he tried to focus on the task at hand.

He remembered the conversation he overheard in the village tavern weeks earlier. _This might explain the 'terrible, madness inducing loss' described by the villager._ He thought worriedly. _If a dragon and its rider were indeed so closely bonded to the extent that they could feel each other's pain, then the loss of either one would be as good as the loss of the other as well._

This revelation troubled Lorenz greatly and he felt ashamed of himself. He had previously considered his relationship with Gneisenau as a one of close friends and partners. But now, he realised that it was actually way deeper, even deeper than that of family. Gneisenau was not just his dragon, but she was also a part of him. She was like his other half which was necessary for the first half to function. His dragon needed him as much as he needed his dragon. They were more than just friends or family, they were partners of heart, partners of soul.

He felt terrible about himself, about how he had failed to recognise the depth of his bond with Gneisenau, about how he had neglected his duty to his dragon. He resolved to ensure that no harm would ever befall her again while he stood by idly. With a renewed sense of purpose, Lorenz marched through the forest at double-time. He was getting close.

He heard the sound of dragon landing just ahead of him followed by a soft whimper. He winced as he felt some pain in his leg again indicating at Gneisenau had landed in the clearing. Lorenz sprinted forward towards the clearing, calling out to his dragon.

 _Gneisenau! I'm almost there. Just hang on!_ He reassured her.

As he cleared the forest, the dim light bounced off the vibrant amethyst scales of his dragon's form in the middle of the clearing. She was panting from the exertion and walked with a limp.

 _Oh! Little one, you are here at last!_ She said happily.

 _You bet I am! Alright! Let me look at those arrow wounds._ Lorenz responded, quickly advancing towards his wounded dragon.

Gneisenau groaned as she lay down on her side, placing her head on the soft grass of the clearing. Lorenz made his way to her back to examine the injuries. It was just as he had expected, there were two arrow shafts embedded in her body. The first one was in her the thigh of her hind leg which seemed to have hit one of major muscles. The might explain the pain it was causing her. He could also see that there was hardly any blood dripping from the wound indicating that it did not hit any major blood vessels. The second arrow was in her tail. It had penetrated all the way through the fleshy area and was quite far from middle section where he assumed the bone was.

 _Oh Valen, you have crossed the wrong person this time! I will make sure you regret hurting my Gneisenau!_ Lorenz resolved internally after seeing, and feeling, the pain Valen had caused to his dragon. Extracting the arrow in her tail would be easy but the one in her thigh was going to be more challenging. He decided to deal with the one in her tail first.

 _Brace yourself. This might hurt a little._ He gave his dragon a heads up. She responded with a slight nod of her head as she shut her eyes and steeled herself.

Lorenz drew the elvish dagger and proceeded to cut the arrow as close to Gneisenau's tail as possible. The arrow easily snapped into two with a few quick sawing motions. He grabbed the other end of the arrow and carefully pulled it out. Once the arrow was out, he cleaned the wound with water from his waterskin and wrapped up her tail with a clean cloth. Gneisenau let out a soft whimper and breathed out heavily.

The second arrow was a bit trickier. He had to pull the shaft straight out to ensure the arrow head did not damage the surrounding tissue on its way out. He grabbed the arrow shaft and began to slowly extract the shaft.

 _Oww! Be careful!_ Gneisenau groaned.

 _Stay still Gneisenau! The more you move the more painful this will be._ Gneisenau hissed at the pain but said nothing. Sensing some doubt in her mind, Lorenz reassured her. _Don't worry! I have training in first-aid. I know what I am doing!_ Gneisenau nodded weakly, motioning for him to continue.

Lorenz continued to pull out the shaft and eventually, after a few agonising seconds, managed to extract the shaft without much incident. He cleaned the wound with water again before wrapping up her leg as well.

 _Thank you, little one._ Gneisenau said softly.

 _That's not problem at all, Gneisenau!_ Lorenz said, laughing slightly as he patted her on her shoulder. _Let's get into the cover of the forest. We are sitting ducks out here in this clearing!_

Lorenz lead his dragon into the denser area of the forest so as to remain hidden from prying eyes in the sky. When they were deep enough, Gneisenau lay down wearily and placed her head on her fore paws. Lorenz sat down on the log opposite his dragon and started contemplating their next move.

 _With Valen and his dragon now hot on our heels, it's going to be harder to remain hidden here. No doubt he would have started alerting the villagers regarding his encounter with Gneisenau. Escaping the valley was going to be challenging as well without scaling the mountains to the west._ He pondered thoughtfully. _I will need to gather more intelligence on Valen and Volnadr before deciding on the next best course of action._

 _Is that safe? He knows we are here now._ Gneisenau supplied, sharing his concerns.

Lorenz considered it briefly. _Well, he has only seen you so far and assumes you have a rider. He has no clue we are related in anyway. Regardless, I will be cautious around that boy. Get some rest, Gneisenau. You will need to recover your strength._ She hummed slightly before shutting her eyes and going to sleep. Lorenz spent some time contemplating how he was going to handle the situation before also dozing off next to his companion.

Lorenz awoke in the wee hours of the next morning and returned to the tavern stealthily to avoid suspicion. He took a short trip to the butcher to purchase some meat for his dragon. He wouldn't want her to aggravate her injuries hunting for her meals. He then went about his chores as usual, keeping an eye out for the hostile dragon rider. Occasionally he would see the brown dragon flying over the village or in the distance. He would relay the information to Gneisenau who acted on it to remain out of his line of sight. He was glad Gneisenau was proficient at hiding herself in the forest, that made Valen's task of finding her a lot more challenging.

After a few days, Lorenz noticed that Valen had stopped searching the forests and instead started surveying the mountains, checking caves and crevices. During their inspection of the mountains, Lorenz would squeeze out some time to meet his dragon and check on her wounds. He was glad to find out that they were healing at an alarming rate.

That night, as Lorenz was having his dinner in the tavern, Valen slammed the doors open and stepped in looking exasperated and frustrated. The dragon rider's sudden entry shocked a few villagers while other paid him no mind. Valen gestured to the barkeeper with his hand ordering some mead. Lorenz shifted his chair slightly and tried to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"No luck huh?" The barkeeper enquired while delivering a cup of mead to the young man.

"Unfortunately…" Valen took a sip of the mead. "How does this… rogue dragon keep eluding me!" Valen angrily said, slamming his fist on the bar counter.

"I put two good shots into that beast! TWO good shots!" He exclaimed. "It should be dead or dying by now!"

Lorenz scowled at that, his hand instinctively drifting down to the handle of his sword. Angry but concerning thoughts came from his dragon and Lorenz took a deep breath, slowly removing his hand from his sword.

"I think you are underestimating this rogue dragon, young rider. I think it is time you let your…"

"I will have NONE of that!" Valen shouted at the barkeeper, slamming his fist once again. "I WILL find this dragon! And I WILL bring her and whoever her rider is back to face the Council!"

"I will NOT return to the Council empty-handed! I will not let this miserable beast ruin MY reputation!" He finally said.

"No disrespect, young rider. But…" The barkeeper chose his next words carefully. "This dragon sounds like more trouble than you think. Perhaps you should reconsider…"

"I've had enough of this! This conversation is over!" The rider said, cutting the barkeeper off again. Valen got up and was preparing to walk out, then he noticed Lorenz sitting at the corner of the now quiet tavern.

"Sir… Lorne?" Valen shrugged. "Huh? I'm surprised to see you still in this… village, I thought you went back to Ilirea." Valen said, slowly approaching Lorenz.

Lorenz unclenched his fists slowly under the table and took a beep breath before responding. "Ah! Young rider, I'm just as shocked to see you here!"

"My survey of this area is taking longer than I had hoped, what with the inaccessibility and all." Lorenz laughed a little, trying to sound as natural as possible. "What are you doing here? Weren't you searching for some egg a few months back?"

The rider sat opposite Lorenz at the table and took a sip of the mead. "I… I have run into some hiccups in my search."

"Hiccups huh? What kind?" Lorenz probed, leaning forward towards Valen.

"Let's just say the egg I was searching for, isn't really an egg anymore. It has hatched into a rather elusive rogue dragon." Valen responded nonchalantly.

"Rogue dragon? Sounds dangerous. Does this dragon have a… rider? Do we need to be worried about it?" Lorenz enquired, trying to lead the rider along.

"Honestly, I do not know and do not care! If I do see that beast again, it is not going to get away from me a second time. That, I assure you!" Valen confidently declared.

Lorenz was face to face with the man how shot his beloved dragon. The man who took pleasure in seeing her hurt. The man who wanted nothing but them both put away for his own pride, his own ego and his own reputation. Lorenz reached for his sword again, he drew it a little way out of the scabbard. One good swing of the sword and it will be done!

 _Wait Alexander!_ Gneisenau shouted in his mind, sensing what he was about to do. _This… this is not right! Please consider what you are doing!_

 _Gneisenau, this is the man who shot you! The man who hurt you! I will not let him get away scot-free after what he has done!_ Lorenz retorted.

 _That may very well be but will you strike down a defenceless, unarmed boy? This is not you Alexander!_ Gneisenau pleaded.

His dragon was right. Lorenz had let his emotions take hold of him. He exhaled a long breath and sheathed his sword again. _I… I am sorry, Gneisenau! I lost control._ He told his dragon calmly. Lorenz noticed that Valen was still sitting on the other end of the table. He looked a bit tipsy from the mead he was drinking. Lorenz also noticed that Valen's sword was not with him, just as his dragon had mentioned.

"Haha! Excellent! I feel safer already with a dragon rider in our midst!" Lorenz finally said breaking the silence. Lorenz was stroking the young rider's ego hoping he will unwittingly reveal more information that might help.

"Hmph! As you should be! Haha!" Valen laughed.

"Ah! It's a shame though! That we won't be seeing more dragon riders in this area." Lorenz jokingly said, trying his best to hide his intentions.

"Of course not! If I must say, this task I have been assigned is way below my capabilities! Almost an insult, to be really honest!" Valen gloated, taking another sip of his mead. "There will be no other dragon riders here. I am all that is needed to take care of this rouge beast!"

"I won't rest till I find that beast and bring it back to the Council. Regardless if it has a rider or not!" Valen finally said, finishing up his drink and standing to move off.

"I'm… sure you will find what you are looking for. Real soon!" Lorenz remarked. Valen simply waved off the remark and left the tavern.

Lorenz clenched his fists tightly under the table and fought to control his seething anger. Eventually he calmed down enough to finish his meal. _Thank you, Gneisenau. I… I nearly did something I might have regretted! You know me better than I know myself!_ Lorenz thought to his dragon.

 _Anything for you, little one! You often forget we have a mental bond!_ Gneisenau said happily.

Lorenz silently agreed but still resolved to keep his promise to his dragon. He shifted his focus to contemplating their next move. _It seems like Valen's pride has made his mission into something personal. This means that he will be relentless in his search and will be sure to check every nook and cranny until he finds us. It will be impossible to hide from him forever._ Lorenz concluded, sensing that conflict was inevitable. It seemed that he and his dragon would eventually need to face Valen and Volnadr in a decisive battle whether he wanted it no not.

Lorenz thought about the strength of the adversaries they faced. Lorenz felt that Valen himself was of little real threat. According the young rider himself, he was the 'best in his class' but had not even completed his training yet. Judging by the size of the long sword Valen carried and his somewhat scrawny frame, Lorenz was doubtful he will be very agile in a sword fight. Lorenz was confident his prior experience in fencing would allow him to best Valen in a melee engagement should it come down to that. Valen was however, reasonably skilful with the bow which made him dangerous at long range. The brown dragon, Volnadr, on the other hand was a very huge threat indeed. He was larger, older, stronger and possibly more experienced that Gneisenau. As he had seen through Gneisenau's memories, there was no way either of them could stand up against Volnadr in any manner of straight on engagement. Volnadr was even able to maintain a reasonable top speed despite his size and weight which was impressive. Lorenz knew that Gneisenau would need a huge tactical advantage to even have a chance at defeating Volnadr.

This greatly worried Lorenz and he struggled to come up with a possible plan. All along in the Luftwaffe, the strength and combat capabilities of the fighters have been largely similar with no very significant differences. It was the skill of the pilots and the number of aircraft on each side which determined the outcome of the battle. Now that he was in a situation where combat capabilities were vastly different, Lorenz found his past experiences to be of little use.

However, as with all battles against a stronger foe, intelligence could help to give the underdog a chance to tip the scales. In this department, Lorenz felt that they had every advantage over Valen and Volnadr. While Lorenz and Gneisenau knew a lot about their opponents, Valen and Volnadr were largely clueless about what they were up against. In addition, Valen's vanity and pride had lulled them into a false sense of security. A weakness Lorenz would need to fully exploit to give his dragon the advantage she needed to stand up against a stronger foe.

The element of surprise was key to this engagement. If Gneisenau could catch Volnadr off guard and strike him where he least expected it, the battle could be over before it even began. Remembering how Gneisenau had evaded Volnadr in their first engagement, Lorenz could infer that their foes were, at least for now, unfamiliar with the mountain ranges surrounding Carvahall. Gneisenau, having grown up in this area, was familiar with the terrain. If they could lure their foes into an engagement on their own terms, the homeland advantage would stack the odds further in their favour.

Lorenz spent sometime finalising the minute intricacies of his plan before relaying it to Gneisenau in full detail.

 _So… we will be challenging them to a fight before out-manoeuvring them in the mountains._ Gneisenau thought through Lorenz's plan herself, considering the fine details as well. _Very clever, little one! I'm impressed! This might actually work!_ She said, growling in anticipation.

 _Valen's pride will not allow him to turn down a fight. Much less now since he has a personal vendetta against you._ Lorenz supplied, providing the rationale behind his plan. _He will be careless, reckless and will underestimate us. We will capitalise on these mistakes and take the fight to them! If all goes well, this should teach him a lesson he won't soon forget!_

 _You surely are meticulous in your plans, little one! With all the details, I can almost taste victory already!_ Gneisenau hummed slightly.

 _Doesn't hurt to be prudent and thorough! But we mustn't get too far ahead of ourselves, the battle isn't won yet._ Lorenz warned.

 _How about the other dragon riders? They will surely come to hunt us down if one of their own is defeated._ Gneisenau asked a little worriedly.

Lorenz had considered that very eventuality and had just the right scheme in mind. _Oh, don't worry about that, Gneisenau! I got a trick up my sleeve that will solve the problem. I intend to make Valen an offer, one that even he will not able to refuse!_


	9. Chapter 7: A Duel Between Dragon Riders

**Chapter 7: A Duel Between Riders**

"Engine 1 is down we have lost all propulsion! We are going down! I repeat, we are going down!"

"Schmitt! Bail out now!"

"I can't Lorenz! Someone's got to take this bomber to it target!"

"NO! NO! Schmitt don't do this to me!"

"Time on target 20 seconds. Promise me… Promise me, Lorenz, that you will take care of yourself, and that you will do the Fatherland proud!"

Lorenz was jolted awake by the vivid nightmare. He shouted and sat up in his bed, sweat covering his forehead and tears in his eyes. That scene… that terrible memory of the day he lost his best friend replayed in his mind as though he was experiencing it all over again. He broke down crying in his bed. _Oh Schmitt! Why did you have to go out and try to be a hero?_

 _Had a bad dream, little one?_ Gneisenau pondered, slightly concerned for her rider.

 _I am… yes, it was just a bad dream._ Lorenz replied still affected by the memory of his best friend.

 _Oh, I am sorry for your loss, little one. I can see that he was a good friend._ Gneisenau said in a soothing voice, trying to comfort Lorenz.

 _He… He did what he felt was right. Although I might not agree but… at least he did our country proud._ Lorenz said sadly.

Gneisenau was silent for a little while, before she finally responded. _You mean… the Fatherland._

 _How… why do you say that?_ Lorenz asked nervously.

 _I can see it in your dreams. You often mumble it in your sleep._ She mentioned calmly. _Don't be afraid, little one. Your secrets are safe with me. I will NEVER tell anyone, I promise._ Gneisenau said reassuringly.

Lorenz considered it for a moment. He had kept his real identity a secret so as to protect himself, his mission and Gneisenau. However, the more he thought about it, the less sense it made. He was clearly not in Britain or even Europe anymore. From what he had gathered, no one he had met so far knows about his world, or even the war that was raging. Did he really need to assume his other identity here? Did he really need to conceal who he really was from Gneisenau, his partner of heart?

 _Little one, it's alright if you don't want to talk about it. I understand it means a lot to you._ Gneisenau said, sensing his internal conflict.

 _I… I have not been entirely honest with you, Gneisenau._ Lorenz finally said, a hint of regret in his voice. Lorenz felt that he should not be withholding information from his partner of heart. Gneisenau had been there for him since he entered this strange world and had not left his side at all. She deserved to know who he really was.

 _My name is not Captain Alexander Lorne._ He finally said. _I am not from her Majesty's Royal Air Force. Quite the opposite in fact!_ Lorenz chuckled a little and then paused to consider his next words carefully.

 _My real name is…_ Lorenz hesitated but finally said. _Lorenz… Lorenz Von Clausewitz and I am a pilot of the Luftwaffe, the German Air Force. Back in my world, my country is at war with Britain. I took the disguise of Alexander Lorne to get behind enemy lines to gather intelligence. Intelligence that could help to turn the tide of the war. When I first arrived here, I thought I was still in Britain and so maintained my disguise. It is… quite clear now that I am not any where near there._

 _I am happy that you decided to tell me this… Lorenz, thank you._ Gneisenau cooed gently. _I finally get to know the true name of my rider! It means more to me than you think._

Lorenz now felt more relaxed now that he was not trying to hide something in his own mind. His thoughts felt clearer and it felt more natural. It was as though he could finally be himself after assuming the identity of Alexander Lorne for so long. He wondered if he should continue introducing himself as Alexander or Lorenz to other inhabitants of this world. He would have to consider it as time progressed to see which was more viable.

Lorenz, feeling less burdened by his identity, pushed himself out of bed and started surveying the village for any signs of Valen and Volnadr. Based on various rumours and conversations of villagers, it seemed that they headed towards the south in their search for Gneisenau. Lorenz also dropped by a store to purchase a saddle for his dragon. He chose a relatively light weight one so that it would not impact her ability to manoeuvre.

He met his dragon in woods shortly after to test the new saddle. As Gneisenau tested her range of motion, Lorenz made some minor alterations to the saddle so that it did not affect her flexibility in any way. Once satisfied, the pair sat down to finalise their plan for dealing with Valen and Volnadr. Lorenz ran through the plan with Gneisenau several times until they were both extremely familiar with the intricacies. They also discussed contingency and escape plans should the situation turn against them.

During her numerous test flights during the previous weeks, Gneisenau had spotted an excellent vantage point in The Spine just next to the mountain pass leading to the coast. It was a small outcrop of rock that overlooked the majority of the valley and was also next to a very steep cliff face. This spot would make a perfect place to launch their attack on unsuspecting enemies moving through the pass.

Lorenz returned to his tavern room to make his own final preparations. He inspected his modified ceremonial sword and tested its sharpness and handling. Spotting his RAF dress uniform sitting in the corner of the room, he pondered if he should wear it into battle.

 _Well, if it helps your decision. I must say you do look intimidating in that uniform of yours._ Gneisenau supplied.

 _That is true. I did manage to scare off those soldiers months earlier with it._ He thought back. Every advantage he though they could have should be brought to bear against Valen and Volnadr. Donning the elegant dress uniform, Lorenz tested his range of motion with his sword. He was surprised to find out that despite the thick jacket, his flexibility was hardly if at all affected. He must have lost some weight since he arrived in this world. Pleased with the outcome, he headed out of the tavern to meet his dragon.

"Oh, Sir Lorne…" The barkeeper said upon seeing Lorenz. "Leaving already?"

"Oh no, not quite. I just going to say… meet an old client of mine!" Lorenz responded.

"Ah, haha! Must be an important client huh?" The barkeeper asked laughing.

"Yes… quite important indeed!" Lorenz cheerfully said.

"Alright! I hope it all goes well!" The barkeeper said, waving happily at Lorenz.

"Thank you. See you later!" Lorenz responded but muttered under his breath. "I really do hope it all goes well."

Lorenz ventured into the woods to meet his waiting dragon. He found her in a clearing stretching her legs and wings in preparation for the fight ahead. He could sense some apprehension and nervousness in her thoughts which mirrored his own.

 _Oh! Wow, you do look… dashing in that uniform. It will certainly leave an impression!_ Gneisenau said gently upon seeing Lorenz's elegant outfit. Lorenz thanked her silently for the complement while warming up his own muscles. He drew his sword and practiced against an imaginary enemy to get the rhythm of melee combat.

 _Alright, the time for action is upon us. Are you ready, Gneisenau?_ He asked his dragon.

 _I am ready when you're ready… Lorenz!_ She responded.

Gneisenau crouched down slightly to give Lorenz an easier time climbing onto her back. Lorenz clung on to the handle bar on the saddle to prevent himself from falling before bending down low to reduce drag.

 _Hold on, little one!_ Gneisenau said as she pushed herself off the ground with her powerful hind legs and spread her wings to catch the wind. The sudden rush of wind shocked Lorenz greatly as his dragon accelerated from a stop to her cruising speed in the span of mere seconds. He was used to rapid take offs and had done many during his time in the Luftwaffe. However, none of those flights would prepare him for this. While all aircraft took a few seconds to reach their take-off speed, Gneisenau's near instantaneous take off was jarring to say the least.

Once they were in the air however, the feeling was exhilarating. Now he could understand why Gneisenau had such a strong love for flying. The freedom of flight, the joy it brought and most importantly the company of his dragon was incomparable to anything a simple aircraft could bring.

Gneisenau took Lorenz to the rock outcrop under the cover of low hanging clouds. The view was just as breath-taking, the entire valley all the way to the western mountains was visible. He could also make out the position of the town and could even see a small figure in the distance that could only be Valen and Volnadr. Lorenz dismounted his dragon and watched the tiny figures from the vantage point.

 _I have eyes on the target!_ Lorenz said, pointing out the tiny figures in the distance. Gneisenau growled her acknowledgement.

 _Time to initiate Phase 1. You know what to do, Gneisenau!_ Lorenz said.

 _With pleasure!_ Gneisenau responded with confidence, launching herself off the platform and closing in on their targets. Lorenz could oversee the entire operational area from this vantage point and carefully watched the movements of both dragons.

Gneisenau cautiously closed the distance to Valen and Volnadr who do not seem to have noticed her yet. Gneisenau maintained her distance so as not to get too close to their foes. Growing impatient, Gneisenau roared her challenge to the brown dragon who seemed to immediately snap his head towards her and rapidly shifted his course to intercept.

 _That should get their attention!_ Gneisenau said proudly as she made a sharp bank to the right and returned towards the pass. Lorenz could see that Volnadr was still quite a distance away and had some catching up to do in order to close the distance to Gneisenau. That should give them a few extra minutes to observe and execute the attack with surgical precision. Gneisenau made a turn into the mountain pass before climbing sharply once she was out of view. She silently landed behind Lorenz and took her position at the edge of the rock outcrop.

Valen and Volnadr had decreased their speed as they approached the mountain pass, possibly worried the low hanging clouds might hide an ambush. Valen scanned the mountains briefly before returning his attention to the forest ahead and below.

 _It looks like they fell for it. Just as planned!_ Lorenz said as he climbed onto his dragon's back. Gneisenau crouched down as low as she could to reduce the chance of being spotted. Her bright purple scales would surely stand out against the dull grey mountain side.

As Valen and Volnadr began their entry into the mountain pass, Lorenz and Gneisenau readied themselves mentally for the coming fight.

 _Alright! It is time to proceed to Phase 2 of our plan. Make ready, Gneisenau!_ Lorenz said as his dragon growled in anticipation. Gneisenau moved to the edge of the outcrop and prepared to launch herself off to surprise their unsuspecting enemies below.

As the brown dragon passed directly underneath them without so much as looking up, Gneisenau launched herself off the rock and made a dive towards their target. She folded her wings tightly against her body to get as much speed as possible. As she closed on her target at breakneck speed, she raised her forelegs to absorb the main impact of the blow.

Gneisenau's aim was dead on as she impacted the unsuspecting brown dragon squarely in the middle of his back, digging her sharp claws into him. Roaring in pain, shock and surprise, the brown dragon floundered in the air and was powerless to respond as the two dragons rapidly lost altitude. Valen was equally surprised and had dropped the bow he was carrying, clinging on to his dragon's saddle for dear life.

With the forest canopy closing in on the falling dragons, Gneisenau released her grip on the falling dragon and launched herself off him with her hind legs. That accelerated his fall further and slowed her own. Her wings easily caught the wind and soon she was flying above the canopy as the larger brown dragon crashed head long into the forest canopy, crying out in agony as he shattered numerous trees in his path. Valen had lost his grip on the saddle and fell of his dragon rolling on the ground to a stop nearby. It did not look like he was injured in any way. The same could not be said about Volnadr though. However, from this height and angle, it was difficult the access the damage.

 _Excellent work, Gneisenau! That went way better than I had hoped!_ Lorenz exclaimed. Gneisenau hummed at the compliment. _But it's not done yet! Land in the clearing! It's time to finish what he started!_

Gneisenau roared her agreement and circled round to land in the small clearing of fallen trees. Her smaller frame made the landing almost effortless. As Gneisenau landed in the clearing,Volnadr moaned and struggled to get to his feet. His left foreleg hung limply by his side, he must have broken it during the crash. He also had numerous smaller cuts and abrasions that dotted his belly and sides. As he turned to face Gneisenau and Lorenz, he growled deeply. Lorenz could see determination and a hint of desperation in his eyes.

Gneisenau growled back and offered Volnadr her terms, despite her own urge to pounce on the brown dragon and dig her claws into him. _Volnadr! You are in no condition to fight us anymore! Yield, and there will be no further bloodshed!_

 _We… will never… ever surrender to the likes of you, hatchling! I am not going to make this easy for you!_ Volnadr defiantly snapped back, still groaning from the pain of his injuries.

Gneisenau smiled a little at the response. _Very well then, you have made your choice, dragon! Prepare yourself!_

Lorenz noticed Valen stirring from his position and rapidly dismounted Gneisenau, hand reaching for his sword. _Take care of Volnadr! I will deal with Valen!_ He said to his dragon.

The two dragons returned their attention to each other. Gneisenau took her time posturing herself to strike while Volnadr could only stand his ground and attempt to defend himself. He angled his body to protect his weaker left side, trying his best to maintain a strong front despite the pain he was in. Gneisenau took a quick step to her left and lunged at him aiming his weaker left side. Crippled from the injuries sustained in his crash, Volnadr was unable to twist his body to face her in time. The force of the impact easily knocked him off his feet and onto his back. Gneisenau attempted to climbed on top of the larger dragon, hoping to pin him down with her body weight. However, Volnadr put up a spirited defence, kicking Gneisenau off with his hind legs and nearly catching her with his razor-sharp claws.

Groaning in surprise, Gneisenau quickly rolled back onto her belly and pounced on Volnadr, attempting to capitalise on her advantage and keeping the larger dragon down. Gneisenau hit Volnadr just as he was trying to roll over, pushing him back onto his back. Climbing up from his side to avoid his potentially deadly hind claws, Gneisenau placed her entire body weight on his belly to prevent him from mustering the strength to get up. Volnadr roared and tried to wiggle out from under Gneisenau but to no avail. Holding down his right foreleg with her own and digging her left foreclaws into his chest she offered her terms once again.

 _YIELD!_ Gneisenau roared at him. Volnadr responded by desperately attempting to bite her with his powerful jaws. However, Gneisenau anticipated his slow cumbersome attack and easily moved her neck out of the way. She twisted her neck around and seized Volnadr's own neck in her jaws. Volnadr cried out in agony and redouble his efforts to wiggle out from under her but it was too little too late. Gneisenau, sensing that his strength fading, tightened her grip on his neck. Volnadr gasped for breath and ceased his struggles. Gneisenau loosened her grip a little to let him breath before offering her terms for the third time.

 _This fight is over! YIELD!_ Gneisenau roared. When no response came from the brown dragon, she tightened her grip around his neck for emphasis, drawing a pathetic whimper from the brown dragon.

 _Careful, Gneisenau!_ Lorenz cautioned as he approached Valen. _We don't want to hurt him too badly!_ He could tell Gneisenau had not put too much force into her bite so as not to puncture the major blood vessels in the other dragon's neck or crush his windpipe. He was bleeding profusely from his wounds but it was not life-threatening.

Valen was slowly coming to his senses. "Volnadr!" he shouted, a shocked look on his face as he saw his larger dragon being held at the mercy of the smaller Gneisenau.

"Your dragon will be of no help to you now! It is just you and me, Valen!" Lorenz declared with his grip tightly around the handle of his sword. "On your feet, young man!" Lorenz shouted, waiting for the young rider to get up.

Valen struggled to his feet slowly, his right hand clutching his left arm as he got up. "Sir... Lorne? It… it can't be! You are a dragon rider?" Valen exclaimed, startled at the sudden realisation.

"Evidently so! You hurt my dragon, Valen! You hurt her in cold blood and with ill-intent. Now, you have to face me!" Lorenz declared drawing his sword and pointing it at the young rider. "En Garde!" Lorenz shouted as he waited for his opponent to draw his sword.

Valen quickly reached for his weapon, drawing the long sword and holding it with both hands. There was fear in his eyes as he held the oversized weapon in front of him, his hands trembling. Lorenz confidently but slowly advanced towards the young rider, daring him to make a move.

Valen decided to strike first, stepping forward and swing his sword sideways. Lorenz saw the well-telegraphed move coming from a mile away and took two steps back to avoid the blow. Desperately, Valen lunged forward with his sword attempting a stabbing attack. Lorenz side stepped to avoid the attack. He then twisted his sword slightly and hit the young rider hard on his wrist with the flat edge of the blade.

Valen screamed in pain and dropped his oversized long sword. He took two steps back and tripped, falling flat onto the ground on his back. Groaning, he crawled to reach his discarded weapon. As Valen reached it, Lorenz placed his foot down on the blade and put his own sword at the side of Valen's head.

"This battle is over!" Lorenz declared. Valen, noticing the sword by his head, backed away quickly. Lorenz kicked the blade aside and approached the young rider with his sword still pointing to Valen's chest.

"I'll… I'll give you anything you want. Please… please don't kill us!" Valen pleaded, tears forming in his eyes. Volnadr whimpered softly as well.

Lorenz eyed the pleading dragon rider and finally said. "I am not a murderer, Valen! You can rest assured that we are not here for your lives today." Lorenz said, sheathing his sword.

"I… I am so sorry Sir Lorne! I am so sorry for hurting your dragon. Please believe me. We… we were just following instructions, that's all!" Valen pleaded.

"I appreciate your apology, Valen. But neither of us can forgive you for what you did!" Gneisenau released her grip on Volnadr's neck and growled her agreement while still maintaining her position on top of the brown dragon.

"I am willing to negotiate a truce with you, a settlement of sorts that will be beneficial to us both. Are you willing to come to an agreement?" Lorenz asked.

"Anything, Sir Lorne… anything!" Valen said, with desperation in his voice.

"Very good…" Lorenz said. "I understand you have a name or reputation of sorts you wish to maintain, am I right?"

Valen was silent for a moment, wondering if it was a trick question. "Yes… yes, I do, but it means little now."

"Oh, I beg to differ! You see, returning to your Council empty handed would not be very beneficial to us also. We wish to lead quiet lives away from other meddling eyes."

"Here is what I propose. You will return to your Council and tell them that after a long bloody battle, you succeeded in killing us both. We will be able to live our lives in peace, and you get to maintain your reputation. What say you?" Lorenz offered.

Valen's eyes widened at the offer as he considered it. "I… I don't think I will be able to fool the council so easily. They will surely be able to see through my ruse!"

Lorenz considered it as well. Reaching for his jacket, he removed one of the numerous medals he had there and examined the small ornament. The medal was a beautifully crafted silver cross with wings engraved onto it. Lorenz tossed the medal to Valen who caught and admired the unusual trinket.

"That, young rider, is the Distinguished Flying Cross. A third order military decoration awarded to me for my meritorious service to my country! Present it to your council as proof of our demise." Valen nodded quickly, indicating his agreement.

"Can I trust you to fulfil your end of the bargain?" Lorenz questioned.

"I swear… on my honour as a dragon rider, the I will do as we have agreed!" Valen said confidently.

"Very good!" Gneisenau climbed off Volnadr's belly and took her place at her rider's side. "I wish you and your dragon all the best. If we do meet again, I sincerely hope that it will be under more harmonious circumstances."

Lorenz and Gneisenau turned to leave. "Sir Lorne, great dragon… we will not forget the mercy you have shown us today! I promise… I promise that someday, we will find some way to repay you for your kindness!" Both Valen and Volnadr bowed their heads at Lorenz and Gneisenau as a sign of respect. Lorenz smiled a little and continued on his way with Gneisenau. From the corner of his eye, he could see Valen inspecting his dragon's injuries before the pair took off and headed in the direction of the sea.

As Lorenz and his dragon walked back towards the town after a hard battle fought and won, they were both filled with a sense of accomplishment. Despite the odds, they had managed to defeat a stronger foe. However, Lorenz knew that this was not the last they would see of the dragon riders.

 _Do you think Valen will keep his word?_ Gneisenau questioned.

 _Valen might keep his word. But even then, it is only a matter of time before they realise the truth and send out more experienced riders to search for us._ Lorenz concluded.

 _What do you think we should do?_ Gneisenau probed further.

Lorenz considered it briefly before saying. _We should start making preparations. A change of scenery will do us some good don't you think? I think it is time we took a trip to Ilirea!_


	10. Chapter 8: The Flight from Carvahall

**Chapter 8: The Flight from Carvahall**

Lorenz sat in a clearing, admiring the night's sky. The first few specs of snow falling from the sky indicated the onset of winter. The temperature had started dropping drastically as well. Lorenz's thick jacket had been protecting him from the brunt of the cold but as weather worsened, he knew it would not be sufficient. He was leaning on the side of his beautiful amethyst dragon, Gneisenau, who similarly admired the night's sky silently. Their flawless victory against the novice dragon rider, Valen, earlier in the day had bought them some precious time to prepare their next move.

 _How long do you think we have, little one?_ Gneisenau pondered to Lorenz.

 _Assuming the worst-case scenario, Valen and Volnadr will take at minimum one day to deliver their message to the Council. Although that is unlikely given the injuries his dragon had sustained._ Lorenz considered carefully _. If the Council immediately suspects treachery or if Valen goes back on his word, they will take at least half a day to plan and deploy their forces and another one day to reach us. That gives us a minimum of another two days to plan our next move._

Lorenz recalled the details of the map the barkeeper had sold to min months prior _. Ilirea is due south of here, along a winding river which should take us directly to the capital. Considering the scale of the map, I think we can make it there in under a week of flying._

 _What do you intend to find there, little one?_ Gneisenau probed further.

 _Honestly, I don't know._ Lorenz said sadly. _It has been almost four months and I am still largely clueless about this world. I am hoping the capital might provide some answers to my concerns. I still have a duty to the Fatherland, Gneisenau. And I must see it through._ Lorenz shuddered at the thought of having to leave Gneisenau behind if he returned to his world. He had doubts that she would be able to follow him back to Germany. The situation and circumstances of the war would make it too dangerous for her to follow him. What was he going to do? If it came down to the crunch, would he abandon Gneisenau, his beloved dragon and partner of heart, to fulfil his duty to his country? Would he be able to live with the guilt of leaving Gneisenau behind and all alone? Such questions shook him to his core. Indeed, he did have a duty to the Fatherland, but he also had a duty to his dragon. Could he forsake one for the other? Who was to judge which held greater importance? Lorenz brushed the difficult thoughts aside and tried to focus on the task at hand. He and Gneisenau were now in harm's way and they had to get moving before any other dragon riders arrived.

 _Regardless of what you decide to do, Lorenz. Know that I will always be there for you, no matter what the cost._ Gneisenau cooed reassuringly.

 _Thank you, Gneisenau. I…_ Lorenz consolidated his thoughts. _I hope that I will not have to make that decision._ Lorenz returned to the tavern later in the evening, deep in thought. As he stepped into the warmth of his room, he wearily lay down on the bed and quickly dozed off into a deep slumber.

Lorenz was jolted awake the next morning to the sound of commotion. As he looked out the window, there seemed to be a lot of activity in the village below. People were frantically keeping wares, closing windows and there was an atmosphere of slight panic. Curious as to what was the cause of this general panic, Lorenz headed downstairs.

"Oh, Sir Lorne! You are awake!" The barkeeper shouted. "Word is, there is a huge blizzard coming this way, and it's not going to be pretty."

"Blizzard? How do you know?" Lorenz asked, a little anxious himself.

"Snowfall is too early this year! Strong, chilling winds coming down from the mountain is another sign!" The barkeeper said as he continued packing cups and plates neatly into boxes.

"How long before it hits?" Lorenz enquired.

"Within the day maybe early tomorrow! I am not too sure! But it is soon!" The barkeeper mumbled as he wondered into the store room at the back.

 _This is not good! If the blizzard hits we may be stranded here for who knows how long! If we miss our window to escape, we might get encircled in the valley by the dragon riders._ Lorenz thought to himself desperately.

 _Gneisenau, our timetable just got cut short. We have to leave now! Meet me on the road heading out of town as soon as you can._ Lorenz thought to his dragon who was also starting to get concerned about the deteriorating weather.

Lorenz rushed up to his room and hastily packed all his belongings. He did not have much to carry, just the briefcase containing the British cyphers and his emergency survival pack he had grabbed from his plane during his crash into this world. He crammed his spare clothes into the bag and rushed downstairs, hoping to leave town before the blizzard stranded them there.

"Wait… Sir Lorne! Where are you going? You must take cover until the storm passes!" The barkeep shouted as Lorenz was about to leave the tavern.

"I have to go! This is a matter of great importance. Any delay might be costly!" Lorenz responded.

"WHAT! Are you crazy! You will never outrun the storm let alone survive it!" The barkeeper exclaimed, trying to persuade Lorenz to stay.

"I will have to take my chances. I am sorry I have to leave so abruptly, I would have really liked to tie up some lose ends before I left."

"You are one interesting man, Sir Lorne. I wish you the best of luck!" The barkeeper said with understanding. He grabbed a thick fur coat hanging on the wall nearby and tossed it to Lorenz. "Consider it my parting gift for you. You will need it more than I do."

"Thank you for all your help!" Lorenz shouted back as he exited the tavern and into the streets. The wind was stronger than before and it chilled him to the bone. He quickly donned the fur coat which provided much needed protection against the wind and made his way to the entrance of the village. Villagers were frantically keeping anything of value outside and some were even barricading up their windows. Everyone was so absorbed in their activity that no one so much as threw a glance at Lorenz. He sprinted up the road to where his dragon was waiting.

 _There you are, little one. I was starting to get worried._ Gneisenau said with concern in her voice.

 _No time for that! Can you outfly this storm?_ Lorenz enquired as he strapped the bags to his dragon's saddle and quickly climbed onto her back.

Gneisenau was slightly doubtful. _I will try my best. The winds are strong and unpredictable. This is going to be one rough ride. You might want to hold on tight._

Wasting no time, Gneisenau launched herself into the air and was immediately buffeted by the gale force winds from either side. Struggling to maintain level flight, Gneisenau pumped her wings hard to try to compensate. Gaining altitude, Gneisenau managed to escape the worse of the winds and was starting to make some headway towards the mouth of Palancar Valley. However, the chilling temperatures at that altitude caused Lorenz to shiver despite his thick clothing. His dragon's scales provided her with some protection from the cold but she fared little better herself.

Gneisenau tried her best to remain ahead of the storm to avoid the worst of the harsh cold and strong winds. Despite her best efforts, it was clear that the storm was slowly but surely starting to catch up to them. Gneisenau tried to ride on the winds but their unpredictable nature made it had for her to gauge their direction. More often than not she found herself exerting more energy not to be blown off track. She groaned from the effort but stiffened her resolve to get her and her rider to safety.

They were making good progress towards the mouth of the valley. From this altitude, Lorenz could already see the gap in the mountains. As the blizzard closed in on them, the temperatures began to plummet more rapidly and the winds started getting worse. The increasingly thick snowfall reduced visibility greatly and Lorenz was soon unable to even make out the shape of the mountains in the distance. Gneisenau desperately increased her pace to keep them as far ahead of the storm as possible. However, a layer of frost was starting to form on her delicate wing membranes making it harder for her to fly the longer they remained up there. She was forced to lose some altitude to escape the freezing temperatures but found herself fighting against the gale-force winds once again which sapped her strength greatly. She struggled to maintain a level flight while the winds pushed her around like a toy.

 _It's no good! I… I can't keep this up for much longer!_ Gneisenau groaned as she felt her strength starting to wane.

 _We are almost there. Just a little further!_ Lorenz said, pushing his dragon on.

 _My wings are aching, little one. I haven't much strength left in me. I must land soon!_ Gneisenau cried.

Sensing his dragon's fatigue taking its toll on her, Lorenz scanned the surroundings for places to take cover from the storm. The valley below was covered with thick interlocking canopies with no clearings in sight. The surrounding mountain sides were just as devoid of features that could provide cover from the deadly storm.

 _There! Up front on that peak. I… I think I see a tower of some sorts._ Gneisenau said, pointing out a rough outline of some structure build on a very steep mountain just at the mouth of the valley. Without even waiting for a response from her rider, Gneisenau corrected her course and flew straight for the stone structure. As they got closer, the structure looked like a small castle with a single stone tower rising out from the middle of it. There was a large courtyard ahead of an archway Lorenz assumed was the gate to the castle. From this angle it did not look like it was inhabited.

Gneisenau landed heavily on the stone courtyard, moaning from the exertion. Lorenz rapidly dismounted and ran to the gate. He slammed his hands on the large wooden gate but there was no answer. Not wanting to waste any time, he unlatched the gate himself and pushed it open. With the help of the howling winds at their backs, the gates creaked open with relative ease. Gneisenau quickly walked inside, shivering and panting as she ducked under the archway and into the castle. The pair then closed the gates with great effort before finally slumping on the ground, exhausted but relieved. Gneisenau shuffled her wings to get rid of the frost and ice that had accumulated on them. She also shook her body a little to get the snow out of her scales.

Gneisenau's head suddenly snapped forward and she got to her feet hurriedly, stepping in front of Lorenz growling at an unseen enemy. Sensing danger as well, Lorenz jumped to his feet and drew his sword, staring at the shadows trying to pick out the slightest hint of movement. The dimly lit interior of this castle combined with the rapidly darkening sky outside made it difficult to see potential threats.

 _We are not alone._ Gneisenau said worriedly.

A flash of lightning outside revealed the silhouette of a large dragon in front of them. The dragon stepped forward towards the pair. Gneisenau let out a soft whimper upon seeing that this dragon was larger than even Volnadr. However, despite her fear, she still stood her ground placing herself between the unknown dragon and her rider.

"Eka aí fricai un Shur'tugal!" A warm and masculine voice came from the shadows.

A tall, slim and slender figure emerged into the dim light and stepped between the large dragon and Gneisenau with his arms raised. The black dragon relaxed a little and stopped advancing towards Gneisenau. Lorenz and his dragon, being unfamiliar with the language, were just as tense although it seemed that the larger dragon was no longer poised to attack.

"I am a friend. We mean you no harm, fellow rider." The tall figure finally said. Lorenz finally relaxed a little, lowering his sword while Gneisenau remained on alert.

"My name is Avirdaus and this is my dragon, Kaldir." The rider finally said. "We apologise for startling you."

 _It is unlikely that word has spread so fast about what happened between us and Valen. However, the identity of Alexander Lorne might be compromised none the less. I should assume my true identity just to be safe._ Lorenz quickly deduced before sheathing his sword.

"My greetings to you!" Lorenz declared, bowing his head slightly. "My name is Lorenz and this is my dragon, Gneisenau. We were just passing through the area when we got caught in this terrible storm. We apologise for this unannounced visit but we really needed shelter. Please pardon our intrusion."

"That is no problem at all. Please make yourselves at home!" Avirdaus laughed, stepping aside and returning to the shadows. Kaldir lowered his head to the floor and breathed a small stream of fire that lit a pile of wood in the middle of the room a blaze. Both Lorenz and Gneisenau gasped at the sudden light but welcomed the heat of the fire.

 _Oh, I wonder when I can do that!_ Gneisenau thought excitedly.

With the warm fire now lighting up the room, Lorenz and Gneisenau got a good look at Kaldir. His scales were pitch-black but no less brilliant and shiny as Gneisenau's own amethyst scales. He was also very well built with large muscular legs and wing arms in contrast to Gneisenau's sleek and more slender body. Kaldir had a pair of large pronounced horns protruding from the crown of his head. He eyed Gneisenau curiously but did not seem to immediately recognise or suspect anything.

Gneisenau herself was still on edge and Lorenz could understand why. So far, her only interactions with her kind have been negative, with Volnadr trying to attack her on sight. Lorenz tried his best to reassure his dragon that Kaldir would not attack them without reason. Gneisenau relaxed a little but still remained on guard just in case.

The pair could sense Kaldir's mind touching their own. _Greetings to you both, Lorenz, Gneisenau. As you already know, my name is Kaldir._ Turning to Gneisenau, Kaldir continued _. I must say, young one. You do have very vibrant scales. It has been a long time since I last seen such a rich purple colour!_

 _Thank you, Kaldir!_ Gneisenau responded, humming a little at the compliment.

"So, where are you heading, young rider?" Avirdaus asked casually from the other side of the fire.

"Oh, we are headed for Ilirea. We are… running some errands." Lorenz responded as naturally as possible. They could see that Avirdaus fit the description of an elf, he had long pointed ears and his face was angular. He was wearing a thick fur coat as well and had a beautiful sword at his waist. The handle was no doubt custom made with curved cross guards resembling dragon heads. At the pommel of the sword was an almost golf ball sized jewel that was the same pitch-black colour as his dragon's scales.

"Ah I see, we are on our way to the capital as well. The Council has ordered many of us there. They have been quite secretive about details, but I guess we will find out when we get there." Avirdaus responded.

Eyeing Lorenz and his dragon, Avirdaus continued. "You are really young, Lorenz. I assume you are going to Ilirea to complete your training?"

"Oh no! We haven't even been assigned a teacher yet with all the commotion recently! We just entered the organisation." Lorenz lied to the best of his abilities attempting to leverage on the information he got.

"Oh, interesting! I guess most of the elders are at Ilirea now working to rectify the situation. Perhaps you will be meeting your teacher there!" Avirdaus said, laughing as he did. Lorenz responded with a laugh as well playing along as best he can to keep up the act. It was risky, but if he could syphon information from Avirdaus about the organisational structure of the dragon riders, it would give him a significant advantage when planning future moves.

Eyeing Lorenz's beautifully crafted ceremonial sword, Avirdaus enquired. "Beautiful sword you got there, I'm surprised they issued you one even before you started training."

"This?" Lorenz said holding his sword's handle. "Oh no, this sword is a family heirloom. I am carrying it because… it has sentimental value to me." Lorenz replied, pausing a little to add some emotion to his speech to make it more believable.

"Ah haha! I see, forgive me!" Avirdaus laughed again.

"Your sword is beautiful as well, was it custom made?" Lorenz asked.

"Oh yes! All rider's swords are custom made. It is made of a particularly strong type of steel that is far more durable than any other known material." Avirdaus drew his sword a little to reveal a pitch-black blade that looked like the night. "The colour of the sword will match the colour of the rider's dragon. I'm sure yours will be just as nice given the brilliant scales your dragon has!"

"It certainly will be!" Lorenz said looking up at his dragon who hummed in response. "So… Avirdaus. Hope you don't mind me asking but… are you on the Council?"

"The Council? Oh no, far from it! Kaldir and I have just finished our training not too long ago. It takes many years of honourable service before one can become an elder let alone be part of the Council. You have got to be quite special to be given an opportunity to be part of the Council!" Avirdaus explained.

 _It would seem that this Council is the one calling the shots. I guess they must be the most brilliant military leaders. The equivalent of Generals, Field Marshalls and Admirals._ Lorenz thought to himself. _Entry to this Council seems to be based on merit rather than lineage, this would make them all the more dangerous. I hope we won't need to face them anytime soon._

Lorenz pondered about the dragon rider's role as honourable 'peace keepers' according to Eihom and the way the common folk looked up to the riders with admiration and awe. So far, Avirdaus and Kaldir seemed to conforming to that image unlike Valen and Volnadr. Perhaps Valen was just an exception and the riders were indeed the honourable warriors everyone seemed to think they are. It was too quick and potentially dangerous for Lorenz to make such assumptions. He will need a larger sample size before he could come to any solid conclusions. For now, he and Gneisenau will need to be cautious amongst the riders until he could properly evaluate their motives and motivations.

"You two should get some rest. You are exhausted." Avirdaus finally said.

"Just what I was thinking, we are indeed exhausted." Lorenz replied wearily. "Could you keep watch for us while we sleep?"

"Keep watch? That won't be necessary." Avirdaus replied. "We are on Utgard Mountain. This stronghold was built by dragon riders, for dragon riders. The mountain is too steep to be ascended without the power of flight. We are perfectly safe up here. You can rest easy." Avirdaus explained, as he sat down next to his large dragon.

 _If it will put you at ease, young ones, I will keep watch for the night. Besides I'm not really sleepy._ Kaldir politely offered.

 _Thank you for your kind offer, Kaldir. We greatly appreciate your help!_ Gneisenau replied, putting her head on her forepaws wearily. The desperate flight through the storm to reach this fortress had taken its toll on her and she needed a good night's sleep to recover her strength. Lorenz too was tired but he felt guilty for putting them in harm's way.

 _I'm sorry, Gneisenau. Making you fly through a blizzard was reckless and selfish of me. I should have thought it through before committing to such a foolhardy move._ Lorenz said to his dragon apologetically.

 _That alright, little one. You were put in a difficult position and you made a call. Whether it was the best call or not matters little. Important thing is we are safe now!_ Gneisenau said in an encouraging tone. _Who knows, we might be trapped in the village with no solid cover if you haven't had made the move._

 _I suppose we did manage to salvage the situation in the end. Next time, however, I will definitely be more careful!_ Lorenz said. Gneisenau nudged him gently with her snout before placing it back onto her forepaws and drifting off into a deep, recovering slumber. Lorenz was not far behind and quickly dozed of next to his dragon companion.

During his sleep, Lorenz was visited by the strange yet familiar voice that had guided him to this world. It was just as soothing and melodious but yet it somehow felt nearer than before unlike the distant echo it was when he was in his own world.

 _Oh, little one, you have finally made it to our world. I must say I am… quite surprised at the recent turn of events. I trust you are doing well._

 _Gneisenau? I did not think…_ Lorenz tried to say but was quickly cut-off.

 _Oh no, I am not your dragon, Lorenz._ The voice chuckled. Lorenz was quite certain the voice was a dragon's voice given the similarities he could pick up in the numerous conversations he had with his own dragon.

 _You… you are a dragon, aren't you?_ Lorenz enquired, wanting to confirm his suspicions.

 _Very observant. Yes, I am indeed a dragon. I did not reveal who I was earlier until you entered our world. I'm sure you would not have believed me at that time anyways._ The voice said.

 _Why did you bring me here?_ Lorenz probed.

 _I did not bring you here, little one. Fate did. I merely… guided you along the way._ The voice cooed.

 _What is my purpose here then?_ Lorenz asked again, growing impatient.

 _That, little one, you will have to discover for yourself. I can help to show you the door but you will have to walk through it on your own._ The voice said.

 _If all goes well, we will be meeting each other real soon! I am looking forward to meeting you and your dragon, little one!_ The voice continued, sensing that Lorenz was getting frustrated at the lack of real answers.

 _Where? When?_ Lorenz asked, excited at finally meeting the voice that saved him on two occasions already.

 _I'm afraid I cannot tell you that now. Don't worry, you will be contacted once it is safe to do so. Take care of yourself, Lorenz._ The voice said, getting softer and growing more distant.

 _Wait! You still haven't told me your name!_ Lorenz shouted in his mind.

 _My name is… Anastasia._

Lorenz awoke from his slumber. The dream had raised more questions than it had given answers. The dragon that contacted him seemed genuine but Lorenz had no details at all about where they were supposed to meet or when that would happen. Anastasia has mentioned that he would be contacted 'when it was safe'. Does this mean that he was in danger now? Had be been discovered by the Council? Anastasia seemed to know a lot about him, his past, where he came from, and even his real name.

Another thought-provoking and peculiar point was her name. 'Anastasia' sounded like a European name from his own world unlike the majority of names he had heard in this world. Did she come from his world? Was that shadowy figure he saw in the storm that brought him to this world a dragon? Was she the shadowy figure he saw? If she really was from his world, perhaps she could help him get back.

At the moment, Lorenz did not have enough information to act on. He will just have to be extra cautious and look out for any suspicious characters. Peering outside, the blizzard seemed like it was still in full swing without any hint of clearing or passing yet. It was difficult to tell what time of the day it was but given the rough position of the sun, Lorenz could estimate that it was past mid-day. Until the weather improved, he and Gneisenau were stranded here. Thankfully, the severe weather would also prevent other dragon riders from actively seeking them out. For now, they should be quite safe on Utgard Mountain.

"Oh you are finally awake!" Avirdaus said with a smile. "Here, have something to eat." He continued, tossing Lorenz half a loaf of hard bread. It was not the best tasting thing, but Lorenz was grateful none the less.

"Don't worry about your dragon. She is with Kaldir, they should be at the back sharing a meal." Avirdaus said, almost as though he was reading Lorenz's mind.

"Thank you, Avirdaus." Lorenz said as he looked outside again. "This blizzard doesn't look like it is clearing up anytime soon."

"It would appear that way. I guess we will be trapped here for a little while longer." Avirdaus responded laughing a little.

"Well, since we are here. Could you tell me more about the riders? I would like to get a little heads up before I start my training." Lorenz enquired.

"Wow, where do I even begin!" Avirdaus said. The two spent a long time conversing about the various aspects of the dragon riders. They covered the history, purpose and even some prominent figures.

Lorenz learnt that the dragon riders were founded during the end of the great war between the dragons and the elves. Initially their purpose was only to ensure peace between the two races but as time went on, their lofty powers and expanding ranks allowed them to assert more influence on other races like humans and dwarfs. Soon after, humans were incorporated into the ranks of the riders and the organisation became an international, more like inter-kingdom, peacekeeping force. This was not so different from the League of Nations established in his own world after the conclusion of World War 1.

With the riders performing their duties in the land, the world entered a golden age of peace. No kingdom dared to act up against another due to the fear of reprisal. The riders were unchallenged and no other group could match their undisputed power. The riders also served as protectors of the land, dealing with bigger threats like rogue dragon riders or rampaging wild dragons who were plaguing the kingdoms under their charge.

The current leader of the order is an ancient elf by the name of Vrael. Avirdaus described him as a being of immense power and wisdom. He also mentioned that in all his time as a dragon rider, Avirdaus only had the privilege of seeing Vrael once. Vrael's dragon was a gargantuan behemoth by the name of Umaroth. He was almost as ancient as Vrael himself and was said to be as large as a small castle. Avirdaus also mentioned the names of some prominent elders and members of the Council but Lorenz was unable to catch them all.

Lorenz also learnt about the existence of magic in this world. Although that does not come as a complete surprise given all that he had seen so far, it still shocked his beliefs to the core. These were not just cheap party tricks or optical illusions. It was real magic that could materialise objects from thin air, defy the laws of gravity and nature alike. However, as he soon found out, some physical rules were still somewhat applicable to magic. The first law of thermodynamics regarding the conservation of energy was a prime example. When one wanted to lift a rock with magic for example, the person will need to expend the energy reserves of his own body to do so. The amount of energy expended is the same as if the person had lifted the rock with his own two hands.

"For your own safety, young rider, I will not tell you anything more about magic." Avirdaus cautioned. "I shall let your future teacher instruct you on magic usage. I am not qualified for it and it might be dangerous."

 _Things just keeps getting better and better!_ Lorenz thought to himself. Magic adds a new dimension to combat as a whole. In addition to physical prowess, one will need to be magically gifted as well. This raised many more questions which Lorenz could not hope to even comprehend. Could anyone use magic? What are its limitations besides the energy usage? Is it possible to protect oneself from magical attacks? What even constitutes a magical attack?

Thankfully, the energy limitations of magic meant that it could only be used at a smaller scale. Feats of impossibility like lifting a house or levelling a castle were out of the question given that the inordinate amount of kinetic energy required far surpasses that of any single human being.

 _I wonder if other races like elves or dwarfs had the kind of strength to do that?_ Lorenz thought to himself. _That is highly unlikely since they are still limited by their humanoid size. I wonder if dragons could wield magic?_

Lorenz thought back to his duel with Valen and how it might have gone very differently if Valen had access to magic. He deduced that since Valen has just started his training as a dragon rider, he would not have been exposed to magical combat just as Lorenz himself was unaware of it. Given the complexity of learning to wield magic, it would appear that the regular person should not have easy access to it.

"Forgive me, Avirdaus. This is… a lot of information to take in at once! I will need some time to internalise it." Lorenz sighed.

"You don't need to worry so much about magic usage for now! It is an advanced topic and should only be taught after you have mastered the basic concepts." Avirdaus added encouragingly.

"Since we will be travelling to Ilirea together after this, I can show you some of the lessons I learnt during my training, if you like. It should give you a good enough head start to hit the ground running! Might even be able to impress your future teacher!" Avirdaus offered.

"Oh, that will be great, thank you!" Lorenz quickly responded.

"Excellent! It is a little late today so I guess we can start tomorrow. The storm doesn't look like it is passing anytime soon anyways." Avirdaus supplied. "I can ask Kaldir to give Gneisenau some basic lessons on aerial and ground combat as well since you will be trained as a pair anyways."

"That sounds wonderful! Please extend my gratitude to Kaldir as well." Lorenz added gratefully.

The two riders shared some of their experiences for the remainder of the evening. Lorenz was careful not to reveal too much about his exploits in The Spine. Lorenz also refrained from telling Avirdaus too much about his past experiences as a fighter pilot least he grows suspicious.

Shortly after, Gneisenau and Kaldir returned and took their places next to their respective riders. _Ah, you are back! How was your day?_ Lorenz said, petting his dragon's head.

Gneisenau purred a little and relayed her experiences to Lorenz. _Kaldir told me a lot about the dragon riders. He also warned me about wild dragons who tend to look down on bonded dragons and react with general hostility. Although not all wild dragons are like that, it is better to be on the look out when encountering one._

 _I see, it would appear that not all dragons are supportive of the riders. Did Kaldir mention why?_ Lorenz enquired.

 _He says that wild dragons feel bonded dragons are too reliant on their riders losing the independence and personal strength which wild dragons hold sacred. They also feel that bonded dragons, because of their reliance, are generally weaker themselves and don't live up to the name of dragon kind._ Gneisenau said with slight irritation in her voice.

 _That is a very elitist and isolationist way of thinking._ Lorenz supplied. _No matter how powerful one is, everyone can still stand to benefit from the help of another._

Lorenz learnt that dragons themselves, although magically gifted, could not channel magical powers the same way an elf or human could. Their magical usage was inconsistent at best and it took a dragon many years of dedicated practice to even harness a small fraction of his own magical powers. Even then, there were severe limitations to what a dragon could accomplish with magic. As a result, most bonded dragons left the spell-casting to their riders while wild dragons, save for the older ones, disregarded their magical potential all together.

Lorenz and Gneisenau settled down for the night, contemplating and internalising the all new information they have gotten.


	11. Chapter 9: Gil'ead

**Chapter 9: Gil'ead**

Lorenz and Avirdaus sat near to the crackling fire as they had their breakfast in relative silence. The howling winds outside drowned out the crackling of the fire. Their dragons were still dozing peacefully at opposite corners of the large main hall of the castle.

"One of the first things a rider needs to know is sword fighting. So… do you have any experience with that?" Avirdaus said breaking the silence and gesturing to Lorenz's ceremonial sword.

"A little… I practiced with similar weapons when I was younger." Lorenz responded.

"I see. May I?" Avirdaus enquired, stretching out his hand.

"Sure!" Lorenz said, unbuckling his weapon and tossing it over to Avirdaus. Lorenz noticed that the elf seemed taken aback by the design of the weapon, how thin and long the blade was. Lorenz wondered to himself if rapiers or dexterous blades even existed in this world.

Avirdaus drew the long blade and mumbled a few words in an unknown language while moving his hand along the length of the blade. He then did the same to his own pitch-black sword. Avirdaus returned the word to Lorenz before explaining what he did.

"I casted a simple spell to dull the blades so that don't accidentally hurt each other later on. Don't worry the effects are temporary only." Avirdaus said. Lorenz tested the sword himself and realised there seemed to be some rounded force around the sharpened edges and point of the sword. The rounded shape of the invisible force reminded him of the training swords he used back home which had a little ball at the tip to prevent accidental injuries.

"I must say… I am unfamiliar with this kind of sword. All riders I have met so far used thicker bladed and heavier weapons. I am interested to see how you wield this weapon!" Avirdaus mentioned excitedly. "Come! Let's see it in action!" Avirdaus continued, posturing himself on the opposite side of Lorenz.

"With pleasure!" Lorenz responded, drawing his own sword and placing the scabbard aside. He stood facing Avirdaus directly with his feet together. Slowly, he raised his sword in his right hand to his lip, the traditional salute before a battle.

"En Garde!" Lorenz declared as he lowered the sword halfway before turning his body sideways with one foot forward. His ceremonial sword pointing towards his opponent. Avirdaus looked a little confused but raised his own sword and held the long grip with both of his hands.

The two riders circled each other, sizing each other up and trying to get a read on the moves the other might make. Lorenz could determine that Avirdaus's blade, although thicker and stronger than his own, was no doubt heavier and more cumbersome. Lorenz would need to use the flexibility and speed of his own blade to out-manoeuvre the elf. However, Lorenz knew that his own thinner sword would not be able to block an attack from the heavier sword and would most likely shatter or bend under the stress. He would need to keep his opponent at a distance to maximise his advantages.

Lorenz postured himself forward, preparing to strike with a thrusting attack. The elf did not seem to realise it and instead decided to strike first. Avirdaus stepped forward and moved his sword to the side preparing to attack with a wide swing of his sword. Seeing an opening, Lorenz stepped forward as well, trusting his sword directly at his opponent and touched the elf with the tip of the blade right in his chest. Avirdaus stopped dead in his tracks and looked down at the thin blade in shock and disbelief. He barely completed half his swing when Lorenz struck him. The two riders stepped away from each other slowly and prepared for the next round.

"Impressive! That is an interesting style you have there. You won't get me a second time though!" Avirdaus said, laughing a little.

"Thank you! I think I just got lucky there!" Lorenz exclaimed.

The commotion had awakened the two dragons who were wordlessly but intently watching their riders spar.

Lorenz took a deep breath and calmed himself before assuming a neutral stance to face Avirdaus. The elf looked more cautious this time, holding his sword with both hands close to his body in a defensive stance. Lorenz continued his neutral stance not wanting to telegraph his moves too much. Lorenz took a few steps closer to Avirdaus to tempt him into a reckless attack but the older rider knew better than that. Lorenz took another two quick steps forward and postured to attack but Avirdaus cautiously and quickly retreated trying to get Lorenz to overextend. Lorenz took a step back after that, increasing the distance between the two riders. Avirdaus suddenly turned his sword's tip forward and charged towards Lorenz attempting his own thrusting attack. Lorenz responded by using his sword to catch the side of Avirdaus' pitch-black blade and pushing it to the right while stepping to the right himself to avoid the deadly attack. Avirdaus' attack missed his mark and Lorenz followed up with a quick stabbing attack himself. The elf twisted out of the way with inhuman speed and spun round. Before Lorenz could react, the elf brought his own sword round into a swing and stopped mere inches from Lorenz's neck.

The two riders smiled at each other before Avirdaus moved away and sat down on his side of the fire. Lorenz followed suit and sat down as well, sheathing his sword.

"I see you already have a good foundation in this duelling style. I must say it is unique and very impressively executed." Avirdaus praised.

"Thank you, Avirdaus! You give me too much credit!" Lorenz responded, laughing as he did. Avirdaus responded with a laugh as well.

"I am unsure how to instruct you in this style of duelling but I can help you to improve your strokes and maybe teach you a few moves I was taught." Avirdaus kindly offered.

The two riders continued their practice sessions through the day, taking rests occasionally. Lorenz learnt a great deal about the duelling tactics of the dragon riders. It would appear that their style of fighting relied mainly on brute strength and endurance to simply outmatch their opponents. Based on the sparing sessions he had with Avirdaus so far, the elf's offensive moves relied on him closing the distance fast and ending the fight with a powerful swing of his sword. Against another rider with a similar sword and duelling style, it would come down to who had greater strength in the swing and who had the better endurance. However, the elf's significantly faster reflexes and super-human dexterity gave him an undisputed edge in such a battle. According to Avirdaus, the apparent strength of the metal used to forge a rider's sword allows them to very easily deflect blows with their swords with blatant disregard for the sword's condition. The metal was so strong that even after numerous clashes with another rider's sword, neither will have even a scratch on them.

However, despite the significant advantages Avirdaus had in sword fighting, Lorenz was still almost able to hold his own against the elf because of his finesse based duelling style which exploited the one weakness of the older rider's style. Part of his seeming advantage would also stem from the elf's lack of knowledge of Lorenz's duelling style. As time went on thought, this advantage will start to vanish as Avirdaus slowly figured out the nuances and prepared appropriate countermeasures.

In the meantime, Kaldir had lost interest and went back to sleep while Gneisenau wondered off the explore other areas of the castle. Her smaller and sleeker frame allowed her to venture into areas that the larger black dragon could not fit into. Despite an entire day of exploration, she was disappointed to have not found anything of particular interest.

As it got later, Lorenz noticed that the storm outside was starting to show signs of weakening, the winds were howling less strongly and the snowfall seems to have decreased substantially.

 _Oh excellent! We should be able to get out of here by tomorrow!_ Lorenz thought.

 _Finally!_ Gneisenau thought back. _Being cooped up in a castle is really boring! I want to feel the wind under my wings again!_

However, some doubt crept into his mind. _We are heading to Ilirea, the capital city of this kingdom. According to Avirdaus, many senior dragon riders have been sent there for an undisclosed reason. It almost feels like we are flying right into a trap._

 _I doubt they have sent that many dragon riders there specifically to intercept us._ Gneisenau supplied. _I am sure they have more pressing concerns to deal with rather than a single wayward rider and his dragon._

 _Perhaps. But it still feels like a great risk._ Lorenz thought. _Regardless, staying in Carvahall is out of the question and simply running will not get us anywhere. Ilirea still remains our best bet. It is a risk we are going to have to take! Hopefully it all goes well._

Lorenz started contemplating a potential escape plan should things go wrong. With so many experienced dragon riders in the city, it was going to be challenging to even attempt an escape. Lorenz considered the largest possible number of dragon riders that could possibly be stationed in the capital. Certainly, the capital would be far larger and more developed that the villages he had seen so far, but even then, the number of dragons and riders it could hold should not be too large. Without visual confirmation of the city itself, it will be premature to plan anything now. Eventually, the fatigue of the day's sparing took its toll on Lorenz and he quickly fell asleep.

The blizzard that had stranded them on Utgard Mountain was mostly cleared the following morning. The two dragons excitedly stepped outside and stretched their wings after being cooped up in the castle for the past few days. Now that they were out in the open, he could see that Kaldir was not as large as he had seemed in the castle. When both dragons were standing on all fours next to each other, Gneisenau's head reached about halfway up Kaldir's neck.

 _Ah! Fresh air at last!_ Kaldir said to all of them happily.

"Weather looks good! We should be able to make good progress in the coming days. Before we begin, I think we should stop for supplies. There should be a small town just north of here." Avirdaus commented, climbing aboard his black dragon. Lorenz followed suit, mounting his dragon before they all headed to the town of Therinsford.

The flight was a quick one. Lorenz had elected to land somewhere outside the town before heading in on foot so as to avoid startling the villagers. Avirdaus had other ideas but differed to Lorenz's opinion. The town was larger than Carvahall but significantly less organised, there did not seem to be a main town square or centre and the houses were constructed haphazardly resulting in strangely winded streets. The majority of houses were shoddily constructed and Lorenz noticed a few structures were missing roofs and even walls. They were most likely blown off during the blizzard. Lorenz purchased some dried food for the journey and quickly made his way out of town to meet with his compatriots.

Gneisenau and Kaldir had, through a carefully planned and executed two-pronged ambush, managed to catch a large deer which they were happily sharing.

"You are back! Did you get the rations?" Avirdaus asked.

"Indeed! I even got a little extra just in case." Lorenz responded.

"Good thinking!" Avirdaus said and started reaching into his own bag. He took out what appeared to be a long sword before tossing the weapon to Lorenz.

"Here! For you to use as a backup just in case your thin sword gets damaged in battle. Its not a rider's sword but it will certainly save your life in a desperate situation!"

The weapon was heavy, much heavier than what Lorenz was comfortable with. He thanked the older rider none the less. The sword looked ordinary with no special or defining features, the blade was broad but not as long as his ceremonial sword. The grip was a two handed one with vertical cross-guards and a small metal pommel.

With the necessary supplies for the journey, the two riders set off on their trip to Ilirea. Avirdaus laid out the route they will take. He mentioned that their first target is the city of Gil'ead, next to the lake Isenstar, that they should be able to reach by following the river out of Palancar Valley. The flight should only take a few days unless the weather worsened. After stopping to resupply at Gil'ead, they will then follow the river south towards the capital, stopping by a small town of Bullridge by the river if necessary. Avirdaus had chosen this slightly more long-winded way as it was generally safer than flying through a desert with only the stars to guide them along the way. By following the river, they were guaranteed fresh water for the journey and a possible supply of food if their rations ran out.

The flight towards Gil'ead was generally uneventful. Lorenz observed the surrounding landscape and saw several small villages along the winding rivers but little else. Kaldir, being the older and more experienced dragon, took the lead. Lorenz instructed Gneisenau to fly behind and slightly lower in order to reduce the air resistance she faced while flying. The move greatly extended her overall reach and allowed them to fly greater distances before needing to rest. By the end of the second day, the great lake of Isenstar was already in sight and the city on Gil'ead on its southern coast was also visible during the night.

When they stopped their travels for the day, Lorenz and Avirdaus would continue their sparing sessions while Kaldir showed Gneisenau some basic aerial manoeuvres and evasion. He also showed her some of the tactics used in both aerial and ground combat. Gneisenau was grateful for Kaldir's tutelage but expressed slight annoyance to Lorenz privately at never being able to best the larger dragon because of his sheer strength and size. Gneisenau fared a lot better against Kaldir in the air because of her superior manoeuvrability but was still hard pressed to subdue the larger dragon in their mock engagements.

Through the numerous sparing sessions, Lorenz found himself improving in his sword fighting. He was able to make quicker transitions between attack and defensive stances that caught the elf off guard on numerous instances. Lorenz also emulated some of the more applicable strokes he had seen Avirdaus pull off, creating an almost hybrid style that was especially potent.

They reached Gil'ead in the early afternoon of the next day. As they made their final approach to the city, Lorenz could see a few dragons and their riders patrolling around the outskirts of the city. The city itself was impressive. The centre piece of the entire establishment was an enormous castle complete with several layers of thick stone walls and battlements. It rose way above the rest of the city and looked it could withstand siege for weeks if not months on end. Lorenz could think of no feasible way for a conventional ground army to take the castle by any means save for a prolonged siege. Even dragons would find it challenging to supress such a sturdy fortification. The rest of the city consisted of low brick houses. As they got further and further from the castle, the houses slowly became wooden with straw roofs before becoming very sparse at the outskirts of the city. Lorenz noticed that there were no walls protecting the civilians living on the outer areas and would be easy targets for any invading army.

They were then approached by an emerald dragon who roared a greeting. Kaldir responded in kind and Avirdaus motioned for Lorenz to follow him and land in a courtyard outside the city's walls. Just before the main gates, there was a huge courtyard with a large stone motif of a dragon's head carefully arranged into the stone floor. The motif was so large it was visible even from high altitude, it would seem that this area was a designated landing zone for dragons.

Kaldir landed first followed by Gneisenau. The emerald dragon landed last on the opposite side of the courtyard. Avirdaus quickly dismounted and walked hurriedly to the centre of the courtyard to meet the other rider. Lorenz, sensing some urgency, followed closely behind Avirdaus. Kaldir and Gneisenau followed their riders closely. Lorenz could see Kaldir dipping his head slightly at the approaching emerald dragon despite him being slightly larger. As they got closer, Lorenz could tell why. The emerald dragon had numerous scars on its neck, chest and forelegs indicating a battle-hardened veteran. The scars resembled claw and bite marks, most probably sustained from a tough battle against another dragon.

The rider of the emerald dragon dismounted and made his way to the middle of the courtyard, albeit more slowly. Lorenz could see that this rider was a human and looked far older than he was. The man was dressed in a beautifully crafted full plate armour which covered the majority of his body. In the middle of his chest plate was the crest of a green dragon. Despite the seeming weight of the armour, the man walked gracefully and with ease, almost as though he was wearing plain clothes. The man had a similarly beautiful sword at his waist with a long grip and an emerald at the pommel of the sword.

 _It seems that all rider's swords have jewels at the pommel. I wonder if there is any significance to this or is it purely for decorative purposes._ Lorenz thought to himself.

As Avirdaus approached the other rider, he bowed and said a phrase in an unfamiliar language. Lorenz played along, bowing to the elder dragon rider as well. The man smiled and dipped his head a little, saying a short phrase in response.

The older man spoke first. "Ah hah, always nice to see some friendly faces!" Looking at both Lorenz and Avirdaus. "My name is Darcier and I am in charge of the garrison in Gil'ead."

"You two must be tired! Quick come inside!" Darcier laughed, gesturing for them to follow him into the city's outer walls.

"We thank you for your hospitality, Ebrithil!" Avirdaus said laughing. "But we are just passing through, we would not want to inconvenience you!"

The guards at the gate stood at attention and bowed as they walked through. The older rider smiled and waved at the guards, motioning from them to be at ease.

"Hah! Nonsense!" Darcier said jokingly. "There is always space for fellow riders!"

"Thank you, Ebrithil!" Avirdaus responded gratefully.

 _The riders really do hold a lot of sway in this kingdom even amongst other riders._ Lorenz thought to himself, feeling a bit guilty after thinking so lowly of the dragon riders. This older rider had shown such hospitality, unhesitatingly giving them accommodation with no questions asked. Lorenz greatly admired Darcier and even Avirdaus for their willingness to lend their assistance to others. If such behaviour was indeed representative of the dragon riders, then perhaps getting 'arrested' by Valen and being brought to the council might not have turned out as badly as Lorenz had first envisioned.

"So… where are your two heading in such a hurry?" Darcier enquired cheerfully.

"We are on your way to Ilirea. We have both been sent there for some errands." Avirdaus replied.

"Ah I see!" He said. As they walked down the street and into a large building, Darcier motioned to what looked like a butler standing at a reception desk who quickly scurried forward and bowed respectfully. He instructed the butler to prepare two guest rooms for Lorenz and Avirdaus.

"This is Cordell! He will lead you to your rooms and assist you in getting whatever you need!" Darcier said, placing his hand on Cordell's shoulder for encouragement. He then made his move, waving at the pair before heading off down the street. "I shall leave you all to it!" He said as he walked away.

"An honour to make your acquaintance, dragon riders! I am Cordell, at your service!" The butler said, bowing his head in respect.

Lorenz quickly stepped up to the butler, helping him up to an upright position. "Oh no! No need for such formality! Please just call me Lorenz."

"As you say… Sir Lorenz!" Cordell said a little shakily. "Please follow me. I will take you to your rooms." The butler continued as he led the two further down the corridor.

The rooms they were led to were small but well furnished. There was a single bed with a thick mattress on a sturdy wooden frame. The room had a small window with a desk in front of it on the far wall. There was also a small chest and a cupboard for the storage of personal belongings. Lorenz tested the bed and found it was very soft and comfortable. Far more comfortable than anything he had used in this world. However, this cotton filled mattress lacked the spring suspension of his own mattress back in his own world that was soft and yet able to support his back.

Regardless, Lorenz was weary and happily laid down on the bed, staring at the featureless ceiling. He reached out with his mind to his dragon to determine her whereabouts. He discovered that she and Kaldir had been led by the emerald dragon to another section of the castle with specially built rooms for dragons. Each room had a huge circular cushion made of a sturdy material that could resist the scraping of a dragon's scales. Gneisenau was pleasantly surprised as she had never slept on such a soft and comfortable surface before. Lorenz could sense her contentment and also her own weariness through the mental bond they shared. It wasn't long before they both drifted off into a deep slumber, one of the best ones they had in a while.

Lorenz woke up very late the next day. However, he awoke feeling rested and refreshed. He could hear the bustling of the market place from his window indicating that the city was wide awake already. He could sense that Gneisenau was still soundly asleep and decided not to wake her up needlessly. As Lorenz went to freshen up, he found several saddle bags of pre-packed rations and other supplies outside his room. Upon checking their contents, Lorenz realised that there was enough food to last almost an entire week.

 _Such excellent service! I must remember to commend Cordell for his forward-thinking and customer service mindset! I wonder if they accept tips in this world._ Lorenz thought to himself, smiling as he made his way to the washroom.

After freshening up, Lorenz wondered around the building which seemed to be a housing development for the dragon riders. There were open fields and courtyards where riders could train or practice various skills from swordsmanship to archery. However, Lorenz noticed that the majority of the rooms and training areas were empty. It seemed that this area was quite underutilised.

Lorenz found Avirdaus in one of the courtyards conversing with a female elf. She had long silken hair and angular facial features. She was also slender and slightly taller than Avirdaus. Unlike the Darcier, this elf was dressed in fine clothes which looked elegantly made. She had a curved sword at the waist which resembled the one used by the first elf Lorenz encountered in The Spine when he entered this world. The blade, although curved, looked broad but not very lengthy unlike his own sword. There seemed to be a glimmering blue sapphire set into the hilt of the blade, indicating that this elf was most probably a rider as well and that her dragon was blue.

Lorenz approached the two senior riders and extended his greetings. "Good morning, Sir Avirdaus!" Lorenz said bowing slightly to his friend and travel companion. He had chosen a more formal greeting so as not to embarrass Avirdaus in front of his compatriots since Lorenz himself was unfamiliar with elvish customs.

He then turned to the female elf and bowed again, extending a separate greeting. "My greetings to you too, ma'am!"

The two elves laughed and returned the greetings in their own language. "So… is this your student?" The other elf asked Avirdaus.

"Well, not exactly. But you could say that for now! Haha!" Avirdaus responded cheerfully.

Lorenz could see that the elves were overseeing a young boy who was practicing sword strokes against an imaginary enemy. He was alternating between thrusting and slashing attacks to get the rhythm of sword fighting. Lorenz felt that the way he was swinging the sword was quite clumsy and there was too much downtime between strokes. It reminded him of his brief engagement with Valen in The Spine.

"You are not following through your strokes! Remember what I told you! Graceful transitions between attacks!" The female elf shouted to the young boy in the courtyard who was very likely her student.

"Yes, Ebrithil!" The boy responded, panting as he resumed his practice swings.

"Well it has been a great pleasure conversing with you. But I fear we must make a move, we are behind schedule as it is!" Avirdaus politely said.

"I understand. Have a safe trip you two!" The female rider said as she waved them off.

The pair returned to their rooms to gather their belongings. "The supplies have been gathered and accounted for. As was requested." Lorenz said confidently.

"Good… very good! We should get dressed and see how our dragons are doing." Avirdaus responded cheerfully. Lorenz nodded his agreement and gathered his things before quickly heading out to the dragon rooms.

As they approached, Lorenz saw Kaldir in Gneisenau's room, nudging her with his snout.

 _Come on, hatchling! It is time to go!_ Kaldir said rather sternly.

 _No, I don't want to go! Let me sleep!_ Gneisenau retorted groggily, stirring a little on her cushion and pushing the larger dragon away with her wing.

Both riders couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Eventually, after watching the larger black dragon fail repeated at trying to get the amethyst dragoness out of her bed, Lorenz decided to step in.

 _Come on, Gneisenau! Kaldir is right, we should get moving. We are already behind schedule._

 _What… What schedule?_ Gneisenau absentmindedly responded before realising it was her rider. _Oh… Lorenz. Urm… can't we just stay for another day. I love this cushion! Surely one day shouldn't hurt right._ She asked, almost pleadingly.

Lorenz knew they were in no rush to reach the capital since they were not really running any 'errands'. However, Avirdaus and Kaldir were on a mission and it will be very inconsiderate to delay them after all the assistance they have rendered.

 _You know we can't do that, Gneisenau!_

 _Oh alright!_ She snorted with annoyance and reluctantly got to her feet, joining her rider.

Lorenz spent sometime adjusting the saddle on his dragon and ensuring the bags were secure.

"Leaving so soon?" A voice came from the entrance to the hallway. It was Darcier, the rider from yesterday, clad in his distinctive plate armour.

"Yes, Ebrithil. We are behind schedule as it is and must be on our way. Thank you once again for your hospitality." Avirdaus said respectfully, bowing his head at the elder rider.

"That is no problem at all! Have a safe trip you two!" Darcier responded, waving the pair off as their dragons took off from the stone courtyard.

The two dragons veered south, following the winding river towards the capital city of Ilirea.


	12. Chapter 10: An Encounter by the River

**Chapter 10: An Encounter by the River**

The planes was vast and stretched as far as the eye could see. The two dragons flew across the lush green landscape, following the winding river below them. Other than that river, the land was featureless, devoid of any distinctive landmarks save for the never-ending sand dunes of the Hadarac Desert stretching far to the east. The flight over the planes was generally uneventful. Lorenz, restless and bored, retreated into his mind and pondered their next moves once they reached the capital. As of now, they were still not in visual range of yet so there was no information about the layout or strength of the dragon rider forces stationed there. From the map, Lorenz could tell that the capital was largely in the middle of nowhere. They would need to fly for a few days at least in any direction before they reached any other settlement. The more he thought about it the more it felt like a death trap. Escape from the city, should they be discovered, seemed to be a feat of impossibility. This worried Lorenz greatly as he always wanted to have a backup plan in case anything went wrong. Lorenz never believed in chance and always wanted to make sure as little was left to it as possible. However, this time, he felt helpless that there was nothing he could do before hand to improve their odds.

 _You worry too much Lorenz! You must learn to let go once in a while and… go where the wind takes you!_ Gneisenau said, sensing his internal conflict.

 _We could be in grave danger here, Gneisenau! Taking chances is one thing but this… this is like gambling with our lives!_ Lorenz retorted.

 _I am not sure why but… I just have this sense, this feeling that everything will be alright! So as long as we are together there is nothing we cannot accomplish!_ His dragon said reassuringly. _I think you call this… 'gut feeling' in your world._

Lorenz laughed a little at his dragon's remark. He could not deny that gut feeling had sometimes gotten him out of dangerous situations when he was in the Luftwaffe. However, as much as he could, he tried not to rely too much on it.

After about three days of flying, they approached a fork in the river and a small settlement near it. That must be the town of Bullridge. This indicated that they were half way to the capital. They had made great progress in the past few days and could very well reach Ilirea without stopping to resupply at Bullridge. The two dragons pressed onwards, cutting through a small patch of desert towards a small mountain range just beyond the winding river. If their estimates were correct, the capital should be just behind the mountain range.

After another two days flight, the dragons were past the foothills of the mountains and were circling round the western side of the mountain range heading southward. In the distance, they could see stone structures rising out of the desert plains. The capital was in sight. As the sun started to descend, the two riders made camp at the base of the mountains. Gneisenau was weary after a long day of flying and Kaldir offered to hunt for a meal for them both. The two riders started a fire and had their own meals while Gneisenau quickly dozed off from her fatigue.

After several hours, the silence was interrupted by faint roaring in the distance interlaced with cries. It sounded like that of a dragon, or a pair of dragons given the somewhat distinct roars.

"Did you hear that?" Lorenz asked Avirdaus while getting to his feet, hand on his sword's handle.

"Yes, I did! It sounds like dragons." Avirdaus replied with a bit of concern in his voice, he reached for his sword and strapped in on his waist. The roaring was coming from the south seemingly from the other side of the bend in the river. Kaldir had took off to the eastern portion and so was no where near there. Avirdaus confirmed that his dragon was not in danger.

"You and Gneisenau stay here! I will go and investigate!" Avirdaus said getting up.

"Wait! I can't let you go alone!" Lorenz responded getting up as well.

"No, Lorenz! It is too dangerous for an untrained rider like yourself. Let me handle this!" Avirdaus retorted. Lorenz was conflicted but eventually differed to the instructions of the older rider.

"Be careful out there! We don't know what lurks in the mountains!" Lorenz warned as Avirdaus set off in the direction of the sound.

"Don't worry! I know what to do." Avirdaus commented confidently, disappearing around the mountain.

After about ten minutes, Lorenz continued to hear the occasional roaring. Gneisenau was wide awake from the commotion and was on guard as well.

 _I don't like this at all! If there really are dragons there, Avirdaus could be in danger! More so since Kaldir was not even close._ Lorenz thought to his dragon.

 _I agree. It was pretty silly of him to go wandering off on his own._

Lorenz sighed and got to his feet. _Come, Gneisenau! Let's go!_ He said approaching his dragon who seemed confused but crouched down none the less to allow him to climb on board easily.

 _Where… Where are we going? Our instructions are to stay here._ Gneisenau asked curiously.

 _Sometimes… certain orders are not meant to be followed._ Lorenz supplied, reminding him of his dismissal from the Luftwaffe. He pushed the thoughts away, telling himself he did the right thing.

 _I will not stand by idly while a friend could be in danger! There is still some light left, we can circle the area from a distance and try to make out the situation. He won't even know we were there!_ Lorenz proposed.

 _Sounds like a plan!_ Gneisenau said, launching herself into the air and flying in a wide radius around the mountain bend to get a good view of the surroundings. It was not long before they saw the source of the commotion.

In the distance, at the base of the mountain range, there were two dragons and a small figure Lorenz assumed was Avirdaus. A crimson coloured dragon was lying on its side with its head facing the other, a deep blue dragon. The crimson dragon looked like it was injured although Lorenz could not pick out any visible wounds from this distance. The blue dragon was in an offensive stance, as though it wanted to strike. Avirdaus stood in between the two dragons with his sword drawn in his left hand and his right hand pointed towards the blue dragon.

Gneisenau growled at the sight but continued to maintain her distance and slowed her air speed so as to get a better look at what was happening. Avirdaus looked like he was conversing with the blue dragon who did not seem to be backing down. The crimson dragon struggled to its feet and stood behind Avirdaus. It was clearly in no condition to fight.

 _Avirdaus might be in trouble! If the blue dragon decides to attack, I think he will be hard pressed to defend himself!_ Gneisenau said worriedly. Lorenz agreed with his dragon's assessment. From the size of the blue dragon compared to the elf, it was clear it was about the same size as Kaldir. He knew that Gneisenau would not have much of a fighting chance against it on the ground. The two dragons on the ground did not have any saddles or harnesses on them, indicating they might very well be wild dragons. If what Kaldir had told Gneisenau about wild dragons was true, then the odds might be stacked even further against them. This was an unwinnable battle for Lorenz and Gneisenau, they will need Kaldir's help to even have a chance of standing against the blue dragon.

 _That dragon looks powerful, I don't think we can take it in a head on engagement. We need Kaldir's help!_ Lorenz thought. _Where is the black dragon anyways?_ He wondered, trying to see if he could pick out any shapes approaching from the east. However, Kaldir's pitch-black scales made it almost impossible to spot him in the rapidly darkening sky.

 _I'm sure_ _Avirdaus must have called out to his dragon once he sensed danger. If we can just delay him long enough it might buy Kaldir the time he needs to get back!_ Gneisenau proposed.

Just as they we finalising their plan, the blue dragon roared and breathed a jet of flame at Avirdaus. The crimson dragon backed away from the flames, shielding itself with its right wing. As the smoke slowly cleared, they could see that the elf was still standing, seemingly unharmed.

 _What an incredible display! Could this be the power of magic in combat?_ Lorenz thought to himself.

 _No time to think about fancy displays! We need to help him!_ Gneisenau roared, snapping Lorenz back to reality. She made a sharp turn and raced toward the intensifying battle.

As they neared, the sounds of battle grew more distinct. The blue dragon roared again and spun around to use his tail against Avirdaus. Just as its tail was about to impact the elf with bone shattering force, Avirdaus shouted something in an unfamiliar language and there was a bright flash of light between him and the blue dragon's tail.

The dragon growled in pain and took a step back, recoiling its tail. Avirdaus was panting heavily and dropped to one knee using his sword in his other hand to steady himself. Other than that, it seemed he managed to deflect the dragon's blow. The elf struggled a little but slowly got to his feet, raising his right hand towards the blue dragon once again. The blue dragon was more cautious this time pacing around the elf, waiting for a chance to strike.

Throwing a glance at the crimson dragon who was panting and struggling to get to its feet, Lorenz noticed numerous deep gashes on its chest, forelegs and sides. There were also some bite marks on its neck and back. Another interesting thing Lorenz noticed was that the dragon's belly was bulging, the dragon, or dragoness rather, was most likely pregnant. It was quite clear that the blue dragon has tried to kill her before Avirdaus intervened. Gneisenau growled at the realisation, redoubling her efforts and rushing toward the developing battle with stunning speed.

The blue dragon approached the elf once again and this time tried to swipe him with the back end of his fore paw. Avirdaus once again shouted something unintelligible but was cut off mid-sentence as the blue dragon's paw struck him. Avirdaus cried out in shock and pain as he was flung a solid fifteen feet before landing square on his back in the dirt. The elf groaned and tried to sit up to face the advancing dragon. The crimson dragoness moved in between the incapacitated elf and the blue dragon, hissing at their assailant. The blue dragon growled, a sadistic smile forming on his face.

Gneisenau landed nearby and Lorenz quickly dismounted drawing the long sword. He knew the thin blade of the ceremonial sword would do little in penetrating a dragon's thick hide. They were now close enough to hear the blue dragon's words.

 _Hmph! What a pitiful display! I will greatly enjoy squeezing the life out of you and these 'dragon riders' you seem to hold in such high regard!_ The blue dragon gloated, broadcasting his thoughts in a menacing, rumbling voice.

"You will do NO such thing!" Lorenz shouted attempting to draw the blue dragon's attention away from the downed elf and wounded dragoness. "Turn and face us you coward!" Lorenz continued, hoping to turn the dragon's own pride against himself.

The blue dragon growled and turned around slowly, eyeing Lorenz and Gneisenau before smiling again in the same evil way.

 _Yet another one of you meddling dragon riders! Do you have a death wish, little boy!_ The blue dragon threatened.

 _Lorenz… what are you… I told you to stay away!_ Lorenz heard Avirdaus speak to him mentally.

 _No time for that! Where is Kaldir, we need his help in this fight!_ Lorenz enquired.

 _He is on his way as we speak!_ Avirdaus said plainly.

 _Well tell him to fly double time! We will delay this dragon for as long as we can!_ Lorenz responded quickly before returning his attention to the blue dragon in front of them.

 _You sorry excuse for a dragon! You would strike down a defenceless mother and her unborn children! Have you no honour?_ Gneisenau spoke up next.

 _Don't you dare speak to me of honour, bonded weakling! It is dragons like you who are weakening our race and delivering it into the hands of these… humans and elves! You listen to their orders like a common house pet! You are nothing more than a pack animal!_ The blue dragon roared.

Lorenz could hear faint but rapid wing beats in the distance, he just needed to keep the dragon occupied and distracted for a little while longer. Lorenz laughed, lowering his sword and putting up a confident front.

 _I fail to see what is so amusing, little boy!_ The blue dragon growled.

"Your ignorance has blinded you, dragon! You think of the dragon riders as a 'master slave' relationship but you couldn't be more wrong!" Lorenz confidently said. The blue dragon growled and stopped his advance towards Lorenz.

Sensing that he got the dragon's attention, he quickly continued. "The dragon riders are a partnership, a union of two great races into something even greater than either! What the dragon riders have accomplished is far greater than what either race could have done so on their own!"

Lorenz paused for awhile to let it sink in before continuing again. "You talk about 'weakening the dragon race' without realising that it is your kind of elitist, backward, primitive, isolationist mindset that is truly weakening your race!" Lorenz said with gusto, emphasizing each word to give it greater impact.

The blue dragon roared in fury. _I have had enough of this nonsense! Time for you to meet your end, little boy!_

The blue dragon charged towards Lorenz. Lorenz took several steps back as Gneisenau rammed into the blue dragon's side with her shoulder, knocking him down and onto his side. He quickly rolled back onto his feet, turning his attention to the amethyst dragoness. The blue dragon released a jet of flame at Gneisenau who nimbly jumped away using her wings to generate a strong gust of wind that kept the flames back enough for her to get out of its deadly path.

The two dragons circled each other slowly. Gneisenau tried to keep the blue dragon at range so that she had more time to react to his attacks.

 _Even a fool like you should have to realise that you stand no chance of defeating me!_ The blue dragon taunted. _I will greatly enjoy sinking my teeth into you and hearing you beg for mercy!_

Gneisenau growled and focused on telegraphing his next move, ignoring his taunts. She knew that she just needed to buy time and prolong the fight. Whenever the blue dragon advanced, she would retreat to maintain the distance between them.

 _What's the matter, hatchling? Finally regretting your decision to fight me?_ The blue dragon arrogantly gloated.

 _Why not you pick on somebody your own size!_ Came a booming voice as a large black dragon landed heavily in the battlefield positioning himself between his rider and the blue dragon. The blue dragon was now sandwiched between Kaldir and Gneisenau.

Shocked and taken by surprise by the sudden appearance of the larger dragon, one that might actually pose a threat to him, the blue dragon spun around quickly to defend himself from any oncoming attack, completely forgetting about the purple dragoness he was facing earlier. Sensing her opportunity, Gneisenau lunged forward, lashing out with her deadly claws. She managed to catch the blue dragon on his flank, carving three deep gashes into his hide. The blue dragon roared in pain and spun back around attempting to strike at the purple dragoness.

His clumsy reaction and slow response time allowed Gneisenau to jump out of his strike zone well before he was able to mount an attack. In attempting his failed counterattack, he left his side exposed to Kaldir who charged at him with his neck extended, aiming for the blue dragon's throat. The blue dragon's response was faster this time and he quickly turned his body, moving his neck out of the way. Kaldir instead bit down on the blue dragon's shoulder drawing a loud cry of agony. In his desperate frenzy to break free, the blue dragon hit Kaldir across the side of his head with his right paw, disorientating the black dragon and causing him to release his death grip on the blue dragon.

The blue dragon quickly backed away from the pair of dragons, panting and moaning from the pain of his injuries. A small trickle of blood dripped from his shoulder wound down his left fore leg and onto the desert sand below.

 _Let's finish him!_ Kaldir said confidently. Gneisenau growled her agreement and the pair advanced on the wounded blue dragon.

The blue dragon loosed another jet of flame at the pair of dragons as a distraction before quickly turning tail and taking off into the night's sky. Gneisenau quickly rolled onto her side and out of the way of the flames while Kaldir reared up on his hind legs and dissipated the flames with two flaps of his massive wings. By the time the two dragons regained their bearings, the blue dragon was no where to be seen and with the light almost completely gone, it would be near impossible to locate him now.

 _Expertly done, Gneisenau!_ Lorenz said, running up to his dragon. _Are you hurt?_ Lorenz continued, looking for any wounds.

 _Nope! But that despicable dragon sure is!_ Gneisenau said happily, nuzzling her rider as he approached. In the meantime, Kaldir had gone over to his rider and helped him to his feet. Avirdaus was winded but otherwise unharmed.

They then turned their attention to the crimson dragoness who had recovered enough to be standing on all fours. The bleeding from her wounds had mostly stopped but still looked very painful. Now that she was standing up properly, they could see that she was actually quite large, almost the same size as Kaldir and the blue dragon that had attacked them.

 _Thank you, great dragon riders! I owe you my life!_ The crimson dragoness gratefully said between pants, bowing her head slowly.

"All in a day's work, great dragon!" Lorenz cheerfully replied. "How badly are you hurt? The city of Ilirea is not far from here. Once we get there we can get you proper medical attention."

 _I'm afraid that will not be possible._ The dragoness said sadly, raising her left wing to reveal several long gashes that tore the wing membranes apart. She would not be able to fly like this.

"Mind if I take a look?" Avirdaus said stepping forward.

 _Not at all!_ The crimson dragoness said weakly, sitting down to allow Avirdaus to get a better look at her wounds.

Avirdaus inspected her wing first followed by her other injuries before shaking his head slowly, remorsefully expression forming on his face. "I'm sorry, great dragon. I do not possess the strength to heal your injuries. That battle… took a great toll on me."

 _I understand._ The crimson dragoness said, her head drooping a little. _My sincerest gratitude for your assistance once again! My name is Vervada, daughter of Ralmanor and Avurae, mate of Iormúngr, dragon emissary to the dragon riders!_ Vervada proudly declared.

 _Greetings, great Vervada! I am Kaldir, son of Faramoth and Iovaulen, Avirdaus is my rider!_ Kaldir introduced himself as Avirdaus dipped his head a little in respect.

 _And I am Gneisenau, my rider is Lorenz! It is an honour to meet you!_ Gneisenau said as Lorenz stepped forward and bowed.

"Ilirea is not more than two day's flight away." Avirdaus estimated. "I should be able to heal your wings tomorrow after I get a good night's rest."

 _That will be great, thank you. My other wounds are not severe. I will just need some rest to recover my strength._ She replied.

It would appear that magic could accelerate the healing of wounds as well. Lorenz wondered how that would work. Based on the laws of energy conservation, perhaps the magic would simply take the energy expended throughout the entire normal duration of the healing process and speed it up to a few seconds. If that is the case, could fatal injuries be healed with magic? Lorenz pondered about that point for a moment.

 _That could be possible._ His dragon interjected his thoughts. _A wound is fatal because it saps more energy that the body can produce, there by killing the creature before it's body can heal the wound normally. If someone else were to assist via magic, then the energy will be expended by another person thereby sparing the creature._ Gneisenau helpfully supplied.

What his dragon said was plausible, however Lorenz still had some doubts. He was unsure about how exactly magic performs healing. Until he found an expert on the topic, it will be difficult to figure it out on his own.

"So… Vervada. Why was that dragon attacking you in the first place?" Avirdaus' question snapped Lorenz out of his thoughts and he refocused his attention onto the present.

 _Well, I'm sure you know, not all wild dragons are supportive of the dragon riders. There is a group who believes that the dragon riders are dooming the future of dragon kind and openly oppose any dragon, bonded or wild, who thinks otherwise._ Vervada explained.

 _At first these dragons simply scorned or looked down on those supportive of the riders. But now…_ Vervada paused and composed herself. _They have gained enough traction to begin open physical attacks on those they deem enemies. Several wild dragons have been found dead in their home caves already. We also received word of several riders and their dragons being assailed by these rogue elements._

 _We wild dragons attempted to contain the situation ourselves but unfortunately, we have been unsuccessful in our attempts. These rogue murderers are more elusive that we had anticipated._

 _I guess this is where I come in._ Vervada said thoughtfully. _You see… my mate,_ _Iormúngr, is a bonded dragon and a member of the rider's Council. Through him and various other experiences, I have gotten a good knowledge of the rider's customs and rules. I was therefore appointed as the dragon emissary, the wild dragons' ambassador to the dragon riders._

 _I am on a diplomatic mission to Ilirea to meet with several members of the rider's Council to request their involvement and assistance in tackling the threat these rogue dragons pose to both the riders and wild dragons alike._ Vervada paused for a while. _That was probably why I was attacked…_

"We are sorry to hear that, great Vervada. You are tired, get some rest. Gneisenau and I will keep watch for the night while your three sleep." Lorenz offered as Gneisenau nodded her head in agreement.

 _Thank you, young ones!_ Vervada said gratefully as she placed her head on the floor and drifted off to sleep.

"What you did back there Lorenz… was very brave and selfless. You not only saved Vervada's life, but mine as well. Thank you, Lorenz!" Avirdaus said gratefully to Lorenz.

"Don't mention it! We are both riders! And riders look out for each other, right?" Lorenz replied laughing.

Avirdaus laughed as well. "Indeed! What we could accomplish if we had more riders like you and dragons like Gneisenau!" In the meantime, Kaldir also extended his gratitude.

 _You may be young and small, Gneisenau. But… you are one of the most courageous dragons I have seen! You and Lorenz's actions today saved my rider! I will not forget that, young one!_ Kaldir said to Gneisenau as he moved up and nuzzled her cheek.

Gneisenau hummed at Kaldir's show of gratitude. _I did what I felt was right, Kaldir! Any dragon in my position would have done the same thing!_

 _You are humble as you are brave, young one! Unfortunately… I'm afraid not many dragons or riders would have had the courage or the will to do what you did. That alone… make you special, Gneisenau!_ Kaldir responded. Gneisenau nudged Kaldir's neck playfully in response.

Avirdaus and Kaldir soon settled down to sleep leaving Lorenz and his amethyst dragoness to their own devices.

 _Did you know your parents, little one?_ Gneisenau enquired after several moments of silence.

 _Yes, I lived with my family when I was younger. My father's name is Tedrick Von Clausewitz, I took my surname from him. He was a hero and veteran of the First World War. My mother's name is Helena, Helena Von Schröder. I was studying abroad in England during my youth and did not get to know my mother very well._ Lorenz said, with a slight hint of regret in his voice.

 _Well at least you knew your parents, I don't even know mine._ Gneisenau said sadly.

It hadn't occurred to Lorenz that his dragon never knew who her parents were. Although it was understandable given the circumstances of her birth, he felt that it was not right. When he arrived at Ilirea, perhaps there are some archives he can visit to hopefully find out for his dragon. However, Lorenz will have to be cautious since digging too much might compromise their cover.

 _I found your egg in The Spine after it was dropped by an elf. I'm afraid I have no idea who your parents were either._ Lorenz responded sadly. _Regardless, when we reach Ilirea, I will try to see if I can get more information. If I can find this elf, I'm sure he will be able to tell us who your parents were._

Gneisenau purred at the thought. _I'm sure your parents must be noble and powerful dragons to sire a dragoness as beautiful as you!_ Lorenz said petting his dragon's shoulder. Gneisenau nuzzled her rider's head at the compliment.

 _I noticed names in your world like to use the word 'Von'. What does that mean?_ She asked.

 _Oh, that is a German word. 'Von' means 'from' or 'of', depending on context, and is normally used by long standing family names, although it is being used more widely now._ Lorenz explained. _So, my name for instance, Lorenz Von Clausewitz, means that my name is 'Lorenz' of the family name 'Clausewitz'. Same thing applies for my father and his father before him._

 _Ah I see! It does have a certain ring to it!_ Gneisenau added.

 _Indeed, it does! Other countries have they own name prefixes like in France where they use 'de' which also means 'of' and the Dutch who use the word 'Van'._ Lorenz elaborated.

Throughout the remainder of the night, Lorenz honed his sword fighting skills and started practice swings with the heavier long sword to get the hang of using it. He found that he suffered from the same problem as Valen and the young rider he saw in Gil'ead. His strokes were clumsy and there was a lot of downtime between the strokes because the sheer weight of the blade meant that he had to exert large amounts of energy to overcome its inertia. Gneisenau was restless for the majority of the night and spent her time watching and admiring the night sky.

The night was, thankfully, uneventful and the morning finally came. Avirdaus, well rested after a good night's sleep, moved over the Vervada to inspect her torn wing membranes. Lorenz moved nearer as well to observe the healing magic in action.

With the morning light, it was now easier to access the damage. The primary gash was in the middle of her wing that ran from her wing arm all the way to the edge. Several other gashes were present at other areas as well that cut through about half of the wing's surface.

Avirdaus started with the primary cut first, positioning the two ends of the wing membranes together before raising his right hand and uttering several words in the same unfamiliar language as before. As he spoke, a bright light emanated from his palm and the wing membranes started mending together on their own accord. Avirdaus moved his hand from the wing arm all the way to the edge as the wound stitched itself together.

Once he was done, he let out a deep breath and inspected his handiwork. The main gash was no more but a faint scar was still present on closer inspection. The elf repeated the practice with the remaining gashes taking sometime between healing to catch his breath. Eventually he was done healing all the gashes on Vervada's wing and slumped onto the floor leaning on his black dragon for support, panting heavily.

"That… should do it!" The elf said between pants.

 _My thanks to you Avirdaus!_ Vervada said happily as she stood up and tested her wing's motion. She flapped her wings experimentally and was confident she could make the remaining flight to Ilirea.

"That was… incredible, Avirdaus!" Lorenz said hoping he will be able to perform such magic someday.

"Oh, not at all! That was just a simple healing spell! I think it is one of the first spells you will learn!" Avirdaus responded slowly.

Their conversation was interrupted by the steady, rhythmic flapping of a dragon's wings. They immediately looked to the skies and saw a huge, rapidly approaching dragon flying in from the north. It was difficult to estimate the exact size of this dragon, but Lorenz could tell it was huge, much larger than any they have encountered before. Lorenz and Avirdaus quickly climbed onto their dragons and were all ready to make a hasty retreat over the mountains.

Vervada, however, stood her ground and even stepped forward towards the approaching dragon to get a better view.

 _Wait! That dragon looks familiar… I think I know…_ Vervada said to the riders before gasping in shock, cutting herself off mid-sentence.

The massive dragon slowed its flying speed and landed a good distance away from Vervada and the riders who have since turned to face the newcomer. The dragon had deep green scales that each resembled an aventurine quartz gemstone. The green dragon stood proudly with its head held high for a few tense seconds before stepping forward slowly. The dragon walked with an air of grace and authority although it did not seem like it was immediately hostile. On its head were several well-formed horns and, strangely, what looked like a golden circlet. Lorenz squinted to ensure his eyes were not playing tricks on him. As the dragon got nearer, it became clear that there was a large golden crown sitting on the dragon's head between its two largest horns. The crown had flowing and curved features indicating it was probably of elvish make. The crown's curvature and shape perfectly fit the dragon's head and looked like it was securely fixed in place between its horns to ensure it would not fall off even in the most extreme flying or fighting conditions. There were several huge gemstones of various colours set into its sides.

The dragon eyed Vervada and nodded slightly before turning its attention to the two young riders. It then spoke to them in a booming and authoritative yet strangely calm voice that seemed to echo in their minds from the sheer power of the dragon's words.

 _I mean you no harm, young riders! I am Eridor, Son of the great Vanilor and Feraulae, Lord of the Dragon Lands and King of the Wild Dragons!_


	13. Chapter 11: The Dragon Ambassador

**Chapter 11: The Dragon Ambassador**

Vervada stepped forward quickly, pressing her chest to the ground and lowering her head with her wings extended. Such a show of respect was only reserved for dragons who far outranked her or when she was visiting other dragon lords. It was a great surprise that Lord Eridor, the King of the Dragons himself, had come all the way out here.

 _My Lord!_ She said quickly. Vervada wanted to continue but found herself at a loss for words.

The greed dragon snorted, motioning for her to get up which she quickly and wordless obeyed. He slowly approached her and eyed her curiously before finally saying.

 _Who did this to you, Vervada?_

 _It was… a deep blue dragon. The attack happened so fast, I…_ Vervada tried to say but Eridor cut her off with a single word.

 _Belmith!_ The green dragon said with a deep growl in this throat, barring a few of his massive collection of razer sharp teeth.

 _I should have killed that whelp when I had the chance…_ Eridor continued, looking down and letting out a long sigh.

 _He will pay for his crimes, Vervada! I have just received word that he was also responsible for the deaths of Fioldr and his mate, Ernia, a couple of days ago._ Eridor continued with a snarl.

Vervada was shocked at the news as well, not expecting depth of Belmith's treachery. How could he have fallen so far? Belmith was a dragon of noble birth and was one of Lord Eridor's trusted lieutenants and also a close friend of the king. He, together with a few other, frequently advised the king on issues of great importance. Several weeks after the initial attacks began, rumours started circulating regarding Belmith's involvement in staging various attacks on numerous dragons known to be supportive of the dragon riders. Lord Eridor had violently rejected these speculations, putting his trust into his old friend and advisor.

However, after several of the rogue dragons were captured and interrogated, they revealed information that pointed towards Belmith as the true mastermind behind the attacks. Lord Eridor could not believe it himself, but the evidence was incontrovertible. Belmith was quickly subdued and brought before the king. Initially he denied the allegations but after some probing, he cracked under the pressure and spilled the beans. Belmith accused the king of being a puppet of the dragon riders and slowly but surely dooming the dragon race to servitude. He continued to claimed the murders were justified and that he did what was needed to ensure the future of the dragon race.

Lord Eridor, enraged by his friend's betrayal, had Belmith beaten to within an inch of his life but found that he could not bring himself to execute his old friend. Against the words of his remaining advisors, he had Belmith exiled and stripped of all his titles, positions and past honours instead of a public execution. Belmith vowed vengeance and has since been a thorn in the king's side.

 _I should not have listened to you, Vervada!_ Eridor said with a hint of sarcasm in his authoritative voice.

 _My lord?_ Vervada asked questioningly.

 _I should have sent you with an escort instead of letting you, an expectant mother no less, go on such a dangerous mission alone._ Eridor said with a hint of regret. _Can you imagine the backlash if something were to happen to you! I can't even imagine what your mate, Iormúngr, will do to me if he ever found out!_

Vervada had not considered that. She had always prided herself on her excellent duelling skills and never needed an escort even on the most dangerous missions. She had been trained by some of the best dragons both in the dragon riders as well as the wild dragons. Vervada had even defeated and subdued dragons far larger and stronger than her which earned her quite a fearsome reputation. Her name did not mean 'Stormcleaver' for nothing!

Eridor looked up from Vervada, focusing his attention on the two young riders who had intervened just in time to save her from the treacherous Belmith.

 _These two riders saved my life, my lord! They succeeded in driving that vile blue dragon away._ Vervada supplied, stepping aside to allow the king to approach the two young riders.

 _You have my thanks, young riders!_ Eridor said, broadcasting his words to all of them _. I will see to it that you four are commended for your valour!_

The two riders and their dragons bowed their heads in thanks. "That… means a lot to us, great Lord Eridor! But we were just doing out duties as dragon riders!" Avirdaus, the elf and elder rider who had healed her wing, said a little shakily.

Vervada's mind wondered to the other young rider, the human boy by the name of Lorenz and his purple dragon, Gneisenau. When he made his rather rousing speech to distract Belmith during their brief engagement the previous day, the young boy spoke with such enthusiasm and emotion that Vervada herself was almost moved. He also spoke with a strange, unfamiliar ascent that was unlike anything she had heard. Vervada considered herself a well-travelled and well-educated dragon with a worldly view of numerous affairs. Despite that, she was surprised that she could not identify where this young rider was from. His name and that of his dragon were also unfamiliar to her which further roused her curiosity. Was he from some distant far-off land that she had yet to travel to?

 _This incident will make a strong case for the rider's assistance in dealing with these rogue dragons. Some of my advisers did have… reservations in involving the riders in wild dragon affairs but even they cannot deny the threat these rogue elements pose to both wild dragons and the riders._ Eridor elaborated, turning his attention back to Vervada.

 _Indeed, my lord! I believe I should be able to secure the rider's assistance in the matter. With their help, we should be rid of these murderers in no time._ Vervada responded enthusiastically.

 _The capital is not far. I will personally accompany you to its gates!_ Eridor offered.

 _I… don't think that will be necessary, my lord!_ Vervada quickly said. _I am not sure how the riders and the citizens will respond to… well…_ Vervada chose her words carefully. _Such an abrupt and unannounced visit from the King of the Dragons!_

 _Well, you should know we wild dragons are not so strict and rigid regarding informal visits._ Eridor retorted. _And besides… numerous senior members of the council will be there. I could take the opportunity to catch up with some old friends of mine._ Eridor walked over to the flowing river nearby and took a sip of water while using the reflection to ensure he was presentable.

Vervada approached the two young riders and told them to prepare for the flight ahead. The riders took a bit of time to properly pack their things having hastily grabbed what they could earlier in their bid to escape what they thought was another hostile dragon.

 _It is a great honour indeed to have a chance to meet the King of the Dragons! I never thought we would see him in person let alone be flying with him!_ The purple dragon, Gneisenau, excitedly said to them.

Vervada smiled at the comment. _Lord Eridor may have lofty titles, positions and honours but if you get to know him better, he is actually a very down to earth ruler who spends a lot of time visiting territories he was responsible for protecting._ _Lord Eridor, like his father before him, the great Lord Vanilor, inspired loyalty through respect and dignity rather than through fear._

 _We should move quickly. The longer we linger out here the higher the chance we might get intercepted by one of those rogue dragons._ Eridor's booming voice echoed in their minds.

 _I will take the lead! You three follow behind me!_ Eridor instructed, stretching his wings in preparation as he launched himself into the air.

 _Yes, Lord Eridor!_ The three dragons said in unison, spreading their own wings and tailing behind the massive green dragon.

The upwash created by the green dragon's massive wings made flying behind him almost effortless. With every stroke of the green dragon's wings, Vervada found herself getting pushed upwards a little. She needed to occasionally flap her own wings to ensure she did not lose too much altitude. The smaller purple dragoness on the other hand was basically gliding on the upwash and hardly flapped her wings at all.

The details of the fine city became clearer as the dragons approached. Despite visiting the city numerous times during her travels, Vervada was always impressed by the feat of engineering and magic the capital city was. The capital was built next to a single mountain sticking out of the plains. Half of the base of the mountain had been worn away by thousands of years of wind erosion that had left a huge overhanging piece of rock that covered the central part of the city. This precarious piece of rock looked like to could collapse any moment and crush the city underneath it but powerful and ancient magics performed by the elves ensure that it never would even ender the most severe stress.

The city itself was mostly made of stone. Numerous glass and rock spires rose out of the city's skyline gave it a distinctive view. Ilirea had numerous walls, gatehouses and forts that provided for the defence of the city. Each layer of the city's walls seemed to represent a particular class of citizen with the inner most layer being reserved for royalty and the highest of nobles. From her knowledge, most of the dragon rider quarters were situated in the third and second inner most layers. The outer most layers were mainly for merchants and peasant who were involved in trade and other economic activities. There were dragons and their riders patrolling around city's outer layers. The areas surrounding the river were dense agricultural farmland which provided the city with much needed sustenance. Some of the plains surrounding the city were also cultivated but were not doing as well as those near the river.

One of the patrolling dragons noticed them and corrected its course to greet them. Vervada could sense Eridor reaching out with his mind towards the approaching dragon. The significantly smaller red dragon seemed to acknowledge their presence and turned away giving them clear access to the large courtyard bellow. Ilirea was large enough that they had multiple courtyards for dragons to land in. This particular one was reserved for dragon rider elders and other high-profile guests. She had used it numerous times in past diplomatic missions but never for unofficial visits.

As they made their final approach, Eridor instinctively slowed down to let Vervada take the lead and land first. As she landed on the huge marble courtyard, a familiar elf stepped forward and offered his standard greeting.

"Ambassador Vervada! A pleasure to see you again!" The male elf said bowing his head to Vervada.

 _Arva-Elda! The pleasure is mine, as always!_ Vervada responded bowing her head as well.

"You are injured? What happened?" The elf enquired, coming closer to inspect the numerous cuts on her chest and legs. The elf muttered a long sentence in the Ancient Language and she felt a tingle of energy in her body as all her wounds were magically healed.

 _Ah, thank you, Arva! It is quite a long story! I can recount it to you some other time._ She noticed that the elf was particularly well dressed today. He wore a long fine white tunic that was well-pressed and embroiled with golden trimmings and similarly elegant and well-designed trousers. There was a long cape that was attached around his neck by a finely crafted golden circle that had the symbol of dragon with two swords on it. At his waist was his rider's sword, a beautifully crafted blade with a long handle and an emerald set into the pommel of the sword. On the cross guard was a set of elven glyphs identifying the sword as Támerlein, the bringer of the final sleep.

Just as she spoke, the three dragons and two riders that were following her landed on the other side of the courtyard.

"Oh!" Arva exclaimed, a surprised look on his face. "I was not aware you will be bringing… guests?"

 _These dragons and riders assisted me a great deal during my tough journey here! Please kindly accommodate them as well!_ Vervada requested politely.

"I will do what…" The elf suddenly paused and gasped. "Is that… the great Lord Eridor? The King of the Wild Dragons?" He looked at Vervada in disbelief. "Oh, Vervada! You should have told us sooner!"

She tried to respond but the elf excitedly ran across the courtyard towards the massive green dragon. He stopped in front of the green dragon and dropped to one knee with his head bowed down.

"Great Lord Eridor, King of the Wild Dragons! We were not expecting a visit. Please forgive me!"

 _Oh…_ Eridor said, taken aback by the elf's sudden declaration. _That is no problem at all. Do stand up!_ The elf got up slowly but still kept his head bowed.

 _Because this is an unofficial visit, I would not want everyone to know I am here. Please try to keep this as quiet as you can._ Eridor requested. Vervada noticed Eridor removing his crown from his head and tucking it under one of his wings.

"Of course, Lord Eridor! I will get a suite prepared for you at once!" Arva responded.

 _Just a normal room will do! I don't want to attract unnecessary attention._ Eridor elaborated.

"At once, Lord Eridor!" The elf said running back across the courtyard and signalling to some unseen helpers.

"Vervada, your usual room has already been prepared! Please excuse me! I will need to show Lord Eridor to his accommodations." Vervada nodded and watched as the elf led the huge green dragon and the two smaller dragons down a wide road.

She smiled and turned in the opposite direction. She headed down the familiar road towards the room that was normally prepared for her. She could see a few unfamiliar dragons and their riders heading for their own rooms. Judging from the size of the dragons, she could tell these must be the members of the dragon rider Council she would be addressing in the coming days. She nodded politely at the dragons who threw a glance at her as she headed for her own room. She nudged the door with her snout and it easily opened having been designed for dragons.

It was a large guest room of sorts that was normally prepared for the dragons of visiting elders or diplomats like herself. The middle of the room was a comfortable round cushion which drew all of Vervada's attention. The rest of the room was lavishly decorated but it mattered little to the crimson dragoness. She locked the door behind her with her dexterous tail before plopping herself down on the cushion, purring happily. She quickly drifted off into a deep slumber.

Vervada awoke the next morning feeling refreshed after the long days of flying prior to reaching the capital. She lazily turned her head and could see the golden rays of the morning sun piercing through the drawn curtains and into her room. The light reflected off her scales forming an iridescent fractal-like pattern on the walls of the room.

She quickly had her breakfast before heading to the other sections of the dragon rider compound to search for her compatriots and observe the comings and goings. It was difficult to find Eridor. The King of the Dragons was maintaining a low profile so as to not draw too much attention to himself. The large green dragon had chosen a secluded spot to converse with several old friends of his and their riders.

Vervada patiently waited at the side for them to finish their conversations before she approached the large green male.

 _You are up early today._ Eridor said absentmindedly.

 _Not as early as you, my lord!_ She responded, laughing a little and bowing slightly.

She learnt from Eridor that Avirdaus and his black dragon, Kaldir, have been dispatched to assist some other dragon riders in surveying the surrounding area after the attempt on her life so close to the capital. Lorenz and Gneisenau also left early on their own assignments.

Eridor shared some of the news he had heard so far. She learnt of an attack by a group of Urgals on three young dragon riders far north in The Spine which happened recently, a couple of days ago at the most. The attack had apparently caught the riders by surprise, resulting in the deaths of all three dragons and two of the riders. The bodies of the three dragons and two of the riders were found together with many Urgal corpses indicating a fierce and bloody battle. The body of the last rider was not found but he rider's sword was recovered. A comprehensive survey of the surrounding area turned up nothing and he was assumed dead.

Vervada had always found the dragon rider bond to be beautiful but at the same time tragic. She had heard many tales of dragons crashing into the side of mountains after their bonded partners were killed. Riders have likewise descended into madness and many took their own lives after the death of their dragons. It made little sense to live on when your partner of heart and soul was not around to share in that experience.

 _Attacks on dragons and riders have been escalating in the past months. I wonder if this will develop into something more serious._ Vervada thought to herself worriedly.

She bid Eridor farewell respectfully before wandering off to other areas of the compound. She observed numerous young and novice riders in training perform various tasks like swinging a sword or firing a bow under the watchful eyes of their respective teachers. There were large open fields where their dragons were similarly being trained in various combat manoeuvres both aerial and ground.

Vervada would have very much liked to spend more time with her mate, the blue dragon Iormúngr, but unfortunately, he and his rider were on Vroengarg busy training a new student. She sometimes wished that the riders did not have so many responsibilities. She hoped that he would be available when she was ready to lay her clutch of eggs which have been growing steadily in her belly.

She wondered if she should give any of her eggs to the riders to be bonded. Her previous clutches have all remained wild and unbonded. Given how much the riders have done for the land and for her as well, it would be fitting for her to present them with a gift of one of her eggs. Vervada would have to consider it carefully since the act of bonding an egg was irreversible.

Vervada returned to one of the courtyards where she found a cooling spot to sit down and enjoy a large bowl of steaming hot water which had numerous scented leaves placed inside to enhance the flavour of the water. She believed the humans called it 'tea'. The taste and aroma were surprisingly pleasant and she had grown accustomed to it. She took regular sips of the flavourful water and observed the young riders scrambling about their training and various other chores. Several younger riders threw curious glances at her. She assumed it was because they have never seen a gravid dragoness before and paid them no mind. She finished her water and yawned, placing her head on her forepaws before dozing off.

Her nap was interrupted by the sound of large wings and general commotion. She opened her eyes slowly to see the novice riders clearing out of the large courtyard to make space for a huge golden dragon and two smaller dragons to land. Vervada smiled a little, instantly recognising the golden dragon. She turned her head lazily but did not lift her neck at all, leaving her head on her forepaws.

The dragon's name was Glaedr and he was large, larger than her in fact, and one of the few dragons Vervada did not have confidence engaging in a fight in. He was a talented duellist and knew every combat move a dragon could know. He was also strong, fierce and steadfast making him a formidable adversary to anyone foolish enough to oppose him. His rider was Oromis of House Thrándurin, one of the ancient noble elvish families. Oromis, just like his dragon, was an expert duellist both in sword fighting as well as in magic. On top of that, Oromis was an ancient elf of genius level intellect and wisest of the rider's Council of Elders. Together, Oromis and Glaedr were an almost invulnerable pair and were said to be in line to succeed Vreal and Umaroth someday. They were also excellent teachers who were responsible for training some of the best dragon riders to date including her mate and his rider.

Vervada watched the elf dismount his huge golden dragon. He looked the same as he always did although he was dressed a little more formally this time wearing long flowing white and golden robes that matched the glimmer of his dragon's scales. Oromis had long silver hair and the strong facial features of an elf. He wielded his rider's sword called Naegling. The sword had a long handle, just like most rider's swords, and had a bright topaz set into the pommel.

Vervada assumed that the two dragons and their riders that landed with Oromis and Glaedr were his new students. The rider of the aquamarine blue dragon was a young boy of maybe thirteen to fifteen years of age with brown hair and blue eyes. He looked quite uneasy and unsure of himself. This was a stark contrast to the rider of the bright red dragon who was a taller, older boy with jet black hair and walked with an air of superiority and confidence. Vervada noticed that one of his eyes was black while the other was blue.

Oromis issued some intelligible instructions to his students while Glaedr, noticing her resting at the corner of the courtyard, slowly approached. Vervada got to her feet slowly and bowed her head a little to the huge golden dragon who responded with a little nod.

 _Glaedr-Bjartskular! An honour to meet you again!_ Vervada said politely.

 _How do you do, Vervada? Or should I say, Ambassador Vervada!_ Glaedr said in a rumbling voice that gave a sense of great wisdom.

 _I understand the wild dragons are requesting assistance from the riders to handle… a certain internal threat?_ Glaedr continued, choosing his words wisely.

 _Indeed, we are! However, as you will soon find out, this threat is no longer strictly internal._ Vervada elaborated.

 _Yes… I have heard about several incidents that have occurred. It just comes as a surprise that the wild dragons have agreed to involve others in their own affairs._ Glaedr questioned.

 _It took some convincing! But Lord Eridor's case was quite strong and there was almost unanimous agreement from the wild dragons._ Vervada reassured the golden dragon.

 _I see… will be looking forward to the meeting with the rest of the Council later today. Oromis and I are fully aware of the threat these rogue elements pose. However… the rest of the Council might need a little convincing to be on board as well._ Glaedr warned.

 _I understand, Glaedr-Bjartskular! But I believe I have just as strong a case as Lord Eridor! I think I can convince them._ Vervada said with confidence.

 _I would expect no less, Vervada!_ Glaedr said as he moved to join his rider.

The hour was fast approaching and Vervada had final preparations to make as well. She got up from her comfortable spot and returned in the direction of her room. She requested the assistance of several elves who helped ensure all her scales were in proper order and that she was presentable. They polished several of the duller scales with magic to ensure her entire coat was spotless and shiny. Vervada chose not to wear any other ornaments like golden rings on her horns or a neckless around her neck that the rider's dragons seem to fancy. She was a wild dragon after all and she did not want to rely on shiny objects to show her influence, power, position or status.

She waited outside the great hall where the Council of elders have gathered and waited for her turn to enter. They were discussing several other matters as well but she could not hear a single word because of the magical sound proofing of the entire hall. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. She had spoken in front of dragon lords and the rider elders before but such high-tension events always made her nervous.

The giant double doors to the great hall creaked open slowly. An elf by the door politely motioned to her. "Ambassador Vervada. The Council of Enders will see you now!"

Vervada nodded slightly before stepping through the huge doors an into a massive circular hall that resembled an amphitheatre. There were several layers of tables arranged in a semi-circular formation around the area she entered. At the very centre of the semi-circle, directly in front of her was a single resolute desk standing alone and apart from the rest. It was the seat reserved for the head of the dragon rider order, the great Vrael himself. It was left empty for this session. There were a total of nine elders in this session who sat at various levels depending on their seniority and position. The only elder she immediately recognised was Oromis who sat at the third level, which was the highest-level bellow Vrael's personal desk. Of the remaining elders, three were on the second level while five were on the first level. Their huge dragons sat in the massive area behind the desks which have been set aside for the dragons. Glaedr, the largest of them all, sat just behind his rider and looked at Vervada with great interest. A soft growl from the huge golden dragon was all that was needed to silence the murmuring in the great hall.

Vervada was not a small dragon by any stretch of the imagination. However, before these great dragons of the rider's Council, she felt little more than a hatchling. She pressed her belly to the floor and spread her wings out in the normal show of utmost respect. She then steeled herself and projected her voice for all to hear.

 _A good evening to you all, esteemed members of the rider's Council of Elders!_ _My name is Vervada, daughter of Ralmanor and Avurae, mate of Iormúngr, dragon emissary to the dragon riders!_ She introduced herself confidently.

 _I stand before you today as a representative of the wild dragons under of the court of the great Lord Eridor, son of Lord Vanilor, King of the Wild Dragons. On behalf of the wild dragons, I would like to humbly request for the assistance of the dragon riders in dealing with a dangerous situation that is unfolding very quickly as we speak!_

 _A highly organised group of rogue dragons have begun open attacks against both wild dragon and dragon riders alike. Despite our best efforts, we have been unable to contain the threats these dragons pose and still gather momentum in carrying out further atrocities. We believe, that with the assistance of the dragon riders, we will be able to very quickly and systematically locate and hunt down these rogue elements before they can cause too much trouble._ Vervada elaborated the situation to the Elders. She could see some nodding slightly but most maintained their stoic expressions.

"Please forgive me if I come across as being… blunt but this sounds strictly like an internal affair of the wild dragons! We riders have no reason to jeopardise our own to settle this internal threat." An elder on the first level said in a questioning tone.

 _I understand your concerns. But I can assure you that this threat is no longer internal! I am sure you have heard of the increasing number of attacks on both dragon riders and wild dragons alike. These rogue elements have a vendetta against the dragon riders and will go to extreme lengths to inflict as much damage as possible._

"I find it difficult to believe that the wild dragons are unable to handle this situation yourselves. It seems to me that there can be no more than a handful of these rogue elements. How hard can it be to track them down?" Another rider questioned. Vervada wanted to growl at the blatant attack on the pride of the wild dragons but held her tongue and maintained her cool.

 _These rogue dragons are more elusive than we anticipated! The vast mountain ranges and dense forest make excellent hiding places that even the best of us wild dragons have difficulty tracking them in. The riders on the other hand are magically gifted and can more easily locate these dragons through magic that can pierce even the best camouflages and hiding spots. We are confident that with the riders' involvement, we will be able to quell the situation very easily._

"Are these dragons really that big of a threat? I understand that there have been several incidents but it does not seem like something of utmost importance!" The first elder asked again.

 _These rogue dragons are immoral and ruthless. They attack without warning and without mercy. Several wild dragons have been murdered in their own home caves and the few we have captures have shown no remorse for the blood they have spilt!_ _Just two days ago, on my way to Ilirea, I was intercepted and attacked by one of these dragons who would not even bat an eye killing an expectant mother and her unborn hatchlings!_ Vervada held back a few tears. _You ask me if these dragons are a threat._ She paused to compose herself. _I think I will let the Council decide for themselves if these dragons should be dealt with or not!_

There was some murmuring amongst the elders before Oromis finally stood up and spoke. "Are there any further questions for Vervada?" Oromis paused for a while before continuing. "Thank you, Vervada! The council will now deliberate on our final decision before we get back to you. Please kindly wait outside for a while."

Vervada bowed again before she was lead outside the great hall. After a few tense minutes, she was ushered back in to see the Council once again. The murmuring died down as she entered and stood at attention.

Oromis spoke with a smile. "The Council has deliberated and have come to a unanimous agreement! The dragon riders will pledge their support in eradicating these rogue dragons!"


	14. Chapter 12: Ilirea

**Chapter 12: Ilirea**

Lorenz and Gneisenau accompanied Avirdaus and Kaldir as they were lead to the rider's quarters. The elf that had met them when they landed in the courtyard looked like an experienced rider and seemed to know Vervada quite well. He wore a white inner shirt with golden trimmings and a cape that was held at his neck by a golden circle with a dragon and two swords carved into it. At his waist was a sword with a long handle and an emerald set into the pommel of the sword. It would appear that this rider's dragon was green.

 _Hmm, there seem to be many green dragons around._ _I wonder if it is a 'dominant' colour?_ Lorenz thought to himself, recounting the number of times he had seen green dragons or riders with green swords.

The elf had showed Lord Eridor to his accommodations first, a very large, ornate room that had a cushion similar to the ones used by the dragons in Gil'ead. Gneisenau perked up at the sight, hoping that they will get one too. The elf largely ignored the two young riders for the first part of their walk where he was completely focused on entertaining the King of the Wild Dragons.

Once the VIP was settled in, the elf finally turned his attention to the two riders. "Quite an adventure you two must have been on. My name is Arva. I am in-charge of the rider quarters here." The elf said rather sternly. "I trust you two will be on your best behaviour."

"Yes, Ebrithil!" Avirdaus said calmly.

"We will be, Sir!" Lorenz responded as well. Lorenz wondered what the word 'Ebrithil' meant. He had heard it being used very frequently amongst the riders especially as a greeting to senior or older riders. Perhaps he should consider using it rather that the traditional 'Sir' or Ma'am' he was used to so as not to draw too much attention to himself. Thankfully, Arva did not sound too surprised or taken aback by his greeting.

Arva lead them to a separate wing altogether. The design of the courtyards was pretty standard throughout. There was a large open-air area surrounded by tall sheltered walkways that surrounded the courtyards and were built for dragons. The other side of the walkways were lined with large doors which led to rooms of various purposes from training rooms, libraries and places for riders to stay. Arva lead the two riders away from what he assumed was the wing reserved for elders and senior riders, given the size of the rooms. After several minutes of walking and observing, they could hear the sound of commotion and activity. The courtyards in this area were more well utilised with teachers issuing instructions to their students just like what Lorenz saw in Gil'ead. Lorenz could see many young boys and girls practicing various skills from sword fighting to archery in the numerous open courtyards they crossed. The rooms in this wing looked significantly smaller and less well-decorated. This was most likely the area for younger riders. They were eventually led to two rooms tucked away at a quiet corner.

"Do report to your teachers in the morning. I'm sure they will be curious to know what you two have been up to." Arva said plainly before turning and heading away.

"Yes, Ebrithil!" The pair responded in unison.

Almost immediately, Gneisenau jumped into the room and lay down on the large cushion, purring contentedly. Lorenz couldn't help but smile at the sight.

 _A grown dragoness, yet still behaving like a hatchling!_ Kaldir said with a snort, drawing a laugh from both riders.

 _Its good to be a hatchling at heart!_ Gneisenau said playfully, imitating a phrase Lorenz commonly heard and used in his own world.

"Good night, Avirdaus!" Lorenz said calmly.

"You too, Lorenz! Rest well!" Avirdaus replied, joining his dragon in their own room.

Lorenz shut the large doors to their room and took a good look around. The room was much smaller than the ones he saw in the other wing but was still pretty large to be able to accommodate a dragon as large as Kaldir. Other than the large round cushion in the middle of the room his dragon was currently enjoying, there was also a bed with a thick mattress at the corner of the room. Unlike Gil'ead, it seems that in Ilirea, riders are encouraged to spend more time with their dragons. A mindset Lorenz did not mind one bit.

 _I don't mean to burst your bubble, Gneisenau. But remember that we are deep in enemy territory now. We must be cautious and make sure we don't draw too much attention to ourselves._ Lorenz said rather sternly.

His dragon was slightly confused by his choice of words but understood the meaning perfectly. _I understand._ She sighed. _But are the riders really our enemies, Lorenz? Other than Valen, the other riders we have met have been quite nice to us._

 _That may very well be, but our encounter with Valen might have put us in danger none the less. Until I can ascertain whether or not Valen upheld his end of the bargain, we must be on our guard and be prepared for the worst. I have also taken the liberty of coming up with a fictitious background for us to use in case we are ever questioned._ Lorenz paused for a moment to let it sink in. _I'm sorry, but we cannot take any chances here. Not when our very lives are at stake._ Lorenz explained. His dragon was disappointed at constantly having to hide and pretend she was someone else but fully understood why he was thinking this way. Gneisenau begrudgingly accepted his reasoning and settled down with another long sigh.

 _The night is still young, I will explore the surroundings to get a good bearing on where we are. I will see if there is an archive or library I can learn more from._ Lorenz said. _I think you can stay here and rest, you are tired from our journey. Don't worry, I can take care of myself!_ Lorenz reassured his dragon after sensing some insecurity in her mind.

 _Alright, do stay out of trouble, little one! Call out to me if there is anything._ She said before curling up on the cushion and dozing off quickly. Lorenz could sense that his dragon was only napping lightly and was still vigilant even in her sleep. Lorenz removed the saddle from his dragon and stuffed it under the bed together with his bags to allow her to rest more easily. He opted to leave the long sword behind and only brought his ceremonial sword. Lorenz dressed lightly, removing his outer clothing leaving only his inner shirt and pants.

He took a step outside and felt the light cooling night breeze. Despite the proximity of the city to the desert to the east, the air was surprisingly quite humid. Lorenz avoided extremely crowded areas and stuck to sidewalks and corridors. Most of the riders have completed their training for the day and were sitting with their dragons or talking amongst themselves.

Lorenz made his way to a large canteen or dining hall of come sorts where everyone seemed to be heading. The room was large and built specifically for riders. There were numerous queues to stalls along the sides of the halls where riders took meals and drinks. The layout of the hall was not too different from a cook house in various military camps. Unsure of the procedures, he sat at a nearby table and observed the riders. It seemed that they each handed a single gold coin, or one crown, as he remembered to the stall holder for the meals.

Lorenz was not hungry and decided to just get a drink from a nearby stall. To his surprise, he found that the food prices seemed much lower than what was offered outside. The single crown he gave the stall holder allowed him to purchase two cups of what looked like fruit punch of some kind. It made sense that they did not serve alcoholic beverages to young riders. With his thirst quenched, he tried to single out the numerous conversations happening in the huge hall. Many of the conversations were unimportant like general gossips or student riders sharing their lesson experiences or comparing teachers. He shifted his position in the hall once in a while to get in on different conversations. With so many riders moving around, this was not the least bit suspicious or conspicuous.

As Lorenz was about to give up and move off, a group of elves entered the hall from one of its many entrances. They looked like they were just back from a mission and had sand still stuck in their riding coats. They got their food quickly and went to a table just two rows in front of Lorenz. There were several young human riders having their meals on the table. The elves chased them away, motioning with their hands and with scowls on their faces. The younger humans, not wanting any trouble, scurried away quickly so as not to incur the wrath of the older and clearly frustrated elves.

Lorenz took a sip of his drink and took out some scrap paper he had picked up earlier, placing it on the table. He pretended to ponder over the 'notes' while trying to zoom in on their conversations. The elves were clearly angry about something, perhaps he could learn more about the situation. The group consisted of five elves whom Lorenz assumed were trained together or assigned to the same squadron. Lorenz was not sure if squadron was the right word to use to describe a group of dragon riders but he stuck to that for now. Another interesting fact was that these elves all held riders' swords, unlike the ordinary swords used by young riders in training. This indicated that they were all somewhat experienced riders who have minimally completed their training.

"These human riders, more trouble than they are worth! I wonder why we even incorporated them into the riders in the first place." One elf said, with clear frustration and disdain in his voice.

"I completely agree! How many times have we had to get those riders out of trouble? More that I can count." Another elf sitting opposite the first one spoke.

"More than you can count? Hah, that barely narrows it down! Given your well… questionable academic history." The first elf said, inciting laughter from the other elves at the table.

"Hold your tongue, Kialandí! I can best you in a sword fight without even breaking a sweat." The now embarrassed elf retorted.

"Oh yes! We all know you can." Kialandí said in an insulting and sarcastic tone. The elves resumed eating their meals.

Lorenz concentration was interrupted by a commotion in the dining hall. A young human rider had seemingly tripped and spilled the contents of his tray onto a fellow elf who was loudly reprimanding the young human. The human, a rather tall and somewhat good-looking young man, was unfazed by the verbal assault and even shouted back. The commotion had attracted the attention of numerous nearby students and there was loud murmuring. Lorenz was unable to make out the full extent of the words but it sounded insulting and seemingly aimed at provoking the elf.

After a few tense second of fervent verbal exchanges, the human boy stepped forward and shoved the elf with surprisingly brutish force. The elf was taken off guard and fell onto his back. There was more commotion and shouting before a full-on fist fight erupted. By this time a large group had gathered about the pair and Lorenz was no longer able to see what was happening.

The elf in the group sitting in front of him, called Kialandí by his friends, stood up with his hand on his sword handle drawing the purple blade about halfway. "Oh, the nerve!" He shouted as he started to leave his seat. As he was leaving the elf sitting next to him restrained him by grasping his hand.

"Don't bother, Kialandí! It is not worth your time." The female elf said rather calmly.

"Get your hands off me, Formora! I will put that human in his place!"

Kialandí seemed to struggle to get away from Formora's iron grip. "Remember what Oromis did to us the last time you hit a human rider. I am NOT going to be suspended again because you could not keep your temper in check. Now sit down and finish your food!"

Kialandí scowled and sheathed his sword angrily before sitting back down. "Hmph! Oromis! For all his 'wisdom and knowledge', I can't see what he sees in these humans. Weaklings the lot of them. I bet I can take on three human riders at once and defeat them all with little effort!"

The fight had been somewhat stopped by the friends of the two brawling riders. The elf was being restrained by two other elves while the human was being restrained by a younger boy who seemed to be pleading with the older boy to come to his senses. Lorenz noticed the violent boy that was being restrained had heterochromia with one of his eyes being black while the other was blue.

"I wouldn't underestimate them if I were you." An elf at the corner of the group who had not spoken yet finally said.

"Sure, many of them leave much to be desired but there are quite a number who have achieved great things." He continued.

"Really now? Like what?" Kialandí retorted.

"I'm sure you know of Briam, a human rider who held off no less than six Urgal marauders on his own without his dragon's help to buy time for a trapped civilian caravan to escape." The elf stated.

"I heard of that boy. I'm not sure why they keep talking about his 'feat of strength'! I can do all that with one arm tied behind my back!" Kialandí gloated.

"You should also know that Briam was a young rider just barely out of training when he did that. In addition, he was known to not be magically gifted, so for a human, that was quite a great feat."

"An elf in that position would have done twice as well!" Kialandí shouted back.

"I think the two dead elves and three dead dragons in The Spine would disagree with you there." The elf Kialandí made fun of earlier interjected. "Don't forget that the one survivor of that attack was a human."

"Hmph, you don't know that, Enduriel!" Kialandí said, dismissing the man's claims. "Chances are he is as dead as the rest of them! Besides, he is nothing without his dragon."

"Be that as it may, Kialandí. It is safe to say the human was the only one who survived the initial attack. Whether he lived or died after is of little consequence. Human riders deserve more credit than you are giving them." The female elf, Formora, added.

"Recently there was another human rider who just started his training but somehow succeeded in taking down a rouge dragon rider and his dragon all by himself. I am not sure how he did it but my teacher mentioned that he even took a strange token off the dead rider's body as proof of the kill." One of the elves said, emphasising that the rider only just started his training.

"Ah yes, I heard of that one also. He is the rider of that brown dragon. His name eludes me though." Enduriel said.

Lorenz smiled to himself. _It seemed that Valen kept his word after all, and even got some recognition for it also. This is excellent news! With the fabricated backgrounds I made for Gneisenau and myself, we should slip right into the ranks of riders easily. Their knowledge of magic might be my ticket home!_ Lorenz thought happily.

The prospect of leaving his beloved dragon once again slipped into his mind filling him with a sense of dread. The more time he spent with his dragon the deeper their bond seemed to become. When the time came, could he, would he make the decision to leave her? Did he even still have a place in his own world? So many months had passed since his 'disappearance' and there is no doubt he would have been classified as missing or killed in action already. Furthermore, would the British cyphers even be useful now? The British could have very well changed or updated their code or begun using a new system all together. Lorenz knew he had a duty to the Fatherland but could abandon his duty to his dragon, as a rider, for something that might be inconsequential in the end? Could he forgive himself for leaving his dragon alone in this world? Would his dragon be able to forgive him? Lorenz had nothing left in his own world, everything he cared for, his family, his friends, his home were all gone. Was there anything left at all that still tied him to his own world? Did anyone in his own world even… miss him? Lorenz tried to rationalise the facts in his mind and the more he thought about it the more he felt like his place was now in this world. Other than his patriotism to his country, there was nothing else left for him in his world. Was that alone enough to justify leaving his beloved dragon behind?

Lorenz steeled himself, clenching his fists. Germany was his country, his homeland. It was the country that birthed him, the country that had sustained him and his family in comfortable living conditions, the country that had given him countless opportunities to grow, to learn and to live. This same country was now under siege from all sides, its citizens in danger, its cities in peril. As a proud citizen of Germany, Lorenz could not stand aside while his country was being torn apart. Regardless of the cost, he knew he had to do his part in the defence of his nation so that her way of life would live on in the years to come. His old friend Schmitt, his father and his father before him had gladly given their all for the homeland they shared. Lorenz knew wholeheartedly that it was his duty to do the same no matter how difficult or painful it might be.

In his deep thought, Lorenz failed to notice that the commotion had cleared up and the group of elves had finished their meals and moved off as well. The dining hall was slowly cleared of riders as they returned to their rooms to retire for the night. Lorenz finished his drink and decided to survey the surrounding blocks to see all the access ways and areas his dragon could take off from. As he explored the dimly lit corridors, he made a mental map of the lay out of the quarters surrounding his room, exploring alleyways, and taking note of the courtyards. There were still several young riders walking around the large hallways. Some were accompanied by their dragons of various colours although most of them were quite small, barely larger than his own dragon. He politely nodded to some of them who responded with simple greetings.

The layout of the rider's quarters was very standard and uniform. That itself was both a blessing and a curse. It was very easy to transit from one block to another but the uniformity of the stone walls and structures meant that it was difficult to ascertain exactly where one was in the compound without taking note of the wing names. Lorenz made sure he took note of the wing he was in and its neighbours before making his way back to his own room.

Lorenz suddenly heard some indistinct shouting in the distance. Curious about its source, Lorenz decided to investigate further. Lorenz felt his hand automatically drifting to the handle of his sword as he approached the intensifying noise. He noticed two figures standing out on the far end of one of the courtyards. Lorenz instantly recognised the one doing the shouting as the human rider from the brawl in the dining hall earlier. The younger boy he was shouting at seemed to be the same one that had restrained him earlier.

"I could have beaten that elf and put him in his place if not for you holding me back! Your constant interference is becoming more and more of a burden on me!" The older rider shouted seemingly oblivious to Lorenz's presence as he slowly approached.

"Please, Morzan! You know I care about you. That fight would not have ended well for both of us. I feel…" The younger boy tried to explain but was quickly cut off by the older boy.

"Your sympathy means nothing to me! If you truly care about me, you will heed my words and stay out of my way." Morzan said with disdain shoving the younger boy roughly. The young rider lost his balance and fell onto his back. "I don't need a weakling like you impeding my every move!" Morzan shouted as he turned and stomped away angrily.

In his furious haste, Morzan failed to notice Lorenz directly in front of him and the two bumped into each other roughly. Lorenz placed a foot backward and steadied himself. Morzan recoiled from the impact and continued on his way shoving past Lorenz with equal disdain.

"You better watch where you're going you imbecile!" He shouted, glaring at Lorenz with his hateful eyes. Lorenz returned the glare but feigned an apology so as not to escalate the situation further. He knew he needed to maintain a low profile so as not to attract too much attention.

Once the older rider rounded the corner, Lorenz picked up his pace towards the younger rider who was sitting up trying to get to his feet. The rider was young, very young in fact, no more than fifteen years of age. He had brown hair and light blue eyes that portrayed an image of innocence that reminded Lorenz of himself when he was that age. He stretched out his hand to help the downed rider.

"Are you alright, young man?" Lorenz said in a warm and calm voice.

The young rider accepted his assistance and Lorenz helped him to his feet once again. The young rider rubbed his back where he had fallen and winced a little.

"Are you hurt?" Lorenz enquired.

"No, no, I'm fine. Just a little bruise that's all!" The young rider said forcing out a timid laugh. "Thank you! I am Brom Holcombsson. How do you do?" The rider said, introducing himself and dipping his head a little, acknowledging Lorenz's older age.

"Hello Brom, I am Lorenz. It is a pleasure to meet you." Lorenz responded. "Who was that bully? The one who pushed you." Lorenz enquired, wondering if he should inform someone about this incident. He had seen what harsh bullying could do to a young man during his time in school and even in the military academies. The negative impact on a young and fragile mind like Brom's could be quite detrimental.

"Bully? Oh no, you misunderstand! That was Morzan, he is my best friend and is like a brother to me. We grew up and trained together." Brom explained.

Sensing Lorenz was unconvinced, he quickly continued. "He does that all the time! It is… like something we have going between us. There is no problem at all, really!"

Lorenz was still unconvinced but decided to not to pursue the matter further. "If you say so, young man. I am not sure if such…" Lorenz tried to say as he was interrupted by the sound of a dragon landing in the open courtyard next to them.

A small aquamarine blue dragon quickly stepped up to the pair. "It's ok! It's ok! I am ok!" Brom said to the blue dragon, rubbing its snout. The blue dragon looked up at Lorenz, eyeing him closely before snorting.

"No, no, not at all!" Brom said stepping forward and placing himself between his dragon and Lorenz. "I… fell down and this rider was kind enough to lend me a hand, that's all." Brom said trying his best to cover up what happened.

The blue dragon relaxed a little and touched his mind. _Thank you for helping my rider._ The dragon said in a melodious and clearly feminine voice.

"You are welcome." Lorenz said out loud, slowly and with respect.

 _I'm quite sure he did not just fall down, did he?_ The blue dragoness enquired to Lorenz privately.

 _No, he did not. An older rider by the name of Morzan pushed him._ He replied, also in private to Brom's dragon.

 _I figured as much. Thank you once again. I will have to keep a closer eye on my rider._ She responded with a sigh. The blue dragoness picked up her rider quickly and took off into the night's sky without even giving Brom a chance to say good bye. Lorenz simply waved at them from the edge of the courtyard.

Lorenz completed his survey of the surrounding area before returning to his room. As he crept into the large chamber, Gneisenau popped open one of her mesmerising blue eyes and hummed softly.

 _You've been gone a long time! How was it?_ She enquired.

 _I have good news!_ Lorenz declared as he sat on his bead. His dragon perked up at that and eyed him closely. _The riders think we are dead. Valen did his part perfectly as far as I can tell. It looks like we are in the clear for now._

Gneisenau purred happily. _That is good news indeed. Does this mean we can stop hiding like scared little animals?_ She enquired.

 _I suppose so, yes. But we still mustn't be too opulent and outspoken. The situation is still quite tense as far as I can tell, we should let it die down a little first before we really reveal ourselves._

 _Do you remember the backstory I fabricated for both of us?_ Lorenz asked.

 _Of course, I do!_ Gneisenau retorted, snorting a little.

 _Good, good. With that we should fit in perfectly without any suspicion._ Lorenz said in a reassuring tone.

Lorenz lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling once again. He felt strangely relaxed, a feeling he had not felt for quite a long while. However, he still welcomed it. The restful state cleared his mind and allowed him to focus on consolidating the information he had obtained from his various encounters. Once he was satisfied, he let himself rest and fall into a deep slumber.

The next morning was peaceful. Lorenz could not hear the sound of swords clanging or the thuds of arrows impacting wooden dummies. It was serene and quiet. Under the shade of the rocky outcrop covering the city, this part was quite dark for the majority of the day.

Gneisenau was still fast asleep on the comfortable cushion she so loved. Lorenz smiled a little and took a step outside. Like the night, the day time weather was quite pleasant as well. It was quite hot but not uncomfortably so. The soft breeze made it quite pleasant for flying unlike the sweltering heat of the desert.

Lorenz noticed Avirdaus checking the straps on his black dragon's saddle. He was dressed quite lightly, wearing a standard shirt and long pants with his sword by his side. He also carried a long bow and a quiver of arrows on his back.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Lorenz shouted to the elf.

"Oh, you are awake, Lorenz. Kaldir and I have been dispatched to patrol the surrounding area. After the attack on Vervada yesterday so close to the capital, the elders have decided stepped up patrols. Have you had your meal?" Avirdaus said, climbing onto his large black dragon.

"Nope! I just got up and Gneisenau is still asleep." Lorenz cheerfully said.

Kaldir snorted. _Good luck getting her out of bed!_

Lorenz laughed at the black dragon's comment. "The dining area is just two blocks to the right. You can get a very decent meal there. There should be an area behind that were Gneisenau can get a meal as well." Avirdaus said warmly.

"I see, thank you for the directions. Stay safe out there! Who knows what those rouge dragons might try next." Lorenz responded and stepped back. Avirdaus simply waved as Kaldir launched himself off the ground and into the desert sky.

Lorenz was not hungry and took a casual stroll around the complex, observing the morning activities. It would appear that training has not started yet. Most of the young riders were sitting around the corridors, chatting amongst themselves or with their dragons. They were all dressed lightly given the heat of the day and had their training swords on their waists. Most of the dragons had their saddles strapped on as well, as though waiting for a signal to take off.

The routines reminded Lorenz of the numerous military academies back in his own world. Although training was more strenuous here, it seemed that the same level of military like discipline was not so strictly enforced. In fact, Lorenz felt it was relatively laxed compared to a proper military academy where dress codes, punctuality and saluting superior officers were of utmost importance and offenders were harshly punished. Given the behaviour of some riders he had witnessed thus far, enforcing some stricter discipline would do them much good.

Lorenz absentmindedly wandered further and further away from his wing, deep in his own thoughts. The chatter of the young riders in training were slowly but surely becoming more distant. The peace and quiet of this wing of the compound was a good respite from the frequent activity he had been so familiar with.

The courtyard of this wing was empty save for a familiar and massive green dragon lying on his belly in the middle. His head was on his paws and his wings were splayed out next to him. His seemed like he was enjoying the warmth of the day. Not wanting to disturb the King of the Wild Dragons, Lorenz quietly turned around and attempted to return in the direction he came from.

 _I see you fancy the peace and quiet as well, young rider?_ A strong, powerful and booming voice echoed in his mind.

Lorenz thought of emulating the show of respect the elf, Arva, had demonstrated to Lord Eridor when they first arrived. However, remembering that the king was trying to keep a low profile, decided against it.

 _Yes… indeed, Lord Eridor. I… am sorry to have disturbed your rest._ Lorenz stammered a little in his mind.

 _Don't worry! I was not really resting. I am in fact waiting for an old friend of mine._ Eridor said calmly. _Where is your friend, the elf, and his black dragon?_

 _He is off on a patrol mission with some other riders. After the attack on Vervada yesterday so close to the capital, security has been tightened._ Lorenz elaborated.

 _A little too late I believe. The damage has already been done. Thankfully, it was not the worst-case scenario._ Eridor snorted. Lorenz agreed with the king's assessment. Tightening security after an attack seemed like a very hollow gesture to those who perished or lost loved ones in said attack.

 _What are you doing today?_ Eridor continued.

 _I will be running a few small errands myself. After that I will need to report to the elders to see which teacher I will be assigned. I am a very new member of the order._ Lorenz said calmly and with confidence. He had rehearsed his various explanations and alibies very thoroughly to ensure a smooth and convincing delivery.

 _I see. You have strong beliefs and a good heart, young Lorenz. Qualities of a true dragon rider. Keep a clear mind and I believe you will make it far in the order._ Eridor said in an encouraging tone.

 _Thank you, Lord Eridor. Your praise means a lot to me._ Lorenz said thankfully. He bowed slightly to the King of the Wild Dragons before taking his leave politely. Lorenz thought about Lord Eridor's compliments and felt a sense of happiness and accomplishment. Lorenz felt strangely… vindicated, a feeling he did not receive in the Luftwaffe. No doubt, he had been commended numerous times for his service to the Fatherland but those commendations felt hollow when he remembered the circumstances leading to his dismissal from the Airforce. His superiors had rewarded good actions but chastised him for doing the correct thing.

Lorenz had been confused at first but the more he thought about it the more it made sense to him. His father had told him that in war, the first thing a man loses is his morality. The terrors and hardships of war can shatter even the most principled of people and turn them into cold-blooded murderers. Lorenz's father did not want his son to become such a person and raised Lorenz with strong morals and a good character that defined who he was as a person. He remembered his father's words to be the better man and to do what was right rather than what was popular. The memory brought a tear to his eye.

 _Oh, if only you were around to see me now, father! My actions in life, my decisions and my deeds were because of your teachings and your beliefs. No matter what the outcomes might be, for better or for worse, I can live guilt-free knowing that I have done the right thing, the moral thing, the humane thing. I can only hope that… I have made you proud!_ Lorenz said in his mind.

The chatter around him died down a bit as a purple dragon, his purple dragon, landed heavily in the courtyard next to him. Her sudden landing had kicked up quite a bit of dust which shocked even Lorenz himself. In his thoughts, he had not felt her approach.

 _You seem troubled, little one?_ She enquired with a purr.

Lorenz walked up to her and rubbed her snout. _No, not really. My mind was just a little distracted. I was just… thinking about something._

Gneisenau cocked her head to one side. _Hmm… perhaps a little airtime will clear your mind?_ She said, turning her body slightly to reveal her saddle, clutched tightly within the curls her dexterous tail. Lorenz smiled, she had read his mind. He skilfully strapped the saddle on and the pair were soon soaring over the city of Ilirea. There were numerous other dragon riders going about their various activities and paid them no mind. This part of the city was cooling and shaded by the overhanging rock which provided some protection against the blazing sun. The freedom of being in the air once again gave Lorenz a sense of calm, a sense of tranquillity that even his dragon shared.

Gneisenau left the shade of the overhanging rock and gained altitude quickly. From this height, it seemed like they were at the top of the world, looking down on everything below. Lorenz could see several dragons engaging in mock aerial battles with each other under the watchful eyes of one or two larger dragons. Several other dragons were just flying casually with their riders just like Gneisenau and himself.

A 'battle' between a blue dragon and a larger purple one looked particularly intense with both dragon circling and crashing into each other, neither wanting to show any signs of weakness at all. They observed the battle for a little while longer before the blue dragon rapidly descended to the ground. The contest continued on the ground in a vicious looking melee engagement for a few more minutes before the blue dragon lowered itself to the floor, conceding defeat to the larger purple dragon who held its head high and proud over its vanquished opponent.

Lorenz analysed the outcome of the battle and was not particularly surprised. The blue dragon's choice of a full-frontal assault against a clearly larger and stronger foe was doomed to fail from the beginning. Lorenz recalled their battle against Valen and Volnadr in The Spine and thought about how poorly it could have gone if they had decided adopt the same tactic this blue dragon had used against the larger purple dragon.

Lorenz posed a question to his dragon, asking for her opinion on the battle and what lessons could be learnt from it. Gneisenau was silent and thoughtful for a few moments before responding.

 _We dragons tend to be…_ She considered her choice of words carefully before continuing. _…prideful creatures. We like to believe we are the most powerful beings in the land, even when facing other dragons. This pride makes us stubborn and reckless. We engage in battles we cannot win or 'bite off more than we can chew' in your words. Normally, our riders will complement our pride and give us a sense of perspective which is very valuable. However, there are also instances where the rider adopts his dragon's pride. Such pairs are foolhardy and believe themselves invincible. That almost always leads to disaster._

 _If not for you, little one. I would have ended up dead or at the mercy of Volnadr during our encounter in The Spine just like that blue dragon. For that, I am thankful, Lorenz._ Gneisenau said happily.

 _Anything for you, Gneisenau._ Lorenz responded happily. They flew for a little while longer, observing the various training exercises the younger dragons were engaging in. As they flew, Lorenz felt his thoughts drifting once again.

 _I can feel that your mind is still clouded and distant. You are thinking about your past again, aren't you?_ Gneisenau asked gently.

 _Yes… my mind wonders from time to time. Don't worry about it! It all happened in the past, it means little now._ Lorenz responded calmly.

 _That's not true, little one! Our past is what defines us, what shapes us and what determines who we are in the present. If you do not reconcile and accept your past, you will never be able to accept who you are now._ Gneisenau said with confidence. Lorenz wanted to argue but he fully grasped the wisdom behind her words. She was right. All the events in his life had indeed lead up to this point. The loss of his best friend, his family, his home, his dismissal from the Luftwaffe, his miraculous second chance had all brought him here, to this moment, with him and his dragon. How different would life had been if he had just blindly followed orders? Would he be able to sleep at night knowing what he did? Would he be the same man he was now? Would he even be alive?

Lorenz smiled to himself, knowing he made the right choice. _So… ready to tell me about your little adventure in the Airforce, little one?_ Gneisenau happily said, urging him forward.


	15. Chapter 13: The Mysterious Contact

**Chapter 13: The Mysterious Contact**

Lorenz took a deep breath of fresh air as he soared through the skies above the majestic city of Ilirea on the back of his equally majestic amethyst dragon. They were flying at a pretty high altitude so as to stay out of the way of mock battles happening below but low enough that they could keep a close eye on it to observe and learn for themselves. He consolidated his thoughts as he prepared to recount the events leading up to his rapid dismissal from the Luftwaffe. Gneisenau waited in anticipation as he began.

 _It was the fall of 1941._ _The Battle of Britain had been fought and lost. Despite our best efforts, the Royal Airforce remained strong and inflicted heavy casualties. As we struggled to regroup and reorganise after such a crushing defeat, the British pressed their advantage, conducting daring bombing raids on German cities. It was during one of these raids that… I made a decision which defined me as a human being, not a murderer…_ Lorenz began as his thought drifted back to that fateful day.

Lorenz remembered being jolted out of bed by blaring alarms and indistinct shouting in the bunk room he shared with numerous other pilots. Following the Battle of Britain and the subsequent loss of his best friend, Lorenz's mental state had been deteriorating. He struggled to perform his duties and effectively lead his small squadron of fighters assigned to him. After repeated failed operations and missions, Lorenz was deemed unfit for command and was soon relieved. He was attached to Staffel 13 of Jagdgeschwader 30 under the command of Hauptmann Heinz Schneider. Heinz was a tough officer and a known patriot who cut no corners when it came to combat. Having successfully lead numerous daring raids in African theatre of operations and securing almost 80 victories for the Fatherland had made him a feared and respected squadron leader.

Lorenz groggily got out of his bunk bed and looked around at the frantic and young pilots scrambling to get their gear together. Every week his Staffel, the equivalent of a squadron or a wing, would be filled with new faces to replace those who had fallen in battle. Some of them were fresh out of training school and did not even have a shred of combat experience. Lorenz, Heinz and two other pilots were the only truly seasoned veterans in the entire wing of ten pilots. Lorenz sometimes felt bad for the young pilots who were here more by circumstance rather than by choice. The war had been progressing badly for the Fatherland and the constant losses were taking its toll on Germany's manpower reserves. Young boys were rapidly conscripted for war and those who showed promise were quickly and hastily trained to become Luftwaffe pilots.

Lorenz donned his standard military outfit, a white undershirt with a dark brown leather flight jacket that had numerous markings indicating his rank and various accomplishments. Around his neck was his Iron Cross which he displayed proudly as his crowing accomplishment to date. He grabbed his flight gear and quickly ran out to the airfield to join his comrades in arms. Heinz was barking orders at younger pilots pushing them to move faster. When the entire Staffel was assembled, Heinz gave them a brief of their objectives.

A wing of British heavy bombers had been spotted crossing the English Channel by a German destroyer. The Staffel was closest one deployed in the vicinity and have been ordered to intercept the bombers before they could deliver their payload. Ever since the defeat in Britain, the Luftwaffe had been on the back foot being unable to properly respond to British air raids which terrorised numerous cities. This particular attack had been miraculously spotted early, giving his Staffel the time to respond and intercept before they could reach their targets.

Lorenz was in charge of a Schwarm, the equivalent of a flight, of two other fighters flown by younger pilots. They were Otto Kaiser, a young but promising pilot of noble birth who had flown several missions with Lorenz before, and Karl Schulze, a fresh cadet straight from the flying academy. As Lorenz approached his pilots, they formally saluted him, a gesture he returned. Approaching Karl, who looked clearly nervous, Lorenz placed a firm hand on the young pilot's shoulder and smiled, looking him in the eye.

"Your first combat mission, young man?" He asked gently.

"Y… Ya Schwarmführer!" The young man replied shakily.

"Remember your training, don't freeze up and keep your eye on the target. Control your fire. Short controlled bursts only." Lorenz said with encouragement. The young man nodded quickly.

Lorenz turned to Otto and pat him on the shoulder as well. "You have flown combat missions before, this is just like all the others. Stay calm and we will all make it through this together." Lorenz said, turning back to Karl again.

Heinz was shouting indistinct orders to his other pilots in the distance as the first of the fighter engines revved up and they taxied onto the runway.

"Follow my lead and keep your radio channels open!" Lorenz shouted and ran to his plane. Being one of Germany's fighter aces, he was issued one of the newest fighters in the German arsenal, the Focke-Wulf Fw 190 Würger. This single-seater, single engine fighter aircraft was superior in handling and firepower to the now aging Messerschmitt Bf 109. Its excellent speed and manoeuvrability made it a nightmare to British pilots. However, this new aircraft did not have the same feel as Lorenz's old Bf 109 which saw him through the earlier stages of the war and got him out of difficult situations more than once. His carelessness and recklessness had cost him his trusty plane which he sometimes still regretted.

The take-off was smooth and Lorenz was soon in the air, the two wingmen tailing behind him in the standard V-formation. Lorenz was himself part of a larger formation headed by Heinz who flew right at the nose of the formation. Once in formation, all the Schwarm leaders reported their ready status and the Staffel assumed its intercept course to engage the enemy heavy bomber wing.

After a few tense minutes of flying and scanning the skies, the enemy wing was spotted in the distance flying at high altitude. Heinz signalled for the entire Staffel to gain altitude and surprise the enemies from above. All the fighters made a rapid and steep ascend into the clouds above, continuing their intercept course. As they got nearer, Lorenz counted five enemy heavy bombers and no less than 9 enemy escort Spitfires and Hurricanes. The bombers' silhouettes matched that of the Halifax. A powerful four-engined heavy bomber used by the RAF in strategic bombings. Its massive bomb payload made it particularly dangerous to all ground targets. Its numerous self-defensive anti-aircraft machine gun turrets and sturdy construction made it troublesome to engage, even for the nimbler fighters.

"Enemy wing spotted!" Heinz shouted over the radio. "The bombers are your number one priority! Shoot them down no matter what the cost."

The lead fighters began their dive towards the unsuspecting enemies below. Lorenz and his wingmen followed suit and targeted the right most bomber. Lorenz locked the enemy bomber in his sights and opened fire in unison with the other fighters. The hail of gunfire from above immediately disabled one of the middle bombers. The main fuselage caught fire and rapidly dropped out of the sky. The escort Spitfires and Hurricanes scattered and rose to engage the German fighters.

The bomber Lorenz was firing on was luckier and managed to swerve out of the way and dodge the brunt of his bullets. Lorenz did manage to score multiple successful hits on the top of the hull which shattered the glass dome of the top mounted machine gun turret. There were distinct bloodstains on the shattered glass as the gunner inside was hit and incapacitated.

Lorenz and his wingmen pulled out of their dive and prepared to engage the now alert escort fighters. Lorenz scanned the developing battle and fished for targets. His wingmen knew the drill and split off to engage their own targets as well. Lorenz spotted a Spitfire turning sharply to engage him. He locked his sights on the enemy and banked hard to the right avoiding the majority of the enemy fire. He then sharply turned in the other direction to engage the enemy Spitfire. The Spitfire was sluggish to respond and soon Lorenz was on his tail. He fired burst after burst of machine gun fire on the enemy as the Spitfire desperately tried to get away from Lorenz. Eventually a few good hits crippled the enemy fighter's wing causing it to spin out of control and burst into flames.

"I got an enemy on my six! I… I can't shake him!" Came a desperate plea over the radio. It was Otto and he was in trouble. Lorenz looked around and quickly spotted Otto in his Bf 109 being pursued by a Hurricane who was close on his tail. Lorenz swerved and flew to engage the pursuing enemy. The Hurricane pilot seemed too focused on Otto and failed to notice Lorenz coming up behind him.

"I'm on his tail!" Lorenz shouted over the radio as he lined up his gun sights and fired a long burst of machine gun fire. As he was sending the hail of bullets into the enemy plane, Lorenz noticed that Otto's plane was flying quite jerkily now and its fuselage was riddled with bullet holes. It would appear the Hurricane had scored some hits as well. The Hurricane, under the torrent of bullets from Lorenz, quickly tried to get away but it was too late. The plane's engine caught fire and it crashed into the country side below.

"Otto, what's your status? Are you hit?" Lorenz quickly enquired.

"Ah… I'm hit, Sir!" Otto groaned over the radio. "There… there is so much blood. I don't think…" Otto tried to say but Lorenz was well aware of the situation and knew he needed medical attention.

"There is nothing more you can do here. Return to base, Otto. I will cover your retreat." Lorenz said quickly.

"Ye… Yes Sir!" Otto said as his plane quickly descended and flew in the way they came from. Seeing that he was no longer in danger, Lorenz returned his attention to the battle at hand.

The battle was progressing quite well for his Staffel. The enemies were scattered and disorientated. Of the five original heavy bombers only three remained and one was trailing black smoke and losing altitude fast. The other enemy planes had broken their formation and were attempting to flee in the direction they came from. The enemy escorts were putting up a good fight and keeping the German fighters away from the vulnerable bombers.

Lorenz was shocked as a bullet whizzed past his head just mere inches away shattering the glass cockpit. There was an enemy on his tail. Lorenz instinctively banked right to avoid the bullets and try to shake the enemy plane. However, this Spitfire pilot was experienced and countered his move appropriately by swerving himself to put Lorenz in front of him. Lorenz tried it again but to avail. The enemy plane was closing in fast and the shots were getting closer and closer. Lorenz could not shake him. A sense of dread washing over him as he desperately tried every trick in the book.

"Karl, where are you! There is an enemy on my six! I can't shake him. Get him off me!" Lorenz exclaimed though the radio.

"I am on my way, Sir!" Came the reply.

The machine gun fire on Lorenz lessened as the enemy Spitfire was pelted by bullets from Karl's plane. The rookie pilot's aim was way off but still managed to distract the enemy enough to take some pressure off Lorenz. He tried to manoeuvre out of the firing angle of the enemy Spitfire but the enemy knew better than to let him do that and put some suppression fire on Lorenz forcing him to swerve back to avoid the shots.

"He's got a lock on me! I can't get away. You got to take him down, Karl!" Lorenz shouted, a hint of desperation in his voice as another string of bullets narrowly missed his plane. Thankfully, having to dodge Karl's shots was messing up the Spitfire's aim on Lorenz. "Take a deep breath. Put the enemy in your sights. Lead your target and fire. Remember short controlled bursts." Lorenz said calmly and gently to the young pilot.

The string of bullets from Karl's plane became less erratic and drawn out. The shots were getting closer and closer to the enemy Spitfire. The pilot failed to realise this and focused his attention on Lorenz. The mistake cost him dearly. Karl managed to put many good shots into the Spitfire's tail section causing it to break apart. The enemy pilot, losing all control of his plane, quickly ejected out of his ruined aircraft and opened a parachute.

Lorenz could see Karl breaking formation and circling around. It looked like he was angling his plane to fire on the descending enemy pilot. "Karl, what are you doing? Get back into formation at once!" Lorenz quickly said rather sternly.

"I'm going to finish off this Engländer!" Karl responded with a hit of sadistic joy in his voice.

"I will not have pilots under my command firing on downed enemies!" Lorenz said loudly over the radio channel. "You will return to your post immediately. That is an order!"

Karl did not respond nor seem to change the course of his plane. Lorenz angrily angled his own plane, ready to intercept the wayward pilot. "Unteroffizier Schulze, you have been given an order by a superior officer! Return to your post at once before I have you court marshalled!"

"Ya Schwarmführer." Karl reluctantly said and turned his plane back into formation to engage the remaining enemy fighters and what looked like the last enemy heavy bomber.

Lorenz scanned the surrounding skies and saw one of the heavy bombers in the distance, trailing black smoke but rapidly attempting to leave the battle zone. Lorenz instructed Karl to join the rest of the Staffel in dealing with the remaining fighters while Lorenz personally pursued the fleeing British plane. His modern Fw 190 quickly caught up to the damaged bomber and Lorenz locked the enemy into his sights with his finger on the trigger. Lorenz hesitated. The hail of defensive anti-aircraft fire he had expected from the bomber never came. Furthermore, its bomb bay doors were open despite there being no targets of importance anywhere in the vicinity. It was just empty country side below.

The enemy Halifax only had two of its four engines left, the other two were destroyed and non-functional. The thick black smoke was coming from the ruined engines. The defensive turret dome on the top of the plane was shattered and unmanned. Still maintaining his position behind the crippled enemy bomber, Lorenz swerved to the right a little to get a better view. Through the numerous gaping holes in the fuselage, Lorenz could see the crew of the bomber desperately strapping parachutes to their wounded comrades. He could not get an exact number but he could tell at least three of the crew were incapacitated.

The bomber began losing altitude as one of the remaining engines started to sputter. Lorenz saw the bomber dropping its massive payload of bombs onto the empty country side below. The pilot was most likely trying to reduce the plane's weight so that it would stay aloft longer to give his crew the time needed to bail out. Lorenz knew the plane was wrecked and no longer posed a threat. He removed his finger from the trigger and was preparing to turn away when a stark voice came over the radio.

"What are you doing, Lorenz! Why haven't you taken out the enemy bomber!" Heinz shouted at him, demanding an explanation.

"Staffelkapitän, the plane is crippled and is going down. The crew is preparing to bail out of their aircraft." Lorenz explained.

"All I see is an enemy bomber still in the sky. I want you to shoot it down now!" Lorenz was shocked. His thoughts were conflicting within him. "That is an order, Oberleutnant! Take him out now!" Heinz shouted again with increasing hostility and frustration.

Lorenz threw another glance at the crippled aircraft. He was very close the bomber now could see the able-bodied crew members moving their wounded to the edge of the open bomb bay doors. Some of the crew were shouting words of encouragement to each other. A few of them were very young, little more than boys fresh out of flight school.

"I… I can see them putting on their parachutes, Sir! It is not right to shoot them…" Lorenz said, trying to plead with his superior officer.

"I don't care what you can see, Oberleutnant! Those men are enemies of the Fatherland, they do not deserve to live. We will take no prisoners today. You have your orders. Now carry them out." Heinz shouted again, seemingly blinded by his hate for the enemy.

 _This is madness!_ Lorenz thought to himself. He positioned his plane behind the crippled bomber once again, placing it within his sights. His finger drifted to the trigger. Was this what he had become? A thoughtless machine just built to follow instructions without a mind of his own? His emotions were raging within him. Half of him wanted to just end it to save his own skin while the other half could not bring itself to pull trigger. He felt his hands trembling as he froze, unable to do anything. The bomber was already incapacitated and unable to put up any resistance or pose a threat anymore. The crew were desperately trying to bail out of their ruined aircraft. To fire on them now would be as good as shooting surrendering soldiers. It would be tantamount to murder.

"I… I can't, I won't carry out that order, Sir!" Lorenz said plainly. Heinz angrily threatened him over the radio, hurling all manner of obscenities. Lorenz simply shut off the radio channel and muted the angry voice.

Lorenz pulled up along side the British bomber and looked inside once again, the majority of the crew had jumped out of the crippled aircraft and parachutes were opening below. Lorenz noticed the bomber's pilot was still in the cockpit, desperately trying to bring the plane down as gently as possible. It was clear the pilot had elected to stay behind and stabilise the bomber so that the other crew would have a chance to escape. He himself, however, was now trapped in a rapidly falling aircraft. Lorenz saw fear, dread and desperation in his eyes. The British pilot turned his head and saw Lorenz in his fighter flying along side him. There was look of general confusion and a hint of anger. Lorenz looked back at the man and nodded slightly. Suddenly, there was clarity, the pilot seemingly understanding what had transpired. He nodded back at Lorenz and slowly lifted his right hand to saluted him. Lorenz raised his own right hand and returned the salute.

The ground was closing fast and Lorenz quickly pulled up while the ruined bomber continued towards the ground. Its speed was too fast and the sheer weight of the aircraft shattered its frame crushing the entire front end of the plane. The remaining fuselage caught ablaze and promptly exploded in a huge fireball as the fuel reserves were ignited. Lorenz starred at the burning wreck and felt a pang of sadness for the British pilot who had wholeheartedly sacrificed himself so that his comrades could survive.

Lorenz turned his plane around and returned to the airfield. Fear and apprehension creeped into his heart. Heinz was known to be tough officer and showed no mercy to his enemies or his own men. Lorenz knew there would be hell to pay when he returned. Lorenz wondered if he had made the correct decision. Lorenz certainly valued his own life, but who was to say the lives of those crew men were less valuable than his own? Lorenz knew he would not be able to live with himself if he had taken the lives of those men. He would be haunted by the memories and he would curse himself every waking moment for being a coward. A coward who feared to make the correct decision. Lorenz was not a coward! His actions today proved that. They might deem him a traitor, they might execute him, they might torture him. All those mattered little as he would be at peace with himself knowing that he made the correct decision.

Lorenz disembarked his plane and stood up straight, confidently facing his commanding officer and the two armed guards that were accompanying him. In Heinz's face, Lorenz saw hatred, loathing and malice. His officer stepped forward and punched Lorenz hard in the face. Lorenz made no move to block or dodge the blow and it impacted him squarely on his cheek at the side of his nose. The pain from the blow blinded and disoriented him as he recoiled. He groaned and blinked his eyes to clear up his vision. He placed his hand on his cheek as he felt blood dripping from his nose.

He stood up straight and turned to face his officer once again. Heinz scowled at him and moved to punch Lorenz again on the other cheek. This time the blow was amplified by the earlier attack and Lorenz lost his balance, falling to the floor, moaning in pain. Heinz squat down and grabbed Lorenz by the collar and finally spoke in a hateful voice.

"You… are a disgrace to the Fatherland!" Heinz spat. He then reached out with his other hand and yanked Lorenz's Iron Cross off his collar. "You don't deserve this!" He let go of Lorenz's collar and let him fall to the floor.

Heinz motioned to the two guards. "Get this filthy traitor out of my sight!" He shouted as the guards roughly grabbed Lorenz and locked him in one of the cells of the airbase.

Lorenz spent the next few days alone in the dark cell. He leaned on the cold hard walls and pondered about his life decisions. He remembered his father's words on how the terrors of war striped even those with the best intensions of their humanity. He had done what was right and was ready to embrace whatever fate had installed for him.

He was soon transferred to the capital where he was given a brief trial. Heinz had written a strong appeal to high-command, accusing Lorenz of high-treason and wanted no less that a summary execution. However, the circumstances did not favour Heinz. Lorenz's family name was held in quite high regard given their contributions in World War 1 and the early stages of World War 2. Lorenz's own personal accomplishments and years of meritorious service to the Fatherland was quite well known also. Executing one of Germany's known fighter aces might negatively affect morale. Furthermore, the court decided that Lorenz's actions in the skies that day were deemed as justifiable given the circumstances, much to Heinz's displeasure. Therefore, instead of an execution, Lorenz was stripped of his rank and dismissed from the Luftwaffe under the charges of 'insubordination' and 'behaviour unbecoming of a Luftwaffe officer'.

Following his dismissal, Lorenz's mental state deteriorated further. The next few months was a blur to him as he frequented bars and would often be found passed out in a drunken stupor. He was constantly visited by haunting memories of his numerous tragedies that had robbed him of everything he held dear. Lorenz's miraculous break would only come in early 1942 when he was offered a strange chance at redemption.

Lorenz's thoughts returned to the present. The soothing winds and rhythmic flapping of his dragon's wings reminded him that it was all in the past, and in another world. Recounting the events that transpired in his own world pushed more doubt into his mind. He was starting to feel that he was not welcomed in his world anymore. It almost felt like that world had forgotten him, his contributions and even his exploits. Lorenz hated to admit it but his sense of patriotism and loyalty to his country back home was starting to wane. His country's old values and traditions were slowly but surely corroding away as the war dragged on and the situation got worse. High-command was getting desperate and there was no telling what they were willing to do or sacrifice to achieve victory now. In the intermission leading up to his mission in 1942, Lorenz had heard chilling rumours of civilians in occupied territories being deported en masse to undisclosed locations, never to be seen again. Initially, Lorenz had immediately dismissed those rumours, believing that it went against everything his country stood for. But now, as he carefully recounted what he had seen and heard with a clearer mind, Lorenz was not so sure.

On the other hand, the longer he spent in this world, the more it seemed like his place was here now, by his dragon's side, ready to overcome any obstacle they might encounter together. If Lorenz was offered a chance to return to his world now, did he have the strength and courage to make a choice? Would the choice haunt him, for better or for worse? Lorenz tried to pushed the difficult thoughts from his mind but found that he was unable to do so. He shuddered to consider the repercussions of leaving his beloved dragon behind but at the same time, to turn his back on his country in her time of need was inconceivable as well.

 _I'm… sorry about what happened to you, little one._ His dragon said with compassion and understanding in her voice. _If it is any consolation, I can tell you that you did make the right choice. Your superior's orders were cruel and dishonourable. I would have done the same thing in your position, in fact, I would have gone further and bitten the fool!_

 _Thank you, Gneisenau! It feels good to get it out of my chest._ Lorenz replied.

They flew a few more circles around Ilirea, observing the comings and goings of the citizens. Eventually, Gneisenau grew weary and landed on a hill overlooking the plains just outside the city. There was a single huge tree on the hill which provided some much-needed shade against the sun's rays which were getting more intense as it slowly approached mid-day. Gneisenau curled up under the tree and placed her head on her paws. Lorenz got off his dragon's back and sat on the grass leaning onto the sturdy tree trunk, feeling the breeze in his hair. His dragon yawned widely before shutting her eyes and dozing off lightly.

Lorenz casually surveyed the surrounding countryside. Despite the heat, there were still numerous riders and their dragons taking part in various training exercises. The blue and purple dragon they observed earlier had resumed their mock battles under the watchful eye of a much larger black dragon that resembled Kaldir in colouring. What Lorenz assumed were the riders of those dragons were being instructed in sword fighting by a tall lady in the field nearby. She was patiently explaining and demonstrating the intricacies of duelling to the young riders. Lorenz pondered about what Anastasia, the dragon who contacted him in his own world, had told him in his dream. She mentioned something about 'contacting him when it was safe' but left out many crucial details. He wondered when and how he would be contacted. Lorenz felt Anastasia knew a lot more about him than she was revealing. She seemed to know about his world, about where he came from and even that he had a dragon although Lorenz had not shared the information with her. Was she aware of his confrontation with Valen in The Spine? Was she aware that Valen's story was fabricated? Lorenz wondered what she meant when she said 'when it was safe'. Could it mean when riders were no longer looking for them? If she was indeed monitoring the situation so closely, then surely she would know that Valen's story was convincing enough that the riders presumed Lorenz and his dragon were dead. Lorenz was extremely uneasy that this dragon knew so much about him while he had barely any information about her. Other than the fact that she was a dragon, Lorenz had no other details at all. He knew not her scale colour, or even if she was a bonded or wild dragon. As he pondered these difficult questions, Lorenz yawned, feeling a little drowsy himself. He observed the mock battle between the two dragons for a little while longer before he too dozed off lazily.

Lorenz's nap was cut short by the sound of a dragon's wingbeats. He was reluctant to pay any attention to it, thinking it was just another rider flying by. He readjusted his head and tried to get back to sleep.

 _Wake up, sleepy head. We've got company!_ His dragon spoke into his mind. Her voice was gentle and had no urgency. Lorenz lazily opened his eyes and squinted, dazzled by the sudden brightness. Through the haziness of his vision, he could make out a large red figure approaching them. As his eyes refocused, he could recognise the red dragon as Vervada, the dragon emissary. She was accompanied by an even larger golden dragon whose vibrant scales emulated the glorious glow of the sun's rays. There was an elf dressed in flowing golden robes and with long white hair sitting on the golden dragon's back. The pair maintained their distance as Vervada approached Lorenz and Gneisenau.

Lorenz stood up slowly and bowed his head in respect. "To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit, Madam Ambassador." Lorenz said confidently.

Vervada smiled a little. _You certainly have your way with words, young Lorenz._ Vervada eyed the two of them briefly. _I would just like to extend my farewells to one of the riders and dragons who saved my life._

 _You are leaving already? But… we barely got here._ Gneisenau enquired.

 _I'm afraid so, young one. The riders have pledged their support in eliminating the threat the rogue dragons pose. However, much preparations still need to be made and there is not a moment to lose._ Vervada explained.

 _I understand. We wish you the best of luck in your endeavours! I sincerely hope we will meet again someday._ Lorenz said with a slight hint of sadness.

 _As do I, young rider. May the stars watch over you two!_ Vervada said with a smile before stepping back and joining the huge golden dragon. The crimson dragoness took off gracefully and was followed in tow by the golden dragon. They veered north and headed back in the direction of Gil'ead. Lorenz starred blankly as the two huge dragons became smaller and smaller as they approached the horizon. A rumble in his stomach reminded him that it was already slightly past mid-day and he had not even had breakfast yet.

 _Hmm, I agree with your stomach, little one._ Gneisenau said happily with a chuckle.

Sensing her hunger as well, Lorenz wordlessly climbed onto her back and the pair were soon soaring back to Ilirea. They landed in one of the courtyards together with numerous other young riders and their dragons who were taking a break from the rigorous training. Lorenz observed the younger riders and noticed that they all seemed to be very young. Most of them were barely out of their early teens. He felt out of place being one of the oldest and tallest ones there. His dragon has told him before that she had 'chosen' to hatch for him. She mentioned that dragons chose their riders based on who they felt would best compliment them whether in terms of character or prowess. Given the ages of these riders, it would be apparent that their dragons chose them when they were far younger, perhaps at about ten or eleven years of age. When Lorenz was that age, he had barely even started elementary schooling yet. He still remembered running the golden fields of his home town without a care in the world. The pleasant memory made him smile a little. He wondered how dragons could sense the character of a person from within the egg, much more so if the person was so young. Lorenz had some basic knowledge of right and wrong at that age but was too young to understand anything more complex like morals or ideals.

Several young riders threw curious glances at Lorenz, probably wondering if he was an elder given his age. Lorenz acknowledged them with a slight nod whenever he noticed. Some would look away quickly pretending to do something else while others would respond with a slight bow. The pair made their way to the huge dining hall Lorenz had explored the previous night. His dragon nuzzled his hair affectionately before moving off to a separate area to get her own meal.

Lorenz got a simple meal and was quite surprised to find out that they served tea. The pleasant aroma was quite unique and unlike anything from his own world. He knew the British were particularly fond of their tea. When he was studying abroad in Britain prior to the outbreak of war, he had enjoyed the taste of English tea but never had the opportunity to try it again once the war began.

He sat down at an empty round table and took a sip of the fragrant beverage. The thick and rich flavour was a pleasant surprise. The tea tasted so pure and almost magical that Lorenz immediately took another sip. He wondered if there really was some magical intervention that gave the tea such a surreal taste. Lorenz forced himself to put down his cup and start on his meal before he finished his drink. His mind wondered back to Anastasia and everything that had happened since he arrived here. As he had his meal, he tried to put the pieces together to see if there was anything more he could make out.

"Uhh… excuse me, Sir. Do you mind if we share this table?" Came a timid yet polite voice. Lorenz looked up quickly and saw a young boy carrying a tray of food together with two other boys Lorenz assumed were his friends. They were similarly dressed, wearing greyish coloured inner shirts with brown and relatively worn cloaks over it. They all had ordinary looking swords at their waists and the boy who addressed him had a quiver of arrows and a short bow slung across his shoulder. His hair was black and quite long, partially covering his eyes.

"Not at all. Please be my guest." Lorenz said with a smile, motioning with his hand. The three boys nodded their heads slightly and smiled back before wordlessly taking their places around the table. As they sat down Lorenz noticed one of the boys had the silvery mark, the same one he and the other riders had, on the back on his hand rather than the palm. Lorenz wondered if the mark was simply there to identify one as a rider or if there was some greater meaning to it. Lorenz looked around and realised the dining hall was getting quite crowded and empty tables were becoming scarce.

Lorenz sensed that the three young riders were somewhat tensed and weary of him, almost as though fearing punishment or reprisal. It was similar to school children who were apprehensive about being near to their teachers. There was relative silence at the table for a few more moments before one of the boys spoke up. "Err… Sir? I hope you don't mind us asking, but Lodbec here…" The boy was interrupted by a nudge from his friend to his left. He shrugged it off before continuing. "… thinks that you are an elder. Is that true, Sir?"

Lorenz smiled and laughed a little. "That is an interesting proposition. What do you think, young man?" Lorenz responded gently with a question of his own.

"I… well… I think you are too young to be an elder." The boy said nervously.

"Very observant of you! You are right, I am not an elder. In fact, I am student, just like you all." Lorenz said cheerfully.

"Oh, then you must be almost done with your training, right?" The boy in the middle of the three, called Lodbec, enquired excitedly.

"Quite the contrary. I have only recently arrived here. I have been away for a while." Lorenz said calmly as he took a sip of his tea. The next few minutes were spent sharing experiences and the young riders complained about the rigour of various training exercises. Lorenz discovered that the young riders were almost as clueless about the situation as he was. Unlike the elves he overheard in the same dining hall the previous night, these riders were in the dark about the current affairs, much to Lorenz's dismay.

Lorenz finished his meal and politely took his leave. He joined his dragon in a courtyard and they took once again to explore other quadrants around Ilirea. They observed largely similar training exercise and dragons performing various aerial manoeuvres. Looking at the dragons in training, Lorenz wondered how Gneisenau would fare in a mock engagement against any of them. Gneisenau was considerably larger now than the she was during the first encounter with Valen's dragon Volnadr, so she would not be at any significant disadvantage in terms of strength to these dragons. In fact, her present size easily rivalled the brown dragon making her larger than quite a number of the dragons they had seen. However, the most important factor in Lorenz's eyes was that Gneisenau had actual combat experience, something that could not be taught in academies or training exercises. That alone made her more than a match for any novice dragon.

Gneisenau silently agreed with his assessment, beaming with pride and confidence as she did. They spent the remainder of the day practicing various aerial manoeuvres Lorenz used in his own world. Gneisenau expertly managed to execute complex strings of rolls, turns, banks and dives through nothing but the guidance of Lorenz's memories, much to his surprise. Despite her size, her sleek and slender frame allowed her to maintain a very small turning radius even at high speeds. She could make the turn even sharper by banking at an almost 90-degree angle and shifting her weight to aid her turn. Such a move would be useful in surprising foes who were in close pursuit.

As the sun began to descend over the horizon, the pair made their return journey to Ilirea. They had a quick dinner before returning to their room to retire for the night. They bumped into Avirdaus and his black dragon Kaldir who had returned from yet another patrol run. Lorenz learnt that their day was uneventful and generally quite boring. Kaldir expressed his own frustration at having to fly so many circles around the same area for the majority of the day.

Lorenz opened the door to their room to find an unsuspecting envelop on the ground. It had clearly been slipped into the room under the door. He picked it up and noticed that there were no markings on the outside at all.

 _Hmm… what might that be?_ His dragon asked curiously, eyeing the strange letter closely from behind his shoulder.

 _I am not sure._ He responded plainly as he tore the envelop open and removed the two paged letter inside. He unfolded the letter to its first page. The hand-written note was in English and was cursive and elegant, clearly written by someone with a strong educational background or a scholar.

 _Dear Lorenz and his dragon,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. You two have travelled a long way. I trust your accommodations in Ilirea are suiting of your standards._

 _It has been a long time since we lost spoke and we were hoping you could spare the time to chat with us._

 _Looking forward to seeing you two soon._

 _Sincerely,_

 _A mutual friend and his dragon_

The letter's sender had chosen to remain anonymous which was quite ominous. Lorenz flipped the letter to its second page and gasped in shock. Sensing his sudden distress, Gneisenau quickly nudged her rider into the room and shut the door firmly behind them with her tail. She looked around the room for any potential assailants and stood by her rider's side as he silently contemplated the letter.

Lorenz was disbelieving at first but as he read the note over and over again, it was unmistakable. The second page of the letter was written in German. It was crudely written and riddled with grammatical and sentence structure errors. However, Lorenz could easily make out the meaning behind the message. It was a set of instructions which directed them to an area somewhere south of Ilirea. The message mentioned there being some distinct ruins which were clearly visible from the sky. The message instructed them to meet its writer at the designated ruins at mid-day the next day.

Lorenz's thoughts were racing. Had they been discovered? Was this all a ruse to get them here? Were they in danger? He took a deep breath and sat down on his bed. He considered everything they knew so far. To date, the only other being who knew about his heritage and his world was Anastasia. However, she was a dragon and there was no way she could have written the letter and delivered it herself. It would seem that the 'mutual friend' stated in the letter must be her rider or someone she truly trusts. The second half of the letter was written in German no doubt to maintain the secrecy of this meeting. It seems that Anastasia and her rider wanted to meet them in private. Lorenz wondered if he could rally trust this dragon and her rider or whether this was a ruse to lure them into a trap.

 _If this Anastasia really is a bonded dragon, then her rider would have easy access to the compound which would make delivering the letter very easy._ Gneisenau supplied. _They know everything they need to know about us._ _I think if they really wanted to hurt us or arrest us, they could have done it very easily._

Lorenz considered his dragon's words and agreed with her assessment. Furthermore, Anastasia seemed to be the only one who truly knew about his world. She was Lorenz's only lead so far. That left him with little choice but to trust strange letter. Lorenz remained on edge for a long while, finding it difficult to sleep as his mind considered all the possible outcome. Eventually, the fatigue of the day took its toll and he dozed off into a light slumber.


	16. Chapter 14: Meeting the Contact

**Chapter 14: Meeting the Contact**

Lorenz found himself in a field, looking around aimlessly. The world felt strange. It was quite dark, quite cloudy and the sounds were echoey, sounding very distant. The fields looked familiar. Long hedges and fences lined the edges of each segment. There were a few short trees separating this field from the next one. This felt strangely like home, like Germany.

Lorenz noticed he was dressed formally and somewhat inappropriately for field duty. He was wearing his Luftwaffe dress uniform, a neatly pressed dark blue jacket with shoulder pads and collar titles indicating his rank and position complete with matching trousers and black boots. On the left side of his chest were several bars and pins indicating various accomplishments and milestones. On the right side was the distinctive German eagle, the proud symbol of the Luftwaffe. Under the jacket he wore a white shirt and matching dark blue tie. His Iron Cross was around his neck resting on the knot of the tie. On his head was the standard officer's peaked cap with the same German eagle in the middle. Around his waist was his officer's honour sword and a holster containing a Walther P38 semi-automatic pistol.

 _This can't be right. I must be dreaming._ Lorenz thought to himself. While he knew it could not be possible, this dream, or whatever it was, felt so… real. Almost as though he was really there, the wind in his face, the smell of the grass. He could hear muffled gunfire in the distance and looked up to see a developing air battle. Small figures were darting around one another and flashes from the machine gun fire could be seen from this distance. Lorenz noticed two planes, one larger than the other, breaking off from the larger battle and approaching the field he was standing in. The larger plane seemed to be trailing black smoke from damaged engines.

The rumbling sound of an engine in the distance caught his attention. An Opel Blitz truck was coming up the dirt road leading to the field he was standing in. These standard military trucks were frequently used for transportation of supplies, munitions and soldiers to various locations. He could see the heads of several soldiers poking up from the back of the truck but could not immediately recognise their formation or service. The truck entered the field on the opposite side from where Lorenz was standing. Lorenz had a good view of the entire field from where he was standing at the corner.

Just above, Lorenz noticed several parachutes opening as figures jumped out what looked like a damaged British bomber. It was a Halifax and flying right beside it was… a German fighter, an Fw 190 to be precise.

 _Is that… me?_ Lorenz thought questioningly to himself starring at the two planes flying overhead. _How… what is going on here? What am I doing down here? How could I have known what happened on the ground?_ Lorenz tried to rationalise within himself.

The German fighter, his fighter, accompanied the bomber for a little longer before peeling off as the crippled British aircraft crashed headlong into the neighbouring field and exploded in a spectacular fireball. The fighter turned tail and flew back in the opposite direction. From the angle on the ground, Lorenz could not see into the cockpit of the fighter but the number of the fuselage matched the one on his own fighter. There was no doubt that was indeed his plane.

He could not have possibly known what happened past that point, so Lorenz expected he would wake up on his comfortable mattress anytime now but the dream went on, much to his surprise. Was this all his imagination? Was this what his inner self wants to believe happened on the ground that day? Despite all his doubts, this dream still felt extremely real and the details were impeccable, almost as though he was really there on the ground that day. Lorenz found it very difficult to rationalise any of what he was experiencing now. He decided to continue observing and seeing what was about to happen.

The crew of the bomber who managed to bail out of their aircraft were slowly descending towards the general vicinity of the field in front of him. They were completely scattered and landed at different times. One of the crew landed quite near to Lorenz and he could hear the young man grunting as he hit the ground quite hard and fell onto his back. The man looked disorientated and was struggling to get his parachute off himself. The man looked around frantically, scanning for enemies. Lorenz was surprised to notice that the man looked right through him as though he was not even there before resuming his struggles.

Another crew member landed near by about 5 metres away from the first man. This one was clearly older and managed to maintain his balance as he landed on his feet. He undid his parachute with ease and quickly walked up to the still struggling man.

"Jackson! Hey, Jackson!" the older man shouted as he approached the entangled young man. "Hey! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Hey! Look at me! Are you hurt?" The older man asked frantically, cupping the young man's head in his hands.

Jackson nodded quickly and croaked. "I'm… I'm ok." The older man removed the parachute from Jackson as the young man stood up slowly.

Jackson stared at the burning fuselage in the distance as a look of despair and dread appeared on his face. "Oh god no, Stanley! Stanley!" Jackson shouted as he started running towards the burning wreck, tears streaking down his cheeks, clearly visible given the soot and dirt on his face.

"Jackson, no! Get a hold of yourself!" The older man shouted as he stepped forward and restrained the crying and shouting young man. Jackson struggled in the older man's grip still shouting the name of his friend. The scene unfolding before him reminded Lorenz of his old friend Schmitt. The painful memory was like an arrow through his heart. Lorenz turned his head away and did his best to hold back his own tears.

"Snap out of it, Jackson! He's dead! Stanley's dead! There is nothing you can do about it!" The older man shouted as he slapped Jackson across the face. The blow seemed to shock Jackson out of his trance like state. Jackson burst into tears in the older man's grip as he tried to comfort his younger crew member.

Lorenz threw a glance across the field and noticed a group of German soldiers had disembarked their transport truck and have begun rounding up the other downed crew members. Lorenz moved closer in the direction of the truck to get a better look at what was happening. There was a platoon of German soldiers in the field systematically sweeping the area and bringing the downed British airmen to an area near the truck. All of the soldiers wore the standard field uniform, a medium toned grey, long sleeved top with matching trousers and black boots. Most of the soldiers wore helmets and carried either the standard issue Karabiner 98 Kurz, a powerful bolt action infantry rifle, or a Maschinenpistole 40, a compact rapid-fire submachine gun. The twin lightning bolt runes on their right collars identified them as being part of the Waffen-SS, Germany's elite forces who were known for their prowess in battle but also despised for their ruthlessness. Lorenz identified one of the men who wore a peaked cap instead of a helmet as the platoon's commander. The young man was inspecting the surrendered British airmen, eyeing them with disdain and malice as a scowl formed on his face. It reminded Lorenz of his former commanding officer Heinz and his insatiable hatred for the enemy.

"Oberscharführer, we have got a wounded one here!" Came a call in German from two soldiers standing deeper in the field to the right of where Lorenz was now. The two men were looking down at something which Lorenz assumed was one of the wounded airmen whom, with the help of their comrades, were able to bail out of the ruined bomber.

The platoon commander slowly looked up from his inspection and turned in the direction of the voice, shaking his head in clear irritation. Lorenz decided to move closer to the scene to get a better look as well. As he got nearer he could hear whimpering and sobbing coming from the ground.

"Please! Don't shoot us! My friend, he's hurt. Please help him! Please!" Came a pleading voice in English from a young airman who had his hands on his head and was kneeling down next to another airman. The downed airman was breathing heavily and was clearly in pain. Lorenz could not access the extent of his injuries but from the man's ragged breaths and occasional grunts of pain, he could intuit that it must be quite bad. One of the German soldiers, clearly not understanding what the man had said, pushed the barrel of his gun to the young man's back lightly to prompt him to keep quiet which he quickly obeyed.

The platoon commander approached the scene slowly, with his arms behind his back and a nonchalant look on his face as he eyed the downed British airman. The commander sighed loudly and threw a frustrated and irritated glance at the nearest German soldier before speaking to him in German, with a monotonous and expressionless voice. "This one will be nothing but a burden to us. He is useless…" The commander stated plainly before trailing off and turning to walk away.

"Oberscharführer, I… don't understand." The German soldier responded, sounding a little concerned.

"He is dead weight. Shoot him…"

The soldier's jaw dropped a little as he fully took in what his commander had ordered him to do. "Y…Ya Oberscharführer." He quickly said before turning back to the downed airman. He motioned to the other soldier who promptly urged the younger man to his feet and walked him towards the truck.

"Wa… wait! Please! My friend needs help! Please…" The younger man begged as he was led away. His cries were completely ignored by his escort.

Lorenz was stupefied by the blatant disregard for human life. Lorenz watched as the German soldier unslung his rifle and held it in his hands. He pulled back the bolt and chambered a round into his weapon getting ready to take aim. Even though this was but a dream, Lorenz was compelled to act.

The Waffen-SS were the elite troops who reported to an entirely different chain of command. However, military ranks still held even across different services and formations. The platoon's commander was only a non-commissioned officer, therefore Lorenz's own fully-commissioned officer rank far outstripped that of the commander. He hoped that he held enough sway to alter what was about to happen.

"Belay that order! Lower your weapon, soldier!" Lorenz shouted, his hand drifting down to his own sidearm and undoing the buckle that held it in its holster. The soldier did not even flinch, almost as though he did not hear it at all. He raised his weapon slowly and took aim at the downed airman.

"I know you can hear me! I am ordering you to put down your…" Before Lorenz could finish his next sentence, a loud gunshot echoed throughout the field.

"NO! What have you done, you filthy monsters!" Came a cry from the young man being led away. The young British airman turned around and tried run to his friend but the soldier escorting him simply shoved the young man away and hit him square on the face with the butt of his rifle. The young man fell to the ground but angrily got up, grunting and shouting all manner of curses as he did. The platoon commander stopped walking and motioned to several other soldiers. Several more gunshots echoed in the field as the young man was hit and fell to the ground, grunting in pain. He gasped and coughed for a few seconds before going limp.

Lorenz drew out his pistol and aimed it at the commander who ordered the unnecessary execution of an unarmed enemy. "I've seen enough! I am relieving you of your command, Oberscharführer! You and your men have a lot to answer for!"

The soldiers did not respond to him at all and instead started laughing, passing gross and inappropriate comments as they did. Lorenz was infuriated, he shouted at the soldiers as he approached closer to them, his finger drifting to the trigger. As he got nearer, he felt his vision getting quite cloudy and the sounds of the world were getting softer, and more distant.

 _Lorenz! Lorenz… get up!_ He heard a familiar voice call out in his mind as his vision faded.

Lorenz awoke with a start and sat up quickly, gasping and panting as he did. The first thing he saw was his dragon's head. She turned her head slightly and eyed him with one of her hypnotic blue eyes, sending comforting thoughts into him mind. He silently surveyed his surroundings and discovered he was back in his room. His also realised that he was on the floor next to his bed and his back felt a little sore. Gneisenau moved closer and nuzzled him. He responded by rubbing the sides of her neck and she purred softly.

"How… what happened?" He enquired out loud.

 _You suddenly started trashing in your bed and mumbling some… really strange things. I tried to wake you up but your mind was so… distant. It almost felt like you were not there at all._ His dragon said with concern in her voice. _Did you have another one of those nightmares?_

 _I… I am not sure what that was, Gneisenau. I saw things. Things I shouldn't have been able to see. It was definitely a dream but it felt so real. Almost as though I was really there. I… am not sure what to make of it._ He responded, unsure of what had just transpired. Why did he even have that dream? Was there even a shred of truth in any of this? Was this part of his mind playing tricks on him? Lorenz had experienced vivid dreams before but none of them were as real as this one and most of the time his dreams were pure fantasy and unrelated to any real event.

 _Perhaps it's not a dream but a vision. Maybe through your connection with your own world, this one is somehow giving you little glimpses of what is going on in your world._ His dragon suggested.

 _That's... impossible! How can it be?_ Lorenz retorted.

His dragon snorted a little in annoyance and tilted her head questioningly. _After all that you have seen, experienced and heard, do your really believe it is impossible? Little more than 6 months ago, if someone told you that dragons existed, would you have believed them? There are things about this world that we don't understand, magic whose capabilities are beyond our comprehension, ancient powers we know nothing of. I wouldn't be too quick to dismiss it if I were you._ She warned.

 _You are right. I was not thinking straight._ He responded quickly. If this dream was manifested by someone or something who was trying to give him snippets and glimpses of his own world, then why would it choose to show him that scene of all things? Did this unknown entity, if it even existed, have some ulterior motive? Was it trying to undermine his sense of loyalty to his country by showing him such heinous acts? Were the scenes even real or grounded in any reality at all? Lorenz couldn't even hope to even uncover this by himself, but to seek help might undermine his cover. He would have to go with it and see if he had any more dreams, or visions as his dragon puts it.

Lorenz looked out the window and realised that it was in the wee hours of the morning. The sun had barely risen above the horizon yet. Lorenz would very much liked to catch a few more hours of rest but after the strange vision he had, he was extremely reluctant to do so. His dragon accompanied him as he took a stroll outside to get some fresh air.

The rider compound was quiet, serene and peaceful at this time of the day. There were no activities going on or trainings being conducted, all was silent. As they wandered aimlessly through the corridors, Lorenz's mind drifted to the planned meeting with the strange contact later in the day. The apprehension filled him with a sense of anticipation, fear and paranoia. There were so many things that could potentially go wrong that he was very hesitant to follow through with the plan. However, this was the only lead he had so far and the only real connection to his own world. This might be his only chance to learn more about the circumstance leading to his arrival in this world. To pass it up would be foolhardy. Gneisenau shared his apprehension but was also excited to see what they could learn from whoever had sent them the message.

To pass the time, Lorenz visited the library to see if there were any texts that might help them. In the meantime, Gneisenau went to the open courtyard just outside the library and started practicing some ground manoeuvres. She practiced her footing, stances and transitions. She also experimented with her own moves based on what she and Lorenz had seen so far.

Lorenz explored the many rows of shelves which contained all manner of scriptures and books. Many were stored as scrolls of paper neatly stacked up on the shelves. There did not seem to be any clear classification and many of the texts were in languages he could not comprehend. He paid special attention to look out for historical archives to see if any could shed light on his dragon's parentage. There were some biographies and referenced birth records of notable riders and dragons but nothing substantial. Lorenz did however find an interesting book on the world's history that was written in English. He learnt that the continent was called Alagaësia and the dragons had played a major role in shaping its history. He took the book outside and sat on one of the numerous chairs lining the corridors overlooking the courtyard to ponder over its contents.

Lorenz found himself mesmerised and distracted by the graceful yet deadly looking moves his dragon was practicing in the courtyard. She was attempting a series of flowing attacks that allowed her to quickly transition from slashes with her fore claws to buffets with her wings and finishing off with a powerful swipe of her tail before turning back around to start the sequence a new. His dragon also practiced rolls, side steps and pounces which would be useful in closing the engagement distance, dodging attacks and projectiles or even fleeing should it become necessary.

Lorenz found that his dragon's growth had slowed down significantly. When Gneisenau was younger, she had numerous growth spurts which allowed her to rapidly increase in size over the course of a few short months. But now, Lorenz felt that her size had barely changed and she still maintained her somewhat small and sleek frame. Gneisenau had tailored her fighting style, both in the air and on the ground, accordingly to play to her own strengths. She favoured a dexterity and finesse based style which relied on superior manoeuvrability and quick attacks rather than raw brute force. This was quite similar to Lorenz's own sword fighting style which was also finesse based rather than strength based. Lorenz couldn't help but beam with pride at seeing how much his dragon had grown and matured over the months. Despite lacking formal training and proper instruction, she was able to hold her own against dragons larger and more experienced than her. With some tactical planning, she was even able to defeat Valen's dragon in The Spine after a brief encounter.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lorenz spotted a dragon and its rider standing in the corridor perpendicular to the one Lorenz was sitting in now. They were partially obscured by the stone columns but he could make out that the dragon was dark orange in colour and its rider was a human girl. She looked slightly older than some of the other riders he had seen thus far and had long brown hair that was bundled up into tail at the back of her head. Her orange dragon seemed to have taken an interest in Gneisenau and was observing her movements intently. Its rider seemed to be trying to encourage her dragon to approach Gneisenau but it, or he as Lorenz assumed, seemed shy to do so.

 _Heads up. It seems you have a secret admirer._ He said jokingly to his dragon.

 _Oh?_ His dragon said simply, spinning her head around to face the orange dragon in the corridor. She slowly curled her body around to face the newcomer, watching and waiting for the other dragon to make the first move.

Having been spotted, the orange dragon abandoned any notion of subtlety. He held his head high and stepped into the courtyard. Gneisenau took a few steps back herself to give him more space. The orange dragon was smaller than Gneisenau but he was a bulkier than her, with thicker, more muscular legs and wing arms. Lorenz found it difficult to gauge his level of experience, combat expertise or age by mere looks. However, his lack of any scars and small size indicated he was at least relatively young and not a battle-hardened veteran. When the orange dragon was a respectful distance away, he dipped his head a little and introduced himself.

 _Greetings! I am Elnar. A pleasure to meet you!_ The orange dragon declared.

 _Hello, Elnar! My name is Gneisenau. The pleasure is mine!_ Gneisenau replied with a small smile, dipping her head a little to return the gesture.

The two dragons slowly approached one another and started conversing, sharing experiences and enjoying each other's company. Lorenz decided to retreat into his own mind to give his dragon some privacy. The orange dragon's rider slowly approached Lorenz tilting her head slightly to keep an eye on her own dragon. Not wanting to appear rude or indifferent, Lorenz calmly placed the book aside and rose to his feet slowly to greet the approaching rider. Spotting Lorenz getting up from his chair, the young lady picked up her pace and approached him.

"Ah, you must be Elnar's rider. A pleasure to make your acquaintance! My name is Lorenz." He said with a warm smile, stretching out his right hand to offer her a handshake. She looked confused Lorenz's gesture, he assumed it must have been because handshakes were uncommon or unused in this world. Nonetheless, the rider stretched out her own hand and accepted the handshake, albeit a bit gingerly.

"Hi… I am Epinon! Nice to meet you." She said a with a little stammer.

"Please, have a seat." Lorenz said cheerfully, gesturing with his left hand to the empty chair next to him.

"Oh no… I wouldn't want to disturb your studies." She quickly said.

"It is no trouble at all. Please, I insist!" Lorenz replied, gesturing once again. Epinon smiled before quickly moving and sitting down quickly on the empty chair. Lorenz followed suit and slowly lowered himself onto his own chair. The pair observed their dragon in the courtyard in relative silence. Lorenz decided to break the silence after a few minutes.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" He asked rather awkwardly.

"Yes… yes is it indeed." Epinon replied calmly.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you up so early?" Lorenz enquired.

"Our training has been very demanding recently, Elnar and I wanted to have some time to ourselves before our training began." She responded. "Are you up because of your studies?"

"Well, not quite. Gneisenau and I have an errand to run in a few hours. We wanted to clear our minds and warm up appropriately before we disembark." Lorenz explained, leaving out the confidential details.

Through the bond, Lorenz could sense some apprehension coming from his dragon, almost as though she sensed an attack was impending. Lorenz looked up just in time to see Elnar pounce on his unsuspecting dragon. He could tell it was not a serious pounce intended to do harm but it was still very quick. Gneisenau growled deeply as the orange dragon collided into her, his heavier weight working against her as she was pushed to the ground. Elnar maintained his position on top of Gneisenau attempting to pin her down with his weight but her valiant struggles were making it very difficult for him.

Off to Lorenz's side, he caught a glimpse of Epinon smiling proudly, seemingly thinking her dragon had won their little duel. Her dragon also seemed to share that sense of accomplishment. Lorenz, however, knew better than that. _Your overconfidence is your weakness!_ He thought to himself, smiling as he returned his attention to the duel.

Elnar, growing frustrated with Gneisenau's struggles, wanted to end the duel with a decisive 'bite' to his opponent's throat. He reached down with his head, intending to nip the purple dragoness on her neck to show that the duel was over. This was the moment she had been waiting for. As he reached down, Gneisenau shifted her neck out of the way and swung the backend of her forepaw right into the side of the orange dragon's head. The blunt force of the blow disorientated the orange dragon as he recoiled and attempted to regain his bearings.

Seizing the opportunity, Gneisenau rolled out from under the orange dragon while he was powerless to stop her. Her sudden move also threw Elnar off balance which Gneisenau then capitalised on by curling her tail around his hind leg and pulling hard. The orange dragon fell to his side with a groan and struggled to get back onto his feet. Before he could even get his feet under him, Gneisenau placed her forepaws on his head, effectively pinning him down. Elnar tried to wiggle his body around to catch the purple dragoness but she nimbly remained out of his reach by moving in the opposite direction, ensuring she was always on the other side of his body with his head pinned in the middle of them.

 _Yield!_ She growled deeply.

 _I… I yield._ The orange dragon said slowly, his pride taking a dent from the defeat. Gneisenau released her hold on the orange dragon and let him get up. She remained on guard just in case he tried another surprise attack.

 _Those… were some good moves, Gneisenau! I… am impressed._ The orange dragon finally said lowering his head a little, acknowledging Gneisenau as the victor of their duel. Lorenz could sense her pride through the bond, although his dragon was somewhat annoyed by what Elnar's sudden and surprise initial attack. Lorenz reasoned that they needed to be ready for any surprise or underhanded attacks from their enemies. From Lorenz's own experience, it was unrealistic to expect fair play from every opponent. If desperate enough, even the most honourable adversary could abandon all shreds of decency and resort to any manner of dirty tricks to get the upper hand.

 _Thank you for the compliment. It was an interesting contest!_ Gneisenau said cheerfully.

Lorenz looked over to Epinon, the initial proud smile on her face had given way to a slight frown and a general look of disbelief. Sensing her displeasure, Lorenz tried to alleviate the situation as best he could.

"Your dragon fights well for his age. You should be proud of him!" Lorenz said cheerfully.

Epinon looked up slowly and smiles gingerly at Lorenz's remark. "I am proud of him. He can… just be a little full of himself at times."

"I understand. Pride can be a powerful motivator but also a dangerous foe. You mustn't let it get to either of you." Lorenz supplied.

She smiled and nodded in agreement. Elnar politely bid Gneisenau farewell before returning to his rider's side and nuzzling her head. "It was fun getting to know you, Lorenz. But I think we should get going now."

"Likewise. Hope to see you again soon, Miss Epinon." Lorenz replied, tipping his head a little. Epinon smiled and waved as she happily skipped off further down the corridor, her orange dragon trailing close behind her.

Gneisenau moved to join Lorenz in the corridor. He reached out instinctively and rubbed the side of her neck, making her purr softly. "We should get going too, we have places we need to be." Lorenz said out loud as they returned to the room they shared to get ready. Lorenz decided to dress casually, wearing his normal white shirt and brown trousers. He chose not to wear a cloak feeling that it did not really fit his style. He packed his jacket into the saddle bags and brought his backup long sword as well, just in case. Lorenz had opted to leave earlier to scout out the area around the designated meeting point before meeting with strange contact. That way they would be at least familiar with the surroundings and how to make a hasty retreat should it become necessary.

The flight from Ilirea was peaceful and quick. Based on the sun's position in the sky, Lorenz estimated that they had at least a couple more hours before the designated meeting time. after about an hour of flying, the distinct ruins of what was once a great castle could be seen peeking out of the planes in the distance. Its crumbling battlements and walls long over grown with grass as nature slowly claimed back the land.

Gneisenau circled around the ruins, exploring the surrounding area in a wide radius. There was a forest near by which sat on slightly elevated terrain a distance away from the ruins. Lorenz figured it would make a good vantage point to oversee what was happening in the ruins. Other than the small forest, the surrounding landscape was relatively devoid of significant landmarks save for a few boulders and sparse collections of trees. Gneisenau landed in front of the dense forest they found. The elevated position of the forest meant that they could easily see through the crumbling walls and into what was once the proud courtyard of the ruined castle. The forest was also dense enough that it could shield them from prying eyes in the sky.

Lorenz found an excellent spot where he could prone behind a bush to gain maximum cover while still having an unobstructed view of the ruins. Gneisenau was still small and sleek enough that she could weave between the trees and take cover in the denser foliage slightly deeper in. Her proficiency at hiding herself and making as small a target as possible made her almost invisible from the outside. Satisfied with their pole position overlooking the ruins, rider and dragon waited patiently for the mysterious contact. Anticipation building as the sun slowly reached its zenith.

 _Hmph! I'm bored! Is this Anastasia coming or not?_ Gneisenau enquired after about an hour of waiting. Lorenz could sense her boredom and irritation at having to hide in the forest. Her belly was starting to ache from her lying on it all this time. Lorenz also felt his body growing stiff from being prone for so long.

 _Be patient. I'm sure they will be here soon._ Lorenz said, trying and failing to quell his dragon's restlessness. She snorted unhappily but said nothing else. Lorenz focused his attentions on the sounds of the forest. He could hear a variety of insects and a few birds chirping. The rustling of the leaves from the occasional gust of wind that swept across the planes was relaxing to say the least. The serenity of the forest was broken by the faint sound of wing beats coming from the distance. Lorenz had to strain to hear it at first but it was very clear it was getting closer. His dragon heard it as well and was on alert.

Lorenz surmised that it was only one set of wingbeats of a single dragon as he could not pick out any distinct or apparent secondary wing beats. As the wing beats got closer and closer, the pair were quickly able to identify its source. A solitary pearly white dragon approached from the direction of Ilirea and landed just outside the ruins. Lorenz carefully observed the newcomer and noticed that the white dragon had a rider on its back. The rider looked like a man and wore a brown cloak with a hood that covered his head. He dismounted on the side of his dragon out of Lorenz's view and swiftly disappeared into the ruins. The white dragon scanned the surrounding area briefly and paced around the ruined castle. The white dragon was a beautiful specimen, its pearly white scales seemed to radiate light and glow under the sun's rays. Its body was quite slender and aerodynamic, just like that of his own dragon. From this distance it was difficult to make out more distinctive features of the white dragon but Lorenz noticed that one of its two primary horns on its head was broken at about two thirds from the base. Lorenz could estimate that the dragon was larger than Avirdaus' black dragon, Kaldir, making it significantly larger than Gneisenau.

Lorenz and Gneisenau continued to observe the white dragon but saw no trace of its rider. The white dragon walked two rounds around the ruins before stepping into the ruined courtyard and laying itself down on its belly on the overgrown stone floor. It positioned itself on the far end of the courtyard with its back facing one of the crumbling walls. Its head continued scanning the surroundings. After a few more moments, it was clear that the white dragon had come alone and there were no trailing dragons or riders waiting to ambush them as Lorenz had initially feared. Lorenz looked back at his dragon who nodded her head in acknowledgement before he even posed his question. They had come this far and waited for a long time, it would make no sense to turn around now.

They quietly retreated into the forest and exited from the other side of the raised hill the forest was resting on. The rounded the hill and headed on foot towards the ruined castle. This way it would not seem apparent that they were secretly spying on the white dragon from a concealed position. As they approached the ruins, the white dragon spotted them and turned its head to eye them closely but made no move to get up or close the distance. The white dragon maintained its position on the far side of the large courtyard of the ruined castle. Lorenz and Gneisenau advanced slowly towards the ruins, constantly on alert and scanning the surroundings for any movement.

After a few tense minutes they entered the courtyard and stopped on the other end, directly opposite from the white dragon. Based on what he had seen, Lorenz estimated that they were way out of reach of the white dragon's pounce if it did indeed choose to attack. Lorenz stood his ground anxiously, his left hand gripping the handle of his sword firmly. His dragon stood by him, alert and ready to act should the situation call for it. The white dragon continued to wordlessly observe them, tilting its head to one side when it realised they were not going to come any closer.

Lorenz felt a presence gently touch his mind. _Hello, Lorenz._ Came a calm, soothing and familiar voice. _You're late!_ The voice said with a slight chuckle.

"Anastasia?" Lorenz enquired curiously.

 _Yes, it is me. We finally meet at last!_ The white dragonesses said. _Please, come a little closer. You have my word that I will not harm any of you._ She said gently. Lorenz was hesitant at first but, after some coaxing by his own dragon, decided to approach the white dragoness. As they got nearer, Lorenz noticed Anastasia had vibrant blue eyes which greatly resembled Gneisenau's own mesmerising blue eyes. The white dragoness did not move from her position and remained on her belly as they approached. Despite that the white dragoness being prone on the ground, Gneisenau's head only reached about three quarters the way up Anastasia's neck.

The white dragoness eyed his dragon closely and purred. _Oh… I… I cannot express how relieved I am to see you, young one._ Anastasia said to Gneisenau. _You are… more beautiful than I ever imagined._

Gneisenau was just as confused as Lorenz. _Thank you for your… compliment, great dragon. But, I'm afraid I don't understand what this is about._

Anastasia smiled and blinked her eyes slowly, tears starting to form in her large eyes. _A mother will always recognise her child, young one!_

Gneisenau gasped and took a step forward slowly, seemingly taken aback by the startling revelation. Lorenz could sense a flood of emotions through the bond. There was a sense of disbelief and also a sense of relief and joy. The two sides were warring within his dragon's heart. He could sense her trying to logically rationalise the information, attempting to put the pieces together to see if it held up to scrutiny. Another part of her was relieved and could somehow sense the genuine nature of the white dragoness' words.

 _I… It can't be… I don't understand! Lorenz told me that my egg was found in The Spine after…_ Gneisenau was cut off mid-sentence by the white dragoness.

… _after it was dropped by an elf, am I right?_ Anastasia continued her slow calming voice, completing Gneisenau's sentence for her.

 _How… how did you know that?_ Sensing Gneisenau was not convinced, Anastasia turned to Lorenz and spoke to him.

 _Tell us Lorenz, the elf you saw in the woods that day you found your dragon's egg. Do you remember his appearance?_ Lorenz through hard and tried to conjure up an image of the battle and the elf that he had seen on his first day in this world. As he had been observing the overall battle that day, he had not really paid much attention to the exact appearance of the elf. Furthermore, he was quite far away and did not get a good view of the elf's features. However, he was still able to recall the unique design of the curved sword the elf had used to so surgically decapitate numerous Urgals.

"I am afraid I do not have a clear picture of the elf's facial features, I'm sorry." Lorenz said regretfully.

Anastasia snorted but maintained her cool. _That is no matter! Perhaps this can jolt your memory!_

She bent her flexible neck around and nosed around one of the large saddle bags strapped onto her back. She reached into the large bag and grabbed a small cloth bundle with her teeth and placed it on the ground in front of her. _Go on! Open it!_ She encouraged.

Lorenz gingerly stepped forward and slowly unravelled the cloth bundle to reveal a beautifully crafted elvish blade. Lorenz grabbed the handle unsheathing the sword to reveal a curved, and shiny silver blade, it looked remarkably like the one the elf wielded on his first day in this world. The weight of the sword was perfect and even Lorenz felt like he could cut through anything with the beautiful sword. It felt too well-made to be a fake, it had to be the actual thing. "It… this sword." He muttered under his breath.

 _That is Ulnäor, the sword of Thimnae, rider of Aurnadr, my beloved mate and your father, Gneisenau._ Anastasia declared proudly.

Gneisenau was at a loss for words. Lorenz could feel her happiness through the bond and it was overwhelming. His dragon finally knew her parentage. The purple dragoness stepped forward and curled necks with Anastasia.

 _Your father and I have been hunting high and low for you ever since that fateful day we lost you. Against all odds, we refused to give up hope._ The white dragoness said as the two dragons embraced. _I have missed you, my daughter!_

"Wonderful to see a family reunion!" Came an unknown voice which echoed in the ruins. The voice had a slight hint of an accent Lorenz could not quite place. A middle-aged man then stepped out from behind one of the ruined pillars. He wore a brown cloak that looked coarse from many years of use draped over his shoulders. Underneath the cloak he wore a more fitting brown long sleeved jacket with high collars that had several lapels and pins on them that Lorenz could not immediately identify. On his shoulders were metal ornaments shaped into three metal bars. His jacket had large buttons down the middle and several more ornaments on the left and right sides of his chest, one of them resembled a shield with wings. The man also wore light brown trousers and black boots. Lorenz immediately identified the man's outfit to be from his own world and it looked like a military dress but not one Lorenz was familiar with. On his waist was a dark brown leather belt and a custom looking sword. The man looked like he could not be more than thirty years old. He had brown eyes and black hair with chiselled facial features.

"Good morning, Lorenz. Or should I say… guten morgen!" The man said cheerfully, laughing a little.

"You speak German." Lorenz commented, nervously laughing a little himself.

"You speak English." The man responded. Lorenz was a little perplexed at the man's remark. Perhaps it was uncommon for a German citizen to be able to speak English considering the outbreak of war. Lorenz's suspicions grew a little. Who was this strange rider? Was he with the Allies? Lorenz sensed his right-hand drifting to the handle of his sword.

"You have come a long way since Carvahall. Perhaps some introductions are in order!" The man said, smiling warmly. "My name is William Pisces. Or more formally… Captain William Pisces of the 101st Aero Squadron, First Army Air Services of the American Expeditionary Forces or AEF for short." The man paused for a moment. "My dragon is Anastasia. I'm certain you two have… spoken before on numerous occasions, yes?"

 _An American? Here? But…_ Lorenz pondered deeply. 101st Aero Squadron? American Expeditionary Forces? Lorenz had heard all about the British Expeditionary Forces that were defeated and routed during the Battle for France but he had never heard of an American Expeditionary Force. What was this man playing at? How did he know so much about them? Could he be trusted?

"You are an American!" Lorenz exclaimed, his right hand now gripping the handle of his sword tightly.

"How very observant of you!" William said sarcastically, laughing a little and raising his hands in front of him to show that he was not armed. "I know what you are thinking. But fear not, our county's difference matter little here, Lorenz." William paused a little. "In this world, I am a friend and a fellow rider. Eka aí fricai un Shur'tugal!"

 _What am I doing? He is the enemy! He can't be trusted! This was a trick all along! Can't believe I fell for it!_ Lorenz thought angrily to himself, cursing himself for being so naive and gullible.

 _Wait, Lorenz._ His dragon thoughtfully said. _I think we should hear what he has to say first before we decide on our next move. Thus far, he has not made any hostile moves. If he really wanted us dead, I think we will be dead already._

Lorenz was reluctant to accept that but there was some truth in his dragon's words. This man, if he is indeed from the same world as Lorenz, could provide some answers on how to get back or how they ended up here in the first place. Lorenz did not have much of an option but to hear him out. This was the best lead he had had so far in his many months here, simply ignoring it would be counterproductive.

 _Alright, Gneisenau. Let's hear what he has to say. But be on your guard, at the first sign of danger we must be ready to respond!_ Lorenz warned. Gneisenau moved away from Anastasia and took her place by her rider's side. Anastasia snorted her annoyance but otherwise understood Gneisenau's actions.

William stepped up to a rock in front of his white dragoness and sat down slowly. Lorenz maintained his position. "Please have a seat!" William said cheerfully, gesturing to a stone on the opposite end.

"I'd rather stand, thank you." Lorenz said plainly. Does William know about their encounter with Valen? Did he see through Valen's ruse? Or did his dragon somehow uncover the truth through their 'conversations'?

It might explain why there were no other riders around ready to arrest or attack them. They were for all intents and purposes alone, as far as Lorenz could tell. If Gneisenau was really the daughter of Anastasia, she certainly would not want to jeopardise the safety of her child revealing the truth to the other riders.

"You look confused and flustered. If there is anything I can clear up, please do let me know." William helpfully offered. Lorenz was still unsure of he could even trust the American. But if Lorenz could siphon more details from him it might help make the picture clearer.

"When did you enter this world? How long have you been here?" Lorenz asked.

"Hmm… I've been here a long time. Perhaps 22… no 23 years." William replied, his eyebrows furrowed and deep in thought. "I entered this world in 1919, shortly after the conclusion of The Great War, the war to end all wars." He continued, his expression saddening a little.

"The Great War?" Lorenz thought out loud. "You mean World War 1?"

"Oh?" William said, looking up with a vacant and slightly shocked expression. He then shook his head, sighing a little. "I knew the peace in Europe wouldn't last long." He chuckled. "So much for the war to end all wars…"

Lorenz had briefly studied the history of the First World War when he was younger. The war was fought and lost by Germany and her allies. The Treaty of Versailles had shattered Germany's once proud military and crippled her economy with devastating war reparations. The years that followed were ones of hardship and despair for the German people. Lorenz's family was fortunate enough to avoid the brunt of the impact, maintaining their significant wealth despite the situation.

"So, the world is in turmoil once again?" William said, posing the question to Lorenz.

Lorenz nodded silently before countering with another probing question. "How do you know so much about Gneisenau and myself? How do you know where we were and where we were going to be?"

William looked up at his dragon and both smiled. "That is… a very very long story indeed. Where do I even start?" William said, looking up into the sky in thought. "I think you might want to sit down for this." He said jokingly.

* * *

 **Author's Thoughts and Discussion**

Greetings to all my dear, esteemed readers,

I would first like to thank you all once again for your continued support and viewership. I feel that I have been very passive lately when it came to your reviews and comments. For this I apologise. I would therefore like to divert some time between chapters to interacting with you, my dear readers, and addressing some concerns you might have to the best of my abilities.

Perhaps I could take a bit time today to discuss some interesting and crucial points brought up by one of my readers. I shall post my thoughts here for the benefit of other readers as well. I apologise for the extremely long wall of text in the section that follows. I put quite significant research and reading into the original source material when planning, creating and portraying the characters, interactions and communities in the story. Please bear with me as I share my thoughts behind some of the characters and plot points.

Before I begin, I would first like to extend my sincerest gratitude to the unnamed guest who posted an extremely detailed review of my story dated 3rd September 2018. Your encouraging, yet constructive feedback has helped me to improve my writing considerably. I would very much love to extend my personal thanks to you for the time and effort taken in writing your review. Without further ado, here are my thoughts and opinions regarding two particular points of contention.

The first point is the issue regarding the wild dragons having a king in cannon. I understand that not much was revealed about the wild dragon society (if you could call it that) in the original series. Therefore, this area is quite open to interpretation. My thoughts are that the wild dragons were simply unbonded dragons and not wild in the barbaric or animalistic sense. Since all dragons, wild ones included, were sentient and highly intelligent creatures, I figured it was not far fetched to portray some sort of societal organisation for the wild dragons rather than the animalistic sort of wild.

But I digress, back to point at hand! Again, the presence or absence of a king of the wild dragons is not made explicitly clear in the original series. However, there were some key events which heavily suggested the presence of a king or at least some form of leader. The first is the Dragon War (Du Fyrn Skulblaka) which started when the elves mistaken the dragons as mere animals. The fact that the dragons were able to rally together to fight a common enemy, the elves at that stage, heavily implied some form of central leadership guiding the movements of the dragons so that they could effectively attack the highly organised elves and cause massive casualties. The elves were by no means ill equipped for war. The dragons, despite not having access to magic unlike the elves, could hold their own and even go on the offensive numerous times causing the war to drag on for 5 long years. I do not think the success of the dragons in fighting the elves is purely attributed to brute force or individuals acting out against the elves on their own volition. This is strong evidence to support the presence of some central leadership.

The next major point is the signing of the peace treaty that ended the Dragon War. Peace treaties were only as powerful as the people who signed them. In this case, the treaty was formalised between Queen Tarmunora and the unnamed white dragon Glaedr mentioned during the series, of course with the assistance of Eragon I and his dragon Bid'Daum. For the peace treaty to have worked between the two races, this unnamed white dragon must have held some sway over the wild dragons to be able to convince them that peace was the best way forward. I remembered reading a Q&A post on the official Eragon site where Paolini himself mentioned something along the lines of the unnamed dragon as being the "acknowledged leader of his race" just as Queen Tarmunora was the acknowledged leader of the elves, thereby legitimising and formalising the peace treaty between the dragons and elves. The source eludes me at the moment. However, this is yet another strong case in support of the presence of some leadership for the wild dragons.

Although these events do not conclusively prove the presence of a king of the wild dragons, I believe it is quite safe to say that there exists some authority figure the wild dragons looked up to, respected and perhaps even listened to.

The next point is with regards to wild dragon communication. On this issue, I whole-heartedly agree regarding the point that most wild dragons communicated with mental images and body language rather than through words. This is why I was very selective when revealing and portraying the wild dragon characters.

The first wild dragon I introduced was Vervada, Saphira II's mother and a dragon we all know and love. She is however quite an enigma since nothing much was revealed about her. We do know that her mate was the bonded dragon Iormúngr and of her numerous clutches of eggs, Saphira II was the only one she gave to the riders to be bonded, the rest had remained wild. I took a great interest in exploring the lives of the off-screen dragons and Vervada is no exception. I felt that since she was mated to a bonded dragon, she would have spent a lot of time in the presence of the riders, elves and humans alike. Therefore, it would not be far-fetched for her to have picked up speaking as a form of communication. Plus, she could have easily learnt various languages from her mate. It is this unique bond with her mate and the experiences they shared that made Vervada the perfect candidate to be one of the bridges between the wild dragons and the riders.

The next wild dragon is Lord Eridor himself, the king of the wild dragons. My thoughts and design behind Eridor would only hold if one accepts my rationale above regarding the presence of a leader of the wild dragons. Eridor was one of the names mentioned by Brom to Eragon when he was searching for a name for his dragon. Eragon mentioned in the original series that Eridor was the successor to Vanilor and that they were both great dragons. What Eridor succeeded from Vanilor was unclear and open to interpretation. The term successor is often used explicitly for positions, titles or jobs that is handed down from one person to another person. Therefore, this would imply that Vanilor held some position of power which Eridor then took when Vanilor stepped down from the position. In my story, this position of power would be the crown. If one accepts Eridor to be the king of the wild dragons, he would be the equivalent of a country's head of state. Eridor would be the face of his race, in this case the wild dragons, when representing them in external affairs like settling disputes to ensure continued peace between the races. To this end, it would be imperative for Eridor to be able to at least communicate with the riders, elves and humans since these were the races he would deal with the most. In some sense, you could think of Eridor as the bridge between the dragons and the other races, acting as a mediator for numerous disputes that are bound to happen.

Some might argue that the riders themselves should and would act as the real mediators since that was their duty after all and they also had dragons of their own. However, I feel that the bonded dragons and wild dragons are completely separate entities which have drifted apart since the riders were formed. The bonded dragons, having been fully integrated into human and elven societies, might not share or put importance on the same problems as the wild dragons. Issues like hunting game for sustenance or territorial disputes are largely lost on bonded dragons who have most of their meals prepared for them and have nice cosy rooms to sleep in. Therefore, it seems intuitive that the wild dragons would like one of their own to speak and represent them rather than a bonded dragon who might not place the same importance on issues wild dragons hold dear.

However, Lord Eridor is just one dragon and he cannot be at multiple places at the same time managing all the affairs of all the wild dragons. This is where his group of advisors step in to assist him in handling these affairs. My general direction is that these advisors would act as the 'alphas' or local lords of an area or community of wild dragons. They would be the first line mediators for disputes between the wild dragons in their sphere of influence and the neighbouring human, elf or dwarf settlements or any riders that might be stationed in that area. In addition to shows of strength, dexterity or other desirable physical attributes, these advisors would also need reasonable communication and leadership skills in order to perform their roles. Which brings us to the final wild dragon portrayed, Belmith, Eridor's friend and former advisor gone rogue, which the main characters have had a brief interaction with.

I will refrain from commenting much more about the wild dragons because I intend to spend some time developing them further in later chapters. I will however be taking great care in portraying them since I would very much like to remain faithful to the original source material while also injecting some interesting dynamics and interactions into their lives.

I would like to end off my thoughts section here. Once again, a big thank you to the unnamed guest for the interesting points you brought up. Also, another big thank you to everyone else who has taken the time to read and comment on my story. Your viewership and generous remarks mean a lot to me.

If you have any questions or concerns regarding the lore or continuity of the story, please do not hesitate to comment or PM me and I will try my very best to address it.

Until next time!

Sincerely.

Chancellor Wellager


	17. Chapter 15: Revelations

**Chapter 15: Revelations**

Lorenz stood facing the World War 1 American pilot, waiting in anticipation as be was about to begin his tale. He could sense his dragon's excitement and curiosity as well. Despite the heat of the day, Lorenz found that the shade provided by the crumbling castle kept the courtyard relatively cool. His purple dragon stood by him protectively. Gneisenau was ready to defend her rider, even from the white dragoness who revealed herself to be his dragon's mother. Lorenz still had some doubts regarding the authenticity of this rider's words and backstory but decided to push his concerns to the back of his mind for now.

"I guess our little story begins when Anastasia laid your dragon's egg." William began.

Lorenz and Gneisenau both felt a gentle presence touch their minds. _It was my wish, and that of my mate, that our first egg be bonded to a rider._ William's dragon continued. _Through magic as old as the dragon rider bond itself, a spell was placed on your egg, Gneisenau. One that ensured that you will hatch only if you find the one destined to be your rider, a rider you would choose for yourself._

Gneisenau lowered her gaze a little and nodded slightly in agreement.

 _Little did we know, that was easier said than done. For the next couple of months, we took your egg to what must have been every corner of Alagaësia. From the elven lands of Du Weldenvarden to the coast in Surda, we searched for the one, your rider._ Anastasia paused a moment to compose herself and choose her words. _However, you were… pickier than we had first imagined. Ceremony after ceremony, we failed to find the one you would hatch for._

Gneisenau snorted a little at the comment, Lorenz could sense that she wanted to argue or pass a witty remark but deep down, Gneisenau knew her mother was right. Lorenz felt proud that of every soul in Alagaësia, his dragon had chosen him, a man from another world, another time.

"I still recall the sting of disappointment whenever we see another egg choosing its rider." William said shaking his head but smiling as he did so. "So… so many times did we had to receive the bad news that your dragon's egg had not chosen a rider."

 _It would appear that new riders were chosen through some form of ceremony. I wonder what these ceremonies consist of? I must remember to get more details about this later on._ Lorenz thought internally, making a mental note.

"Months of ferrying your dragon's egg around the continent began to take its toll on Anastasia and myself. My dragon became more listless and her thoughts were… distant and cloudy." William said looking up at his dragon once again. Anastasia responded by snorting a small puff of smoke at her rider.

 _That is indeed true. I couldn't bear the thought of you not hatching so I pushed myself much harder that I should have. When I knew I could not carry on for much longer, I enlisted the help of my mate, your father. Needless to say, Aurnadr and his rider, Thimnae, were more than happy to lend their assistance. It was then William and I finally managed to get some much-needed rest._ Anastasia recounted.

"You slept for two whole days! Talk about needing rest." William said cheerfully, reaching out to pet his dragon on her snout. "Anyways, Anestasia and I substituted Aurnadr and Thimnae in training their students. It was a much easier job than racing around the continent, trust me!" William continued, turning his attention back to Lorenz.

 _While I was 'out of action', as my rider likes to say, I was visited by strange visions._ Anastasia said thoughtfully. _I could not make out much of it at first. I saw things I did not understand, horrifying, terrible things. At first, I thought they were fragments of my rider's past, harrowing images of the war that was fought. As the visions continued, it was clear that it wasn't so simple._ Anastasia said, trying her best to mask the fear in her voice.

Lorenz felt his legs slowly tiring and decided to take a seat on the stone in front of him. Gneisenau likewise sit on her haunches behind her rider. Anastasia mentioned having visions of 'horrifying' scenes. Could these 'visions' be glimpses of his world and the turmoil it was in, like Lorenz's own dream he had the previous night? It would make sense since there was nothing in this world that would truly terrify a dragon, much less one as large as Anastasia. "I know this must be very hard for you but… what did you see?" Lorenz questioned.

"She saw death, destruction and ruin. Crumbling buildings, fires raging out of control, people burnt alive in the remnants of their own homes, children in the streets, their eyes filled with fear." William elaborated on his dragon's behalf. "The terrors of war, Lorenz… the terrors of war…" William continued, his voice trailing off.

Through the mental link with the white dragoness, Lorenz caught a glimpse of her vision. He gasped as he immediately recognised the scene. It was at night but yet the sky was illuminated by the blaze of the buildings below and long thin search lights which sought to penetrate the darkness of the night. Destroyed structures and rubble filled the once clean streets, first responders struggling to contain the blaze which seemed to have engulfed the entire city. Another image flashed into his mind, this time it was one at street level. Lorenz could see crying children wondering alone aimlessly in the ruined streets. Husbands, wives, parents embracing and comforting their loved ones outside the rubble of the homes. Lorenz looked down. He suddenly felt ashamed and unable to meet William's or his dragon's gaze. The final images that flashed into his mind confirmed his suspicions. These ones gave a bird's eye view, or rather dragon's eye view, of the wanton destruction. Patches of fire dotted the once grand city below, the flames spread uncontrollably as more and more of the city was greedily consumed. Explosions, both big and small, going off in rapid succession as several buildings collapsed under the stress put on their weakened supports. But there was one building that distinguished itself from the others. One tall, iconic and resolute structure that stood as defiantly as its nation's resolve against the never-ending tide of destruction. It was the Great Clock Tower of the Palace of Westminster, it was… The Big Ben.

 _The Blitz._ Lorenz thought grimly to himself. The unofficial name of a desperate move by the Luftwaffe high command to shatter British morale after it became apparent that the Royal Airforce had gained the upper hand in the battle for air supremacy. London, the capital city of Britain, was systematically bombed for many days straight. High command had hoped that the move would prompt Britain to capitulate to avoid further civilian losses but it backfired and instead strengthened British resolve. Despite the terrible destruction and losses, Britain clung on adamantly and after eight long months, the Luftwaffe was forced to abandon the operation as high command turned its attention East in preparation for the next major German offensive.

"I… am sorry you had to see that." Lorenz said apologetically. He had been flying combat missions against the RAF and light escort missions on occasion during the period. Lorenz had known about the ongoing operation but never knew the true extent of the damage. All he had to work with were rumours and stories he heard from his fellow compatriots, who had all but brushed aside ethical concerns in performing their duties. Lorenz could not blame them though. In the midst of the intense battle for supremacy over the skies of Britain, he had also thought little of it at the time.

 _If there is a silver lining to these terrible visions, is that… I found you, Lorenz._ Anastasia said calmly after regaining her composure.

"You 'found' me? How? And when?" Lorenz questioned.

Anastasia smiled. _It was very subtle at first. But as the visions progressed, I began to notice more and more. Through what I witnessed, through all the pain, suffering and heartbreak, the one thing that was consistent throughout… was you, Lorenz._ Anastasia's thoughts became downtrodden, yet her voice remained calm and soothing, filed with understanding and compassion. _You may not know it but… I was there, Lorenz. I saw what happened and I am truly sorry. Your friend, Schmitt, was a good soldier and an even better friend. To lose him and your family is pain no one should ever have to experience._

Lorenz could not hold back his emotions anymore. He sniffed as tears streaked down his face. He immediately turned his head and shielded his face with his right arm.

 _Are you… crying, little one?_ His dragon asked gently, nudging his shoulder.

"Nein!" He said quickly between sobs, hastily wiping away the tears before looking up again and smiling, acting as natural as possible. "I'm ok! I'm ok."

Anastasia's gentle presence once again brushed against Lorenz's mind. _Despite the hardships you faced, you still held on to your strong beliefs and strived to always do the right thing. I admired and respected you for that, Lorenz. I somehow knew deep down that you were the one we have been searching for. You were destined to be the rider my daughter would hatch for._

Gneisenau purred in agreement.

"I… don't understand. How were you able to contact me in my world?" Lorenz enquired, struggling to make sense of it all.

 _I am afraid I might not be able to provide you with a satisfactory answer. When I saw you at the end of your ropes, it pained me greatly. I would not, I could not sit by idly while Gneisenau's future rider suffered in isolation._ Anastasia explained. _So, I reached out to you with my mind. At first, I found nothing, but I persevered until finally I was somehow able to brush your consciousness. It was fleeting and distant but I tried my best to assure you that you were not alone. To this day I am still unsure if this was a rare instance of a dragon's magic or if there was some higher power at work._

"Regardless, you saved me, Anastasia. And… I thank you for that." Lorenz said gratefully, remembering the soothing voice that gave him the tiny ray of hope which saw him through one of his darkest hours.

 _It was my privilege._ Anastasia responded with a small smile before continuing. _With renewed efforts, we continued to search for you, Lorenz. My mate and his rider would be gone for weeks at a time. Every week, we would await anxiously for their return._ Anastasia's head drooped slightly, clearly saddened at recalling what must be quite a painful memory. _But every time, we would get the same bad news, that your egg had not as much as stirred for a single soul._

"Aurnadr hated seeing Anastasia in this state. Her sadness and disappointment took its toll on him as well. Aurnadr resolved to find Gneisenau's rider no matter what the cost." William's smile disappearing from his face as he continued. "Against his rider's advice and his own better judgement, Aurnadr and Thimnae ventured to the north, stopping by every town, village and farmhouse he stumbled across in a desperate hope to find you. As time dragged on with no sign of progress, Aurnadr got increasingly reckless. On one of his trips through The Spine, Aurnadr and his rider were ambushed by Urgal marauders while they rested. They barely got away with their lives, but…" William's voice trailed away.

 _That was the day we lost you, my daughter._ Anastasia said, her voice downtrodden as tears welled up in her large blue eyes. Lorenz felt sorry for what the white dragoness had gone through, losing a child, even one that was unborn, must be a heart wrenching experience. Gneisenau got up from her position behind Lorenz and silently approached Anastasia, nuzzling her neck and sending her comforting images and thoughts.

William looked warmly at the pair of dragonesses and smiled. Lorenz also smiled as he could feel his dragon's emotions through the bond they shared. "Needless to say, we began continent wide man hunt, or egg hunt rather, to search for your dragon's missing egg. We feared that it might have been taken to be sold off to rogue sorcerers, shades or worse. We knew no trader would ever buy a stolen dragon's egg for fear of reprisal, so we searched the less populated or regulated areas. I even infiltrated several underground black markets to see if I could turn up anything but to no avail." William paused for a few moments. "This is where our mutual friend, Valen, comes in." He said, laughing a little.

Lorenz was taken aback by the mention of the name. "Valen? I am not sure who you are talking about." Lorenz lied despite knowing it would be of little use.

William laughed at Lorenz's feeble attempt at deception. "Hah! We know all about your little encounter in The Spine. I must admit, quite a convincing ruse."

Lorenz's mind was racing once again, concerns about their safety once again making itself known. Before he could even begin to talk, William interjected to alleviate his concerns, seemingly reading his mind. "I know what you are thinking. And no, we are not here to arrest you or your dragon. For now, only a select few in the council are aware of the situation."

"How did you see through the ruse?" Lorenz questioned, thinking his plan was watertight.

William smiled again and smirked a little. "Well, there is one thing you didn't plan for." William reached into his pocket and took out a metal ornament. The Distinguished Flying Cross medal Lorenz had given to Valen as proof of their 'demise'.

"How did you…" Lorenz tried to ask before being cut off by William.

"You did not expect there to be someone else from our world, did you?" William asked with a smile. "To be honest, I had not expected it myself. The only thing that perplexed me was that this is clearly of British design while you are… well, clearly not British."

"I was operating behind enemy lines when I entered this world. Therefore, I needed a disguise." Lorenz stated plainly, leaving out the top-secret details of his mission.

"Fair enough, Captain Lorne." William said with a smile and a sarcastic tone. Lorenz couldn't help but smile in return.

"It still doesn't add up. How did you realise we were alive?" Lorenz probed further.

"When Anastasia and Aurnadr learnt about you and your dragon's supposed demise, they were heartbroken and devastated." William elaborated.

 _My mate's sadness quickly turned into anger. I had to physically restrain him to prevent him from tearing into Valen and his brown dragon. The intensity of his anger and ferocity left the young rider and dragon cowering in fear._ Anastasia stated plainly.

"It was quite a sight to behold. To see the once arrogant Valen humbled in such a way. Needless to say, he wasn't the same boy after the whole thing, he had, thankfully, changed for the better." William added.

 _What I would give to see the look on Valen's face!_ His dragon said happily. Lorenz smiled at the comment but said nothing.

"Anyways, Anastasia was not satisfied with a simple medal, she wanted closure. As much as it pained her, she wanted to see your bodies and to give you proper burials." William continued. "However, our trip to The Spine was delayed by almost a week due to a freak blizzard coming from the north."

 _When it finally cleared, we searched area surrounding the mountain pass Valen claimed the battle happened. Despite our best efforts, we found no trace of your bodies. That gave me a ray of hope that somehow, against the odds, you two were still alive._ Anastasia added.

"The suspicion was confirmed when I visited Carvahall and asked around. You made quite a name for yourself there, Sir Lorne." William said with a smile. "The tavern owner told me about your hasty departure just prior to the blizzard. We then returned to Vroengarg to report our findings. The Council called Valen in for another lengthy interrogation, he eventually spilled the beans and revealed the whole truth." William paused for moment to regain his breath and consolidate his thoughts. "Valen had purposely withheld information regarding sighting the two of you in The Spine because he wanted to be the one to bring you in. He wanted the full credit for the task and was worried someone else might snatch what he deemed was his accomplishment. His blind ambition and egotism got the better of him and he resorted to excessive violence to accomplish his goals."

 _His teacher was furious and was contemplating having him and his dragon expelled from the order. Their sentences are still pending, for now. The Council would very much like to meet you two in person and clear this whole mess up. However, since you were now weary of the riders given your unfortunate encounter with Valen and his dragon, the Council decided to stick to Valen's original story to maintain the illusion. We were worried you two would go into hiding making it almost impossible to find you. Therefore, we had to be as tactful as possible in establishing contact._ Anastasia continued.

"That brings us to the present." William declared, concluded their long tale.

Lorenz nodded his head, satisfied with the information William had provided. Together with their own experiences, William's tale provided a complete picture of the events taking place up to this point. Deep down he was very glad the situation did not escalate further.

William got up and went over to his dragon, rummaging through the saddlebags strapped to her saddle. He returned with two wrapped packets and handed one to Lorenz. "We have been out here for some time, I suppose you are hungry."

Lorenz had not noticed his own hunger over his deep though. He had skipped breakfast and was quite famished as it is. He thanked William and wordlessly tucked into the packed meal. The food was quite dry, being rations prepared from long trips, but it was still rather tasty. In the meantime, Gneisenau and Anastasia took off from the courtyard to hunt for their own meals and spend some personal time together, leaving their riders alone in the ruins of the castle.

Silence pervaded the ruined courtyard as the riders had their meals. Lorenz decided to break the monotony first. "So… Captain William, what happens now?"

"Hmm… the first step will be to convene a meeting with the Council. I will send a message to Thimnae to update him and Aurnadr of the situation. I am sure that they will be quite pleased to hear that I have successfully established contact. It is likely the Council will give you and Gneisenau a proper place amongst the Riders and assign you a teacher to begin your training proper." William said happily.

"Won't the Council want… some from of retribution for the harm we inflicted on Valen and his dragon. I mean… Gneisenau broke Volnadr's leg and I held Valen at sword point. I'm surprised they are willing to see past such acts of violence." Lorenz question, still doubtful that the Council was so forgiving.

William smiled at the remark. "You will find that the Riders are a lot less vengeful than you think. Don't get me wrong, there are exceptions. But in this case…" William paused to swallow his food. "The Council has felt that your response was fully justified given Valen's use of force and also for striking first. Furthermore, numerous members of the Council have praised your calm and cool-headed handling of the situation which resulted in no deaths or unnecessary bloodshed. Your actions that day were indeed honourable and befitting of a true dragon rider. Believe me when I say that most riders would not have the patience nor the will to do what you did. Hell, if anyone hurt my Anastasia, I would make that person pay very dearly for it!" His voice becoming dark and quite threatening during the last sentence to put emphasis on his conviction.

Lorenz then decided to ask his most burning question of all. "Now that this mess has been cleared up and Gneisenau is settled back in with her family, how can I return to our world?"

William paused his chewing and stared at Lorenz with a look of puzzled confusion. He furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head as though trying to make sense of what Lorenz was saying. "Excuse me?"

"Well… my dragon has found her family, she is happy and settled. I think this will be a good time for me to return to our world." Lorenz said and immediately felt uneasy after uttering those words. They did not feel right as they rolled off his tongue, almost as though he had spoken a jinx or a taboo.

"Do… do you hear what you are saying!" William's voice losing the cheerful lustre, becoming stern and serious. "I don't think you understand the depth of the bond you share with your dragon!"

"I understand full well the…" Lorenz tried to say but was cut off by a now irritated William.

"NO! No, you don't!" William said loudly, almost shouting as he placed his half-finished food aside and stood up. "Listen to me, Lorenz. What you think you know about the bond is just scratching the surface, it is just the tip of the iceberg. This bond you share with Gneisenau is not just some normal friendship. It runs way deeper than that. Do you… remember the day you first touched your dragon?"

Lorenz recalled the sharp pain and icy sensations coursing through his entire body as he first made contact with his dragon. The event had even left a white scar on his hand. He nodded slowly in response to William's question.

"That was not just some freak accident or random event. That was magic! A magic so ancient and so powerful that it merges two souls together." William paused to let it sink in. "Your dragon is a part of you as much as you are a part of her. If you leave this world, your dragon will…" William's voice trailed off for a moment. "Will not be able to survive for very long. Most dragons who lose their riders die from their grief. Those who survive are left a shell of their former selves, wondering the world aimlessly, never to be seen again. Is this what you want for your dragon?" William questioned.

"I… no… that is not what I want." Lorenz said shakily. "But nonetheless, I have a duty to my homeland! And I'll be damned before I abandon my country in her time of need!"

William sighed. "Your patriotism is admirable, but… I'm afraid there is no way for either of us to get back to our world. Trust me, I have tried. I went through many scrolls, notes and books in every great library across the continent and have found nothing that even resembled some semblance or notion of the existence of our world. Other than our memories of the time we spent there, there is nothing linking this world to ours."

"But… can't you just cast a spell? Or find someone who can? Surely there has to be a way!" Lorenz questioned, his voice starting to get desperate.

William laughed slightly. "It is not as simple as it sounds. Magic, although powerful, has many rules and limitations which can prove deadly if not respected. Even if it were somehow possible, I can't even begin to imagine the level of complexity and other requirements a spell of such a magnitude will encompass." William looked at Lorenz's clearly dismayed and perplexed expression and smiled again. "I know this does not make much sense to you now, but in due time, you will understand why."

Lorenz slumped in his seat. This was as he had feared. He had considered the possibility that a return journey back to his world might not be possible. He mind went blank. _I don't believe it! After all this time, I have been chasing a lost cause._ He thought sadly to himself as tears welled up in his eyes. Lorenz had considered the possibility that he might not be able to return to his own world but all the while he had hoped that it would not be the case. Now that it was made clear to him, he felt lost and defeated. _I… I have failed the Fatherland! I have failed Schmitt, my dear old friend. I have failed my father, my family and all the brave soldiers who had given their lives in the defence of Germany. I have failed…_

Lorenz broke down completely as tears streaked down his cheeks and he sobbed openly. He was vaguely aware of William walking up to his side and patting him on the back, whispering indistinct words of comfort. But he heard none of it as his mind and spirit were shattered by the revelation. He felt so alone, so weak. It was as though he had lost all purpose, all meaning. In his moment of sadness, a presence made itself known within his heart. He tried to brush it aside but found that it was engrained far deeper within him than he had anticipated. Then he remembered his bond with his dragon. Her presence in his mind, as a part of his very soul, strangely comforted him, making him feel like he had the strength to overcome anything the cruel world would throw at him.

 _Oh, little one. You have not failed anyone. You speak as though you have done nothing for your country but that is not true and you know it. You shot down many enemies and saved many lives. You have done more than most others and your Fatherland should be proud and honoured to have you on their side! Just because you did not give your life for your country does not mean you have failed it._ His dragon supplied.

 _Why me of all people? Why was I chosen to come to this world when I had so much more I could have done for my country?_ Lorenz questioned between sobs.

 _When you touched my egg, I was able to look into your soul, your past, the tragedies and also the triumphs. I looked into your heart and I saw a good man, a man worthy of being a dragon rider. That's why I chose you, Lorenz. Perhaps that's why fate chose you as well. There may have been a lot you could have done for your country back home but maybe… just maybe, you are destined for even greater things here._ Gneisenau explained in a gentle tone. _Think about it, little one. You have an opportunity to do great things across two worlds, across two times. But know this, regardless of what you choose to do, no matter what happens, I will always be by your side, for better or for worse!_ She said confidently.

The revelation that he could not return to his own world had been an unpleasant surprise. However, a part of him felt strangely happy and relieved. After all the time he had spent in this world, his bond with his dragon had deepened greatly. He had always brushed aside thoughts of leaving his dragon behind, putting his duty to his country above all else. It had pained him more greatly than he cared to admit. But now that he knew for certain he could not go back, he felt relieved that he would not need to be the one the make the choice of leaving his dragon alone in this world. Yet, he shuddered at the thought that he was sitting on the side-lines while his country, his homeland was being besieged from all sides by enemies who would stop at nothing but the complete and utter destruction of his nation. Lorenz did not want to contemplate what might happen to his country and her way of life should their enemies win the day. Germany would be plunged into dark, terrible times much like the period following the end of the First World War.

Despite his strong convictions, in the grander scale of things, Lorenz felt small and insignificant. Even if he did return to his world now with the cypher codes he had stolen from the British, he highly doubt they would make much of an impact. Almost ten months had passed since his 'disappearance', he could be fairly certain that the British had either updated or changed the original code or moved to an entirely new cypher system in that time. Given that knowledge, would his contributions even be appreciated or recognised? Would he get even get the promotion and military honours he had been promised? Even then, he would most likely be deployed to Russia or Africa to support the ground troops or provide aircover for transport aircraft. He would most likely perform these duties until the war was over or he was shot down which ever came first. Lorenz cringed at the thought. Gneisenau was right in this regard. There was so much more he could accomplish in this world, so many more lives he could possibly save. Back in his world he was but a single insignificant pilot but here, he was a dragon rider. He could certainly make a difference here. Even if Germany were to fall, he would be honouring his country's memory so as long as he upheld the honourable traditions that had defined its people. Furthermore, he could see himself as Germany's representative in this world. The notion brought a sense of pride to his heart.

 _Thank you, Gneisenau. Your words never fail to comfort me._ Lorenz said as he wiped the tears from his face. _I suppose there is no point crying over spilled milk. I am not going to sit around and wallow in self-pity! What matters is the present and I am going to make the most of it, that I promise you!_ Lorenz said with renewed vigour.

 _That's the spirit! Let's go out there and see what this world has to offer. Together as one._ Gneisenau happily said.

 _Together as one!_ Lorenz responded, echoing his dragon's words.

As Lorenz returned to his senses, he could see that William was kneeling by his side with his hand on Lorenz's shoulder. "…I felt the same way at the start also. But trust me you will get used to it." Lorenz hear him say, not catching the earlier parts of his sentence.

"Thank you, William. I'm alright. It is just… a lot to take in at once. I'll be fine." Lorenz responded.

William tightened his grip on Loren shoulder and gave him an encouraging pat. "That's more like it! Say, you haven't introduced yourself formally yet, I just realised." William said with a smile.

Lorenz returned the smile and stood up. "I am Lorenz Von Clausewitz, Oberleutnant of the Luftwaffe, Staffel 13 of Jagdgeschwader 30, rider of Gneisenau."

William stood up right and brought his right hand to his temple in the standard allied military salute. "Welcome to Alagaësia, Lieutenant!" He declared with a smile.

Lorenz stood at attention as well and returned the salute. He chose to emulate the allied salute rather than perform his country's own. "Thank you, Captain!"

The two riders sat back down and resumed their meals. Lorenz's mind was more at ease now that he has come to terms with the situation. Saddening as it may be that he might never see his homeland again, the lush beautiful fields of his hometown, Lorenz found new purpose, new meaning in this world. As they ate Lorenz enquired about various aspects of the Riders, unlike the elf Avirdaus he met on his way to Ilirea, William seemed far more knowledgeable and experienced given the time he had spent in this world.

William was quite surprised at Lorenz's knowledge regarding the Riders including their founding and current leadership but did not question it. Lorenz learnt about the Ancient Language, a tongue said to be as old as the land itself and was previously used by race of beings that preceded their own. These ancient beings bound their language to the forces of the land allowing it to hold great power and sway over all things. The Ancient Language's mysterious connection to the land, its beings and even time itself meant that no lie could be spoken in the language and any promise made in the language must be upheld by any and all means necessary. William cautioned Lorenz not to make promises he could not keep in the language. William continued to explained that the Ancient Language was also closely linked to the usage of magic but refused to elaborate or answer any of Lorenz's queries on the subject citing safety concerns.

Lorenz pondered about this strange power and found his rational self struggling to accept it. Despite his internal conflict, Lorenz could not deny the existence of magic. He had seen it in action many time performing seeming feats of impossibility like healing wounds in seconds or blocking blows from a dragon's tail. He told himself to keep an open mind and learn as much as he could about this strange power. If promises one made in the Ancient Language could not be broken, then what if someone promised to serve another? Would that person be forever bounded to the other's will? Was there a way to somehow break promises? Lorenz shuddered to consider the prospect of being magically bounded to the will of another. If the Ancient Language was as potent as it sounded, the feeling of being controlled and losing all free will was like a waking nightmare.

Lorenz learnt that the phrase 'Eka aí fricai un Shur'tugal' was a standard greeting in the Ancient Language used by most riders. It roughly translated to 'I am a rider and a friend'. William mentioned a few other standard greetings but Lorenz found it very difficult to pronounce them. It felt very strange and unnatural as he attempted to speak the words. William smiled as Lorenz attempted to speak the language, encouraging him to keep trying. Having studied multiple European languages during his schooling days, Lorenz was surprised and irritated he could not grasp this one. He redoubled his efforts but found that he was still unable to enunciate the majority of the syllables.

The rhythmic flapping of dragon wings distracted Lorenz from his concentration. Gneisenau and Anastasia returned from their little adventure. The while dragoness landed behind her rider, stirring up quite a lot of dust with her entrance as she landed heavily in the ruined courtyard. Gneisenau's landing was nimbler as she landed on her hind legs first before lowering herself gracefully on to all fours. She laid down behind Lorenz and nudged him lightly with her wing. Lorenz could sense happiness flowing through the bond and smiled a little to himself.

 _You seem to be in a good mood._ Lorenz casually enquired.

 _Why wouldn't I be? I finally got to know my parentage. Anastasia was telling me all about her exploits together with my father, Aurnadr._ She purred happily.

Gneisenau shared some mental images of Aurnadr and his rider Thimnae. Aurnadr scales were silver in colour and had a particular luminescence to it that radiated strength and elegance. He was not as bulky as some other dragons Lorenz had seen but nevertheless looked powerfully built with muscular legs and wing arms. Yet his body and chest were more compact and his shoulders were not as broad. Thimnae was an elf who looked like he had years of experience under his belt. He had long whitish hair and the standard pointed ears of any elf. However, his facial features were less angular and pronounced giving him an almost human look. Thimnae and Aurnadr had been teachers for a long time, producing many fine students over the years.

Gneisenau revealed that William and Thimnae had known each other since they were still riders in training and had, for a limited time, even trained under the same instructor. Their dragons had likewise known each other for a long time as well. The four of them embarked on many missions together, quelling uprising, destroying nefarious criminal organisations and even apprehended shades and rogue dragon riders. During that time, mutual feelings developed between Anastasia and Aurnadr. However, it took quite some time before Aurnadr built up the courage to admit his feelings to Anastasia, feelings she too shared. The pair were officially mated shortly after.

Having eaten her fill, his purple dragoness yawned widely before placing her head on her forepaws for a quick nap. Lorenz rubbed the scales on her neck as she rested inciting a low hum from her.

"You two have a very special bond. I'm sure you two will make and excellent dragon and rider pair." William said cheerfully. Lorenz looked up slowly and smiled before nodding in agreement.

"Interesting sword you got there! Is it a… sabre or a rapier?" William continued, a questioning tone in his voice.

"This?" Lorenz said gesturing to his blade by his waist. He stood up and drew the sword slowly, revealing its entire length. "This is a British officer's ceremonial sword actually. But I use it like a rapier because of its thin and long blade." Lorenz explained.

"A ceremonial sword? Aren't those blunt and well… not designed for combat?" William enquired, a confused expression forming on his face.

"I had it sharpened shortly after my entry into this world. So far it has served me well." Lorenz said with some pride.

"You defeated Valen with that sword?" William asked, doubtful that Lorenz could have defeated another rider with a ceremonial sword.

"Yes. Yes, I did!" Lorenz laughed as he beamed with a sense of accomplishment.

William smiled before standing up from the stone he was sitting on. "Show me!"

William mumbled some indistinct words under his breath, dulling their blades. He drew his own long sword which had a pearly white blade that looked rather glaring, just like his dragon's scales. Observing the details on the sword revealed that it was definitely designed to William's personal specifications. On the hilt of the sword was a golden eagle with its wings outstretched forming the cross guard. The design of the eagle was similar to the one William wore on his jacket. The sword had a long grip designed for two handed use and there was an agate set into the pommel of the sword, as was the tradition for all rider's swords.

William took his position opposite Lorenz, holding his sword in one hand by his side. Lorenz was rather nervous. He had barely been able to hold his own against Avirdaus who as a junior rider. He doubt he would stand much of a chance against William who was far senior compared to the elf. Despite that, Lorenz steeled himself for the mock battle ahead.

Lorenz angled his body such that he was facing William directly. He placed his feet together and brought his sword slowly to his head such that the cross guard was parallel to his upper lip. The standard salute before a sword fight. He lowered the blade to his side and angled his body away such that his side was now facing William. "En Garde!" Lorenz loudly declared.

William looked impressed. He grasped his long sword with both hands and brought it up to his head with the cross guard just below his lip, mimicking Lorenz's own salute. He then lowered the blade slowly angling it towards Lorenz. "En Garde." William said calmly, indicating that he was ready.

The two riders circled each other slowly, sizing each other up. Lorenz held his sword in a neutral stance between himself and William while the senior rider released one hand from the long grip and held his sword in his right hand by his side. Lorenz decided to wait for William to make a move first since his style was quite reactionary. William slowly advanced on Lorenz, a serious expression on his face as he focused squarely on the mock battle. He slowly raised his sword slightly above his head with its grip in front of his face. William held it with both hands in preparation to strike. Lorenz responded by retreating a little to make more space between them.

William suddenly surged forward with stunning speed and swung his sword down hard. Lorenz danced out of the way at the last second and barely dodged the attack. William raised his sword up again to perform another slashing attack. Lorenz was too slow and out of position this time to avoid the attack and William's blade stopped mere inches from his torso. Lorenz gasped in disbelief. How could a World War 1 pilot in his forties have such nimble reflexes?

"You are very fast. Again!" Lorenz said in a disbelieving tone. William smiled and took a few steps away from Lorenz. The commotion had caught the attention of their respective dragons who were watching their riders do battle intently. Anastasia looked significantly less excited. She must have seen these kinds of duels many times already during her service to the Riders. Her eyes were partially lidded and she yawned ever so often. Gneisenau on the other hand was watching with great interest.

Lorenz took a deep breath as he prepared for the next round. He analysed William's movements and was hard pressed to find an advantage he could exploit. William was fast in his strikes and nimble on his feet. Lorenz felt that his swinging attacks were the deadliest since there was no way he could block such an attack with his thin fragile blade. So, the first step would be to avoid William's swinging attacks which was a challenge in and of itself given the speed at which the senior rider could move at. He would just have to keep his distance and wait for an opening.

The two riders started circling each other once again. This time Lorenz took up a defensive stance, holding his blade parallel to his body instead of pointing it towards his opponent. William held his sword in front of him with both hands. Sensing an opportunity, Lorenz decided to try a surprise move of his own. Suddenly switching to an offensive stance, Lorenz lunged forward with his sword pointing directly at his opponent's chest. William's eyes widened slightly. However, the senior rider's reflexes were impeccable once again. He sidestepped at the last moment making Lorenz miss his thrusting attack. Before he could recover and slash at William's side, he grabbed Lorenz's right hand with his left, preventing Lorenz from pulling his sword back. His right hand then swung his own sword which stopped just before Lorenz's neck.

"Wha…" Lorenz tied to say before William laughed a little and released him.

"You are familiar with fencing I see." William said cheerfully. "You are better than this, Lorenz. Again!" William declared as he stepped away.

Lorenz held his sword by his side this time, angling his body to face his opponent. He bent his knees a little, ready to jump out of the way when William made his attack. Unlike Avirdaus and Valen, Lorenz found it difficult to telegraph William's moves. He hid his motives up till the very last second, making him a deadly opponent. Lorenz predicted that William would open with a slashing attack one again given that it had been so effective against his style thus far. Lorenz tried to anticipate where the strike would come from and plan his follow up move accordingly.

Without warning, William dashed forward, rapidly raising his sword up as he moved in preparation to swing it against Lorenz. Lorenz instinctively jumped aside causing William's strike to hit thin air. As William recovered he swung his sword behind him quickly, but unbeknownst to him, Lorenz had quickly retreated away from the senior rider causing his strike to once again miss. The two riders began circled each other again. William held his sword by his side with one hand and slowly approached Lorenz. Lorenz decided to stand his ground, anticipating another attempt at some form of slashing attack. Just as William was about to swing his sword upward for an attack, Lorenz stepped forward quickly, intercepting Williams blade with his own before it could pick up any deadly momentum. Lorenz continued to push forward attempting to knock the senior rider off his feet with his own momentum but William was far stronger than he appeared. He put one leg back and steadied himself as Lorenz pushed into him. William instinctively brought up his left elbow and hit Lorenz across the cheek.

He grunted as he was hit across the face stumbling a few steps backward, shielding his face with his left hand. The blow really stung and he could taste blood in his mouth. Lorenz touched his lip with his left index finger and confirmed his suspicions. Gneisenau growled deeply, narrowing her eyes and baring a few of her teeth at the older rider. William's own white dragon also snorted at him, mentally reprimanding him for his rash actions.

William looked apologetic and lowered his sword before approaching Lorenz. "Oh dear. I'm sorry! Are you alright?"

"It's alright! I'm ok!" Lorenz quickly said to alleviate the tension, raising his left hand to signal that everything was alright. "Let us continue!" William stopped in his tracks and opened his mouth to protest but decided against it at the last moment.

Lorenz rubbed his cheek one more time to dissipate the pain before returning to a ready position. His sword pointing at his opponent. "I am ready!"

William was a bit reluctant to continue but decided to oblige. He raised his sword with both hands and readied himself. Lorenz studied his opponent once again, attempting to predict his next move. Knowing that Lorenz would be hard pressed to block a powerful slashing attack, William was most likely going to try it again. It was risky, but Lorenz knew that if he could close the distance as he had done before, he will be able to stop William's attack before it even began. However, rushing forward like that would put him well into striking range.

William suddenly charged forward raising his sword for a downward stroke. Lorenz countered with his own forward step. As he closed in on the older rider, Lorenz brought his sword up vertically to catch the side of William's sword mid swing with the right side of his ceremonial sword. The two blades impacted lightly with a clang of metal however William continued his downward swing, intent on overpowering Lorenz with his more powerful stroke. William's white blade continued to slide down Lorenz's sword and he caught the blade with the rounded cross guard of his own sword. The impact was great but the strong and well-made cross guard held firmly, stopping William's attack dead in its tracks.

William's eyes widened a little in shock. Turning his whole body, Lorenz swung his sword to the right with all his strength. William's sword was pushed away from Lorenz as the two blades disconnected from each other. Recovering quickly from the swing because of the lighter blade Lorenz was using, he quickly brought up his sword to perform a strike against the older rider while he was still recovering from the deflected attack. Lorenz trusted his sword forward quickly only to see that William had turned around completely, using the momentum of the deflected attack to swing his sword around to strike from the left. The tip of Lorenz's blade stopped inches away from the middle of William's chest while William's own blade stopped a similar distance away from Lorenz's head.

The two riders stood there for a few seconds before William nodded in approval. "That's more like it!" William said with praise, lowering his sword.

Lorenz followed suit and nodded in return. The two riders sat back down, panting a little from their exertion.

"You are quite handy with that rapier. You fenced back in our world?" William enquired.

"For a short time. I even represented my school's team." Lorenz responded proudly.

"I see. You must be quite fortunate to have a chance to do that." William continued. "However, I'm afraid that such a style might not be very applicable in this world, much less so for a rider."

"Oh? Why is that so?" Lorenz asked even though he could clearly see some glaring deficiencies in his style.

"The first thing is that your opponents are not using rapiers. You will be hard pressed to deflect a blow from a great or long sword without that fragile blade bending or shattering all together. Furthermore, a thrusting attack does little to an iron shield or plate armour which are quite common here. That's why all riders are trained to use a long sword." William explained. "I know learning a new style can be frustrating and counter-intuitive but it might save your life someday."

Lorenz enquired about various aspects of fighting with a long sword. His primary concerns were the weight and general sluggishness of the strokes which William strangely did not seem to be affected by. During their mock battles, his strokes were smooth and almost effortless. William explained that a rider's sword was made of a special metal called Brightsteel which was far lighter and tougher than regular steel. The exact composition or makeup of the metal was unknown but it was heavily imbued with magic making a rider's sword extremely light but at the same time almost indestructible by conventional non-magical means. William went further explaining that young riders trained with a regular long sword before they got their rider's sword. This made them appreciate the power of their rider swords and also allows them to effectively wield a regular sword in a battle should they lose their own swords.

William spent some time showing Lorenz the intricacies of wielding a long sword like how to control the strength of the swing, balance the weight and recover from attacks. Lorenz practiced a few moves with the long sword Avirdaus had given him. Lorenz found that he was unaccustomed to the weight and controlling the inertia after each swing was tiring and difficult. William patiently explained what he was doing wrong and encouraged him to continue trying. This reminded Lorenz of all the young riders he had seen struggling to managed the weight of their sword just as he was now. The irony of it all made him chuckle.

Lorenz practiced his swings until his arms and shoulder ached from the exertion. After what must have been an hour, he was exhausted and could barely move a muscle. He released his grip on the sword, letting it fall noisily onto the stone courtyard before crumpling onto the floor himself, lying face up on his back and letting out a loud groan. He was content to just watch the sky for the remainder of the day. As he stared at the now darkening sky, Lorenz realised that they have been out in the ruins for almost the entire day and the sun was slowly descending below the horizon.

William moved up next to Lorenz and squatted down looking down on him before chuckling. "I think that is enough for today!" He said with a laugh, sounding almost sarcastic. "Anyways, it's getting late. I think it is time we returned to the city."


	18. Chapter 16: A Rider's Training

**Chapter 16: A Rider's Training**

Lorenz stared at the darkening sky and sighed. His entire body ached from his recent exertions and he wondered if he had overexerted himself or tore a muscle somewhere. Every attempt to move was met with stiff resistance from his body. Lorenz groaned again from the effort and gave up.

His dragon's head entered his view as she looked down on him curiously. _I didn't expect swinging a piece of metal around would defeat you so easily, little one._ She chuckled.

 _Trust me. Its harder than it looks!_ Lorenz croaked.

 _Oh is that so?_ She questioned.

 _Stop taunting me and help me up!_ Lorenz said, slightly annoyed that his body refused to cooperate with him.

Gneisenau snorted but lowered her head and grabbed his collar skilfully with her teeth and effortlessly lifted Lorenz off the ground. Lorenz groaned and leaned on his dragon's foreleg for support. With great effort he lifted himself into the saddle and held on to the handle bar in front of him tightly. William likewise mounted his own dragon and did some straps around his legs to prevent him from falling off. Lorenz realised that his own saddle, being built for horses, did not have that feature. He made a mental note to get a proper saddle before they flew together again.

The dragons took off smoothly and angled north, making a beeline towards the capital in the distance. Lorenz found himself nodding off in the saddle as the fatigue of the day took its toll on him. The flight back to the capital was uneventful and passed as a blur to Lorenz since he was barely awake half the time.

He was vaguely aware that they landed in a courtyard near to the room he and Gneisenau shared. His dragon shared a few words with William and Anastasia but he was too tired to catch any of it. The dragons bid each other farewell and Gneisenau took him inside and curled around him protectively on the large cushion in the room. Lorenz, thankful for the warmth his dragon provided, quickly drifted off into a deep slumber.

Lorenz's sleep was restful and revitalizing. A light mental probing got his attention as he drifted back to reality. He awoke to the familiar sight of the whitish grey ceiling of his room. His joints still ached a little but it was far more manageable now. With some effort he propped himself up with his arms and took a good look around. The room was as they had left it the day before. His purple dragon was curled into a crescent shape just behind him.

Her presence made itself known in his mind as he was now fully awake. _You are awake at last. Sure took you long enough._

 _Ahh what's the hurry?_ He enquired with a groan.

 _William and Anastasia are expecting us in the training fields just north of Ilirea shortly. He told me that until we were assigned proper teachers, it made sense for them to instruct us in the basics first._ Gneisenau elaborated.

 _Training? So soon… we… we aren't even proper members of the riders yet._ Lorenz complained, remembering the overly rigorous exercise he did yesterday that left him almost immobile.

 _Of course. There is no time to lose. How else do you think we will be able to pass the tests?_ She said with a slight chuckle.

 _Wait what? There will be a test?_ Lorenz exclaimed.

 _Tests._ Gneisenau said, placing emphasis on the 's' sound.

Lorenz groaned as he forced himself off the cushion. His sword was still on his waist having not had the energy to remove it yesterday. He changed out of his outfit from yesterday, putting on a similar shirt before grabbing his long sword and slinging it across his back. They dropped by the dining hall to get a quick meal before making their way to an open courtyard to take off from. The rider compound was bustling at this time of the day with many young riders heading off for their respective training. It reminded him of his time during boot camp where he had received his basic military training. Even in the air force, he had been thought basic firearms handling and maintenance together with the basics of survivability. Skills every soldier should know. Needless to say, he performed well enough to be selected to be trained as an officer. The officer's academy was a completely different ball game which emphasized more on command and control rather than physical prowess.

He had heard stories of the intense training received by other branches of the military like the Panzer Grenadiers in the Waffen SS, Germany's elite infantry corps. Those men were trained to survive under the harshest conditions and were proficient in all manner of weapons and combat. Lorenz shuddered to think what kind of living conditions and regiments they were subjected to that made them as tough as nails. He wondered if the riders had similar demarcations where promising young riders were selected for tougher training regiments to make them better magicians, fighters or both. He silently hoped that he had what it took to pass the tests Gneisenau spoke of.

Rider and dragon exited the beautiful city to the designated training field to the north. Gneisenau seemed to know exactly which field it was despite having not seen it before. She landed gracefully in the empty field and Lorenz dismounted. His body was still a little stiff from yesterday.

 _Hmm, are you sure this is the right place?_ He asked, not seeing the American or his white dragon anywhere.

 _I'm sure it is. I guess we are early._ She said happily.

Lorenz paced around nervously for a few minutes before a pearly white dragon landed next to them, her rider dressed in a brown cloak and grey inner shirt sitting on her shoulders. Gneisenau stood up and held her head high while Lorenz stood at attention. "Good morning, Captain!" He said, bringing his right hand to his temple in the standard allied salute.

"Lieutenant." William said with a small smile, before returning the salute and dismounting his dragon. "You two are on time I see. Very good, at least I don't have to teach you punctuality!" William said laughing heartily.

Lorenz beamed at the remark but maintained his stance as was the military standard. "Thank you, Sir."

"It is customary for a student to address his teacher as 'Ebrithil'. It means 'Master' in the Ancient Language." William was thoughtful for a few moments. "However, given our past experiences, I suppose it is fitting for you to address me using the military traditions from our world. We can afford to keep conversations slightly informal, I don't need you to ask for permission to speak or anything of the sort but I still expect respect and discipline to be of the highest order, I don't think I have to instruct you in either of those do I?"

"I am an Officer of the Fatherland, discipline comes as second nature, Sir." Lorenz stated.

"Excellent! We've made good progress already!" William said happily. He explained the general structure of a rider's training stating that individual teachers were free to determine their own curriculums depending on the skill level of their students. Most students usually 'graduate' within four to five years to become full dragon riders. Most of the time, riders were trained separately from their dragons. Riders were trained in numerous forms of combat. The most common and essential of which were sword fighting, unarmed combat and archery. Some riders chose to specialise in other weapons like spears or daggers but that was usually based on individual preference. Mental and physical conditioning was also emphasized and riders were trained to be faster, more flexible and stronger than the average soldier. Sorcery was the last major part of a rider's training but William, like other riders he had met, refrained from elaborating on this section. Their dragons were trained in numerous forms of combat as well like aerial combat, ground combat and close-quarters combat. A dragon's training was simpler and focused a lot on physical mastery since they had so many natural weapons at their disposal. Various types of endurance training built up a dragon's strength and allowed them to withstand more punishment and dish out more damage in battle.

"Alright! Let us begin. Gneisenau will go with Anastasia while you, Lieutenant, will stay with me." William declared.

Gneisenau tipped her head slightly before moving to join the larger white dragoness and prepared to take-off. _Take care of yourself, little one._ She said gently.

 _You too, Gneisenau._ Lorenz responded. He spent a few seconds watching his purple dragoness take-off with William's dragon.

"Don't worry. She is in good hands, or claws rather." William said with a smile. Lorenz responded with a nod before turning to face his teacher. The two riders stretched their muscles in preparation for the training session ahead. Lorenz did his usual exercises prior to every flight he did back in their own world. He made sure his calve, arm and shoulder muscles are appropriately warmed up. William's exercises seemed strange as he contorted his body into poses Lorenz did not think were possible for a man his age. William's movements were smooth and resembled that of an elf. Sensing his confusion, William explained that this exercise was known as Rimgar and it was developed by the elves to keep them in good fighting shape. It also improved flexibility and was made to stretch every muscle in the body.

For today, William tailored the lesson to emphasise defence. He showed Lorenz how to deflect blows with his sword. Every blow Lorenz deflected with his sword was tiring and he found William's sword strokes to be very powerful. After deflecting about seven blows, Lorenz's arms were aching and he was barely able to hold up the heavy long sword. William, aware of Lorenz's physical limitations, structured the lesson accordingly with numerous breaks in between. William took the down time to demonstrate how to properly deflect an opponent's blow whilst using the least strength to do so. He explained that currently Lorenz was using his arms to absorb the full blow of the attack. Instead, Lorenz should deflect the blow to either side so that the main force of the attack gets expended on empty space rather than on him. William also instructed Lorenz on proper footing an arm placement when wielding the sword so as to transfer the brunt of the force to the stronger muscles in his core rather than on his arms. Lorenz figured that it was similar to redirecting the recoil of a rifle upwards so that the full brunt of the force would not go directly into the shooter's shoulder.

His teacher's downward strikes were easy to deflect with the long sword. Lorenz found that he could simply deflect the blow hitting the side of his opponent's sword and push it aside and out of the way. Sideways swings were harder to deflect since it would require and equal and opposite force to truly block. However, without the help of gravity, a sideways swing was a lot weaker in comparison to a downwards swing, making it easier to completely block with his own sword. Lorenz discovered that such duels would usually come down to which rider had the greater physical strength to break his opponent's guard through sheer brute force. Despite knowing the proper technique, Lorenz still lacked the practice, physical strength and finesse to execute the necessary moves.

They broke the monotony of sword exercises with some basic instruction on Rimgar. William explained that there were multiple stages of Rimgar depending on the intensity of conditioning required. He demonstrated some of the poses for the first level of Rimgar which involved contorting the body into strange, unnatural shapes. Lorenz found that he did not have the flexibility to perform more than half of the poses, much to his dismay. However, despite that, the exercise was indeed well tailored and stretched out his sore muscles quite nicely. The poses were also designed so that one could slowly stretch one's body to eventually fit the required shape through constant practice. Lorenz felt he would need a lot more of it if he was to be able to perform the poses.

By mid-day, Lorenz was exhausted from the almost constant physical training. However, unlike the previous day, he was sure he did not overexert himself. Master and student sat down in the field to await the return of their dragons. They most kept to themselves, seemingly content with enjoying the serenity of the field.

Lorenz reached out with his mind to his partner of heart and felt great fatigue through the bond. It seemed that Gneisenau had a similarly strenuous day. Eventually the two dragons came into view. The larger white dragoness was flying ahead with the smaller purple dragoness trailing behind. Anastasia landed heavily next to her rider and Gneisenau landed next to Lorenz. Her head drooped a little and she panted heavily, clearly from exhaustion. She splayed her wings lazily by her sides, not even folding them nicely on her back as she always did. Lorenz got up and patted her gently on her shoulder. His dragon returned the gesture by nuzzling his head.

 _What have you been up to?_ He enquired.

 _Anastasia had me fly circuits around Ilirea while carrying a heavy stone. It was… tiring to say the least._ She said between pants. _My wings are sore from all the flying. I'd never though I ever say this but… I don't want to fly for the rest of the day._ She continued with a slight chuckle.

 _You fly very well for your age, young one. I see that your rider's experience has been imparted onto you._ Anastasia said in a gently and encouraging yet firm and commanding voice, addressing Gneisenau specifically.

 _Thank you, moth… Ebrithil._ Gneisenau said, quickly correcting herself midsentence.

 _However…_ Anastasia continued. _Your endurance is still somewhat lacking. You will need to go through more rigorous exercises to build up your stamina. I will continue my assessment of your fighting abilities later on._ She concluded.

Gneisenau nodded slowly, acknowledging her mother's assessment of her abilities thus far. Lorenz could sense that his dragon was apprehensive as she did not feel her fighting abilities, especially in close quarters, were up to standard. Lorenz sent her encouraging thoughts, telling her that their purpose here was to learn and grow. Starting out lacking in certain abilities is perfectly normal.

"Well Lorenz, learning a new style can be challenging and frustrating at times but is also very rewarding." William said, giving his assessment of Lorenz's own abilities. "With some more practice, I believe you should be able to get the primary strokes down pretty easily. I will continue my assessment of your academic abilities later today."

"Thank you, sir. I will do my best!" Lorenz responded confidently.

"I would expect no less." William said with a smile. Throwing a glance at the sky, William continued. "It is time for our mid-day break. You two are free to do whatever you wish but I recommend getting some food before we continue. Meet us at the library when the sun has passed its zenith." With that William climbed onto his dragon back and saluted Lorenz before quickly taking off.

Lorenz politely returned the salute and watched the white dragoness fly towards the horizon. Observing the sun's position in the sky, Lorenz estimated they have almost three hours before the designated meeting time. He surmised that William had something to handle and as such gave them more time to themselves. Lorenz then threw a glance at his dragon who was resting on her belly next to him. She shook her head slightly and Lorenz sighed, understanding her intentions without a single word spoken.

"I guess we're walking." He said out loud, laughing a little. Lorenz slung the long sword on his back and looked towards the capital. It was a short distance away and he was sure they could make it back in under twenty minutes. During their walk back, they observed the training of the other riders from the ground level. He noticed that some teachers trained multiple students at once which provided several benefits like pitting the students against each other to improve their skills. Having a practice partner of similar skill level allowed both to grow and learn. However, it might also make for bitter rivalries which sometimes escalates to something worse. Although friendly competition can be good, such extreme cases were frequently detrimental to both students. His thoughts drifted back to the young rider Brom and his supposed 'friend' Morzan. Lorenz wondered if their strange relationship was as a result of such rivalries.

There was quite a lot of activity at the massive gates to the city. Merchants with wagons of produce and other goods were attempting to enter the city. Other civilians were also moving in and out but seemed to be bottle necked at the gate. In all their flights, Lorenz and Gneisenau had not seen the city from this angle. The civilians seemed equally surprised to see a rider and his dragon entering through the gate instead of flying as they normally do. They drew many looks of admiration and gasps of awe. Lorenz smiled and gingerly waved back at the awe-struck civilians, feeling like a minor celebrity.

 _The road block up ahead is massive, are you sure you don't want to just fly over the wall?_ He enquired to his partner of heart.

 _Hmm, this looks interesting. I have never seen this side of Ilirea before. We have time, I'm sure we can spare a bit to observe the everyday life of the city._ She responded happily.

Lorenz did not object. Such scenes only appeared in children's story books and the occasional movie. To experience it real life in all its authenticity was something a person from his time would never have the opportunity to do. They took their place at the end of the line going towards the gate. Lorenz estimated that it was almost twenty meters long. Several of the merchants were having trouble controlling their beasts of burden who were clearly terrified by the approach of a larger, clearly carnivorous creature. As more people noticed the dragon and rider pair, the bustling sound of haggling and indistinct shouting seemed to quieten down as they silently appreciated Gneisenau's beauty. His dragon seemed to bask in the admiration of the citizens much like many other dragons Lorenz observed. She held her head high and nonchalantly eyed the people around them. Lorenz smiled at his dragon's seeming vanity.

 _We dragons are the most beautiful creatures in Alagaësia. Doesn't hurt to take pride in that once in a while._ She said cheerfully.

 _Can't argue with that!_ Lorenz said with a chuckle.

As they got closer to the gate, the source of the hold up became apparent. A group of soldiers stationed there were carefully inspecting the wagons and merchants to ensure there were no suspicious characters or questionable goods. Lorenz admired their dedication to their work. Another thing he noticed was that the majority of the people entering the city were humans which was a contrast to the city itself where most of the citizens were elves. The soldiers at the gate were armoured rather distinctively. There were a number of elvish warriors standing motionlessly at the gate almost like statues. Their slightly golden tinted armour had smooth curving features which was vastly different from the human warriors who wore full plate armour that looked more practical and less intricate. The elves each held a large tower shield in one hand and a long spear in the other. The human soldiers each had what looked like a single-handed short sword in a scabbard on their waist. They were the ones doing the majority of the inspections. A human at the back with a more intricate looking helmet and red cloak connected the shoulder pads of his plate armour was pointing and speaking indistinctly. He seemed to be the officer in charge. The battlements surrounding the gate were manned by elves armed with delicate yet deadly looking long bows. The wore the same armour as their comrades on the ground and stood motionlessly at regular intervals behind the wall's crenellations.

Weapons control seemed to be less of a concern to the soldiers. Numerous caravans had visibly armed guards and even some civilians had simple weapons like swords and bows. Back in Germany, the average citizen was unlikely to have firearms and it was strictly controlled by the police. Lorenz assumed it was because of the highly deadly nature of firearms compared to a sword or a bow.

The line moved along at a steady pace. Soon, the wagon ahead of them was next in line. As one of the soldiers moved to the back to open the doors and inspect its contents, he stopped short, looking keenly at them, transfixed by the sight of a dragon at the gate.

"Private!" The officer shouted from the back. However, the soldier did not seem to realise. "Private!" He shouted again approached the stunned soldier.

Finally hearing his officer's voice, he quickly turned around and stammered. "I'm… I'm sorry, Sergeant. I just…"

"What the matter, boy? Never seen a dragon before!" The officer said cutting the soldier off. He them motioned with his hand to continue with the inspection. The soldier hurriedly did as he was told.

The officer approached Lorenz and bowed his head. "Apologies, great rider. How… how long were you waiting in line?" He asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Not long at all, Sergeant." Lorenz said with a reassuring smile, tipping his head slightly in greeting.

"You could have just come forward and we would have let you in right away." The officer commented with a nervous laugh.

"It is only fair that we waited in line like everyone else." Lorenz responded calmly.

"Ah, I see. Please, this way." The officer said, gesturing towards the gate with his hand.

The gate house was huge, clearly designed with dragons in mind. The archway allowed for even a large dragon to pass. Gneisenau had no trouble passing by next to the wagons entering the city. As they made their way through the gate, people quickly shuffled out of the way to allow for the dragon and rider to pass. On the other side of the gate was a large square with numerous roads leading out to other sectors of the city. In the middle of the city was the solitary statue of a single man. He stood proudly with one arm in the air wielding a long sword. He wore a beautifully crafted cape and crown on his head. There was no doubt this was one of the kings of the realm. Lorenz was unfamiliar with the history and current political structure of the land to determine exactly who it was.

Once they were inside, Lorenz waved at the sergeant that had showed them in. "Thank you, Sergeant. We can manage from here. Keep up the good work!" He said to the man. The officer bowed again before silently returning to his post, smiling from ear to ear.

The city was bustling at this time of the day with many civilians going about their daily activities. There were makeshift stalls along the sides of the roads where merchants sold all manner of goods from pottery to food. They chose the road that seemed like it led to the central portion of the city where the rider complex was. This street was similarly lined with stalls. Lorenz stopped by for a few seconds at a small blacksmith which sold an assortment of weapons. Most of them looked very ordinary and did not catch his fancy. Eateries along the roads were packed full of people who crowded around small tables and ate their food while shouting and laughing loudly. Several young children were fascinated by his dragon and wanted to touch her amethyst scales before their parents restrained them and quickly apologised.

As the ventured further along the road, a particular commotion caught Lorenz's attention. From a small alleyway in front of them, a young boy, no more than ten years of age, came running out, grasping a ball of cabbage in his hands. The boy's clothes were tattered, his hair was unkept and his face was covered with grime. He looked to Lorenz like a street urchin. As the boy reached the center of the street, an older man, a rather plump and grizzled fellow, ran out after him shouting indistinct words. Lorenz found it hard to make out any individual conversations since the area was very noisy to say the least.

The young boy then tripped on some unseen obstacle and fell onto the floor hard, grazing his knees in the process. The older man caught up with the young boy and grabbed him tightly by the arm. It looked like the man was demanding the cabbage back from the boy who was clinging on to it for dear life and refusing to let it go. By now the commotion had attracted small crowd who were watching the developing scene intently. Lorenz instructed Gneisenau to hang back while he made his way to the front of the crowd, shuffling through the gathered people.

As the people quietened down, Lorenz was able to make out the older man's words. "…give it back, you rascal!" Shouted the man as he continued to attempt to pry the cabbage from the boy's arms. The boy was now in tears and shook his head rapidly. "Let go of it now or I will beat it out of you!" The man continued.

With that he raised his right arm and slapped the boy hard across the face drawing a cry from him. The boy still adamantly refused to release his hold on the vegetable. The older man raised his hand again and hit the boy a few more times. Lorenz felt bad for the young boy. Even if he did indeed steal the cabbage, he probably did so for his own survival. It reminded Lorenz of scenes from his childhood during the terrible times following the end of the First World War. The sight of impoverished families and orphaned children roaming the streets made him shudder. Lorenz was reminded of a particular incident from his childhood.

The year was 1928. It was cold, downcast day. The weather's mood matching that of the general populace in Germany. The Treaty of Versailles, signed at the end of the First World War, had taken its toll on the country. Following a period of hyperinflation, many businesses were hit hard and forced into bankruptcy. People found they were able to buy less and less with the money they had. Unemployment and poverty were at an all-time high as the populace sank into misery and despair. Lorenz was walking along the streets of Berlin with his father. Lorenz could not remember why they took a trip to the heart of Germany as his memory was a little fuzzy.

As they were passing an alleyway, not unlike the one in Ilirea, a little boy jumped out from behind a trashcan towards his father. The boy nimbly reached into his father pocket and took his leather wallet before darting off quickly into the alleyway. Lorenz was outraged. "Thief!" He shouted before attempting to chase after the boy.

Just as he was about the run off, his father's firm hand on his shoulder stopped him. Lorenz looked up at his father with disbelief in his eyes, wondering why he would stop him from chasing the thief who stole from them. His father simply smiled warmly and shook his head slowly. "Let him go, son." His father said in a commanding yet calm voice.

"But… But, daddy! He stole…" Lorenz tried to say before his father continued.

"He needed more than we did. Besides there was not much in there."

"I… I… don't understand."

His father knelt down and placed both hands on his son's shoulders, looking him in the eye before asking. "Do you remember the last time you missed dinner?"

Lorenz nodded, recalling the unpleasant rumble of his stomach.

"That boy has missed many dinners, son. More than you can count. What he took would give him four meals at least. Would you want a young boy to go hungry?"

"But, daddy. You worked hard for that. Why…" Lorenz asked.

His father sighed and said. "Remember what I told you about being the better man?"

Lorenz nodded slowly.

"You have a chance to give that boy something to eat or let him go hungry. What will it be, son?"

The cries of the little boy jolted Lorenz back to the present. He clenched his fists and steeled himself. He knew what he needed to do. Lorenz quickly walked up to the struggling pair. "Sir, please stop what you are doing!" He instructed firmly. However, the older man seemed to be oblivious to the surroundings and raised his hand once again to strike the boy again.

Lorenz picked up his pace and grabbed the man's raised arm firmly. "Sir! That's enough!"

The older man turned to him and scowled. "Get you hands off me you…" His sentence was interrupted by a loud growl from Genisenau. The crowd was instantly silenced and quickly moved aside, away from the angry dragon. She took a few steps forward for emphasis, staring at the older man her rider was at odds with.

The man gasped. "Rider… I…" He stammered before composing himself. "This… rascal stole from me, great rider. I am merely taking back what is mine!" Lorenz let go the man's arm and sighed. The young boy still being grasped tightly by the older man. He was trembling slightly and sobbed openly, his tears forming streaks in the dirt stuck to his face.

Lorenz reached into his pouch and removed two crowns, placing it in the man's hand. "I think that should about cover it." Lorenz said calmly. Sensing that the man was still unwilling to release the boy, Lorenz placed another two coins into his hand and continued. "I'm sure you can find it within yourself to forgive this poor boy, yes?"

"I…" The man stammered a little, but otherwise understood Lorenz's intentions. He quickly nodded and release his iron grip on the boy who quickly tumbled to the ground, still clutching the vegetable tightly. "If I ever catch you again, I won't be so forgiving!" The older man warned the boy before walking back the way he came from.

Lorenz wanted to reach out to help the little boy but before he could, the boy got up and darted into the alley with surprising speed, quickly disappearing from sight. Lorenz smiled a little to himself.

 _You let him go? Why?_ His dragon enquired, a little puzzled at how the incident played out.

 _He was hungry. That cabbage was probably the first proper meal he had had in days._ Lorenz responded.

 _But he stole. Don't you humans have… rules against that?_ Gneisenau continued.

 _Its… a little more complicated than that. He may have stolen something but it was for his own survival, not for malicious reasons or personal gain._ Lorenz elaborated.

 _Hmph, I will never understand you humans and your strange rules._ She snorted. _If I was hungry, I would just go out and hunt for my own food._

 _He was just a little boy. Judging by his looks he was likely an orphan or abandoned by his parents. I'm sure even dragon parents would hunt for their hatchlings._ Lorenz commented.

Gneisenau was thoughtful for a moment. _We dragons are hardy creatures. Even as hatchlings we could fend for ourselves. Those who were unable to do so, simply perished. That was the way it is._ She stated.

 _If it was well within your power to save a starving hatchling from certain death by offering him a small, inconsequential part of your kill, would you do it?_ Lorenz asked.

 _It is my kill! Why would I offer it to a stranger?_ Gneisenau retorted.

 _Would you be able to sleep at night knowing that you could have given a hatchling a chance at life for little to no effort on your part but instead chose not to? How would you feel if you were that hatchling?_ Lorenz continued.

 _I… never thought about it that way._ She admitted with a hint of regret.

 _My father always taught me to be the better man, to always do what was morally right rather than what was politically correct._ Lorenz recalled the fond memories of his family. _If we choose not to protect those who cannot protect themselves, doesn't that make us worse than the evil we sought to rid the world of in the first place?_ He asked rhetorically.

 _I suppose you are right._ She said with a smile. _Your father was a wise man._

Lorenz laughed a little. _Thank you, Gneisenau. I… always looked up to him._

As they ventured deeper into the heart of Ilirea, the stalls got scarcer and the constant sound of people haggling and shouting at the top of their lungs got lesser and lesser. The streets here looked cleaner and more well paved. The civilians who walked along the streets, mostly elves, were more well dressed and looked wealthier than the folks they saw on their way in. Several extended polite greetings which Lorenz returned. Instead of the crowded shops and stalls lining the streets, there were boutique restaurants where elves drank tea from white porcelain-looking tea cups. Even the chairs were fancy looking unlike the simple makeshift stools found in the outskirts.

Lorenz found that he related to this part of the city more closely having been raised in a somewhat affluent neighbourhood. The quiet, clean and serene streets of this part of the city suited his tastes better than the bustling, crowded and noisy outskirts. As they continued onward, they noticed a rider sitting on an ornate chair, with an expensive looking cup in his right hand. He brought the cup to his lips before blowing lightly to cool the streaming hot beverage inside. The rider, an elf, was very well dressed in flowing white robes with elaborate golden patterns embroidered into it. There was a small circlet on his head that reflected the light of the sun giving it the appearance of crystal. He had long flowing brown hair that was well kept and maintained. The rider's sword was leaning on the side of the equally ornate table in front of him. The green jewel at the pommel of the sword matching the scales of his huge green dragon who was dozing peacefully behind him. Even though Ilirea's streets were exceptionally wide here, being built for dragons, the green dragon took up almost one third of the entire street, covering the entire pedestrian walkway. The dragon's scales looked like they had been polished to the point that each scale resembled an emerald gemstone.

As the elf lowered his cup back to the table, Lorenz got a good view of his facial features. He looked familiar but Lorenz was unable to place him.

 _That's Arva. The elder who met us on our first day here._ Gneisenau supplied.

 _Ah yes, Arva. Slipped my mind for a moment._ Lorenz responded with a laugh.

Lorenz approached the elf and extended a polite greeting. "Good afternoon, Arva-Ebrithil. A pleasure to see you again!" Lorenz said with a respectful bow.

"It's nice to see you too, err…" Arva said with a smile, unsure of who Lorenz was it seemed.

"I am Lorenz and this is Gneisenau." Lorenz supplied.

"Oh! Yes, I remember now, you arrived in Ilirea not too long ago." Arva exclaimed. "I have heard a lot about you two. Ambassador Vervada told me about your little encounter outside the city. What you two did was highly commendable!" Arva continued with a smile.

"Thank you, Ebrithil." The pair said in unison.

"I take it you two are heading for your meals?" Arva enquired.

"Oh yes, we are. We will be resuming our training once we have eaten." Lorenz elaborated.

"I see. Who is your teacher? I will be sure to mention your heroic exploits should I have the opportunity to meet him." Arva offered.

"That would be excellent! Capt… Master William is our teacher for now. We are unsure if that will change in the future." Lorenz said happily.

"William? A rather mysterious man if I must say, but a good rider none the less. From what I know, William had barely taken any students. Consider yourself quite lucky to be under his tutelage." Arva explained.

"We are very fortunate indeed to be his students." Lorenz commented.

"Alright, you two had better be on your way. I will see you around. Atra esterní ono thelduin!" Arva said with a sight nod. Lorenz returned the gesture with a bow before the two continued on their journey back to the rider compound.

There was an inner wall separating the rest of the city from the area the riders complex was in. This wall was significantly shorter than the outer wall but looked no less fortified. There was a young rider standing watch at the gate. His light purple dragon was keeping watch from the wall overlooking the area before the gate. The young rider gave a slight bow, which Lorenz returned, before letting them in without question. _It seems guard duty is amongst the many chores young riders have to perform._ Lorenz thought to himself, reminding him of his basic military training. Back in Germany, guard duty had been sometimes used as a form of punishment for minor offences.

 _Seems like a waste of a perfectly good rider and dragon._ Gneisenau commented. _Wouldn't they be of greater use patrolling the city or other areas in search of potential criminals?_

 _The menial nature of guard duty helped to build discipline and focus. Besides it might be dangerous to send a young rider out to hunt potentially deadly enemies._ Lorenz reasoned.

The inner walls opened up into another large square. In the middle of this square was a statue of a rider and his dragon. The rider looked distinctly like an elf, standing tall and proud holding his sword in front of him with both hands on the pommel. His dragon stood behind him with its wings outstretched. In contrast to the large square on the outskirts, this one was cleaner and quieter. There were hedges of greenery along the edges of the square and the buildings were more spaced out, no doubt to make space for dragons. There were many young riders walking about at this time. Most seem to be heading in a general direction. From Lorenz's experience, it was the dining area.

Lorenz and Gneisenau went to get their own meals. In the dining hall, Lorenz noticed Avirdaus sitting alone at one of the circular tables. Lorenz politely joined him and they shared experiences of the day. Lorenz did not have much to share given he had been training for the majority of the day. Avirdaus patrol duty around the city had been generally uneventful as well. The elf mentioned that some new curfews were recently set in place forbidding young riders from venturing to the areas north of The Spine. The Urgals were getting more daring and have begun raiding caravans moving through the area. Less than a week ago, they even attacked a group of riders which resulted in the deaths of all three dragons and two of the riders. The remaining rider's body has yet to be recovered but is assumed dead as well.

This must have been the attack the group of disgruntled elves were talking about a few nights ago. It would appear that these Ugrals were deadlier than Lorenz first thought to pose a threat to not one but three dragons and their riders. Avirdaus was unable to give much more details on the attack. Lorenz made a mental note to enquire about the incident when he met William later on.

 _These Urgals seems to be quite powerful. We must be careful should we ever encounter them in the future._ Lorenz thought to his dragon, recounting what details of the incident he had to her.

 _That is unsettling to say the least. Indeed, we were quite lucky to have avoided contact with them when we were in Carvahall._ Gneisenau mentioned calmly.

 _I wonder if this incident will boost their confidence and make them even more daring._ Lorenz thought. Avirdaus took his leave earlier because he needed to meet his black dragon Kaldir outside the city. Kaldir had opted to hunt for his own meal rather than get one from the compound. Lorenz politely extended a friendly farewell before returning to his own meal and thoughts. He pondered about various aspects of his training before making his move to meet his dragon in the neighbouring courtyard. She was deeply contented with the meal she had, a juicy and well-seasoned piece of beef.

Lorenz took a seat on one of the many free chairs outside the library. Gneisenau sat down behind him and yawned widely, showing off her impressive collection of teeth. It had been quite easy to identify the large structure. The entrance to the library was grand with many well-spaced columns supporting a large triangular roof. Outside the library was a large courtyard much like the ones that littered the rest of the compound. Dragons and riders were taking off and landing at regular intervals. Lorenz relaxed his mind and observed the constant traffic. It's almost scripted and repetitive nature made it strangely soothing.

Lorenz scanned the courtyard and noticed a familiar face off to his right. It was Brom, the young rider he had a brief encounter with during their first night in Ilirea. He was sitting on the ground, leaning on the side of his aquamarine blue dragoness, reading a book. It appeared they were waiting for someone, most likely their teacher, much like Lorenz and Gneisenau were. Brom's dragon was rather small, being only slightly larger than Gneisenau but her scales were vibrant none-the-less.

Lorenz's attention was drawn to the appearance of a huge golden dragon landing heavily in the courtyard. His huge wings generating an equally massive gust of wing that was a surprise to many other riders as well. An elf dressed in white robes slid down the side of the dragon's leg. These two were familiar as well, Lorenz remembered them as the pair who accompanied Vervada when she had left the city about a day ago. The elf approached Brom, who promptly got up and bowed to the clearly senior rider. They exchanged some indistinct words before the four were joined by a red dragon and its rider. Lorenz felt his anger rising a little as he recognised its rider as Morzan, an arrogant and self-centred young man with violent tendencies. Gneisenau's eyes narrowed as her gaze followed Lorenz's own.

 _So that's the rider you were telling me about. I don't like him already!_ She snorted. _Reminds me of Valen._

As the elf turned to face the new comer, his expression deepened and he folded his arms. Morzan exchanged several words with the elder rider, gesturing angrily and animatedly with his hands, before the huge golden dragon bared its teeth and silenced the arrogant rider. Brom appeared to be attempting to alleviate the situation by reasoning with the older rider but their teacher looked like he too was fed-up of Morzan's antics. The elf spoke angrily before Morzan made one final angry gesture and stomped away with his red dragon in tow. The elf then turned back to Brom before the pair mounted their respective dragons and took off from the courtyard.

 _That man really does remind me of Valen, only worse._ Lorenz said. _One day he will pick a fight he cannot win._

 _Such a mistake might cost him dearly._ Gneisenau added, nodding her agreement.

 _Unfortunately, that might be the only way he will truly learn._ Lorenz concluded.

They were soon joined by their own teachers. The white dragoness landed in the courtyard with William on her back. Lorenz extended a formal salute and greeting before he and William headed into the library while Anastasia and Gneisenau took off for their own training. The inside of the library was pristine with nicely tiled floors and neat book shelves arranged in an orderly fashion. This grand library was far more impressive than the tiny one Lorenz had visited earlier. On hind sight, it more like a book deposit or archive rather than a proper library.

They walked in relative silence before Lorenz decided to break it. "Sir, if you don't mine me asking, I heard about an incident which happened The Spine. Could you tell me more about it?"

"Ah, that incident. There has been much word going around about that. How did you come to hear about it?" William enquired.

"I overheard several elves talking about it that day." Lorenz said, deciding not to mention Avirdaus' name for now.

"I see, why the sudden interest in this incident?"

"Well Sir, Gneisenau grew up in the forests surrounding The Spine. That area holds a certain meaning to me as a result. It also comes as a great surprise that three grown dragons and their riders could not hold their own against a bunch of Urgals." Lorenz elaborated.

"Hmm, what do you know of these Urgals, Lieutenant?" William asked in return.

"I have seen them in action only once but it seemed like they did not have much organisation in combat." Lorenz said thoughtfully. "Thimnae did not seem to have much trouble fending them off."

William stopped walking and turned to Lorenz, a somewhat stern expression taking over the once cheerful demeaner. "That battle very nearly cost Thimnae and Aurnadr their lives, Lieutenant. What you saw was only a small component of the battle. It may not seem apparent but those Urgals are more than mere brutes. Do not be so quick to underestimate them." William warned and he returned his gaze forward and resumed walking. "It was this kind of attitude that doomed those three riders to their fates."

"I understand, sir." Lorenz responded.

"Anyways, we first caught wind of the incident when a close friend of one of the three riders informed his teacher of their reckless expedition. Fearing the worst, we contacted a rider stationed in the vicinity to conduct a sweep of the surroundings and true enough, he found the site of the battle." William sighed. "He quickly reported in and several elders were dispatched to conduct a thorough investigation."

William explained that the battle most likely took place in the dead of the night while the riders rested. The Urgals had struck from all directions in a seemingly coordinated attack. The riders and their dragons did manage to hold their own for some time at least as indicated by the number of Urgal corpses at the site of the battle. William gave a detailed description of the state of the site. The bodies of two of the dragons, a dark green female and orange male, were found close to the camp site near the bodies of their riders. Both dragons were found with numerous deep cuts, slashes and stabs all over their bodies. They clearly succumbed to the cumulated damage of all their injuries. One of their riders, a male elf, had many stab wounds on his body and was found with his hand still gripping his sword which was embedded in the torso of an Urgal. The other, a male human, was unluckier and was found with an arrow in his neck near the throat, clearly a fatal injury.

The body of the last dragon, a yellow female, was found some distance away from the original site of the battle. She was found with a single arrow embedded in her chest but no other significant injuries indicating that it probably pierced her heart resulting in her death. The body of her rider was not recovered but his yellow bladed rider's sword was found next to her body. The final rider was presumed dead given the circumstances.

"After what transpired, death would be preferable for that final rider. We can only hope that he found his peace." William said, clearly saddened by the incident. "Such a tragic waste. Those were promising young riders." William said with a sigh.

Lorenz nodded, his head dropping in agreement. If the bond between a rider and a dragon was indeed as strong as William had asserted earlier, he could not imagine the pain that last rider might have felt in those final moments. He imagined that one would not able to find the strength to live on should his partner of heart and soul be killed. "That was a terrible tragedy indeed, Sir."

William placed a hand on Lorenz shoulder and smiled a little. "Enough about such morbid recollection! We have work to do." William said confidently. "Now then, I will be accessing your linguistic capabilities." William said placing a few scrolls and books on the table in front of them.

The two riders sat on opposite sides of the table. "Shall we begin?" William asked.

"Yes, Sir."


	19. Chapter 17: The Rider Council

**Chapter 17: The Rider Council**

"Well, I must say, you really are very fluent in the English language. You will find most of the common human scripts in this world follows English in our world, albeit it is a slightly older form but the gist of it is the same." William commented with a smile.

"Thank you, Sir. I was fortunate enough to have studied in England before the war. I got my language skills from there." Lorenz elaborated.

William nodded approvingly. "Very good! I won't have to begin with an English lesson. However, as a rider you will be expected to know a number of other tongues as well. The Ancient Language is compulsory and Elvish is recommended but that will be your choice ultimately." William continued.

William spent a good amount of time explaining the rules of the Ancient Language to Lorenz patiently. They explored the runes that formed the alphabet of the language and touched briefly on forming words, sentence structure and grammar. To Lorenz, the runes felt very alien, as was the way the tongue was spoken. It was very unlike any European language he was familiar with.

They broke up the monotonous study sessions with some brief spars which kept Lorenz on his toes. After a few hours poring over the numerous scrolls and books, Lorenz welcomed the distraction to get his mind off the complex language.

By the day's end, Lorenz had familiarised himself with about half of the alphabets but was still largely clueless about the other aspects of the language. William offered Lorenz a book for him to examine during his spare time which offered a good explaination of the inner workings of the language.

As they were waiting for the return of their dragons, Lorenz enquired on other miscellaneous aspects of the Riders. He learnt that the Riders stood as an independent force who did not report to any other authority in the land other than their own. That gave them considerable power and operational freedom when carrying out various missions. The laws of kingdoms did not apply to the riders although the rider's code demanded that all riders followed the rules of the kingdom they were in unless it interfered with their mission.

"Think about it as a form of diplomatic immunity." William finally concluded. "But don't go out there and flaunt your power needlessly! Ultimately a rider's duty is to the people and kingdoms of Alagaësia. You are expected to treat them with the same respect you show your elders. Do I make myself clear?" William warned sternly.

"Understood, Sir." Lorenz responded with confidence.

"Very good. The council does not take kindly to those who break the laws of the land." William finally said.

Lorenz felt Gneisenau returning from her own training. He could sense some disappointment through the bond and could guess why. His dragon was reluctant to converse at first but after some coaxing decided to opened up. She revealed that Anastasia had bested her in all their mock engagements both in the air and on the ground. Although she put up more of a fight in the air, Gneisenau was ultimately unable to best the older dragoness in any scenario which disappointed her greatly.

 _There is no real shame in losing to a stronger opponent. Besides, better to lose now when there is nothing at stake rather than when it matters._ Lorenz said as encouragement. _That is the purpose of training after all._

She silently indicated her agreement but said nothing more.

As Gneisenau landed in the courtyard before the library, Lorenz noticed her scales were less vibrant than before. There were patches of dirt on her sides and flanks and there numerous small and shallow gashes on her body particularly on her sides. Lorenz surmised that it must have been the outcome of the mock battles she and Anastasia engaged in as part of the training. Gnesienau did not seem bothered by the minor injuries she sustained.

 _Oh, they are just flesh wounds!_ She said with a chuckle, mimicking his own words.

Lorenz thoughts were interrupted by a sudden question posed by William. "Let me ask you, lieutenant. What is the first thing you should do when facing another dragon on the ground?"

Lorenz was rather perplexed by the sudden almost unrelated question. "Sir, I… I am not sure." He admitted.

Anastasia spoke next. _Gneisenau, describe the first 6 letters in the Ancient Language._

 _I don't know that, Ebrithil._ She responded, rather surprised herself.

"Dragon and rider are expected to share their lessons after each day. That means that whatever your dragon has learnt you must know too. Do you understand, Lieutenant?" William explained.

"Yes Sir, I understand." Lorenz responded calmly, silently wondering how he was going to focus on the task at hand while also tuning in to what his dragon was doing.

 _Gneisenau?_ Anastasia asked.

 _I understand, Ebrithil._

"Excellent! I think you two have a strong foundation and have made good progress as it is. We will expect you in the same training field outside the field on a daily basis. Don't be late!" William said with a smile before mounting his dragon. He saluted Lorenz before the pair took off into the darkening sky.

Lorenz returned the salute before sitting down beside his dragon. Both were weary after a long day and were content to just sit in the courtyard and observe the night sky. It reminded Lorenz of the time when Gneisenau was still a little dragon. They would rest in a clearing near Carvahall and admire the same sky. The serenity and unmatched beauty of the sparkling stars brought calm to Lorenz's mind.

After the war began, Lorenz and his fellow compatriots never had time to themselves. Everyday was a frenzied rush to kill or be killed. There was always a transport or bomber to be escorted, land targets to be strafed or enemy aircraft to be intercepted. On occasion, Lorenz barely even had enough time left in the day for a good night's rest before the next day's conflicts began. It was a dizzying rush of activity where any mistake would cost you your life. Lorenz had been one of the lucky few who survived his repeated engagements. He remembered how every week, his squadron would receive fresh cadets to replace those who fell in battle. He would share a drink or two with the cadets before he never saw them again after the day's engagements. Lorenz felt a pang of sadness for those bright-eyed young men who dove head long into battle in the defence of the Fatherland.

As he turned his attention to the young riders return from whatever activities they were engaged in for the day, he also remembered the slight joy of seeing a familiar face after a tough battle back in his own world. They would return to their airbase, planes covered with bullet holes from the battles they had fought. He remembered one cadet whose plane's tail section was completely shot off and the glass covering the cockpit was missing. The young man could barely steer the fighter to a landing but he did anyways. Lorenz and his squadron would convene in the canteen and drink the night away, laughing and dancing like there was no tomorrow. Every battle survived was a victory in and of itself no matter the outcome of the actual battle. The joyous activity helped him forget his tragic past if only for a short moment.

Lorenz sighed at the memory but was at the same time glad and thankful that he had managed to survive the many air battles he was involved in. He silently hoped that he would never have to see such a bloody conflict in this world.

They both went to get their respective dinners before deciding to go flying the remainder of the night. Lorenz grabbed a covered lantern from his room and a few other items before climbing into the saddle and heading off to the north of the city towards the river. Gneisenau fancied a little dip in the water to get the dirt off her scales. As they approached, Lorenz was surprised to see that they were not the only ones with that idea. There were a few campfires that dotted the banked of the river and the moonlight allows him to make out the shapes of several dragons in the river. They found a secluded spot to land. Lorenz removed the saddle harness from Gneisenau's back before she happily hopped into the river resulting in a large splash. Lorenz smiled at the sight before sitting down and starting a campfire of his own. The absence of matches in this world meant starting fires was a bit more challenging. Thankfully he had a lit lantern with him.

 _Ah, soothing waters! It is actually quite warm._ Gneisenau said happily.

 _Well, we are near the desert._ Lorenz reasoned as he settled down and examined the book William had given him earlier.

 _Hmm, good point._ She responded with a chuckle.

After a few moments of intense reading, Lorenz found his mind distracted. He tried to focus on the text but strangely felt like his concentration was being drawn elsewhere, to the surroundings. He looked around at the darkened landscape surrounding his campfire and saw nothing of interest. Despite that he somehow felt uneasy, almost as though something was stalking him.

 _Am I just being paranoid?_ He thought to himself trying to return his attention to the book he was reading.

A sudden snap of a twig caught his attention and he got a shock. His right hand reached down to the ceremonial sword at his waist. He felt his heart pounding in his chest as he tensed, searching for any other indication of whatever was stalking him. The snap had come from directly behind him. His mind raced as he thought of what assailant it might be and how he was going to defend himself.

Lorenz took a deep breath and in one fluid motion dropped the book, stood up and drew his sword. He spun around and pointed the sword in the general direction of shrubs behind him. To his relief he saw no threat in the immediate vicinity.

"I know you are there! Stand and identify yourself!" He shouted, hoping that it might intimidate whatever was stalking him to either give up or reveal itself.

The bushes ahead of his shuffled a little before a figure rose out of it. Lorenz squinted his eyes but was unable to make out who it was. The black silhouette had its hand raised in front of him before a familiar voice sounded out.

"You are really sharp, Lorenz!" The voice said with a chuckle. Lorenz breathed a sigh of relief and lowered his sword recognising Avirdaus' distinctive voice.

"Please don't do that again!" Lorenz said with a sigh as he sheathed his sword.

"Its good to see you too." Avirdaus said calmly as he stepped into the circle of light created with the campfire.

"Indeed, it is. How have you been, Avirdaus?" Lorenz asked as he sat down on the other side of the campfire. The elf followed suit and sat on the opposite side.

"I've been fine. Lacks excitement if anything." Avirdaus said with a slight chuckle. He went on to tell Lorenz about what he had been up to. His patrols around Ilirea in the past week have been uneventful. Lorenz likewise told Avirdaus about his training. So far, Lorenz had nothing much to really share also.

"Ah, sometimes I wish I could go on more interesting missions. Feel the rush of battle and be in the thick of it." Avirdaus said longingly.

"I used to be like that when I was younger. But, after numerous battles, I must say I no longer have that same thirst for combat." Lorenz admitted.

"Oh, I didn't know you were a warrior." Avirdaus commented, a surprised look forming on his face.

"Yes, I was a soldier before I arrived in Alagaësia and before Gneisenau hatched for me." Lorenz said, choosing his words carefully. "I fought numerous skirmishes for my coun… kingdom when I was younger."

"Strange to hear that there were still conflicts happening. The last war we had between any kingdom was… so long ago." Avirdaus said, his eyes narrowing a little.

Lorenz chuckled. "I am from a distant land, far from Alagaësia. We have no riders there so conflicts were frequent." Lorenz responded, choosing not to reveal too much about his own world.

"You are an interesting man, Lorenz. I am learning more about you every day." The elf said with a smile. "So, you have been in combat. How is it like?" Avirdaus enquired.

"It is… terrifying to say the least. You just try your best to kill as many enemies as you can and hope you are not killed in the process. You never truly know when someone would get a good hit on you. That was the worst part." Lorenz explained. "I lost many good friends, Avirdaus. Many… many good friends." Lorenz said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Avirdaus responded with sympathy.

"No need for that!" Lorenz said with a smile. "It is all in the past now." Lorenz looked around the campfire and saw no sign of Avirdaus' black dragon, Kaldir. Lorenz's suspicions grew and reached out towards his dragon's mind.

 _Be on the lookout for suspicious activity._ He thought to her. He could sense Gneisenau was still in the river but instead of sensing any relaxation, her mind was tensed and she seemed focused. It was almost as if she was preparing for an attack.

 _Way ahead of you!_ She said confidently. _It's going to take more than that to sneak up on ME!_ She said proudly with a snarl.

Lorenz returned his attention to the campfire. The environment seemed tensed now with neither rider saying anything for a few moments. Lorenz focused on the surroundings, trying to pick out sounds or hints of movement.

An ear-splitting roar shattered the silence of the night, startling Lorenz even though he had been expecting something to happen. Avirdaus frowned but otherwise did not even flinch. Gneisenau burst out from the river into the night's sky. At the same time, a black figure rose out of the river bank in close pursuit of the purple dragoness. The two dragons circled each other in the air but Gneisenau proved to be far nimbler than her counterpart and remained out of reach. Her smaller size and sleeker frame allowed her greater mobility than the much larger black dragon who struggled to match her speed and sharp turns.

Eventually, after a few minutes of watching the two dragons in their game of catch in the sky, Kaldir gave up the chase and descended to the ground. He landed heavily behind his rider and huffed his annoyance. Gneisenau landed behind her rider with her head held high and smiling widely. Lorenz matched her smile as well, a smug grin appearing on his face.

 _Hmph, not bad, hatchling. You fly pretty well for your age._ Kaldir finally said. _How did you know I was there?_ He asked, clearly shocked his initial sneak attack had not succeeded.

 _Well, you are not exactly a very small dragon, Kaldir! I noticed you coming for quite a while._ She said with a slight hum.

 _You got lucky._ He said with a growl.

Gneisenau nodded slightly. As much as her pride demanded that she emphasized her victory, she knew that deep down she would not stand much of a chance against a larger and fully trained opponent in a close quarter melee engagement. She therefore decided to refrain from gloating.

 _Good moves back there, Gneisenau. Excellent choice choosing to keep your distance._ Lorenz praised.

 _I got that from you, little one._ She said happily. _You did pretty well yourself, spotting Avirdaus before he even got close._

 _I am not sure why but I could somehow 'sense' that he was there. I'm not sure how to explain it._ Lorenz admitted.

 _Could that be the 'gut feel' you keep talking about?_ She enquired.

 _This is more than that I think. It was almost like I could actually 'feel' him coming._ Lorenz said thoughtfully. _I might ask William sometime if the situation arises again._

"So what brings you two out here in the middle of the night?" Lorenz casually asked.

"The same reason you two are out here." Avirdaus responded, laughing as he did. "Let's just say we saw you two flying out here and thought we could play a little game."

"I see. Do you do this kind of thing very often?" Lorenz asked sarcastically.

"Only to people I know." Avirdaus said glancing at the sky. "It's getting late, I think we better get back."

"A prudent choice, don't want to be late tomorrow." Lorenz responded in agreement as he strapped the saddle back onto Gneisenau.

 _I take it the river was nice?_ Lorenz casually remarked to his dragon.

 _It was great. The water really helps loosen the muscles after a long day. Getting the dirt out of my scales was nice also._ She said cheerfully.

The flight back to Ilirea was silent and peaceful. Lorenz admired the night time scene of the city. There were still several lit windows and some activity going on in the upper districts but the outskirts were almost completely dark. The cooling air was soothing and made him feel lethargic. The rider compound was unsurprisingly quiet. Kaldir landed first followed by Gneisenau and they went to their respective rooms. Kaldir had to tuck his wings close to his body and crouch down low to fit through the door while Gneisenau could very easily fit through only needing to duck her head down a little. She happily curled up on her favourite cushion and was soon dozing off, purring contentedly as she did. Lorenz smiled as he slid into his own bed and drifted off into a deep slumber.

Training the next day began in earnest. Lorenz and Gneisenau would split up for their own respective activities. This time however Lorenz found it more difficult to concentrate on his own tasks because he also had to listen in on Gneisenau's lessons. He performed poorly at deflecting William's perfectly executed strikes.

"What's the matter, lieutenant? You seem more sluggish today." William commented with a frown.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I am… a little distracted." Lorenz admitted.

"That's not going to save you in a real fight. Concentrate!" William said sternly as the pair continued to spar.

By mid-day, Lorenz was exhausted both mentally and physically. William shook his head in disappointment. "That was a poor display, lieutenant! I expected a lot more from you!"

"Sir, I… am unable to maintain my focus between the sword fighting and my dragon's lessons as well." Lorenz said between pants.

"It can be difficult to split your attention at first, but you will get it slowly." William said, his voice softening a little. "It is a valuable skill to have, one you will have to master. You won't survive a minute in a real fight otherwise."

"I understand, Sir." Lorenz said with a sigh.

Their dragons returned shortly after, landing next to their respective riders. Gneisenau nuzzled Lorenz's head affectionately and he responded by petting her shoulder.

"So, lieutenant, what do you do when flying in a desert environment?" William enquired.

"First thing is to locate a water source. Next thing is to ride on thermals to conserve energy when flying." Lorenz answered confidently, having been listening in on Gneisenau's lessons.

"Excellent! At least you got something right today." William responded sarcastically but with a smile on his face. Anastasia posed a question to Gneisenau regarding defensive stances and she was able to give a satisfactory answer as well.

"Alright! That is actually all we have for you two today. Unfortunately, we have a few errands to run ourselves." William said calmly. "Oh and before I forget, I have contacted the council, you two will be meeting them in about a week, if all goes according to schedule. Lieutenant, I suggest you get something more presentable to wear, preferably something more formal. You will want to make a good first impression to the council." William said with a smile

He then reached into a saddle bag and tossed Lorenz a brown cloth pouch. Lorenz caught it with ease to find it quite heavy and jingled a little. Peaking inside, it was full of gold coins, or crowns in this world. "Take a trip to the tailor in the rider compound, they are amongst the best in the city. I'm sure they can make even the most elaborate of outfits." William said with a smile before offering a salute and taking off on his white dragoness.

Lorenz returned the salute as was military tradition before staring at the bag of coins in his hands. It was finally happening. He was going to meet the council of the dragon riders, probably the most experienced and powerful riders and dragons in the land. As excited as he was Lorenz was a bit nervous as well. Despite William's assurances, he was concerned about his and Gneisenau's safety. Were they walking into a trap? Would it be a chance to become something greater or a death sentence?

 _You think too much, little one!_ Gneisenau said, probing his thoughts.

 _That has gotten us out of trouble more than once you know. Doesn't hurt to stop now._ He responded.

She snorted but otherwise agreed with her rider. _Still, I think you should 'lighten up' a little, as you like to say in your world. Let's take it one step at a time. William is right, you do not look presentable at all in those… clothes. It is time you get something more befitting of your position as a dragon rider!_ She said happily.

 _What are you talking about! I look perfectly…_ He tried to say before stopping as he surveyed his own appearance. His dragon was right, his shirt was loose and coarse with several holes and stains on them. In this state it looked little more than a rag. His trousers faired little better.

Lorenz climbed into the saddle and they made a beeline towards the rider compound. As they flew, Lorenz wondered how he should make his first impression to the Rider council. He considered just reverting back to his British ceremonial outfit, but that felt rather hollow to him since he was not really an RAF officer. Lorenz figured he should get something more authentic to who he was. He immediately considered his Luftwaffe dress attire, the one that he wore for galas and award ceremonies.

 _Your Fatherland certainly has a thing for ceremonies! They make nice outfits too._ Gneisenau casually mentioned as Lorenz thought back to the numerous ceremonies he had attended.

 _Indeed, we were very proud of our accomplishments._ Lorenz remarked with a chuckle.

 _I think you will look very striking in that. Much more so than the other blue one you had._ She said happily.

Lorenz silently agreed. But he knew an attire was only as good as its maker. He wondered if the quality of fabrics and workmanship in this world could match those he had back home. Even prior to World War 1, Germany had taken pride in its uniforms and had some of the finest of any nation. This tradition carried well into the 1930s.

They made their final touchdown in one of the courtyards before opting to continue to the destination on foot. Lorenz quickly ascertained the whereabouts of the tailor through numerous questions to passing civilians. As they made their way there, Lorenz contemplated certain minor changes to his new ceremonial outfit. The most notable alteration was to the distinctive German eagle, the symbol of the Luftwaffe. Since his dismissal from the Air Force, the Luftwaffe symbol did not seem fitting anymore. Lorenz opted to switch out the eagle for a dragon to represent his new position as a dragon rider.

 _That's a fitting change._ His dragon commented as Lorenz imagined how the overall attire will look like.

Lorenz smiled proudly and finalized the details in his mind as they approached the tailor. The tailor was a fine establishment. The store was large and had a massive array of different outfits ranging from normal looking everyday wear to exotic costumes with elaborate designs and all manner of opulent accessories. Lorenz saw a very large hat with huge feathers sticking out of the top. It reminded him of the sword fighters from old stories, mercenaries who fought for fame and glory. The store was rather empty at this time of the day with only a few other customers browsing various outfits.

"Atra esterní ono thelduin, Shur'tugal!" Came a friendly voice as Lorenz entered the store. Lorenz looked up to see an elf. He was dressed in simple yet well-kept robes and had short brown hair. He looked far younger than some of the other elves he had seen. "How may I help you today, great rider?" He asked with a slight respectful bow.

Lorenz recognised that as one of the greetings in the Ancient Language but could not recall exactly what it meant. "Good day to you, Vinr-Alfakyn!" Lorenz responded nervously, hoping he pronounced it correctly. "I am looking for an outfit for a ceremony." He continued.

"I see. Would you like to look around or do you have something in mind?" The elf asked calmly. "We have many fine outfits here from every region of Alagaësia."

"That is quite alright, thank you. I already have something in mind. May I have a pen and paper?" Lorenz asked.

"Oh, no need to trouble you with that. You can just show me an image of it." The elf said with a slight chuckle.

"Show you an image? Like a drawing?" Lorenz enquired.

"Oh no, you misunderstand. Show me an image with your mind." He said calmly.

Lorenz was quite perplexed. How was he supposed to show others images with his mind? Was it like how he and Gneisenau could see what each other have seen? How was he supposed to do that with a complete stranger?

 _Perhaps I can help with that._ Gneisenau said to them both.

The elf seemed slightly taken aback by her remark but otherwise remained calm. The elf shut his eyes and seemed like he was in a trance of some sorts. After a few moments of silence, he opened his eyes slowly and looked at Lorenz.

"I see what you are looking for. An interesting design and one we are unfamiliar with." He said nervously. "But nevertheless, we believe we can make it. However, the metal ornaments and the… hat will cost you extra." The elf finally said.

"That is no problem at all." Lorenz responded. He surmised that the 'hat' the elf was referring to must have been the officer's peaked cap. He had to admit it was a difficult design to replicate.

"Excellent! We will have it ready for you in about two to three days." The elf said happily before bowing a little and returning to the back of the store.

Lorenz also made sure to pick up a few standard rider's outfits to replace his current ones while he was there. They consistent of a riding cloak complete with a hood and some long-sleeved shirts and trousers.

 _What did you do back there?_ Lorenz enquired as he left the store.

 _I just showed him what you wanted._ She responded calmly.

 _You can do that? How?_ He continued.

 _Before the whole dragon rider pact, we dragons communicated not with word but with images. In fact, many wild dragons still do. I suppose you can call it an innate ability._ She explained. _Remember how I showed you an image of my father even though you have never seen him before. Something like that._

Lorenz nodded, remembering the image of the silver dragon.

The pair occupied the rest of the day with various activities. Lorenz rested on one of the chairs and read the book he had been given while Gneisenau rested lazily in the courtyard. She would get up and stretch her wings every once in a while, occasionally with Lorenz on her back.

The next three days passed normally and without incident. Their respective training routines were standard and they simply practicing what was taught previously. William had opted not to teach Lorenz anything new until he mastered the art of defending himself with a long sword. William also briefed Lorenz on what to say and how to act in front of the elders. To his relief, William mentioned that most of the elders he will be meeting were already aware of the situation and simply wanted to hear what happened from his point of view. Therefore, all Lorenz needed to do was tell the truth about the event. The elders might also be interested in Lorenz's past and where he came from. William advised Lorenz not to reveal too much about their world and try to be as vague as possible.

He made a quick trip to the tailor that night to collect his new attire. He was given a rather large package that was neatly wrapped up in numerous layers of fabric. He politely thanked the elf at the store before returning to his room where his dragon was resting. Earlier in the day, Anastasia had Gneisenau run several circuits on foot while carrying a large stone on her back to build up her endurance.

Gneisenau was lying on her side on the cushion and did not so much as lift her head as Lorenz entered. The exercise must have really taken a toll on her. He placed the package down before walking up to her side. She tilted her head a little and eyed him with one large blue eye.

"I didn't expect a little stone to defeat you so easily." He said out loud with a chuckle.

She growled and barred a few of her teeth. _Its… harder than it seems._

Lorenz laughed and sat down cross-legged to examine the package. The first thing he picked up was a small cloth pouch that jingled when he held it. Opening the pouch, he found all the metal ornaments he had requested. There was a golden metal ornament which depicted a dragon with its wings spread out, similar to the Luftwaffe's eagle. The design was surprisingly intricate and the whole thing was well-polished. He could even see fine details like the dragon's scales and indentations on the wings. His Iron Cross was also well made although the dimensions on the indentations were a little off. The medal was given a black matt finish instead of a shiny one, the symbol of his country and the year 1939 were displayed prominently on the medal's face. There were several other ornaments which were equally well made. The peaked cap's design generally followed what he had in mind but the material used was rougher than it should have been. There was a metal symbol of dragon in place of where the eagle was set in the middle of cap.

The jacket was made of a dark blue slightly smooth fabric that was rather thick yet comfortable on the inside. The design was just as he requested and they even got he number of buttons and the positions of the pockets correct. The inner shirt and matching pants were of excellent quality but featured no distinctive markings. The tie was quite long and the folds were strange but not something that was unsalvageable. The shoes looked like a well-shined version of the regular footwear riders wore in this world. The material was tough yet flexible. The end of the shoes were wider than that in Lorenz's world but was otherwise a fine specimen as well.

The final item he found was interesting and not one he requested. It was a fine velvet purple cape that had buttons on the edges to be attached to the shoulder boards of his jacket. The fabric used matched that of the jacket itself and the purple shared the same shade as that of his dragon's scales. The inside of the cape was maroon red in colour.

 _I added that myself. Thought you might like it._ Gneisenau said proudly.

 _I… do. Its beautifully made._ Lorenz commented as he examined the fine fabric used. _Thank you, Gneisenau._ He said warmly.

She hummed softly in response.

They had a good night's sleep before reporting to the training fields the next day again as per usual. Gneisenau complained the entire way about how her legs still ached from all the heavy lifting the day before. William and Anastasia arrived a little later than they usually did. William was dressed differently as well, wearing a thick riding cloak over his usually jacket. There were also significantly more saddle bags attached to Anastasia's saddle.

"Ah, Lieutenant. Good thing I found you. There has been a development." William started, panting a little. "Remember that incident in The Spine a couple of weeks earlier?"

Lorenz nodded. "Yes, I do, Sir."

"Well it appears that that third rider was not dead after all. We just received word that he was found a couple of days ago by a local farmer." William elaborated. "We will be leaving with a number of elders to investigate the situation. Your meeting with the council will be postponed until we return."

Lorenz glanced at Gneisenau and she nodded slightly. "Sir, we would very much like to go along."

"Out of the question, Lieutenant! We are venturing into dangerous territory, no place for novice rider and dragon." William rebutted sternly. "Remain here and continue with your practice. That is an order!" William said before Anastasia took off into the sky to join three other dragons, a green, an orange and a huge golden one.

 _Be careful, mother._ Gneisenau said softly.

The pair returned to their own individual drills. Lorenz slowly got into the rhythm of a rider in training. Everyday would be the same routine, getting up in the morning, reporting to the fields for the standard exercises before stopping for lunch and then resuming with other activities. It once again brought Lorenz back to his days in boot camp. Having been a soldier once before, Lorenz had no trouble adapting to this way of life. Gneisenau on the other hand found the routine boring and monotonous. She would frequently complain about the repetitive nature of the exercises and how she longed for something more exciting. More often than not, they would break the monotony by flying together for hours on end, exploring the area surrounding the capital. With William and Anastasia away on their own errands, Lorenz and Gneisenau had the freedom to decide the pace of their own exercises. On some days, they even slept in and only started at close to mid-day. Lorenz made it a point to ensure that it did not become a habit.

On one of the days, Gneisenau decided to go on some solo experimental flights while Lorenz sat at the side of one of the courtyards to learn more about the Ancient Language. His studies have yielded some good progress, he was able to string different words together to form grammatically correct phrases now. In his concentration, Lorenz did not realise the approach of another rider.

"Lorenz?" Came a soft yet masculine voice.

Lorenz looked up from his book to see a familiar young man standing by his seat. "Oh, hello Brom. Pleasure seeing you here." Lorenz said as he stood up and faced the young rider.

"Its good to see you too! I've been meaning to thank you for helping me that night. It was very nice of you." Brom said gingerly.

"That was no problem at all." Lorenz responded with a smile. "Say, shouldn't you be training with your teacher?"

"Oh, Master Oromis and Master Glaedr are out of the city." Brom responded.

"What a coincidence. Our teachers are out too." Lorenz said. The huge golden dragon and the elf he saw as William and Anastasia were leaving and also outside the grand library must have been Brom's teachers.

"Haha, good to have a little time to ourselves!" Brom responded with a laugh.

"It sure is!" Lorenz responded as the pair started to walk slowly down the corridor.

"Where are you from, Lorenz? I haven't seen your around Ilirea." Brom enquired.

"Me? I was not born in Alagaësia. I come from a distant, far off land across the ocean. I only recently arrived here." Lorenz explained. "How about yourself?"

"I am from Kuasta, a coastal city at the southern tip of The Spine. I lived there all my life before my dragon, Saphira, hatched for me." Brom said with a smile.

"That's a beautiful name. Fitting too." Lorenz said, remembering the vibrant blue colouration of Brom's dragon.

"Thank you. She is… everything to me." Brom said softly. "You see, Kuasta was a town of strange traditions, so I didn't have many friends. I have… been alone for most of my life. My dragon is my only real friend."

Lorenz felt a sense of pity for the young rider. He put a firm hand on the young man's shoulder and smiled warmly. "That makes the two of us. When I washed up on the beaches of Alagaësia, I found myself alone in a strange land. My dragon has been the only one who stood by me all this time." Lorenz said calmly. "You can always speak to me if you feel like it. Always a pleasure conversing with you."

"That… will be nice." Brom said, his eyes shifting to his feet. As they approached a courtyard, a blue dragon landed in the open area ahead. She swung her head in their direction and eyed the two of them closely.

"You should go. Don't want to keep your dragon waiting for too long." Lorenz said with a smile.

Brom smiled and waved before running towards his blue dragoness. Brom wrapped his hands around the base of his dragon's neck. She returned the gesture by curling her neck around his body. The pair embraced for a few moments before Brom jumped into the saddle and they took off into the afternoon sky.

Lorenz smiled to himself before turning around and returning back to the courtyard he came from. Gneisenau had returned and was resting on her belly with her head on her forepaws. Lorenz moved up to her side and sat down on the dirt next to his dragon. She shifted her wing a little to let him lean on her side. Both were silent for some time as Lorenz contemplated the inevitable meeting with the council. He had been nervous before but now that it had been postponed, it somehow made him even more apprehensive.

 _I have said it many times before and I am going to say it again. You have to lighten up!_ Gneisenau said, interjecting his thoughts.

 _I suppose you are right again._ Lorenz said with a defeated sigh. There was no real use in worrying so much about something he had little control over.

With their routines established, two weeks passed within the blink of an eye. In the time Lorenz felt he had mastered the basic blocking techniques. His knowledge of the ancient language had also drastically improved and he was able to understand sentences now. Through a rather chance encounter in the dining area, Lorenz had the opportunity to catch up with Epinon, the rider of the orange dragon Elnar they met during their first few days in Ilirea. The pair had progressed very far in their training and have been assigned to an escort detail for a group of elves ferrying several dragon eggs around the continent to search for their potential riders. She commented that it was a rather straightforward operation with little to no real danger.

Gneisenau on the other hand was able to fly faster and further while carrying even heavier weight through the repeated physical activity to strengthen her muscles. Although the exercises caused her body to ache almost unbearably, she knew she needed to go through with it to build up her endurance. She even spared with the orange dragon Elnar on several occasions and was able to best the young dragon is the majority of their mock battles in the air. On the ground, however, the heavier and bulkier male dragon had an easier time subduing the lithe dragoness, much to her displeasure.

Several days after the end of the second week, William and Anastasia returned from their expedition to The Spine. William commented that the rider they found was close to death and delirious for the entire time. The rider never spoke and barely ate or drank anything. Even his mind was in shambles when William tried to establish contact with him mentally. William explained that it was quite common for a rider to lose himself like that when his dragon is killed. William expressed privately to Lorenz that he felt it might have been more merciful to have left the rider to his eventual fate instead of rescuing him. With their return, the meeting with the council was set to occur the next day so as to allow some time for the visiting elders to settle down.

As the meeting fast approached, Lorenz felt his apprehension building. He carefully prepared his dress attire, setting the various medals, lapels and insignias in place before putting on the outfit. He righted his jacket and made the final adjustments before combing his hair and putting on the peaked cap. As he looked at himself through the polished silver mirror, he felt a sense of satisfaction wash over him. It reminded him strongly of his glory days in the Luftwaffe. He took a deep breath and steeled himself. As Germany's representative in this world, it was his responsibility, his duty to uphold the honourable traditions that had once defined his country. He felt that he was ready.

He stepped outside to meet his dragon who was waiting patiently in the corridor. The slight breeze made the purple cape attached to his shoulder boards flutter a little. Gneisenau smiled and got up onto her feet. Lorenz had opted to take a walk to the great hall instead of flying. That way he would not have to put the saddle on his dragon. He felt she looked better without it anyways. Their slow walk to the great hall drew many curious eyes and gasps of awe from passing riders. Both rider and dragon walked with their heads held high as they approached the huge outer gates of the great hall. These gates were open with a single well-dressed elf standing guard at its entrance.

"Kvetha, Shur'tugal!" The elf said formally with a slight bow.

"Kvetha, Vinr-Alfakyn!" Lorenz responded with a slight bow himself. "Lorenz Von Clausewitz and Gneisenau, here to see the Council of Elders."

"Right this way great rider, the council will see you presently." The elf said, stepping out of the way for the pair to enter.

They entered into the courtyard before the great hall, a massive dome likes structure with a pair of huge wooden doors in the middle. The courtyard was clean and very empty. There were a few riders and their dragons waiting near the door but other than that it was completely clear. Lorenz noticed a few very young boys and girls with tiny dragon hatchlings of varying colours perched on their shoulders and on their heads. Those must be newly selected riders. Lorenz found it quite ironic that he too was essentially a "newly selected" rider since they had yet to be formally accepted into the order.

The pair made their way to the other end of the courtyard and settled into a corner by the side of the huge doors. Whenever the huge doors opened to admit the next rider, Lorenz would hear loud chatter coming from inside the hall but when the doors were shut, there was complete and utter silence coming from the hall. He suspected there might have been some magic involved.

"Looking good, Lieutenant!" Came a warm voice from the side.

Lorenz jumped to his feet and saluted his superior. "Thank you, Sir." William was wearing his military dress as well, a neatly pressed brown coloured jacket with numerous medals and lapel pins which he did not recognise. He wore a white inner shirt with a brown tie.

"Just remember what I told you and you will be fine." William said with encouragement before disappearing into one of the side doors. "I will see you inside."

Lorenz sat back down and took a deep breath. He tried to calm himself but found his hands trembling slightly in anticipation. He tapped his feet nervously on the ground subconsciously before realising it and stopping himself.

 _Are you like this all the time?_ Gneisenau asked gently.

 _No!_ He quickly denied. _Well… sometimes. This is a high stakes situation. I think I am allowed to be nervous._

 _You don't see me trembling under my scales._ She said sarcastically.

 _Yea well… you're a dragon, that's different._ He rebutted. He took another deep breath and calmed himself. _We didn't do anything wrong. This is not a trial. It is just an introduction._ He told himself.

Some clanging of metal caught Lorenz's attention. It was coming from the gate he had entered earlier. "Hey you! Where are you going? You can't just…" Came the voice of the elf who was standing by the gate as a young man shoved his way past the bewildered elf. The man's face was pale and haggard, his clothes were torn at multiple places and his hair was in a mess. The vacant expression in his hate filled eyes gave him an intimidating, almost ghostly appearance. There was a half-torn cape on his broad shoulders and an empty scabbard on his waist.

The man brisk walked across the courtyard making a beeline for the huge double doors to the great hall. The elf at the doors stepped forward and raised his hand. "You can't go in there! The Council is in session! I won't allow you…" The elf tied to say as he was cut off by the mysterious man grabbing his collar with his right hand.

"Out of my way!" He croaked in a deep voice before pushing the elf aside with inhumane strength. The elf lost his balance and fell on to his back with a groan but made no further attempt to stop the man.

Lorenz felt his hand reaching down to the handle of his sword as he eyed the newcomer closely. This must be that rider they brought back from The Spine. Lorenz wondered what he was trying to accomplish by barging into a council session unannounced. They decided not to intervene and observe from the corner of the courtyard.

The man kicked the two doors open with one leg before stomping angrily into the hall. There was some indistinct chatter and general exclamations coming from in the hall. Lorenz got to his feet slowly. "Stay here. I'll take a closer look." He said softy. Gneisenau silently nodded as he made his way to the now opened doors and stood behind a pillar to hide himself from view.

"What is the meaning of this! What are you doing here, boy!" Came a masculine voice, no doubt from one of the elders.

"Why haven't I been assigned another dragon yet!" The man demanded.

"You are in no position to be making demands! You forget who you are addressing…" Came the same angry voice from before.

"That's enough!" A new, more commanding voice spoke up which silenced all the others. "Galbatorix, we are all deeply sorry for your loss of Jarnunvösk. But the council has decided to deny your request for another dragon. I'm sorry."

"What! But why? Please, you got to give me another dragon! Please give me another chance!" The man pleaded, his voice becoming desperate and choked.

"I'm afraid it can't be done. Besides, you know as well as any other that we can't simply assign you a dragon. One must choose to hatch for you." The commanding voice said with sympathy.

"I… I don't understand. Jarnunvösk gave her life for this Order, and THIS is how you repay me!" He shouted in a mixture of grief and anger. "You… should have told us, you should have warned us!"

There was a loud slam on the table. "You two knew full well the danger you were flying into! And yet, against your teacher's instructions, you foolishly decided to go on that careless expedition. Her blood is on your hands, Galbatorix. Not ours!" The first elder shouted, having lost patience.

"That… that's not true! We… We were fighting for the good of the land! We… we…" Galbatorix tried to say as his voice trailed off for a moment. "We were doing what you all never could! While you are sitting here on your laurels, the Urgals are running rampant and yet not one of you has done anything about it! NOT ONE OF YOU! And now…" Galbatorix sobbed. "And now, my Jarnunvösk is gone."

"I have been very patient with you, Galbatorix. But you overstep your boundaries!" The commanding voice said once again, now sounding irritated. "You defied your teacher's instructions and ventured into a forbidden area. Consider yourself lucky we did not punish you for that. You two went in knowing full well the risks involved. Jarnunvösk's death is of no one's fault but your own."

"NO! No, no, no! It is not my fault! IT IS NOT MY FAULT!" The man shouted in despair and grief.

"Enough of this! This conversation is over! Given the loss you have suffered, we will pardon this intrusion. But I suggest you…" The voice said before it was cut off Galbatorix.

"You are all cowards and fools! You don't see the threat until it is right at your door and…" Galbatorix said angrily.

"Watch your tongue, boy! Or you might regret what you say next." The first elder said coldly.

"I had the foresight none of you ever had. I recognised the threat and I took action where none of you could. I should be the one in that chair, not you!" He rebutted.

"I have had just about enough of this! Galbatorix, you are here by expelled from the Order! You will be given until the next…" The commanding voice declared but was abruptly cut off by a cold laugh from Galbatorix.

"You… you can't expel me! I am stronger than all of you! I am the future of this Order!" He said arrogantly, blinded by his hatred and grief.

"I can and I will! You have until the next sunrise to leave the compound. Leave now! You are no longer welcomed here." The commanding voice said with finality.

Galbatorix burst out into maniacal laugher. "I will make you pay for this! Each and every one of you will pay for this transgression. You mark my words! YOU mark my words!" He said with a purpose before storming out of the hall and out the gate where he came.

It took a few moments before everything returned back to normal. Lorenz heaved a sigh of relief and slumped on the pillar he was leaning on. _Such hate fuelled words. William was right. They should have just left him to his fate. It would have been better for everyone._ Lorenz thought to himself. Lorenz returned to his dragon's side and pondered about what had just transpired. Lorenz patiently waited and observed the young boys and girls each entering the hall with their dragons.

"Lorenz, the Council will see you now." The elf at the door finally said. Lorenz looked up at him and nodded slightly. He got up of his seat and righted his uniform. He took a deep breath and steeled himself before stepping through the huge double doors.

The hall before them was huge and monumental. The domed roof stood at least six stories up. The floor was made of a polished marble and there was a vast circular area before them. There were a number of desks arranged in a circular formation all facing a certain point demarcated by a white circle. At each of the desks sat a human or an elf, all of which were dressed immaculately and were far older than the other riders he had seem. Their massive dragons of varying colours sat behind their respective riders. The smallest of the dragons was still almost double the height of Gneisenau while the largest one, a massive white dragon who sat directly ahead of Lorenz in the centre of the formation was at least three stories tall. Lorenz assumed that the elf sitting directly ahead of him must be the great Vrael himself and his dragon Umaroth. At the side of the hall, Lorenz noticed William and Arva sitting in the audience. Their dragons rested by their side.

Lorenz and Gneisenau stepped up to the white circle and stopped. Gneisenau sat on her haunches behind Lorenz and spread her wings a little. Lorenz took a deep breath and spoke, addressing the entire council.

"Good evening, esteemed members of the Rider Council. My name is Lorenz Von Clausewitz, son of Tedrick Von Clausewitz and Helena Von Schröder. This is my dragon, Gneisenau, daughter of Aurnadr and Anastasia. Appearing as pro se." Lorenz confidently declared as both rider and dragon bowed their heads in unison.

"We have heard a lot about you, Lorenz of House Clausewitz. Your deeds are well known to us. Before we go any further, we would first like to hear your account of the events leading up to this point." An elder to the right of him spoke, his voice was powerful and stern.

"Of course, Ebrithil." Lorenz said respectfully as he began his recount. He started with the day he washed up on the shores near The Spine. He told them about his discover of his dragon's egg, his journey to Carvahall, his encounter with Valen and Volnadr, his subsequent meeting with Avirdaus and Kaldir and then with the dragon ambassador Vervada, their encounter with a rogue dragon near Ilirea before ending off with his meeting with William and Anastasia. All throughout his recount, the elders spoke softly amongst themselves and some nodded in approval.

"Why is it you felt the need for Valen to lie to us about your whereabouts?" The same elder on the right questioned.

"I am a stranger to this land, Ebrithil. I was not aware of the Riders, their purpose or their intentions. I did it as a necessary precaution to ensure the safety of my dragon and myself. I meant no offence." Lorenz explained calmly.

"I believe that is perfectly reasonable given the circumstances." The elder who sat in front of huge golden dragon said. Lorenz recognised the elf as Oromis, Brom's teacher. "You have had quite an interesting time, Lorenz. Ambassador Vervada told me about your encounter with the rogue dragon outside Ilirea. You and your dragon put yourselves in harm's way to save the life of another. That was very courageous of you two."

"Yes, indeed." Another elder on the far right spoke up this time. "Your cool headed and tactful handling of the situation despite Valen's rash actions prevented the situation from getting out of hand and avoided unnecessary bloodshed."

"Thank you, Ebrithilar." Lorenz responded with a smile.

Vrael, the leader of the Riders, stood up from his seat. "This is not customary, but I would like to extend to you a formal invitation to officially join the Order. Should you choose to accept, being a Rider gives many powers and privileges but also responsibilities you will have to embrace. What say you, Lorenz of House Clausewitz?" Vreal said in a welcoming yet still commanding voice.

Lorenz considered for a moment, but deep down his mind was already made up and had little reservations. "Thank you, Ebrithil. It is an honour to be part of the Order. I accept." Lorenz said with a smile.

"Excellent. And you, Gneisenau?" Vrael continued.

 _I will go where my rider goes. I'm accept as well._ She said calmly.

"Very well then. Consider yourselves members of the Dragon Riders." Vrael proudly declared.


	20. Chapter 18: A Dragon's Training

**Chapter 18: A Dragon's Training**

 _That went better than I expected!_ Lorenz thought to her as they left the confines of the huge grand hall. Gneisenau always felt her rider had the tendency to overthink scenarios. However, despite that, she could not deny that it had saved them in the past. She could also understand why he would be like that. Her rider's tragic past and combat experiences in his own world made him err on the side of caution.

 _Told you not to worry so much._ She responded absentmindedly.

She followed behind her rider as they exited the grand hall through its massive double doors. Waiting for them in the open courtyard was her mother and teacher, Anastasia, and her rider, William, who was from the same world as Gneisenau's own rider and seemed to share the same kind of combat experience.

"That went better that I had hoped! Welcome to the Order, Lorenz and Gneisenau." He declared happily, bringing his right hand to his temple in the unusual greeting he and her rider commonly shared. Lorenz had mentioned it was called a 'salute' and was a common tradition amongst warriors back in their world. Gneisenau felt such pleasantries to be unnecessary but conformed to them whenever tradition or politeness demanded it of her.

 _You handled yourself well in there, young one. Keeping a cool and controlled mind is important in such situations._ Her mother said to her proudly. _Hot headed and impulsive dragons tend to make the situation worse._ She continued with a chuckle.

Gneisenau hummed happily in response.

Loud chatter coming from the grand hall drew their attention to it. It would seem that the council sessions for the day were over and the elders, together with members of the audiences were streaming out of the hall, making conversation as they went along. The young boys and girls with their respective hatchlings they saw earlier were standing with older riders, most probably their assigned teachers. Most of the dragons, save for the smaller ones, exited the hall through separate entrances so as not to clutter up the courtyard.

The four said their good byes before retiring to their respective rooms for the night. Gneisenau knew training the next day was going to be quite strenuous and thus needed her rest. She growled a little at the thought of having to perform those tiring and monotonous tasks once again. The round cushions in the room she and her rider shared was as beckoning as ever when they returned. She happily curled herself onto the cushion before drifting off into a restful slumber.

Gneisenau awoke the next day to the sound of stone scraping against metal. It was a screechy and somewhat unpleasant to her sensitive ears. She popped open one large eye and saw her rider sharpening his blade with a stone at the corner of the room.

 _You're up early._ She enquired nonchalantly.

Lorenz got a slight shock and looked up from his work. _Oh, you're awake. I… I could not sleep._ He said with a slight chuckle.

She could sense her rider's mind was troubled and apprehensive. At first, she thought he must be overthinking something again but she also sensed a hint of dread and fear this time. That concerned her greatly.

 _What's troubling you, little one?_ She asked with concern.

 _I… I am worried. Worried about what we will have to do now that we are part of the Order._ He said softly. She sensed that he was worried for their safety. Eventually they would be sent on numerous assignments and missions which would no doubt be dangerous or risky. She sympathised with her rider. He had seen far more combat she had and just narrowly escaped numerous near-death situations in the war that waged in his world. Although he did not say it, she knew her rider had lost many good friends during the conflict in their world and he feared for her safety as well.

 _I understand your concerns, little one. But, I am a grown dragon now. I can take care of myself and of you. There is no need to fear._ She said calmly. _No matter what missions they send us on or what enemies we face, so as long as we are together, it is our foes who should be afraid!_ She said confidently as she shifted her head to nuzzle his cheek.

Lorenz stretched out his hand and rubbed her snout affectionately. He looked her in the eye and smiled. "I won't let anything happen to you, Gneisenau." He said out loud, his tone stern and serious. "I swear it upon my honour as an Officer of the Luftwaffe, as a citizen of Germany and as a dragon rider."

 _I will not let anything happen to you too, little one._ She responded as Lorenz wrapped his arms around her neck. She purred slightly in response and curled her neck around him. She remained in her rider's embrace for a good while before they headed off to their usual training field. Her rider was silent for the most of the flight there, deep in thought.

They arrived at their destination just in time. Her rider swiftly dismounted and saluted his teacher as she greeted her own.

 _Good morning, Ebrithil._ She said calmly, dipping her head a little in respect.

Anastasia nodded in response. _Good morning, young one. I hoped you had a good night's rest._

She nodded silently in response. She lowered her head and nuzzled her rider's head affectionately. _Take care of yourself little one._ She said cheerfully.

 _You too, Gneisenau. Try not to get beaten up too badly!_ He responded jokingly.

She snorted at his comment but appreciated her rider's concern. Gneisenau moved a small distance away before spreading her wings and taking off after the larger white dragoness. They flew side by side towards the usual open area for their various usual activities.

 _I trust you have been keeping up with your daily exercises while we were away._ Her teacher asked.

 _Yes,_ _Ebrithil, I have._ Gneisenau responded confidently.

 _Very good._ Anastasia responded calmly as they veered downwards towards an empty area. The surrounding spaces had numerous other young dragons engaged in similar training activities from pushing large rocks around to sparing with one another or with their teachers. As they landed, Gneisenau noticed the same familiar stone that she had practiced with for the last few weeks. It made her growl a little in her throat but kept her unhappiness to herself.

 _You know the drill. Let's see if you can do five rounds around the capital today._ Her teacher said sternly.

Gneisenau groaned a little at that. She had barely managed four rounds around the city before she was exhausted. Five rounds would be a real stretch for her endurance. Despite her reservations, she steeled herself and approached the large stone. She wrapped her forepaws around the large stone and held it close to her chest. She tested her grip to ensure it was solid before preparing to take off.

She had to flap her wings rather hard to generate the lift necessary to get airborne with the stone. Once she got going, it was slightly easier. The round around the capital was a large one so as to reduce the chance of any potential damage should she accidentally drop the stone. She focused almost entirely on getting the perfect wing strokes as her teacher had shown her earlier so as to get the maximum lift and also to conserve her energy.

She managed the first two rounds easily enough. By the third round, she found herself panting from the effort and her wings ached slightly. By the end of the forth round, she was panting hard and her wings burned from the effort. She was all but ready to give up.

 _Keep going! If you do not push yourself, you will never get better!_ Came a stern voice from her teacher.

Growling with determination, Gneisenau pushed herself to complete the fifth round. She flew slowly for the final round, spending quite a lot of time gliding to give her aching wings some much needed reprieve. Eventually, after much effort, she completed the round and landed heavily in the open field, dropping the large stone that had made it so difficult for her. Her legs crumpled under her and she plopped to the ground on her belly, wings splayed out, groaning from the effort and panting hard.

Anastasia landed nearby. _Not bad. You have definitely improved although there is much more to be done._ Her teacher said calmly. _I expect you to be faster next time._

Gneisenau nodded weakly in response. She was allowed some time to rest before the next session began. However, these small breaks never seemed sufficient for her to get the rest she needed. After a few moments, Anastasia stood facing her directly about one dragon-length in front of her. Gneisenau grumbled slightly but forced herself to her feet with a slight groan.

 _Defend yourself!_ Her teacher declared before abruptly pouncing on her.

In her exhausted state, her response was sluggish and Anastasia slammed into her from the front, pushing her off her feet and onto the ground. The impact knocked the wind out of her and she struggled to regain her bearings. Before she could even get back onto her feet, she felt several slight pricks on her throat. Gneisenau looked up to see Anastasia standing directly on top of her, one fore paw firmly pressing down on her chest and the other around her neck. The white dragoness narrowed her eyes and stared at her with menacing blue eyes. Anastasia bared a few of her teeth drawing a slight whimper from the purple dragoness.

 _You are better than this, young one!_ Anastasia said with a growl, releasing her grip on the purple dragoness and letting her get to her feet.

Gneisenau rolled onto her belly and pushed herself back onto all fours, growling in determination. She cleared her mind and focused on her teacher's movements to anticipate her next attack. Anastasia moved about one dragon-length away again before spinning around to face Gneisenau. She eyes narrowed and focused on the purple dragoness. Gneisenau defiantly returned the glare, daring her teacher to make the first move.

Anastasia snarled and pounced on the purple dragoness once again, replicating the previous move. Gneisenau responded quickly, taking a few steps back and rearing up on her hind legs. She placed her forepaws on Anastasia's shoulder, using her forelegs to absorb the impact of the slam and her hind legs and tail to steady herself. Her teacher's larger size and equally massive weight made the attack very difficult to stop. Gneisenau found herself skidding quite some distance on the dirt before the momentum of the slam was finally expended. With her initial attack stopped dead in its tracks, Anastasia roughly twisted her body in an attempt to push Gneisenau off her feet but the purple dragoness was too nimble for that. Gneisenau pushed herself off her teacher's shoulder just in time and landed on all fours a few steps behind, creating some distance between the two sparing dragons.

Anastasia turned slowly to face her opponent once again. Gneisenau lowered herself to the ground slightly, assuming a defensive posture, her tail lashing from side to side, ready to strike or defend at a moment's notice. Anastasia paced around slightly to the right hoping to get a better position to strike. Gneisenau mimicked her movements, determined to make it as difficult for her teacher to defeat her as possible. She employed some of the tactics Anastasia had taught her when dealing with a threat larger than herself like making herself as small a target to hit as possible.

Anastasia rushed up to her again but this time instead trying to knock the smaller dragoness onto her back, decided to go for a more brute force approach. As the white dragoness closed the distance, she raised her right forepaw in order to slash the purple dragoness. Gneisenau noticed that her teacher had balled up her talons a little so as to minimise any actual damage should the attack succeed. The purple dragoness raised her left foreleg and blocked her teacher's foreleg at the wrist area, effectively blunting the attack. She then twisted her own body and used her right shoulder to shove the larger white dragoness back. The strike hit her teacher right in the chest but because of her much larger size and weight, the strike did little in pushing the white dragoness back.

Anastasia growled deeply and struck with her left foreleg catching the younger dragoness in her side, carving three shallow gashes into her purple hide. Gneisenau cried out slightly and quickly recoiled, attempting to jump away at the sudden sting. However, Anastasia anticipated the move and pushed forward herself, knocking Gneisenau off her feet and onto her belly. The purple dragoness groaned loudly as she was forced to the floor.

Gneisenau snarled and tried to get back to her feet but found a heavy weight on her back, effectively pinning her to the round. She struggled to roll out from under her teacher's paws but found the weight too much for her to contend with. She felt a slight pressure at the base of her skull and cried out before going limp. The battle was over.

 _Never contest a larger dragon's brute strength. Remember, the best way to block an attack is to not be there when it strikes._ Her teacher said thoughtfully, before releasing her grip on the younger dragoness.

Gneisenau groaned a little. _I understand, Ebrithil._ She said plainly.

Anastasia turned her head to Gneisenau's side and examined the wound she inflicted. _How badly did I hurt you, little one?_ She asked, her voice full of concern and some remorse. This was in stark contrast to the stern expression and tone she used earlier.

 _I am ok. Its nothing._ Gneisenau responded plainly, getting back onto her feet. _I am not a hatchling anymore!_

 _Oh, little one. In my eyes, you will always be a hatchling. My hatchling._ Anastasia said happily, licking Gneisenau across her cheek.

Gneisenau purred happily but was slightly embarrassed at her mother's show of affection.

 _Again!_ Anastasia declared as she turned and slowly walked away.

Gneisenau snorted and got up to face her teacher, ready to continue their training session. She took a deep breath and returned her focus to in the impending duel. She carefully planned out in her mind the various manoeuvres which she would have to execute to avoid her teacher's strikes. She ran the scenarios through her head quickly and mentally prepared herself.

Anastasia was now facing her directly again, her eyes narrowed and focused on the younger dragoness, a snarl forming on her snout. Without warning, she pounced forward to close the distance rapidly. Gneisenau responded by rearing up on her hind legs and jumping backward to increase the distance between her and the charging dragoness. Gneisenau used her wings to propel herself backward by flapping them forward, generating a strong gust of wind that kicked up a significant amount of dust and debris. Anastasia stopped her charge and shielded her head with her right wing.

As the dust slowly settled, the two dragonesses were back to their starting points. They slowly circled each other, Anastasia waiting for an opportunity to strike. Gneisenau feigned a misstep by pretending to trip. Anastasia took the bait and struck forward with her neck outstretched, attempting to bite the younger dragoness. Gneisenau's response was quick and well-executed. She twisted her body aside ensuring the white dragoness' jaws found nothing but thin air.

Anastasia's eyes widened as she realised her mistake and tried to salvage the failed attack by reaching to the side with her jaws. However, her nimble opponent jumped out of the way and her jaws found nothing once again. Sensing weakness, Gneisenau took the opportunity to strike herself, charging forward and slamming into the white dragoness' side. Anastasia roared in surprise as she lost her balance and fell onto her side. Before Gneisenau could capitalise further on her attack, Anastasia struck out with a powerful swing of her left wing. End of her wing arm caught the purple dragoness right on the side of her snout. Gneisenau cried out in pain as the blow disorientated her greatly. She recoiled, taking many steps back and shaking her head to regain her bearings. She blinked her eyes a few times to clear up her vision only saw the white dragoness already on her feet and facing her with her teeth bared.

Gneisenau snorted in dismay but otherwise maintained her composure. Assuming a defensive stance, she prepared for her teacher's next assault. Anastasia advanced towards the purple dragoness slowly, eyes peeled for any sudden movements. Gneisenau backed up, keeping her distance from the larger dragoness. She knew that she would not able to contest the white dragoness' strength for more than a few strikes and so decided to bide her time. Anastasia knew this as well and pushed her advantage, leaping forward and attempting to bring her full strength to bear. She struck the younger dragoness with a flurry of blows from both forelegs. Gneisenau quickly retreated from the vicious onslaught, sustaining several shallow cuts on her forelegs and chest. She managed to dodge the majority of her teacher's blows and blocked those she could not avoid. However, Anastasia was relentless in her assault and continued to strike the smaller dragoness with blow after blow. She struck with her jaws as well together with the occasional wing buffet to bring all her weapons to bear.

Gneisenau desperately struggled to remain out of the older dragoness' reach but slowly she was losing ground as Anastasia advanced faster than she could safely retreat. As the flurry of blows continued, Gneisenau mistimed using her right wing to deflect an attack from Anastasia's jaws. The white dragoness clamped down lightly on the purple dragoness' shoulder, controlling the force of her bite so as not to hurt her daughter too much. Gneisenau gasped in shock and tried to wiggle her way out from Anastasia's grip. However, during the short lapse, Anastasia swiped Gneisenau's feet from under her causing her to lose her balance and tumble onto her side with a loud groan. The white dragoness placed a forepaw on Gneisenau's neck just as she was struggling to recover and gripped her tightly, ending the battle.

Gneisenau went limp and ceased her struggles, whimpering in defeat, a very undragonlike sound. Her forelegs were sore from the constant battering they had received and the slight cuts she sustained were starting to sting. She panted from her exertions as well, too tired to put up much more of a fight.

 _That was an interesting contest._ Anastasia said with a nod of approval. _You have certainly learnt, young one. I am proud of you!_

Gneisenau hummed slightly between pants. _Thank you, Ebrithil._

Anastasia smiled _. I think that's enough combat exercises for now. Can you fly, little one?_

Gnesienau tested her wings with a few experimental flaps. They felt really sore and ached a little but she felt she could manage a simple flight. _I think so, Ebrithil._

 _Excellent! Come, fly with me._ Anastasia said cheerfully as she took off from the field. Gneisenau launched herself off the ground as well and caught up to the white dragoness easily enough.

The pair flew in relative silence over the fields around Ilirea. The leisurely flight was relaxing for Gneisenau after the strenuous exercises she had done. It gave her some much needed rest. They were not the only dragons flying around in the sky. Numerous other dragons of various sizes, some with their riders, made circles around the capital. Gneisenau spied a small purple dragon flying below them. The rider on it's back had her arms spread out with a joyous expression on her face. Gneisenau smiled herself, reminding her of her own rider. She checked in on him with her mind to figure out what he had been taught today. Lorenz had advanced in his sword fighting abilities and William was instructing him in simple striking techniques together with various transitions.

The pair flew towards the winding river north of Ilirea and landed by its lush green banks. Both dragonesses took big gulps of water, rehydrating themselves after their activities. As the cool water slid down her throat, Gneisenau could not help but purr slightly. Mother and daughter kept to themselves for a few minutes, simply enjoying the serenity of lush fields and soothing sound of flowing water.

Eventually, Gneisenau spoke up, breaking the silence. _Ebrithil, what does the future hold for Lorenz and I?_

 _Hmm, that I cannot tell you, little one. But what I can tell you is that it will be an adventure of a lifetime._ Anastasia said cheerfully.

Gneisenau did not share her mother's enthusiasm. _I'm not sure. Will our responsibilities put us in grave danger? I am… worried. And my rider shares this worry also._

 _Our duties to Alagaësia will no doubt land us in danger sometimes. But the council will never send a hatchling to do a dragon's job. They will make sure you two are fully prepared for the task at hand._ Anastasia said calmly. _That is also part of my responsibility as a teacher and instructor. I will never recommend my students for assignments they cannot handle. Much less my own hatchling!_ Anastasia continued cheerfully, nuzzling Gneisenu's neck. _However, you are wise to be worried. It breeds caution. And one can never be too cautious._

Gneisenau smiled at the remark. It sounded strangely like what Lorenz would have said.

 _I have seen many a rider and dragon fly into a fight they cannot win, thinking they are invincible. That rider who stormed into the great hall yesterday was one such example._ Anastasia said thoughtfully. _I was… one of those dragons._ She continued with a sigh.

Gneisenau was taken aback as well. She had always thought of her mother as a careful, meticulous and methodical dragon, much like her rider. _What happened, mother?_

 _Well, we learnt a valuable lesson, little one. One we never forgot._ Anastasia said softly, lowering and tilting her head slightly giving Gneisenau a good look at one of her ivory horns which was broken at about the one third mark from the pointed tip. _My rider's magic could have easily fixed it but I refused. This served as a constant reminder. A reminder of our vulnerability but also our strength and our sworn duty to the land._ Anastasia's gaze shifted to the distance, she took a deep breath.

 _I was a young dragon back then. Not much older than you are today._ Anastasia recounted as she shared her memories with the purple dragoness. Gneisenau saw the events of the past through her mother's eyes. Back then, Anastasia was still a somewhat small and lithe pearly white dragoness, a splitting image of herself. Anastasia stood on a stage of some sorts with her head held high and proud, almost arrogant. Staring out into a crowd of well dressed and expectant spectators. In front of her stood William, dressed in a sharp military dress similar to Lorenz's own military dress. From her rider's memories she could tell it was from a different kingdom, or 'country' as it was known in his world. While the outfits of Lorenz's country featured darker colours like black and deep blue more frequently, William's outfit was brown in colour. Anastasia's rider stood tall and proud just like his dragon. She could hear some indistinct announcements in the background but could not make out the individual words. They were most probably reading out various achievements or accomplishments of the various riders on the stage. Anastasia was not the only dragon or the largest one on the stage. On her right was a blue male and on her left was a dark green female. Both dragons were larger than her but, basking in the pride of her own accomplishments, she did not pay attention to them. Eventually, an ancient and wise looking elf stepped into view. Gneisenau recognised him as Vrael, the leader of the Riders. Vrael nodded with a smile on his face as he handed William his rider's sword, a long sword with a golden eagle forming the cross guard and a white agate at the pommel. William accepted it with a slight bow before strapping it to his belt.

 _We were the best._ Anastasia told her. _We complete the training regiments in record time and toppled all opposition in our path, stunning our teachers. They placed harder and harder challenges to test us but we made short work of them all._ Anastasia smiled a little at the recollection. _Between my rider's combat experience and my own tenacity, nothing could stand in our way. We were… invincible._ Anastasia said with a sigh. _Or so I thought._

Anastasia recollection continued. This time she was flying above a forested region with a small dirt path running through it. On the path was what looked like a caravan of humanoid figures. A number of them rode horses while others marched along the sides on foot. All of them wore some form of armour and were armed with a variety of weapons from spears to halberds. Anastasia flew along side two other dragons, a silver dragon to the right and a yellow dragon to the left.

 _We were escorting a convoy of elves who were transporting several dragon eggs from a small town in the northern regions of the Spine. They were to round the lake and stop at Ceunon before journeying back to Ellesmera. Needless to say, none of the eggs chose any riders from that tiny town._ Anastasia explained before Gneisenau's attention returned to her mother's memory.

A voice rang in her head, it was from the lead dragon rider on the yellow dragon. _We will scout ahead to make sure the coast is clear. You and Anastasia remain with the egg bearers!_ Said the voice in a commanding tone. William responded with a wave of his hand as they circled down to slowly moving convoy below.

 _Oh great! We will have to baby sit these elves again._ William said to her with irritation in his voice.

Anastasia responded with equal disdain. She felt like the duties they were assigned were not befitting of their abilities. They longed for something more exciting like hunting rogue dragons or the elusive shades. However, they were instead assigned to escort duties which were both boring and time consuming.

Anastasia landed in a small clearing by the path they were taking. It was getting dark and the convoy would be stopping soon to rest the horses for the night. An elf, clad in a slightly golden hued armour with flowing patterns along its edges and a red cape on his shoulders, ran toward them as they landed. "What is the situation, Shur'tugal?" He asked as he bowed his head in respect.

William sighed as he dismounted Anastasia's back and slid down her left foreleg. "Nothing eventful, as always." William responded with a sigh.

"Should we make camp here, Shur'tugal?" He continued, a hint of concern in his voice since they were still well within Urgal territory.

"Let's cover a bit more ground before stopping. I want to get this over with as soon as possible." William responded nonchalantly, brushing aside the elf's concerns. Anastasia did not really object. She found the escort duty to be mind numbingly boring and wanted it done as quickly as possible even if it meant pushing the horses and soldiers a little harder.

"Of course, Shur'tugal." The elf responded with a slight frown before returning to his comrades in the convoy.

The dirt road was small. This meant that Anastasia had to walk in the foliage along the sides of the road to maintain their position next to the convoy. The branches of the trees occasionally poked her wings making her growl in irritation. William and Anastasia took their position near the centre of the convoy with a horse with a large box on its back containing the precious cargo.

As they walked, William grew rather uneasy. _I got a bad feeling about this. It's quiet, too quiet._

Anastasia noticed it as well, there was no hooting of owls or other night birds, there was no calling of animals, nothing. It was almost as though the forest around them was lifeless and silent.

Suddenly, without warning, a soft screech emanated from up ahead. It ended abruptly and with the lead elf on horse back falling off his steed and onto the hard earth. As he fell, Anastasia noticed crude arrow protruding out of his throat.

"AMBUSH!" Came a cry from the front as a shower of arrows flew out of the surrounding woods. Several found home on a number of bewildered elves but most were able to raise their shields in time to deflect the deadly projectiles. William raised his right hand and mumbled a few indistinct words before the projectile flying towards them magically veered off course and into near by trees. Anastasia spun her head towards the treeline but even her gaze was unable to penetrate the darkness of the night.

There were some throaty war cries coming from up front together with the sound of beating drums. Anastasia saw her rider draw his sword, its pearly white blade gleaming even in the darkness. "Come on, stop mucking about! On me, forward to battle!" He shouted to the stunned elves at the back of the convoy. At her rider's command, the elven warriors at the back moved in front to join their brethren in forming a defensive line of sorts. Anastasia took her position behind the defensive line the elves had made.

"Hold the line!" Her rider shouted to the rest of the elves.

From the darkness ahead, many shapes were starting to appear. Large brutes that towered over humans but were about the same height as most elves. Their bulky builds and horns on their heads made the Urgals fearsome opponents to face in battle. They marched forward towards the elves and even a dragon with little fear. The elves, even those younger ones who were inexperienced in battle, maintained their steely expressions and held the line with resolve. More and more Urgals appeared from the darkness of the forest, all brandishing large and fearsome weapons sending a pang of fear through Anastasia. They were outnumbered. As the brutes approached the elves, the lead Urgal roared out a blood curdling battle cry and the surrounding brutes began to charge towards the line of elves.

The charging brutes smashed right through the defensive line sending several elves flying off their feet. Some sustained numerous stab wounds from the spear wielding elves and collapsed to the ground but for every one that fell, it seemed like there were two to replace them. Anastasia let out the loudest ear-splitting roar she could manage before pouncing on the nearest Urgal. The Urgal was stunned by her sudden strike and barely moved before Anastasia disembowelled him with her claws. She spun around and used her tail to send another one flying into a tree with bone shattering force.

Anastasia heard loud cries coming from the lead Urgal as he gestured to her. Several brutes advanced on her at once attacking from multiple angles at once. She growled and let lose a jet of flame in a wide angle, roasting the approaching Urgals and setting the surrounding forest alight. However, before she would finish her sweep, one of the brutes managed to close the distance and swung his axe which slashed a deep cut into her foreleg. Anastasia cried out in pain before turning around and closing her jaws around the Urgal's shoulder, the brute struggled in her grip before she twisted her head and snapped its neck.

She looked a glance around and took stock of the situation. The defensive line was all but gone and the remaining elves were struggling to fight off the advancing mass of Urgals and were quickly falling. The battlefield was littered with numerous corpses of friend and foe alike. Anastasia noticed her rider fending off numerous Urgals at once swinging his sword and shouting words in the Ancient Language. Growling in determination, Anastasia returned her attention to the fight. She took out several more Urgals but despite her best efforts a number of them managed to score damaging hit on her sides and flank. One Urgal succeeded in driving a spear into her side but thankfully did not penetrate deep enough to hit a major organ. However, the injuries were very painful and affected her ability to fight. She had to cut her mind off to her rider's so as to ensure he did not experience the pain she was feeling.

The battle progressed for a few more moments before only Anastasia and her rider were left standing. William was exhausted and leaned on her foreleg for support as he panted attempting to regain his breath. He suffered several minor cuts and bruises on his arms and legs but was otherwise unharmed, much to her relief. His white rider's blade was stained with the blood of their enemies. Anastasia was not in good shape herself. She had sustained numerous other injuries and the deep cut on her foreleg caused her to walk with a slight limp. Her flawless white scales had been bloodied by both their enemies' blood and her own.

The Urgals formed a circle around the cornered dragon and rider. Anastasia could see numerous archers on standby waiting to pelt her with arrows should she try to take off. The lead Urgal stepped out from the circle and eyed them both. He wielded a large long sword and wore the hides of numerous animals. "No one left. Give up now!" He growled.

Her rider looked up at her and she saw fear in his eyes. Fear that she had never seen before. She also saw a sense of loss and hopelessness. Anastasia shared her rider's feelings but maintained a strong front to give him hope. She growled, letting her rider know that she would never give up or surrender and neither should he.

William smiled at her a little and turned to face the lead Urgal. He took a few steps from his dragon and planted his sword into the ground placing both hands on the pommel. He faced the lead Urgal and stood confidently before speaking. "Why would we give up? You are going to kill us either way." He spoke loudly.

The lead Urgal scowled. He said something guttural and the circle of Urgals laughed in unison. "You surrender. You die quickly and with honour." The lead Urgal said as he turned back to face William. Anastasia growled deeply in her throat. She was too proud to surrender but she shuddered to think what they would do to her or her rider. She could sense that William too was defiant and unwilling to give the brutes what they wanted. There was also a part of her that wanted to live. She had barely spent anytime with her rider and was unwilling for it to end so soon. Anastasia held back a tear as she put up a fierce front. This would be her finest hour.

"Honour? You know nothing of honour you foul creature! We will never surrender, not to the likes of you!" William shouted back.

The lead Urgal laughed, a throaty and deep laughter. "What you do? Kill us all?" He said gesturing to his entire contingent of Urgals surrounding the dragon and rider.

"We may not be able to kill you all. But you can be damned sure we will take down many of you." William threatened. "Even if we fall, others will avenge us and burn you all!" William said with a vengeance, gesturing to the Urgals in the circle, attempting to shatter their confidence. However, it did not look like any of them other than the lead Urgal could understand what he was saying.

There was relative silence on the battlefield for a few moments before William spoke up once again. "Turn around and leave this place. Then the council might show you mercy!"

The lead Urgal laughed again and turned around. He gestured with his great sword and shouted something in an unknown language. As he did, war drums started to beat and the remaining Urgals began to close in on the surrounded pair.

William smirked as his lifted his sword from the ground and held it with both hands. "So be it!" William moved back to his dragon's side. Anastasia could sense the fear in his heart, the hopelessness, the anguish. She wished she could comfort him somehow but she too was fearful.

"I guess this is it." William said sorrowfully. "It has been and honour and a privilege serving with you, my beloved Anastasia. No matter what happens, know that I love you. I love you with all my heart." Anastasia cooed softly but said nothing, fearing to open a mental link with her rider.

William sighed but a smile appeared on his face. "There is only one thing left to do now." Anastasia knew very well what that was and felt the fire rising in her belly. "Let's light 'em up!"

Anastasia roared in fury and spewed her flame all over the advancing Urgals. At least ten of them went up in flames, crying in anguish as they burnt to death. William shouted himself and charged towards several advancing Urgals wile Anastasia turned to engage her own targets. She struck with her tail and slashed with her claws, using all the weapons at her disposal. Two advancing Urgals were easily cut down by her razor-sharp talons while her tail shattered another unfortune soul. However, their numbers seemed endless. Every time she engaged and stuck an Urgal, another would take the opportunity to strike her from another angle. The archers even took pot shots at her while she was distracted. Most of the arrows ricocheted off her thick scales but a number punctured her fragile wing membranes causing her much pain. As the battle progressed, Anastasia found her strength waning, the continued assault from numerous assailants had taken its toll on her and she heaved from the effort. The Urgals seemed to sense their quarry was getting weak and advanced ever faster towards the wounded dragon. Anastasia let loose another jet of flame roasting several assailants and causing the surrounding Urgals to halt their advance for fear of being consumed in the flames.

A sharp pain in her side drew her attention away from the battle and toward her rider. She saw William swinging his sword and beheading an Urgal who had driven a spear into his hip. William screamed in pain and dropped to one knee still brandishing his sword to keep the remaining enemies back, shouting indistinctly.

 _William!_ Anastasia shouted with her mind. As she was distracted, several Urgals drove their weapons into her side. Anastasia cried out in agony as numerous crude spears and swords penetrated her scales, drawing blood. She tried to shake them off but the pain was too much for her to handle. With the long weapons keeping her assailants out of reach of her claws and teeth, she was powerless to strike back. Several other Urgals advanced from her other side and similarly drive their weapons into her other side. She cried out again but the pain overwhelmed her mind and she was unable to put up much more of a fight. The Urgals maintained their distance and kept their weapons embedded in the white dragoness' sides. Anastasia was unable to move in any direction without the weapons from the opposite side getting pushed deeper into her body. However, despite that she defiantly remained on her feet. Two Urgals came from her back and slashed deep cuts into the thighs of her hind legs. She moaned in pain as her legs crumpled beneath her and she was forced onto her belly. She let out a long howl of anguish as several tears fell from her cheeks. When an Urgal came forward to restrain her head, she defiantly snapped at him, forcing him back.

"NO! get away from her you abominations!" William shouted as he tried to fight his way to her. His left hand gripped his right hip where he had been stabbed. He swung his sword in his right hand valiantly but in his weakened state, could not put up much of a fight. An Urgal came from the front and knocked his face with the blunt side of his axe. William fell onto his back with a groan. Before he could regain his bearing, two Urgals seized him by his arms and forced William onto his knees. He panted heavily but the fight had not left his eyes. He struggled in vain against the brutes holding him down. He was dragged next to his white dragoness as the lead Urgal once again appeared in front of them, a sinister smirk on his rugged face.

"Hah! You fight good, for human!" The brute said. There was some murmuring from the crowd of brutes holding them down. The lead Urgal motioned to some unseen Urgals and they brought forward a distinctive and easily recognisable chest and laid it on the ground. Anastasia gasped. That was chest containing the all precious dragon eggs. Who knows what those monsters might do to the defenceless eggs.

"You open. You live. If not, you die." The lead Urgal said. Anastasia knew the chest was magically reinforced and locked. It was almost impossible to open without the correct spell. A spell that only the riders and the egg bearers knew.

William glanced at Anastasia. She could see the resolve in his eyes. She knew he valued their lives but he valued his duty above all. She knew he would not dishonour his name or the name of the Riders giving in to the demands of these brutes and neither would she. Those eggs were their charge and she would rather die than to see them in the hands of those monsters. She nodded weakly to him to let him know she was with him all the way.

William laughed coldly at the lead Urgal. "Your threats fall on deaf ears, Urgal!" The lead Ugal scowled visibly at that but William continued. "I am not just any ordinary dragon rider. I am also a commissioned officer of the American Expeditionary Forces!" The Urgal was visible confused by the declaration but was otherwise unfazed. "And I'll be damned before I let you get your hands on the dragon eggs!"

The lead Urgal gestured to one of his compatriots and that Urgal took the blunt end of his club and hit William over the stomach. Her rider gagged and coughed, groaning in pain. The Urgal hit her rider again and again until William coughed up some blood. Anastasia felt the pain through the bond and struggled to do anything but every movement brought her more pain and she was forced to stop. She held back tears as she growled at their assailants but they all ignored her pitiful excuse of a threat.

William looked up at the lead Urgal as he spit some blood out of his mouth. His eyes still burned with determination and rage at what was being done to them. "I, Captain William Pieces… do so solemnly swear… to support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies… foreign or domestic. To bear true faith and…" William began reciting the oaths he had taken back in his own world when he became a soldier but before he could finish, the Urgal hit him again interrupting him and causing William to cry out in pain. William gritted his teeth trembling a little in the Urgals' grasp. Between pants and slight groans, William continued. "…to bear true faith and allegiance to the same; to take… this obligation freely, without any mental reservation… or purpose of evasion; and…" William screamed as he was hit yet again. Through the pain, he defiantly continued. "…and to well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office… on which I am about to enter." The Urgal hit him across the face this time. "So help… me god!" He finally rasped.

Anastasia admired her rider's conviction and devotion to the duties they had been assigned. Back in his world, William had been a patriot who fought bravely for his country. However, a part of her silently wished for him to just give in so that the torture might end. She shook that thought away quickly with a growl. Seeing that their attempts to break her rider was not working, they turned their attention to her as the lead Urgal murmured something unintelligible. The surrounding brutes seemed hesitant to carry out what their leaders was asking of them. They looked at him with visible confusion on their faces but the lead Urgal only scowled and repeated the same unintelligible sentence even louder. The surrounding brutes started to slowly advance on her. Anastasia growled and barred her teeth at them but they pressed onward, albeit with some reservation. A knot formed in her stomach as she pondered what they were about to do to her that was so terrible even the brutes seemed hesitant to execute it. The Urgals holding their weapons to her sides seemed uneasy as well, shuffling on their feet.

The Urgals advanced to her sides and roughly grabbed her left wing and stretching it out. Anastasia tried her best to keep her wing tucked to her body but against the strength of the brutes, the delicate appendage was not strong enough to contest their strength. Anastasia growled and hissed at her assailants as they pulled out her wing and pinned it to the ground. The Urgals holding the spears to her sides had to shift a little to give them more room, their movements caused her to wince in pain as the weapons shifted in her as well. An Urgal wielding a large club approached her vulnerably pinioned wing. Both her and her rider's eyes widened as they took stock of what was about to be done to her. Anastasia braced herself for what was to come and hoped she would be strong enough to endure it.

The club wielding Urgal had a somewhat blank expression on his face, not the angry looking one his compatriots had during the course of the battle. The Urgal glanced back at his leader who still had that sinister, sadistic smirk. The lead Urgal motioned roughly to him, growling another unintelligible phrase. The club wielding Urgal slowly turned his head back. As he did, Anastasia's gaze met his. Strangely, her assailant's expressions betrayed his emotions. He was… remorseful, almost apologetic, for what was he was about to do, what he being ordered to do. Up to that day, Anastasia had always thought of the Urgals as unfeeling, uncultured brutes who crave bloodshed and nothing else. The revelation did not quell the rage building up inside her and she hissed at the club wielding Urgal, baring her teeth and looking as threatening as possible in her current state.

The Urgal tore his eyes away from her as he raised his club over her vulnerable wing. Anastasia looked away and steeled herself. The club impacted her wing arm right between the middle joint and her wing-fingers and it snapped with an audible crack. Anastasia clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut at the red-hot pain surging trough her body. Despite that, tears still found its way out of her eyes and she sniffed. She controlled herself to cry out so as to not show any signs of weakness. She still could not help but let out a pitiful moan. As she opened her eyes slowly, tears began to flow freely and she sobbed openly. Her left wing was twisted in a weird angle and hung limply by her side.

William was looked at her with a sorrowful expression, the determination that had once burned in his eyes had given way to concern and fear. His eyes teared up a little as well. She knew that despite her best efforts to shut out the pain, her rider could definitely feel a portion of it as well. Neither of them was in any position to do anything.

The was some murmuring in the crowd of Urgals surrounding them with some even voicing their opinions angrily, not towards them, but towards their leader. Perhaps the Urgals did have a sense of honour as well. Anastasia however could not even spare a thought for them as she focused on maintaining her composure through the pain.

The lead Urgal silenced them with an angry growl before gesturing toward her other wing and saying something unintelligible once again. The surrounding brutes growl angrily in their own language seemingly refusing to obey their leader's command of breaking her other wing as well. One Urgal picked up his war axe and approached their leader, facing him directly and gestured angrily with his weapon. He seemed to be challenging his leader's position. The lead Urgal growled and swung his great sword, disarming his challenger in one stroke before stabbing him in the shoulder. The Urgal roared and fell to his knees. The lead Urgal pulled out his sword and gestured to the rest of the Urgals, angrily shouting at them. The remaining Urgals scowled and those nearest to their leader turned to face him, weapons at the ready.

The lead Urgal howled angrily. He stabbed his sword into the ground and marched angrily towards Anastasia, taking matters into his own hands. He approached her head directly but she was in to state to stop him. She tried to bite him with her jaws but her clumsy attack was easily avoided and the Urgal grabbed her by her neck. She struggled against his iron grip but to no avail and he soon pushed her head to the ground. She tried to lift her head but the Urgal pinned her down by placing his heel at the base of her skull. With the rest of her body effectively immobilised, she was powerless to resist.

She growled and hissed angrily at her assailant. The Urgal bent down and grabbed her right horn in his sturdy hands. He began to Twist his hand and the building pressure on her head caused Anastasia to cry out in pain. There was a loud snap and the pressure suddenly disappeared but Anastasia knew the damage had been done. She cried out once again in anguish as tear flowed from her eyes.

"STOP IT!" William cried from his kneeling position as he struggled against his captors. "You speak of honour and yet you have none! You are a monster!" William gasped. "I am the man who is going to kill you someday! Remember my name for it is the last thing you will hear!" The lead Urgal turned around and faced her rider. Anastasia was too weak to even lift her head now and she could only observe from the ground, her vision was starting to get blurry from the pain and blood loss.

She was barely conscious for the following part but Anastasia remembered seeing a blaze of fire engulfing the surrounding forests following by loud roars and fighting. She remembered catching glimpses of yellow and silver darting around, the sound of metal on metal, metal on flesh. She also remembered indistinct shouting, cries of anguish and faint war drums. The ensuing battle was all a blur to her as she drifted in and out of consciousness.

Anastasia remembered a presence touching her mind. A gentle, concerning conscience but it was not her rider. She weakly opened her eyes to find she was now lying on her side. The weapons that had been used to keep her under control were no longer embedded in her hide but the wounds they left still stung. Her entire body ached but she felt strangely calm. She felt something propping her head up slightly and turned to see that she was in the embrace of a silver dragon. He sent her comforting thoughts and poured a bit of his own energy into her to keep her conscious. His masculine and soothing voice calming her greatly. She could not remember his exact words but he told her that her rider was fine and so was she. Anastasia smiled and slumped in the silver dragon's embrace. Their ordeal was finally over.

Anastasia ended her recollection with a sigh. Gneisenau had to hold back a few tears herself. _We eventually recovered from our wounds. And we were back in service within a few short months. We were even given a commendation for our courage and bravery in the face of adversity. But that all meant little to us. What was important was that we have both survived._ Anastasia finally concluded.

 _Did you… catch that monster?_ Gneisenau asked, a slight growl emanating from her throat.

Anastasia smiled slightly. _Well, we did eventually. But it took us awhile, almost a year in fact. When William finally learnt about his whereabouts, we sped off to hunt him down together with numerous other riders and their dragons._ Anastasia was thoughtful for a few moments. _What we found surprised us greatly. The… creature was a mere shadow of his former sadistic self and was alone in a derelict hut. At first, we sensed an ambush but when it became apparent his tribe was not there with him, William personally confronted the monster. Needless to say, he barely put up a fight. It was almost as if he had lost the will to fight and embraced his fate with open arms._ Anastasia stopped for moment to choose her words. _He and William exchanged a few words before the Urgal was… summarily executed._

Geneisenau understood the term. It was frequently used in the world Lorenz and William came from. From Lorenz's memories, she remembered it was normally used to describe when cowards or deserters were killed on the spot the moment they were caught. She could not help but feel a hint of pity for the Urgal but after what he did, such a quick death was very merciful already.

 _It was a fitting end for that… monster._ Anastasia said calmly. _Although we can only speculate what happened to him in the time leading up to his death. Consulting with some scholars on the issue revealed that even those brutes had a code of honour they held very dearly. They suspected that his tribe had abandoned him or disbanded after witnessing his heinous and cowardly acts. If he were part of a larger clan, then the warchief might have expelled or exiled him for his actions. I guess we will never really know._

Gneisenau nodded in agreement. _Thank you for sharing this with me, mother. It must have been… very painful for you._

 _It was a valuable lesson, little one. I hope you have taken something away from it like I have._ Anastasia said, rather sternly this time.

 _I have, mother._ Gneisenau said inciting a slight growl from the larger dragoness. _I mean… Ebrithil._ She said quickly correcting herself.

 _Good. Now, I did not bring you out here just for a drink of water. In addition to fighting, you will need to learn the basics of survivability that every dragon should know._ Anastasia said sternly. _It does you and your rider no good if the weather gets the better of you._

 _Yes, Ebrithil._ Gneisenau said calmly as the next section of their training began.

* * *

 **Author's Thoughts**

Greetings to you all my dear, esteemed readers,

I am deeply overjoyed at being able to enjoy your continued viewership and support. Your encouraging feedback and support have really kept me going and it has been a blast writing this story so far.

Special mention to a review by an unnamed guest dated 26th November 2018. That was an excellent catch. That detail must have slipped my mind when I was writing that portion. Thank you for pointing it out to me.

I have taken some time between chapters to review the earlier chapters of my story to check for inconsistencies and also to elaborate on some points I might have glossed over. So far, I have made some minor edits and additions to Chapter 4: An Unexpected Guest to elaborate on the mental communication between rider and dragon.

A big thank you to everyone who had taken the time to read my story. I hope to continue to enjoy your viewership and support in the chapters to come.

If you have any questions or concerns regarding the lore or continuity of the story, please do not hesitate to comment or PM me and I will try my very best to address it.

Until next time!

Sincerely.

Chancellor Wellager


	21. Chapter 19: A New Assignment

**Chapter 19: A New Assignment**

The air felt… strange. A strong smell of paper and parchment permeated the air together with the pungent aroma of tabaco. Lorenz slowly opened his eyes and squinted as a bright light source from above dazzled him. He blinked a few times and his vision slowly cleared up. The light source above was a long tube, a ceiling light. Lorenz looked around in surprise. He was in a corridor of some sorts. The opposite wall was a large Victorian style window. On the pillars next to the window was the distinctive red, white and black banner of his country. He was sitting on a wooden bench along the ornate corridor.

 _This must be another one of those dreams._ Lorenz thought to himself as he brought his right hand to his head and rubbed his temples. He could hear chatter in German coming from numerous officers and staff who stood around the corridor. Most of the talk was idle chatter with little real information. Lorenz glanced at a little coffee table to his side to see a copy of the daily newspaper. The cover page featured a long news article on how the German military was decimating the Soviet forces on the eastern front and how 'victory was eminent'. Lorenz knew better than to whole heartedly believe the reports. The newspapers tended to blow up victories and cover up defeats in order to keep morale high. The paper was dated the 9th of March 1942.

His attention was drawn to the arrival of a high-ranking officer. All the staff in the corridor quickly stood at attention and the military personnel saluted him. However, the officer, dressed in a smart looking Luftwaffe officer's jacket and peaked cap, seemed too distracted by a report a junior officer was sharing with him to respond to the salutes around him. As the officer approached, Lorenz recognised him to be Victor Hermann, the officer who had offered him the mission that got him to this world. Lorenz quickly got to his feet out of reflex, forgetting for a split second that this was a dream.

Victor seemed disturbed by whatever report the junior officer was showing him. There was a frown on his face that never seemed to lift at all. The two officers moved into an office, presumably Victor's, with Lorenz following behind closely. The officers were speaking softly enough that Lorenz was unable to make out the majority of the conversation.

 _Why am I seeing this?_ Lorenz thought in confusion. _Is any of this even real or is my mind making it all up?_ He pondered. Was this vision as a result of his connection to his old world and how he was being 'shown' what was happening? So far, nothing in his 'dream' seemed particularly off. All that he had seen so far had been plausible events that could have occurred in his absence. He could not think of a better explanation for the strange visions and decided to continue onward.

Lorenz followed the two officers into a large ornate room with shelves of books on the walls together with numerous portraits and photographs of Victor and other high-ranking members of the Luftwaffe. There was also a glass case on a shelve which contained his beautifully crafted officer's sword. In the middle of the room was a large resolute desk made of sturdy dark brown wood that was polished and varnished to a shine. On the desk sat numerous papers and several golden fountain pens. Victor walked to the other end of the table and sat down on his high back leather chair, removing his peaked cap and placing it on the table.

Victor sighed and flipped the file once again. The junior officer stood at attention on the other side of the table. The young man wore a similar dark blue jacket but with less medals and less elaborate lapels on his collar and shoulders. From the symbols, Lorenz could tell he held the rank of Leutnant, just one rank lower than himself.

Victor finally spoke in German. "I cannot defend the Reich with so little! We are losing planes and pilots faster than we can replace them. I need more troops!"

"I'm sorry, Herr Oberstleutnant. But high command cannot afford to spare anymore forces. We will have to make do with what we have." The junior officer said with a little stammer, looking down at his feet and avoiding Victor's gaze.

"The RAF have free reign over our skies. If we do not hold them back, they will regain the initiative over Normandy." Victor said rather angrily.

"We are still reeling from the losses sustained last winter. Our forces suffered greatly due to the cold and many aircraft were destroyed. We have yet to be able to replace these." The young man said apologetically. "High command has prioritised the majority of the reserves to support our ground forces on the Eastern Front."

Victor sighed again before nodding slowly. "Alright. The best we can do now is the consolidate our remaining Jagdgeschwader and focus the defence on major population centres. Please inform Oberst Reinhardt that I cannot effectively defend our Fatherland with a few measly squadrons. We are spread too thin to form any effective defence."

"Jawohl." The young man said before saluting Victor respectfully and leaving the office calmly.

As the young officer left the room, Victor brought both of his hands to his head and rubbed his temples, deep in thought. He spun the chair around and stared out the large window into the sprawling city beyond. He shut his eyes and took long deep breaths.

Lorenz noticed that Victor seemed more haggard that the last time they met. His eyes seemed more sunken and his face was less vibrant, lacking any enthusiasm or motivation. Lorenz could only guess how bad the war situation was now. With the Luftwaffe losing more than they can replace, it seemed that the situation was turning for the worse.

Lorenz's thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. The loud thud seemed to shock Victor out of his trance like state as well. "Come in." He stated dryly.

The large wooden door creaked open slowly and a young man dressed in civilian attire walked in. He wore a long-sleeved white shirt and black pants. He stepped in front of the large desk before saluting Victor.

"What is it, Kinder?" Victor said with slight irritation at the interruption.

"A Schutzstaffel officer has requested to see you." The young man said calmly.

Victor smirked. "I don't have time for this! Tell him I'm not available."

"Herr Oberstleutnant, he says its important and personal. It is regarding the death of Major Jürgen." The clerk continued.

Victor mumbled something under his breath and sighed loudly before motioning with his hand, an approving gesture. The clerk saluted again before leaving the room. Lorenz watched on in bewilderment and a hint of sadness. Major Jürgen was a well known within the Luftwaffe as a talented strategist and former fighter ace. His death must have greatly affected morale in Germany's Airforce.

A few uneventful minutes passed before another knock on the door signalled the arrival of Victor's next visitor. Victor stopped what he was doing before sitting upright in his high back leather chair, righting his uniform's collar and the numerous awards and badges on his chest.

The heavy wooden doors creaked open and another young man stepped into the room. This SS officer was dressed in a dark grey jacket with matching trousers. He had an iron cross around his neck and a few smaller badges above his left chest pocket. There were two diamond shaped patterns on his white shoulder boards. On his right collar was the distinctive twin thunderbolts and on the other was an insignia bearing his rank. The officer held his peaked cap in his left hand as he entered the room. The officer looked strangely familiar.

The young man stepped up in front of Victor's desk and saluted him formally. "Sehr verehrte herr Oberstleutnant, I am Hauptsturmführer Otto Kaiser." The man declared.

 _Otto Kaiser? Here?_ Lorenz thought to himself. Otto had been part of Lorenz's wing when he was still in the Luftwaffe. Lorenz had not thought much about the young man but to see him in that uniform was unsettling to say the least. Lorenz felt his anger rising slightly as his vision continued.

"What can I do for you, Hauptsturmführer?" Victor asked with clear disdain in his voice.

"I have been assigned to investigate the death of Major Jürgen, herr Oberstleutnant." Otto said as he reached into his jacket and removed a neatly folded piece of paper and placed in on the table.

Victor glanced at the slightly yellow parchment before returning his gaze to Otto. "Major Jürgen was shot by partisans while on a routine inspection, nothing more. The situation is under control. I do not appreciate the SS meddling into the affairs of the Luftwaffe." Victor said as he reached out to grab the folded letter.

"High command has expressed interest in apprehending the culprits with all due haste." Otto responded calmly.

Victor seemed to ignore what Otto said and stared at the letter with growing disinterest. His brows furrowed and he looked up from the letter. "You knew the Major personally?" Victor enquired with disbelief.

"Ya, herr Oberstleutnant. Major Jürgen was a friend of my father and he personally recommended me for my position of the Luftwaffe." Otto clarified.

"Is that so?" Victor asked rhetorically. "Which Jagdgeschwader were you assigned to?" Victor's interest building.

"Jagdgeschwader 30, Staffel 13, under the command of Hauptmann Heinz Schneider, herr Oberstleutnant." Otto responded.

Victor nodded slightly before continuing. "And who was your direct superior?"

"Oberleutnant Clausewitz."

Victor's eyes seemed widen at the mention of Lorenz's name. "Lorenz Von Clausewitz?"

"Ya, herr Oberstleutnant." Otto said calmly.

"What do you know of the Oberleutnant?" Victor asked dryly.

"Not much, herr Oberstleutnant. I never saw him again after his… dismissal. He was a good officer and it was an honour to have served under him." Otto said proudly. Lorenz's heart warmed at Otto's comment. At least he had not been completely forgotten by everyone back in Germany.

Victor sighed once again. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but…" Victor paused for a moment, carefully choosing his words. "The Oberleutnant was declared missing in action, presumed dead. I'm sorry."

Otto's jaw dropped a little into a slight gasp. "How? When?" He asked before catching himself. "Forgive me for my outburst, herr Oberstleutnant."

Victor waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "I'm afraid that classified." He stated dryly, returning his attention to the letter in front of him. "Tell me, how did a pilot like yourself end up in the Schutzstaffel?" He enquired without looking up.

"I was wounded during an interception mission last year. I was deemed unfit to continue flying but still wanted to serve the Fatherland to some degree. Therefore, I searched for a position elsewhere." Otto explained.

"And the SS just happened to let you in?" Victor continued with disbelief.

"Well…" Otto paused for a while. "My father might have pulled a few strings."

"That's what I thought." Victor said as he signed off on the yellow parchment. "I suppose I don't have much choice but to approve of your little… investigation. However, I expect weekly updates together with a final report once you are done. Do I make myself clear, Hauptsturmführer?"

"Ya, herr Oberstleutnant." Otto said with a small smile as he took the letter and slipped it into his jacket. He did one final salute before turning and leaving the office.

Lorenz felt his vision going blurry and he squinted his eyes a few times. When he opened them again, he was staring at the familiar ceiling of his room. He was back in Ilirea. He groaned slightly as he blinked the sleepiness from his eyes, he rubbed them a few times before sitting upright on his bed. Gneisenau was still curled up tightly and fast asleep on the cushion in the middle of the room. Her body rising and falling slightly with each breath. It was still quite dark with the first few rays of the rising sun streaking through the windows and into the room.

Lorenz pondered about the latest vision of Germany he just witnessed. Was it just a fragment of his imagination? A product of his mind attempting to reconcile the fact he will not see his homeland again? He had nothing to go on at the moment and decided to dismiss it as just another dream.

Slightly over two weeks had passed since their acceptance into the order and the days had gone by rather uneventfully. He went about his daily routine absentmindedly, preparing his clothes and his sword. Gneisenau awoke slightly later, yawning widely as she did. She wordlessly nuzzled his shoulder, an affectionate gesture. Lorenz responded like how he normally did, rubbing the scales at the side of her neck.

Training that day was routine as well. Lorenz resumed practicing striking manoeuvres whilst frequently revising the defensive postures he had mastered earlier. William kept it interesting by frequently switching the focus of the lesson abruptly to catch Lorenz off guard. It had worked the first time but subsequent attempts were not as successful.

After a long day, Lorenz dropped to the ground of the training field with a long sigh of exhaustion. The exercises have been strenuous as usual and his mind began to drift. The sun was beginning to set over the distant horizon. However, its golden rays were still warm and beckoning. It reminded him of… home. His thoughts rifted back to his homeland, to Germany, to Deutschland. _Deutschland._ He thought to himself. That was a word he had not heard in a long time. As much as he was no longer a part of that world, his knew a part of his heart remained there.

As he waited for the return of his dragon, he thought about the war that had the world embroiled in a bloody conflict. He wondered about Germany's state and how the war was progressing for his country. With nothing but his memories and the questionable dreams, Lorenz had little to work with.

William placed a firm hand on his shoulder and sat down beside him. They both stared into the distance, towards the sun rapidly approaching the horizon. "Beautiful isn't it." William commented.

"Indeed it is, Sir." Lorenz responded nonchalantly.

"Ever wonder if the same sun is rising and setting in our world?" William asked out of the blue. Before Lorenz could even respond, William continued. "I know a homesick man when I see one. Trust me, I was like you when I entered this world."

"Do you…" Lorenz started, unsure if he should continue. "Do you ever think about our world, Sir?"

William smiled and chuckled. "Everyday, Lieutenant. Everyday." William looked down, deep in thought. "I miss my country. I miss my home. But…" He paused for a moment. "But I know that I no longer belong there. I no longer have a place there."

Lorenz sighed. He knew his teacher was right and the sooner he accepted that the sooner he could move on and accept his new responsibilities as a dragon rider. But how could he? No matter what happened, no matter what he did, nothing would change the fact that he was still a German citizen and a member of her proud military. William had mentioned time and time again that a return journey to their world was a feat of impossibility. While Lorenz had accepted that, with a part of him even embracing it, he still could not let go of the tiny hope that maybe someday it might be possible. What troubled him was what he would decide to do should that day come. Morbid thoughts began to drift into his mind and he quickly shoved them aside, holding back a tear as he did. "Me…" he tried to say but his voice came out slightly choked. "Me too, Sir." He finally said.

"I think I know what is holding you back, Lieutenant." William said in a soft yet expressionless voice.

"What… what do you mean?" Lorenz enquired, curious yet confused.

William turned to look Lorenz in the eye. "Would you mind if I take a look?"

Lorenz was confused. "I'm afraid I don't understand, Sir?"

"Perhaps this is as good a time as any to tell you more about mental communication." William said thoughtfully. "I am sure you have already realised that you sometimes see what your dragon has seen through her eyes, yes?"

Lorenz nodded.

"That is part of mental communication. Because of the bond you share with your dragon, this seems to take place seamlessly." William explained. He continued to elaborate that such mental communication was possible with other beings also. However, unlike the bond he shared with Gneisenau, these other mental links were far weaker and more draining for both parties to maintain. His teacher explained that dragons communicate almost exclusively with their minds and so are innately able to communicate with anyone. For others like elves and human, such a skill would need to be taught and practiced. William briefly touched on the concept of mental attack and defence but did not elaborate much, stating that it was a topic for later lessons.

"I want you to relax your mind, try to think of something calming." William said calmly. "You might feel a bit uncomfortable but try not to resist it."

Lorenz took a deep breath and relaxed to the best of his abilities. "Alright, I am ready."

"Good." William said as he slowly shut his eyes. Lorenz felt a gentle presence touching his mind, much like the feeling when other dragons other than his own had communicated with him in the past. But this time the probing presence went deeper than just the surface. It seemed to drill its way into his inner recesses. It felt surreal, almost as though his life was laid out like an open book for someone to read. Lorenz could see William's brows furrowing as he witnessed the events of the war. From Lorenz's enlistment into the Luftwaffe, to the Battle over Britain, to the death of his best friend, his subsequent deployments to the east and various patrol details, all the way till the fateful mission that brought him to this world.

Lorenz felt the probe quickly withdrawing from his mind. William opened his eyes and gasped and panted, bringing a few fingers up to rub his temple. William blinked his eyes quickly and took a few slow deep breaths. "Are you alright, Sir?" Lorenz enquired quickly.

"I'm fine. You have…" William said shakily. "…been though a lot, Lorenz. I can see why your dragon chose you." William said with a smile.

"Thank you, Sir." Lorenz said gratefully.

"Accessing a person's memories can be quite draining. Especially if the events are traumatic." William explained while catching his breath. "Anyway, I have seen what I needed to see. I believe what is holding you back is closure."

"Closure? Are you saying that I am unable to let go of my past?" Lorenz enquired.

"Well not so much your past, but more of the future." William proposed. "You feel for your country, just like I did. The only difference is that I came into this world towards the end of the Great War. Whereas you came in the midst of the Second World War." William stated plainly. Lorenz pondered about William's words. He had not considered it. Was all he truly wanted just to see the end of the war regardless of its outcome? How would he feel if Germany, her culture and her values was destroyed? Was Germany's culture and values even intact or have they been corroded by the desperation of war? Was Germany still even the country he had once known? He did not have the answers to any of these questions and it troubled him greatly. The lack of information made him very uneasy.

"You want to know, you need to know, the outcome of the war before you can let go of your connection to our world. You want to see the war through." William continued.

"Even if that is the case…" Lorenz paused to consider his next words. "How can I even know? I can't return to our world and I have no idea what is happening there. This revelation does not help me with my current predicament."

"Is that really the case, Lieutenant?" William probed, leading in a raising one of his eyebrows. "I don't think you are being entirely honest with yourself."

"I don't…" Lorenz wanted to argue. But then he suddenly remembered his visions. He had not considered them as connected in anyway, dismissing them as anomalies and fragments of his own imagination. A result of his mind trying to reconcile the events in his own world to satisfy itself. "You can't be suggesting that those… dreams I had were glimpses into our world. Are you, Sir?"

"That is precisely what I am suggesting. Don't you find it strange that you could 'make-up' such events with such clarity?" William suggested.

"I… I don't believe it!" Lorenz retorted. "How can you even be so sure of these things? There is no evidence to…" Lorenz's rational side tried to argue.

"Because, Lieutenant…" William said sternly standing up and towering over Lorenz. "I had those visions too." William continued, his voice softening. "When I first entered this world, I…" William tried to compose himself. "I could not get over the fact that my old life was gone. I refused to let it go. Eventually, I started having these dreams or visions or whatever you want to call them." He looked Lorenz in the eye. "It showed me images of my home, of America and how the war had affected her. I remember seeing soldiers returning triumphantly to their families, loved ones, friends. I remember parades hailing them as heroes." His voice started to grow soft, his eyes tearing a little. "Then I remembered that I had no one, I never knew my family, I never really had any friends and everyone I knew from my unit was killed in action." William shook his head. "I had nothing left. There was no trace of me in that world. The only evidence of my existence was a small carving of my name on a war memorial with thousands of other names." William sniffed, bringing his hand to his face. "I was nothing in our world. It was then I realised that… I no longer belonged there. I no longer had a place there."

Lorenz gasped and looked down himself. "I am sorry, Sir." He said plainly. William's story reminded him of his own past. He had also considered those very same aspects. In this case, he and William were very much alike, Lorenz too had nothing and no one left in Germany. His family was gone, his home destroyed and his best friend was killed. After his dismissal from the Luftwaffe he had barely known anyone else. Despite these details, his love for his country still attached him to their world.

"Do you still have those… visions, Sir?" Lorenz enquired.

"Once in a while, yes. When I feel particularly homesick or if I see something reminiscent of our world." William said with a smile. "I have come to… embrace it. I take it like watching a film or play, acting out fantasies in another world."

Lorenz nodded and got to his feet slowly. William gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder as two figures, one white and one purple, appeared over the horizon. As Gneisenau landed close by, Lorenz noticed that there were numerous new and shallow cuts on her sides. Before he could even ask what happened, she interjected his thoughts with her own. _I know what you are thinking._ She said with a chuckle. _It is nothing serious. And no, I was not 'beaten up' as you always like to say._

Lorenz smiled. He knew his dragon's pride would not allow her to admit defeat under any circumstances. _Did you at least last longer this time?_

 _I think I did quite well! Considering the circumstances._ She snorted defiantly.

William and Anastasia then tested them on each other's lessons. Having grown accustomed to tuning into Gneisenau's lessons, Lorenz had no trouble answering William's questions. Gneisenau similarly had little difficulty.

William stepped up to Lorenz and asked. "Remember those ceremonies where new riders are selected you were asking me about last time?"

Lorenz nodded in response.

"Well, as it turns out, a previous student of mine is escorting a group of egg bearers from the south. They are due to arrive in Teirm in about a week's time." William elaborated. "This presents an excellent opportunity for you to see it first-hand. It is also a good opportunity for you two to put what you have learnt to the test in a… less hostile setting."

Gneisenau seemed to perk up at that. Having been doing the same set of exercises repeatedly for more than a month made her long for a change of pace and scenery. Lorenz too welcomed it although he wondered what kind of challenges would be in store for them. "That's great, Sir. We are certainly looking forward to it." Lorenz said with glee. "Are there any… dangers are we expected to face out there?"

"Not in this part of the continent. The route to Teirm is well travelled and the city itself is reputed for its good security. I don't foresee any challenges at all in fact." William responded. "However, we are going to be in a well populated area, so dress appropriately. Nothing too extravagant but also nothing too sloppy."

"Yes, Sir."

"Very good. There will be no training tomorrow. Take the time to prepare what you need. Meet us here just after mid-day." William instructed as he climbed onto his white dragoness.

 _Don't be late!_ Anastasia said to them both before spreading her huge wings and soaring gracefully into the sky.

Lorenz and Gneisenau stood in silence, enjoying the last remaining rays of the setting sun. _Ah finally! Our first mission. I'm excited just thinking about it._ Gneisenau said with enthusiasm.

 _Yes, indeed._ Lorenz said. He was excited too but his mind was distracted by William's revelations about the visions. The visions themselves also concerned him. What he had initially feared seemed to be coming to pass. The war in the east was turning against Germany and Britain continued to maintain superiority in the skies over the Fatherland. As the situation got more desperate, what would the German high command be willing to do, be willing to sacrifice to achieve victory or delay the inevitable? Were they willing to put every man, woman and child between Germany's advancing enemies and Berlin?

A nudge from Gneisenau brought his attention back to the present. Lorenz knew she could sense his unease and apprehension. A feeling of calm and comfort together with understanding flowed through the bond they shared. It eased the worry in his mind a little but did little to alleviate his concern for his country. Lorenz raised his hand and petted Gneisenau on the snout. She purred softly but said nothing. Lorenz distracted himself with numerous tasks like gathering the supplies necessary for their trip the next day. He scrutinised a marked map of the route they will be taking and read up on appropriate landmarks in the region. He packed and repacked everything neatly into the saddle bags before forcing himself to sleep.

His sleep was fleeting that night and he awoke the next day feeling rather groggy. He and Gneisenau had a quick breakfast before Lorenz started strapping the saddle bags onto his dragon's harness. He spread the weight out equally on both sides so as not to impede his dragon's flight. After he was done, Gneisenau took an experimental flight around the rider compound while Lorenz returned to their room to get dressed for the mission ahead.

He chose to wear a long-sleeved white shirt with dark blue trousers. Over his shirt he wore a somewhat rough but thick and woollen dark blue jacket. Unlike his normal dress uniform, this jacket featured a much more minimalist design without much intricate embroidery aside from some golden collar and shoulder insignias. There was a sewed-on crest of a dragon with outstretched wings on the right chest and several smaller markings on the left chest area. The buttons were cleverly hidden behind a flap that made it seem as though there were no buttons at all. He had this more rugged jacket made for when he was flying with Gneisenau during training, much like a fliegerbluse he had used back in Germany. The thick material provided much protection against the elements which made it ideal for missions. He did not wear a tie but still attached his iron cross to the collar of his inner shirt as was the military standard.

He double checked to ensure he had all the necessary items once more before climbing into the saddle. Gneisenau barely waited for him to be ready before taking off into the air with a happy squeal. He could sense her excitement through the bond and felt himself also sharing in the same excitement. He kept telling himself to keep his thoughts about his homeland at the back of his mind and focus on the task at hand.

Gneisenau soared through the air with incredible speed and arrived at the training fields much faster than normal. They were early once again given that William and Anastasia have yet to arrive. Gneisenau yawned widely before sitting on her haunches and stretching her wings. Lorenz remained in the saddle and held on to the support bar in front of him.

 _What do you think we will find out there?_ Lorenz said nonchalantly as he stared out towards the vast fields and wilderness beyond.

 _I do not know, little one. But that is part of the fun isn't it?_ Gneisenau responded, barely able to contain her excitement. Lorenz could not help but smile at her enthusiasm.

They did not have to wait long. Loud rhythmic thudding signalled the arrival of their teachers. The white dragoness landed heavily near by and calmly walked up to Gneisenau's side. The younger purple dragoness dipped her head slightly while Lorenz brought his right hand to his temple in the traditional salute. William wore a brown long sleeved round collared flight jacket with metal ornaments shaped into three vertical bars on the collars and some indistinct markings on the shoulder boards. There were pockets on his jacket but no distinctive markings on the front. On his head he wore a fitting and matching brown side cap instead of his peaked cap.

William returned the salute before asking. "Good afternoon, Lieutenant. All set to go?"

"We are ready and waiting, Sir." Lorenz responded confidently.

"Excellent! We will use this little… excursion to test you two on navigation and survival skills. I hope you have been paying attention." William continued. "You two will be taking the lead. Anastasia and I will remain behind you and intervene should you encounter any problems. Any questions?"

"No Sir."

 _And you, young one?_ Anastasia said to Gneisenau.

 _No,_ _Ebrithil._ His dragon replied.

William smiled. "After you." He said gesturing with an arm. Anastasia took a few steps backwards to give Gneisenau room to take off. She spread her wings and flapped them a few times experimentally while Lorenz raised his right hand in a salute. Gneisenau leaped off the ground and into the blue skies beckoning them toward the horizon. She veered towards the west in accordance with the planned route they had went through earlier. They were supposed to head towards the city of Dras-Leona by the great Leona Lake before turning north and following the river through the mountain pass all the way to the coast where Teirm was located. They had chosen the more round about way to ensure they would not be caught out in the plains with no reliable sources of water. Lorenz had insisted on taking this route despite Gneisenau's protests of being able to make the direct flight. Hopefully, they would not need to stop by Dras-Leona for supplies. Lorenz had been told chilling stories about some form of a death cult which was headquartered in the city. He had provisioned additional rations as a result.

The flight across the plains reminded him of his first such trip with Avirdaus and his black dragon Kaldir when they fled Carvahall. That felt like such a long time ago. As they left the capital, numerous riders and their dragons were out and about with routine activities. It didn't take long before the iconic Ramr River came into sight. Despite having visited the river numerous times during his stay in Ilirea, Lorenz had never really bothered to learn its name until recently. Gneisenau stopped briefly for a drink before resuming their journey west. As they got further and further from the capital, farmlands and houses grew sparser. Before long, there was only wilderness below and in front of them. Lorenz felt himself growing drowsy from the lack of activity. He nodded off a few times but forced himself to remain vigilant as much as he could. Lorenz distracted himself by attempting to spot details in the surrounding environment but even that grew boring after a while. Gneisenau rode on thermals whenever she could to conserve energy and made great progress throughout the remainder of the day. As the setting sun approached the horizon, the outline of a mountain range in the distance became clearer. The Leona Lake was at the foothills of the mountain range. So as long they continued heading in its general direction, it would be hard to miss.

 _It's getting dark. We should stop soon._ Lorenz mentioned as he surveyed the landscape below for a suitable camping spot. Gneisenau silently agreed and started scanning the surrounding area as well. Lorenz knew that a good camping spot would be one in a large open area without cover for potential assailants to sneak up on them. The almost featureless plains offered numerous such positions. There were small collections of trees and lightly wooded areas scattered across the plains. Lorenz made sure to look out for a position that was in the middle of these wooded areas.

Eventually they found the ideal spot and Gneisenau landed gently on the ground. The spot they had chosen was slightly raised giving them an elevated position overlooking the nearby area. Lorenz unbuckled the saddle straps before slipping off. His legs felt slightly wobbly from the prolonged flying and took a few minutes to regain his balance. Gneisenau lowered herself onto her belly and placed her head on her forepaws. Lorenz grabbed his long sword from the saddle bags before heading off to the nearest wooded area to search for some kindling. The night on the plains was going to chilly without a heat source.

 _Don't be gone too long now, little one._ Gneisenau's gentle voice sounded in his head as he walked away. He smiled and nodded before resuming his journey. In the dimming light of the setting sun, the dark silhouette of the wooded area looked strangely eerie. The trees looked like huge monsters towering over a frightened child like those from popular horror stories. The woods were far from silent. Hooting of owls and chirping of crickets permeated the still air. Lorenz picked up a few thick fallen branches that looked burnable and some dried leaves before making his way back. His dragon rested in a slightly curled position, her eyes half lidded in her boredom. Lorenz sat down next to her and arranged the dried sticks. He struck a stone against a piece of scrap iron to create the spark necessary for a flame. He was not well practiced in this method of fire starting and struggled to even get a spark. Gneisenau helpfully raised one of her wings to block out the incoming winds so that Lorenz would have an easier time but the leaves did not seem to be as flammable as he had first thought.

 _This would be so much easier if you could breath fire._ He casually remarked.

 _If I could breath fire, I would be doing it at every opportunity!_ She huffed.

 _How do dragons breath fire anyways? Is there some propellent you store in your throat that you spit at a target? How is it even ignited?_ Lorenz enquired as he continued to strike the iron and stone together.

Gneisenau raised her shoulders in a strange gesture, imitating a shrug. _Even I do not have an answer to that._ She was thoughtful for a moment. _We are magical creatures after all. I do not think it is as crude as those…devices you humans have. Its name eludes me at the moment._

 _The Flammenwerfer?_ Lorenz asked as he thought of the infamous one-man flame thrower the Wehrmacht used to clear out trenches and bunkers of enemy forces. Images of soldiers carrying a tank of volatile propellant on their backs rushing forward to enemy positions and bathing the entire area with fire appeared in his mind.

 _Yes, that bulky…weapon of yours._ She said with a hint of distaste. _From what I heard, some dragons breath their first flame as early as 8 months of age while most get it within a year or so. Apparently, there is some mental barrier that needs to be surpassed before a dragon can breathe fire. After that it will be as easy as flying. Or so they say._

 _How do you overcome this barrier?_ Lorenz enquired further.

 _There are multiple ways. Some get it through rigorous mental conditioning while others get it in stressful situations like a fight._ Gneisenau explained. _Anastasia feels I'm not ready for it yet. I am not sure what she means by that._ She continued with another huff of annoyance.

 _I'm sure your teacher knows best. I would take her word for it._ Lorenz supplied.

 _I suppose._ Gneisenau commented, reluctantly accepting what her rider had said.

A slight gust of wind signalled the arrival of their teachers who had been following a distance behind them. _Ah, speak of the devil!_ Lorenz casually commented. Gneisenau was somewhat perplexed by his choice of words and cocked her head to one side. _It's a…figure of speech._ Lorenz quickly said.

Anastasia landed gracefully and with an air of superiority that made her look intimidating even in the dimming light. Lorenz stopped what he was doing and stood up as William slid down from his dragon's back. They exchanged a quick salute.

"Making good progress, Lieutenant! Most impressive you two." William said cheerfully to them both.

"Thank you, Sir." Lorenz said with a smile.

"Having trouble with that?" William asked, gesturing towards the pile of dried wood.

"Getting a spark has been challenging to say the least." Lorenz admitted.

William bent down and picked up a piece of the dried leaves Lorenz had collected for the kindling. He fiddled it in his hand slightly and examined it before chucking slightly. "These leaves are not dry enough. There is some moisture in them still. They would never have lit up!"

Lorenz felt slightly embarrassed at his inattention to detail. William placed his hand on Lorenz shoulder. "Always a first time for everything!" He said with a laugh.

William then raised his right hand and gestured towards the bundle of dried sticks before mumbling an unintelligible phrase or word. The wood suddenly ignited into flames, casting a warm orange glow in a wide radius around itself. Having seen this trick being performed multiple times before, Lorenz was not taken aback. However, he continued to wonder if and when he would be able to wield the vaunted magical powers that exists in this world. William, and in fact all other senior riders he had spoken to, had been very dodgy of the topic, avoiding the question entirely or refusing to answer all together.

Gneisenau yawned widely before lowering her head onto her paws once again and folding her wings neatly on her back. Lorenz sat down beside her and leaned on her side, staring blankly into the dancing flames. He was dimly aware of William sitting on the opposite end of the camp fire and munching on something. Lorenz fiddled with the Iron Cross around his neck. He raised it a little and examined the ornament closely. While this one was not his original, it still reminded him of his meritorious service to the Fatherland. This Iron Cross was made of some metal but was strangely light for its size and thickness. The medal was shiny around its bevelled edges but given an overall matt black finish, not unlike the one he had back home. More than a year had passed since he had received his Iron Cross First Class at an overly extravagant ceremony. With his track record, Lorenz was well on the way to receiving the vaunted Knight's Cross, one of the highest military awards in Germany. However, his insubordination and subsequent dismissal had thrown a wrench into that plan. Lorenz had felt sadness at the time that the coveted award had been within his grasp but the more he thought about it, the more such awards felt hollow to him. Would he be willing to give up his humanity just for some inconsequential praise and a piece of metal? He chuckled at the thought. Lorenz kept watch for the night, sleepless as he was. Aside from several small animals scurrying about, the night was thankfully uneventful.

They resumed their journey in the wee hours of the next morning. Lorenz groggily strapped himself into the saddle and promptly dozed off as Gneisenau took off towards the foothills of the distant mountains. He was vaguely aware of the trip, only remembering some brief scenes of the vast country side and lush greenery. By the time he had fully awoken again, they had landed for the day and his dragon was already half asleep, exhausted from the flight. The dragonesses took some time the next morning to hunt for a meal before they set off sometime towards the mid-day. By the end of the third day, they had arrived on the eastern bank of the Leona Lake.

The lake was a beauty to behold. It was in the shape of a rough oval with crystal clear shimmering waters that glimmered in the last rays of the setting sun. The environment was silent and serene as Lorenz stood on the edge of the bank, looking to the distant shore and the mountains that rose sharply behind it. He knew that the mountains formed the southern most tip of The Spine. It reminded him of his trip to the beautiful Lake Constance at the southern borders of Germany. He was a young boy back then but the image was still etched into his memory.

He could sense his dragon walking up silently behind him and took her place by his side. The pair silently observed the serene landscape for a few moments, appreciating the natural beauty of the area.

 _Its… beautiful._ She said with a sense of awe. _It was magnificent from the air but to behold it at ground level is… something else entirely._ She continued. Lorenz nodded with a smile. He was starting to feel the chill of the air as it descended down the mountain side towards them. Lorenz's gaze shifted to the left where smoky plumes rose from a sprawling city. Majority of the dark wood building were low and shoddily constructed in a seemingly haphazard manner. The tallest structure was a pointed black spire that rose up from the middle of the collection. In stark contrast to the surround environment, Dras-Leona stuck out like a sore thumb.

 _You'd think they would put a little more pride in their city's construction._ Lorenz thought to his dragon.

 _You humans are always trying to shape the land to your needs. Why some of you do it better than others is something I won't understand._ She snorted dismissively.

 _I suppose different people have different priorities. It would be difficult to make a nice home if you were starving._ Lorenz supplied analytically.

A loud rustling attracted their attention to William who pushed his way through the thick foliage. "You sure made yourselves hard to find." He commented sarcastically as he brushed leaves and small twigs which had gotten stuck on his jacket. "You two have made very good time. We are right on schedule as it is. We should be expecting our guests any time now." William continued as he checked the position of the sun in the sky. The lack of proper times and timepieces felt strange to Lorenz. Back in Germany he was so used to timed schedules and deadlines that he had to tell himself to adjust to using the relative position of the sun to gauge what time it was.

They moved away from the serene shores of Lake Leona and towards a dirt path running parallel to the it. There was a large grassy clearing just ahead of a forested area the path cut through. Anastasia rested in the clearing with head on her paws and a bored expression on her muzzle. William took his position by his dragon's side while Lorenz sat on a stone conveniently placed in the clearing. Gneisenau sat on her haunches behind him and took some time to groom herself, removing the leaves that got caught between her scales and brushing off any dirt that might have accumulated on them.

Lorenz swapped out his woollen flight jacket for a much heavier and longer dark blue trench coat made with similar specifications to his dress jacket. The double-breasted coat had two rows of silver buttons running down the front with very large lapels and collar flaps. There were few insignia on this coat with only some ornate shoulder boards, a few collar patches and a silver buckled waist belt. The thicker material protected Lorenz from the chilling wind descending from the mountains. He donned his peaked cap as well and waited patiently for their guest.

Lorenz paced left and right in front of his dragon as time dragged on. Gneisenau's eyes following her rider's deliberate steps with some confusion. Suddenly, her head snapped up to the sky. _Hmm, I think that's them._ She mentioned as the sound of rhythmic wing beats became clearer and clearer.

A red dragon rose up over the treeline and headed in their direction. As it approached, it let out a roar to announce its arrival. Lorenz stopped in his tracks and turned to face the approaching dragon. He stood up straight with his hands behind his back, almost standing at attention. Gneisenau too straightened her back and sat up straight. To his left, William got to his feet slowly while Anastasia did not move at all, her eyes still lidded in her boredom.

The red dragon's scales were vibrant, unlike the darker and duller maroon scale colour the wild dragon Vervada had. It circled the clearing once before landing on the opposite side. it landed heavily, snorting as it touched down on the grassy field. A hooded figure sat in the saddle on the dragon's back with numerous saddle bags attached to the harness. The dragon was about Gneisenau's size but had somewhat more muscular legs and wing arms.

Lorenz did not notice that William had moved to stand next to him. "Who is that, Sir?"

"He is an old student of Thimnae and Aurnadr. I had the opportunity to train for a few months when they were… busy." William responded. "Come with me." He said gesturing for Lorenz to approach the recently landed dragon.

Lorenz obliged but remained a few steps behind his teacher. They stopped near the middle of the field and watched as the hooded rider dismounted from his dragon's back. He looked in their direction and removed his hood, giving Lorenz a good lock of his face. The rider was a human with brown hair but was slightly shorter than Lorenz based on his estimates. He wore a white coloured riding cloak which was connected by a golden ornament at his neck. The cloak has motifs of flying dragons sewed into it. Under the cloak was a fine looking white and red tunic together with a set of matching trousers. At his waist was a simply designed yet beautiful looking curved sword. The design was interesting because unlike a regular crude looking scimitar which featured a shot and wide, this sword had a thin and long blade which looked elegantly crafted. This young man must be the son of a rich nobleman of sorts.

The young rider walked up to them, a smile forming on his face as he approached. William smiled as well. "Late as usual, Embre-Finiarel." He said with a laugh.

The young man chuckled as well. "It's good to see you too, William-Ebrithil!" He responded sarcastically. As they met, the two shook hands firmly.

The young man glanced over at Lorenz before approaching him as well. "I didn't know you had a new student." He said quietly to William.

He raised his right hand for a hand shake which Lorenz happily return, smiling widely. "Kvetha Shur'tugal. My name is Embre Weskersson, rider of Vandondr. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Embre said smoothly and fluently, almost as though he had had training in it.

"The pleasure is mine." Lorenz responded confidently. "I am Lorenz Von Clausewitz and Gneisenau is my dragon."

Embre smiled. "Hmm, I am not familiar with your name. Where are you from, Lorenz? The north?"

"Not really. It is quite a long story." Lorenz said hoping to avoid the question.

"Oh, don't worry. We will have lots of time." Embre said before laughing.

"So…" William said, interjecting the conversation. "What have you two been up to lately?"

"The usual, nothing too special. None of the eggs have chosen their riders yet. Hopefully we will get to see some action in Teirm." Embre responded.

The three riders sat down a rough triangle as Embre animatedly recounted the more interesting parts of his travels. Lorenz paid close attention but most of it was idle gossip with little useful information. He mentioned increasing attacks on caravans going to the north by Urgals which was nothing out off the ordinary since winter should be coming soon. Embre also mentioned that he has yet to receive his rider's sword and was still in training even though he was already carrying out simple missions like this escort one.

Lorenz attention shifted to Embre's red dragon, Vandondr, who was walking left and right in front of Gneisenau, seemingly displaying himself to her. Lorenz could sense a hint of amusement and embarrassment through the bond and chuckled. She was not interested in his advances but at the same time did not want to come off as rude.

 _You are a good-looking dragon, Vandondr._ She said with a chuckle. _There is no need for these continued antics._

With that, Vandondr seemed to perk up slightly before sitting on his haunches as the two dragons stuck up a conversation. Lorenz chose to withdraw to his own mind and return to his own conversation.

Judging from the conversation between William and Embre, he did not miss out on much during his brief intermission. William was updating Embre on the situation in the capital. He touched briefly on the incident in the Spine amongst other things. The sound of horse hooves on the ground and distant neighing caught the attention of the three riders.

"Ah, its about time!" Embre commented. "They sure took their time." He continued turning his head to where the dirt path exited the small forest into the clearing. A tall figure riding a white horse emerged from the woods. The figure wore a bronze coloured full plate armour which was elaborately designed in elegant, curvy designs, clearly elven.

The convoy had arrived.


	22. Chapter 20: Teirm

**Chapter 20: Teirm**

"You weren't joking. You really can't fire a bow to save your own life!" Embre commented as Lorenz once again failed to hit the tree a mere twenty meters ahead of him. Between him and the resolute tree trunk, there were at least a dozen arrows embedded in the ground at various angles. Lorenz sighed as he lowered the long bow in his left hand.

"I have never really needed to wield a bow before." Lorenz admitted.

"Surely you must have gone hunting before?" Embre probed.

"I… didn't really enjoy hunting. Killing for sport had not been something I was fond off." Lorenz responded sincerely. Back in Germany, his father had taking him hunting once when he was in school but he found it boring and somewhat excessive. Despite that, Lorenz did pretty well with the rifle which carried over to his military career. However, being a pilot meant that shooting was not a core skill.

"Give the young lad a break, Embre!" William interjected as he walked over to the two junior riders. "Not everyone is as 'talented' as you are." William said with sarcasm. In his hands, William held a complex wooden device, almost a meter long. At the one end of the stick was a recurved bow and its string was pulled back and held in place somewhere midway down the wooden stock by a small metal catch. After some thought, Lorenz identified it as a crossbow, the early ancestor of the modern firearm.

William handed the weapon to Lorenz. "I think this is more up your alley!" William said out loud before reaching out towards Lorenz with his mind and asked privately. _You have fired a rifle before, yes?_

 _Of course, Sir!_ Lorenz said enthusiastically.

 _Excellent, this crossbow handles just like a rifle, you should have no trouble hitting the tree._ William continued. "Pull the pin at the side to release the trigger, then squeeze the lever to fire." William instructed.

The cumbersome weapon was heavy, much heavier than a standard rifle and Lorenz found his arms straining from just lifting it up. He placed the bow-end on the grassy ground before pulling the pin at the side of the weapon it came a little way outward before a distinct click indicated the weapon was ready to fire. Lorenz took a deep breath and heaved the weapon up, placing the end of the weapon, where the buttstock of a traditional rifle would have been, to his right shoulder and brought the crossbow up and aimed it at the tree. He tilted his head and closed his left eye, lining the bow with the tree as one would a rifle. Using four fingers, Lorenz pulled the lever upwards, releasing the catch and letting the bolt free with a loud twang. The bolt flew faster than the eye could catch, embedding itself into the middle of the tree and sending some small wooden splinters flying out in all directions around the impact.

Lorenz was quite shocked at the power of the bolt, it was almost like a bullet with that kind of speed. Turning around he could see William nodding slightly while Embre remained stoic. "Nice shot!" William commented.

Reloading the crossbow was where its major weakness became apparent, it was time consuming and difficult. To pull the extremely taut bow string back, Lorenz had to attached a pulley system to the buttstock end of the weapon before hand cranking the device to pull the string back slowly before it finally caught in the metal pin and reset the firing lever. Once that was done, he had to put the heavy bolt into the flight groove before clipping it in place with the metal catch above the groove. Only then could the weapon be fired again. It took Lorenz a solid two minutes to reload the weapon on the first try while his more experienced teacher could manage it in slightly under a minute.

"This is why you should learn to use a bow instead." Embre commented from the side as he observed the reloading of the crossbow. William explained that while bows were more flexible and versatile, they gave up a lot of power since the bow's strength came solely from the archer's arms. William demonstrated that the crossbow could very easily punch through metal plates even at a respectable distance of forty or so meters. Beyond sixty meters, the bolt would lose too much power to be accurately aimed. Furthermore, it was also difficult to hold the bow string back on a bow for extended periods of time while the crossbow essentially stores the shot with no effort.

"Ebrithil, how important is it to master a ranged weapon?" Lorenz enquired.

"Most riders let their dragons do the fighting in the air, only taking part in the action when it came to close quarters engagements." William responded. "Mastering a ranged weapon lets you be effective even at a distance. You can provide your dragon with fire support and you could maybe even score a good hit on the opponent to give your dragon the advantage." William elaborated.

Lorenz nodded silently. He reasoned that it was a similar role to tail gunners on larger aircraft like bombers. It kept pesky fighters off the bomber if no escorts were available. He wondered how difficult it must be to hit something whilst flying at high speeds on his dragon's back. Scoring hits with bullets and a rapid-fire machine gun back home had been challenging enough. He could not imagine being able to do any significant damage firing a single shot every minute or so. Regardless the weapon seemed handy on the ground at the very least. Not having to engage potential enemies in melee combat all the time would certainly be beneficial.

The convoy of elves had stopped by Dras-Leona for supplies after their long journey and that gave the riders some time to themselves. Lorenz spent the majority of it practicing reloading the cumbersome cross bow but he soon got the rhythm in. It was still nowhere near as proficient as his teacher but at least he did not need to stop to think what the next step was every time.

Lorenz readied another bolt and prepared to fire it of when William placed a firm hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "Shooting a huge tree is no challenge. Let's put your aim to the test." William gestured somewhere below the crown of the tree where a single low hanging fruit was dangling. The small brown fruit was about the size of an apple and from this distance was quite hard to see. "Think you can hit that?" His teacher enquired.

Lorenz took a deep breath. "I'll try." He said as he raised the weapon to his shoulder once gain and took aim at the unsuspecting fruit. The slight breeze made it sway gently and without proper knowledge on the flight characteristics of the bolt, hitting such a tiny target was going to be difficult. Lorenz offset his shot slightly to account for the wind and fired, releasing the bolt with a loud twang.

The projectile whizzed past the fruit and into the crown of the tree, probably embedding itself somewhere in the upper branches. Lorenz sighed, slightly disappointed despite knowing that it was an expected outcome.

"Don't worry. It takes years of training to be able to pull off a shot like that." William said encouragingly before taking the weapon from his hands. "Your dragon's waiting for you in the nearby clearing. Shouldn't keep her waiting too long yea?" William said with a slight chuckle.

Lorenz returned the smile and looked around. Even though he could not see his dragon, he knew exactly where she was. He briskly walked in that direction. Pushing aside some of the shrubbery and branches in his way until he approached another medium sized clearing.

Gneisenau sat on her haunches in the middle of the clearing with her back facing him. Her long dexterous tail curled around her body as she stared into the sky. Her wings were slightly extended and her vibrant amethyst scales shone slightly in the rays of the afternoon sun. Lorenz smiled a little. His dragon was not the largest of dragons, nor the strongest, but she was certainly proud as all dragons were.

Gneisenau tilted her head a little to the left and looked at him with one eye before speaking. _Ah, you are here, little one. I was wondering when you would show up._

Lorenz chuckled and wordlessly walked over to his dragon's side. In her current pose, his head just about reached her shoulder. _I take it your trip was pleasant?_

 _Of course it was. Vandondr showed me some good game to hunt. They were tender and juicy!_ Gneisenau said with a slight purr. _The red dragon is a bit of a show-off, but a nice fellow._

 _Aren't all dragons like that?_ Lorenz said with a smile, already anticipating her response.

 _Well, dragons tend to be like that. We dragonesses are more… reserved._ She responded with a slight huff.

Lorenz nodded slightly in agreement. He had noticed similar trends in the time he had spent in the rider compound. Peering into the sky where his dragon had been staring before he arrived, he got a sense of longing coming from her through the bond.

 _Shall we?_ He enquired.

 _Thought you'd never ask!_ Gneisenau responded happily as she crouched down slightly to give Lorenz easier access to the saddle on her back.

Lorenz nimble hopped on, having practiced it numerous times before. He checked the straps before giving his dragon the go ahead. It reminded him of his pre-flight checks he had to perform back home as a rookie pilot before signalling to his wing leader that he was ready to take off. Checking pressure gauges, indicators and numerous instruments before every flight was tedious and often unnecessary. When he became a more experienced pilot, he had largely dropped many checks and just did the bare essentials. In a wartime situation, a few seconds could mean the difference between intercepting an enemy attack squadron and a decimated Panzer Division on the ground.

Lorenz clung on to the handle bar ahead of him as his dragon launched herself into the air with her powerful hind legs, spreading her wide wings that quickly caught the air. In the few seconds, they were soaring across the picturesque landscape below. Despite the height at which they flew, the monstrous peaks of The Spine still towered above them.

Aside from the city of Dras-Leona, which was out of place even from the sky, the rest of the landscape was like one from a children's fairy-tale. Lush green forests surrounded the clear blue waters of the Great Leona Lake, the snow-capped mountains of The Spine to the front and sides, between a gap in the mountains, the sea was visible in the distance as well. To complete the fairy-tale, Lorenz was himself flying on the back of a dragon.

Ever since they started their training regimen with William and Anastasia, Lorenz discovered they have had very little time to themselves. In the morning, it was usually a rush to get to the training fields. The entire day would pass in a blur of sword play, lessons in the ancient language and rimgar. By the time they returned to their quarters, they were tired beyond measure and content with just sleeping the entire night away. Lorenz had always treasured those little moments where he and Gneisenau could catch their breaths and go on a leisurely flight around the city or simply to just sit down, enjoying each other's company and admiring the night's sky just like they used to do when Gneisenau was still small back in Carvahall.

They spent a good amount of time surveying the area around the great Leona Lake. They saw the occasional villager out for a stroll, some small groups of animals but nothing particularly interesting. At some point, Gneisenau landed by what appeared to be the ruins of an old cottage for a rest. The ruins had stone walls which were covered with moss and overgrown with plants. The walls formed a roughly rectangular structure but had no roof since it must have long caved in. Lorenz took some time examining the ruins and found some old pieces of ceramic which looked like it was part of some antique pot or vase. He did not know enough about the history of the world truly be able to date the piece of ceramic. He also found some discarded iron tools, or what looked like tools, thrown around the ruined cottage. His best guess was that the cottage must have belonged to a potter from a long-ago age.

Lorenz left the ruins after finding nothing else of interest. Gneisenau was resting in the clearing they had landed in. She lay on her belly with her head on her forepaws. She opened one eye as he approached and quickly lidded it again, returning to her nap. Lorenz sat down by her side and leaned on her side before grabbing a piece of hard bread from the saddle bags and began munching on it.

An echoey roar caught his attention and he looked up just to see a large red dragon pass over the clearing. Vandondr circled the clearing before landing gracefully on the opposite side. The clearing was not very large so they were pretty close as it is. Lorenz slowly got to his feet and waved as Embre dismounted his dragon's back. The two riders approached each other in the centre of the clearing and shook hands casually.

"Ah, Lorenz. It's a good thing we found you. The convoy is almost ready to move out." Embre explained in a cheerful voice.

"I see, we shall return immediately." Lorenz said in a calm voice.

"Aye, William wants us back fast." Both riders turned their heads to the red dragon who was nudging Gneisenau with his snout, trying to wake her up. Gneisenau made some irritated grunts but otherwise got to her feet slowly, stretching her wings and yawning widely.

Vandondr chuckled, a low rumbling sound. _Do you fancy a challenge, Gneisenau?_

 _What kind of challenge?_ She responded with some interest, her eyes narrowing slightly.

 _I am thinking a race back to the campsite._ Vandondr proposed.

Lorenz knew his dragon's pride would not allow her to turn down a challenge so he did not bother trying to talk her out of it.

Gneisenau smiled. _You're on, Vandondr!_

Both riders got back on their respective dragons and properly secured themselves while their dragons stretched their muscles for the coming contest. Lorenz strangely felt nervous despite the many high-speed, high-stakes dogfights he had been in before. He took a deep breath and calmed himself. Gneisenau would be doing the flying so he should not need to intervene.

 _Alright, let's show them what we've got!_ Gneisenau growled in agreement before both dragons crouched down and prepared to take off. Lorenz held on to the handle bar and pressed himself as low as he could to reduce wind resistance, bracing himself for his dragon's rapid take off.

Through some seemingly unspoken signal, both dragons roared unison and launched themselves into the air, wings spread and gaining altitude fast. Lorenz could feel the wind rushing past him and see the ground quickly shrinking away beneath them. Stealing a glance to his left, Lorenz could see that Vandondr was just about keeping pace with them despite his larger and bulkier size.

Both dragons were flapping their wings hard, hoping to gain an advantage over the other. However, Gneisenau's sleeker frame worked to her advantage here, allowing her to cut through the air with lesser effort. Gneisenau gained small leads once in a while but quickly lost them to Vandondr powerful wing beats. They were flying over the Leona Lake now and the finishing line was coming into view, Anastasia's large white form was partially visible even from this distance.

As they approached the clearing, both dragons folded their wings and dived towards the ground. Just before they hit the ground, the dragons flared open their wings once again to slow their rapid descent. Vandondr landed with a heavy thud growling loudly as he did, startling the gathered elves. Gneisenau's landing was more controlled but she skidded a little across the clearing with the force of her landing.

Anastasia raised her head from her resting position and eyed the two younger dragons. _What have you two been up to?_ She enquired in a questioning tone.

 _We were just having a friendly race, Ebrithil._ Vandondr explained between pants as Embre dismounted his dragon's back.

"Which of us arrived first, Ebrithil?" Embre asked with anticipation, Lorenz had likewise dismounted his dragon and approached his teacher who slowly stood up from his sitting position by his dragon's side.

"Hmm." William said, deep in thought. "Both of you arrived at almost the same time it is truly difficult to tell. I'd say we call this one a draw." William final said.

Both dragons reluctantly accepted the compromise. Gneisenau huffed in annoyance. Lorenz felt that a straight-line race like the one they had did not play into his dragon's primary strength which was her manoeuvrability in the air. If there had been more turns, she would have certainly taken the lead. He suspected that was the reason the red dragon even proposed having a race. Lorenz sent his dragon comforting thoughts which quelled her irritation slightly.

An elf approached William. Lorenz figured that this was the convoy commander given his attire with was an elegantly crafted brownish hued full plate armour. It had curved and flowing designed which were clearly elvish. The edges of the plates were decorated with golden trimmings that were too curvy, resembling vine plants commonly found in forests. On his waist was a long and curved elvish blade. He held his helmet in his hand as he approached the senior rider.

Lorenz was not quite near enough to catch the opening remarks but as he approached, the conversation sounded casual. They were conversing in the Ancient Language. Although Lorenz understood the majority of the words, some still eluded him.

"Ah, just in time." William said as Lorenz approached. "This is my newest student, Lorenz. He will be joining us for this expedition."

"An honour to have you with us, Argetlam. I am Nilnior, leader of this convoy." The elf said with a melodious voice, as most elves do.

"It is great to be here, Commander Nilnior." Lorenz responded with a slight bow. He noticed that Nilnior did not seem taken aback or surprised by his somewhat unorthodox greeting. Lorenz made a mental note to use the proper elvish greetings in the future.

"We will be your escorts for the remainder of the journey to Teirm. The road through The Spine following the Toark River is well travelled and we do not anticipate any… contingencies. We may progress at a pace you are comfortable with." William commented calmly.

"Thank you, William Elda. We will proceed at once." Nilnior said quickly, bowing his head slightly before returning to the convoy of horses and elves along the road. Lorenz estimated there were at least fifteen elves in the convoy, each with their own horse. There was also a small carriage pulled by two horses which he assumed carried the dragon eggs. Nilnior shouted something unintelligible to his compatriots and they all mounted their steeds with military like precision and took their respective positions.

William approached Lorenz from the side. "From what I remember, you flew escort details in our world yes?"

Lorenz nodded. "I did, Sir."

"This will be close to that. You and Gneisenau will cover the convoy from above. Embre will be take the lead and I will take the rear-guard position. We will intervene if needed." William instructed with a smile before returning to his dragon's side.

Gneisenau moved to his side and nuzzled his shoulder. _I sense tension and apprehension. Is something the matter, little one?_ She enquired softly.

 _Oh, its nothing. You know I get nervous very easily._ Lorenz quickly said. He pondered about it for a little while before continuing. _Its just… back in my world, whenever we flew escort missions, something bad always tends to happen. Makes me nervous everytime I fly escort missions._

 _Your kingdoms were at war back in your world. There is no war here, little one._ She reasoned.

Lorenz nodded. _You are right of course. It's just an irrational fear I suppose._ Lorenz said, smiling slightly to lighten the mood. He climbed into his dragon's saddle as the convoy began to move out with Nilnior in the lead carrying what looked like a lance with a banner attached to it. As the banner fluttered in the wind, Lorenz could see the distinct markings of a dragon with outstretched wings on it.

 _Stay sharp. We might not be at war, but that is no reason to lower our guard._ Lorenz commented as Gneisenau prepared to take off.

 _Of course, mein Herr._ She said with a hint of sarcasm. Lorenz could not help but chuckle at the remark.

Gneisenau gently launched herself into the air, flying at a low altitude over the convoy and at a rather slow airspeed. She only flapped her wings when she felt she was losing too much altitude. Despite her slowest flight speed, it was still faster than the trotting of the horses and so had to circle round every time she overtook the convoy to ensure she remained on top of them.

Lorenz kept a look out on the surroundings, scanning the treelines surrounding the path for suspicious activity. He noticed the red dragon flying up ahead, ensuring the coast was clear as they proceeded. Anastasia circled the area behind the convoy, keeping an eye on the younger dragons.

From the air, it seemed like the convoy was progressing at a snail's pace. Gneisenau yawned and expressed her boredom through the bond but still remain vigilant as they circled around their charges. Occasionally, when Gneisenau's wings got tired she would land and walk along side the convoy. Lorenz would try to converse with some of the elven guards but they usually remained stoic and did not seem like they wanted to strike up a conversation. Despite that, the elven guards were all polite and respectful.

The journey through The Spine toward Teirm was uneventful as William had anticipated. The road was well travelled and they met numerous merchants along the way. Needless to say, the convoy drew many curious glances since elves were not common in these parts. They passed another lake called Woadark Lake that was a lot smaller than the Leona Lake but almost as serene. When the convoy stopped briefly there to give the horses some rest, Gneisenau took a dip in the lake and even managed to catch a few tasty fish that resembled cod.

After over a week of travel, the port city of Teirm finally came into view. Gneisenau heaved a sigh of relief upon seeing it. Lorenz sympathised with her, she was still a young dragon and longed for adventure and excitement much like other dragons of her age. Lorenz had similarly craved excitement when he was a young boy as well. He remembered how he had been so eager to join the Luftwaffe and be in the heat of battle. What a fool he had been back then. He smiled a little at the memory before quickly brushing it to the back of his mind.

From the air, Teirm was a fine example of human architecture and engineering. While no where near as impressive as the capital, it was certainly a well-constructed city. The city was tiered with the structures getting progressive higher as it approached the middle. At the very middle was a tall tower that looked like the keep with its own walls and towers protecting it from potential invaders. At the very top of the tower was an open area that housed a huge flame. It must function as a lighthouse to guide ships into the harbour during the night. At the very edge of the city was another wall which surrounded the entirety of the city. These walls appeared lower and thinner than the ones found in the capital but looked just as sturdy and intimidating with its whitish hued stone which comprised the entire wall. Towers ran at regular intervals along the wall and the gate was overlooked by two larger ones. Lorenz noticed significantly less farmland surrounding the city. He reasoned that it must be because the low fertility of the soil nearer to the coast.

Embre and Vandondr had flown ahead and were standing by a makeshift pavilion just outside the walls. Lorenz could not quite make out what was happening at this distance. William pulled along side and signalled for them to approach the red and gold tentage. Gneisenau was more than happy to oblige as she dived towards the ground and landed gracefully. The guards standing outside the large pavilion looked startled at the sudden arrival of even more dragons. They were fidgeting slightly at their posts.

Lorenz dismounted Gneisenau's back and righted his trench coat, dusting off some dirt on the surface as well as adjusting the pins that adorned its surface. He reached into the saddle bags and donned his peaked cap as well after adjusting his hair slightly. William likewise donned his side cap and stood beside Lorenz.

"We will be meeting Lord Bedlurst, Teirm's…" William paused for a moment to find the right word. "Head of State or Mayor if you will." William finally explained. "He is quite care-free but a stickler of tradition so remember your manners!" William warned.

"Yes Sir." Lorenz said as he ran through what he had learnt about courtly graces in his mind.

A hearty laugh came from within the pavilion. An extravagantly dressed man walked out of the pavilion together with Embre. Teirm's Mayor was a rather plump man, clearly one who had only known a life of abundance. He wore thick, exquisitely made robes that flowed all the way to his feet. The robes themselves looked like they were made from the hide of some stripped animal Lorenz could not immediately identify. Lord Bedlurst wore a rather tight inner shirt which revealed his bulging belly. The shirt was made of some velvet material and had golden buttons and pins decorating the entire surface. In his right hand, the Mayor held an ornate golden cane with a large ruby at the top which formed the grip.

"Do send my regards to Lord Wesker. It has been awhile since we did business." Bedlurst said in a deep voice that had a hint on a European accent. Lorenz could not pin point the exact region but it surprised him none the less.

"I will relay your well-wishes to my father, my lord." Embre said with a slight bow.

Bedlurst laughed once again, petting the young man on his back before turning his attention to Lorenz and William. "Oh! More Riders? Haha, excellent! Excellent!" Bedlurst said happily as he walked towards them.

Both Lorenz and William removed their respective head dresses and bowed fully. "My lord." They said almost in unison.

Bedlurst laughed once again. "What brings you two to Teirm?" He enquired with a smile.

They returned to their stand positions before William spoke. "We are here to observe the ceremony and provide assistance if necessary, my lord. I hope we are not intruding."

"Oh of course not! Dragon riders are always welcome in Teirm!" Bedlurst said with a smile. The Mayor gestured towards the inside of the pavilion before he entered himself. The three riders followed suit. Despite the makeshift nature of the tentage, the inside of the pavilion was lavished with a round table in the middle and eight matching chairs surrounding it. On the table were some annotated drawings and maps of the city.

Once they were all seated, Bedlurst began. "This ceremony has become the talk of the town as of late. The citizens are in high spirits and we have had numerous visitors from nearly towns as well. I have become personally involved in the preparations as a result." Bedlurst went on to explain where the ceremony will be held, the expected crowds, where the stage was positioned, where the city guards would be stationed, down to how the entrance was to be made.

"Teirm is proud to have been the site of numerous such ceremonies before and we are familiar with the proceedings. Our security forces are almost second to none. There is nothing to fear!" Bedlurst exclaimed with confidence.

"We are deeply grateful for the effort you have put into the preparations, my lord. Teirm has a reputation for being one of the safest cities throughout the land." Embre spoke up next. "However, as tradition demands, the elves would be escorting the eggs themselves to the venue."

"Of course, of course!" Bedlurst said, almost cutting Embre off. "I have briefed my guard captains appropriately. There will be no incidents!"

Bedlurst politely took his leave as his carriage arrived with an armed escort. The entire entourage made its way back to the city, leaving the riders to their own devices. Several men got to work dismantling the make shift pavilion, rolling up the tentage and stowing away the furniture.

Nilnior's contingent had stopped near to where the pavilion had been and were setting up camp for the night. The elves were not too keen on staying within the city, citing security concerns. William explained privately that the elves were not too fond of human cities which were too messy and noisy, even the best ones, for their tastes. He went on to explain that the elvish cities, located within the dense forests of Du Weldenvarden, were completely different from those they had scene. William described the calming peace and serenity of the cities, how the elves like to be one with nature and how melodious songs could always be heard together with the various sounds of the forest.

As the sun set over the horizon, the riders sat around a small campfire. William was munching on a piece of bread while Lorenz was deep in thought and Embre was finishing up his dinner. "Ah, these ceremonies certainly do bring me back. I remember when I walked up the stage together with other young children, unsure which one of us would have our lives changed forever. I would have never expected it to be me." Embre said as he finished up his meal.

"I'm sure it brings us all back." William said, laughing and gesturing with the piece of bread in his hand.

Lorenz laughed as well but for a very different reason. _Well, it does not apply to all of us._ Lorenz thought privately. Gneisenau seemed to have picked up on his thoughts and responded with a feeling of amusement. The remainder of the night was filled with idle gossip before the riders drifted off to sleep while their dragons slumbered nearby.

The next day began in earnest. Lorenz and William got dressed before they made their way into the city by foot. Lorenz had swapped out his thick trench coat for a far thinner jacket. The jacket was the same dark blue as his trench coat and featured similar insignias and markings. He wore matching dark blue trousers and the same black boots as before. His ceremonial sword was attached to a belt on his waist. Beneath the jacket was a plain white shirt with his Iron Cross attached to the collar. William was dressed largely the same as before but his brown outer jacket was slightly more ornate with metal pins attached to the collars and shoulders. He also swapped out his side cap for a peaked cap which was similar in design to Lorenz's own except for the colour and the insignia in the middle which featured an eagle rather than a dragon.

The outskirts of the city were unsurprisingly rather empty save for a few more elderly folks going about their daily business. The crowds began to thicken as they made their way to the keep. Embre had explained that the event would be held within the massive main square of the keep which was large enough to accommodate the majority of the populace. It was even large enough to accommodate smaller dragons as well. Embre and Vandondr were to land in the square as a form of display before the event began. The red dragon did not object to being the centre of attention at all.

Anastasia was not entirely interested and opted to remain outside the city. She mentioned that she had attended many such events in the past and no longer saw their appeal. William had also seen many such events during his career but agreed to accompany Lorenz for this one. Gneisenau wanted in on the action as well and would be making several low passes over the square both as a form of display as well as to provide reconnaissance if necessary.

A dark shadow passed over the street Lorenz and William were on which incited some gasps from nearby awe-stricken citizens who looked to the sky, pointing and speaking indistinctly amongst themselves. Lorenz smiled without even looking up. _You really like the attention, don't you?_

 _As a matter of fact, I do!_ His dragon responded happily as she slowly circled the city again.

The crowd had almost come to a standstill by the time they reached the gates to the keep. Many civilians were jostling with each other hoping to be able to enter. Lorenz asked Gneisenau about the situation within the square itself. She responded with a mental image of what she saw on her latest pass. There was still significant space along the sides of the square. It would appear that the city guards were slowly ushering people to the correct positions before admitting new people. The process had evidently bottlenecked at the gate.

The two former pilots managed to squeeze their way past the group of civilians and made it to the front where numerous guards were conducting quick checks and admitting civilians as quickly as they were allowed to. The chatter at the front was almost deafening with civilians shouting and pressuring the guards to pick up the pace. William approached the nearest guard and turned his right hand upwards to the guard. The guard, a young man in his late twenties, seem to gasp and quickly nodded, immediately allowing William to pass.

Lorenz felt a presence touching his mind. _Show the guard your Gedwëy Ignasia and he will let you pass._ William instructed.

 _Shining Palm._ Lorenz thought as he translated the words in the Ancient Language, the mark of a dragon rider. Lorenz removed the glove from his right hand and likewise showed the silvery mark on his palm to the guard. The young man nodded and admitted him without question.

In front of them was the massive square of the keep. In the distance was a wooden stage which had been erected for this event. There were two sets of stairs on either side of the stage. Right in the middle was an ornate podium. Huge crowds of people had gathered in the area surrounding the stage, jostling and chattering to get a better view before the event began. While the number of people already present was immense, it was still not anywhere near full capacity.

According to the planned proceedings, Lorenz and William were to take their positions at the back portion of the stage. Given their roles as observers, they were not expected to do much aside from being present and possibly assisting if anything goes wrong. The elvish contingent under Nilnior's command would be the ones primarily involved from bringing the eggs to the stage and subsequently ushering the people to touch the eggs. Embre's role was rather minimal as well, he would be arriving on Vandondr's back to kick off the ceremony before giving a few opening remarks. The overall plan sounded simple enough to Lorenz.

Lorenz and William made their way backstage after having to push through several groups of citizens. There was a large open area behind the stage which must have been set aside for Vandondr to land. There was also an open path which lead directly to the main doors of the keep directly behind the stage. Several men were putting up some small banners on the sides of the stage and the low barriers which had been used to cordon off certain areas. Not much else was going on at this point aside from the minor last-minute preparations.

"Now we wait." William commented as he took a seat on a stool. Lorenz followed suit and dragged a stool to sit by his teacher's side. There was still a lot of chatter even backstage but it was, thankfully, no where as deafening as it was at the gates. Several nearby civilians casted curious glances at them but their gaze did not linger for long.

"Do you think any riders will be chosen today, sir?" Lorenz asked, hoping to pass the time. Despite all the excitement in the air, William was visibly bored and understandably so.

"It's hard to say, lieutenant." William began. "Dragons are mysterious creatures and sometimes choose the most unlikely of individuals to be their riders. It is impossible to say with any certainty whether or not the eggs will choose anyone in Teirm." William explained.

Lorenz nodded in agreement. William had mentioned before how some highly accomplished and virtuous have been invited to touch hundreds of eggs but none have hatched for them.

"However, these eggs have been transported throughout almost the entire continent with no success. I suspect the dragons within are very picky." William continued with a smile.

"Did Anastasia hatch for you during such a ceremony?" Lorenz enquired.

"Well, she didn't hatch during the ceremony but she certainly chose me during one." William responded. "It is rather strange actually." William continued with laugh. "I entered this world under similar circumstances to you. But the way we met our dragons is vastly different."

"How did you enter this world sir?" Lorenz enquired again with growing interest.

William smiled. "It was early 1919. The Great War had just ended in victory. I…" William paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "I was on my way home. The ship I was on got caught up in an unnaturally severe storm off the coast of France. I don't really know what happened but I suspect we must have struck a sea mine or something." William turned away slightly and looked to the ground a little. "I was… on the deck at the time and was flung off the ship. I clung on to a piece of drift wood as the transport sank."

Lorenz leaned a little closer placing a comforting hand on his teacher's shoulder.

"I do not know what happened after that but I awoke in this world. From what I heard, I was found by a fishing boat which them brought me back to Narda, a port city like Teirm but very much smaller and less developed." William continued.

Lorenz recognised that name from his study of various maps. The small town was pretty isolated from the rest of the continent by The Spine and was located further north of here.

"I worked as a deck hand for a number of weeks, trying to digest what had happened. This was when a contingent of elves arrived with a pair of dragon eggs." William laughed. "Of course, I had no idea what those were before. I figured it to be some cheap trick or scam but I touched them anyways. On contact with the white egg, it wobbled slightly, much to my shock. That was when my life changed forever." William concluded his tale with a warm smile.

After a few short moments, loud trumpets sounded a melodious tune, signalling the arrival of the Mayor. The large wooden doors at the base of the main castle slowly creaked open as the gather crowds hushed themselves, the once loud chatter softening to a low murmur. Lorenz and William quickly got to their feet and stood at their respective ends of the short stairway leading to the back of the stage, awaiting the guest of honour. Lord Bedlurst, dressed in regal purple robes and holding his iconic golden cane, walked down the carpeted path that had been set aside for him. Groups of citizens around the path cheered as he passed. Bedlurst smiled and waved to his subjects as he slowly made his way to the stage. As he approached, both riders bowed their heads slightly before following behind the Mayor in ascending the steps. Lorenz and William stood on opposite sides of the back end of the stage and gazed out into the gathered and expectant crowds.

From the vantage point, Lorenz could see that almost the entire square had been filled by civilians. There were even some very well-dressed ones standing in front, apart from the peasantry. These must be visiting lords or wealthy nobles. As the Mayor approached the podium in front, the crowd erupted into loud cheering and clapping. Bedlurst raised both hands in a wide gesture to ask the crowd to quite down. Bedlurst spoke to the crowd, projecting his voice over the entire square. Lorenz was not truly paying attention to the Mayor's exact words as he was too enthralled by the sight of the gathered masses.

As he looked onward into the crowd, he noticed a line had formed from the base of one of the staircases. It was a long line that snaked through the crowed and comprised mainly of youths. Most of them looked nervous and were fidgeting on their feet. These must be the rider hopefuls who wanted to try their hand at convincing a dragon to hatch for them.

As the Mayor finished his speech, a roar sounded through the square drawing many gasps of awe and a few cries of shock. A large shadow passed over the square as Vandondr made his approach. He made a brief circle before landing gracefully on all fours behind the stage, much to the joy of the gathered citizens who pointed and spoke indistinctly amongst themselves. Embre hopped of his dragon's back with finesse that rivalled that of an elf before making his way onto the stage as well. He greeted Lord Bedlurst before the Mayer stepped aside and gave him the podium.

Embre raised his right hand to silence the chattering crowd before clearing his throat and addressing everyone in the audience. "I greet you all, citizens of Teirm. We are gathered here today to see if anyone of you has what it takes to become our newest dragon rider. We invite anyone who is willing to come forward and touch the eggs to see if the hatchling inside deems you worthy of becoming their rider." Embre began, his voice seeming amplified by some magic.

"Should a dragon select you, you must be ready to let go of everything you know and embrace your new life as a dragon rider. You will be required to leave your families, friends and past acquaintances to live with other riders and be trained to carry out your new duty to Alagaësia." Embre spoke with confidence.

"If this is not something you are willing to embrace, then please step out of line." He warned, raising a hand and gesturing towards the line of rider hopefuls. Lorenz saw a few youths leaving the snaking line but most stayed where they are.

At this moment, the elvish contingent, with Nilnior at the head, made its way to the stage from the side. They marched on foot with military like precision that was comparable to parades Lorenz was used to seeing back in Germany. Four elves carried an ornate case which was placed in the middle of the stage on a raised pedestal before Embre whispered a few indistinct words to the chest. An audible click sounded before the chest opened smoothly. Within were three dragon eggs, one was forest green, another was earth brown and the last one was jet black. All three eggs were resting comfortably in some form of cushion-like material within the case and glimmered slightly.

"The ceremony will now commence!" Embre declared happily as the first few rider hopefuls walked up the stage slowly towards the eggs. Embre took his position by the side of the chest while the elves stood guard, unmoving like statues with their weapons in their hands. Only Nilnior and Embre were remotely animated in guiding the youths onto and off the stage.

The process was rather simple and seemingly trivial to the untrained eye. Each rider hopeful would simple walk up to already opened case and place their hand on each egg for a few seconds. Nilnior would then inform them whether or not they have been chosen. Lorenz felt a pang of pity for the young children walking up the stage, each with hope and belief in their eyes only to have it ripped away from them when the elvish commander shook his head or otherwise gestured that none of the eggs had chosen them. Despite the seemingly grim task he had to do, Nilnior performed it strictly professionally without any hint of emotional attachment.

Lorenz himself felt like he would not be able to perform such a task well. His emotions would get the better of him. Lorenz tried to avoid eye contact with the children walking off the stage, disappointment in their eyes. He glanced at the still gathered crowd which was now murmuring amongst themselves but not loudly chattering like before. Some rider hopefuls handled rejection better than others, calmly walking off the stage. A few others however, adamantly argued with either Nilnior or Embre, saying that there is some mistake or just refusing to leave the stage causing a scene. A few stern words from the elvish commander was usually enough to push the troublemakers away.

After almost an hour of watching people come and go, Lorenz grew rather restless. His legs ached a little from having stood for so long. Stealing a glance at William, he could tell that his teacher was equally bored. William looked around, staring into the distance and took a few paces around the spot he stood at. After many passes, Gneisenau had stopped circling the square and instead explored the forests and shoreline surrounding the city. She sent him some images of the beautiful coastline and the boundless oceans stretching over the horizon. It made Lorenz long to be with her rather than on the stage.

"Wait!" A stern command from Nilnior jolted Lorenz back to his senses. He quickly took stock of the surroundings as the crowd seemed to quieten down. A young man, a boy rather, no older than fifteen stood at the edge of the stage about to descent down the steps. He was dressed simply in a grey shirt with a number of stains on it and a set coarse brown trousers. His hair was brown and rather messy and unkept.

The boy slowly and gingerly turned around to face the elvish commander. "You… called me… sir?" He stammered in a soft voice.

Nilnior nodded and gestured to the boy to return to the pedestal. The boy immediately returned to the box where the three eggs were held. "Place your hand on black egg again." Nilnior said rather emotionlessly.

The boy wordlessly complied and placed his right hand on the black egg once again, a worried expression forming on his face. Nilnior's expression darkened a little as his brows furrowed and his eyes closed a little, deep in concentration. After a few tense seconds, the elvish commander stood up and looked over to Embre who was standing nearby. The young rider nodded before the first noticeable and significant expression formed on the Nilnior's face. A smile.

Nilnior looked down at the young boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We have our newest dragon rider!" He proudly declared.

* * *

 **Author's Thoughts**

Greetings to all my esteemed readers,

It has been a long time since my last update. I apologise for making you all wait so long for another chapter. I have been very busy with other commitments and had difficulty getting this chapter together. I considered releasing a shorter chapter but, in the end, decided against it since did not want to jeopardise the quality and content. I have planned out the next few chapters already and have big plans for this story.

Would like to thank everyone for their patience and continued viewership which I hope to continue to enjoy in the chapters to come.

This next section will be dedicated to responding to your comments and queries since the last few chapters.

Hey eragon95159, you have some very detailed and interesting ideas. However, I already have a plan for this current story and will probably not be able to incorporate those ideas.

Hey Rede1314, glad you are enjoying the content. Individually elves do have superior strength and dexterity compared to a regular human. However, when faced with overwhelming numbers of Urgals, who were known to be larger, taller and stronger than even the elves, a small elvish contingent would stand little chance without any fortifications, terrain advantages or other external help.

Hey dswiller80, you raised some very interesting point regarding the acknowledgement of atrocities committed during World War 2. Prior to creating the main character for the story, I did some reading of my own into the state of affairs in Germany during the war. While it may be tempting to do so, it is rather difficult to say with a certainty that everyone in Germany would have known about the war crimes being committed. For one, the Nazis went to great lengths to hide many of the atrocities that were being committed through extensive propaganda campaigns and by disguising crimes through more neutral terms like "resettlement" or "evacuation" to keep the general public in the dark regarding what was truly happening. Furthermore, orders to carry out these atrocities were also frequently given verbally with very little physical documentation. Direct orders to carry out said atrocities were also only given to the elite and high-ranking officials. With these in mind, it seems at least plausible for a relatively low ranking, non-frontline airforce pilot who was not directly involved to be largely uncertain about the true state of affairs aside from rumours and hearsay. I will refrain from commenting more on this as I intend for it to be a minor yet somewhat significant plot point later on.

A big thank you once again to everyone who has taken the time to read and review my story. Your valuable comments and feedback are always appreciated.

Sincerely.

Chancellor Wellager


	23. Chapter 21: The New Rider

**Chapter 21: The New Rider**

The citizens of Teirm stood in silence. It took a few seconds for the impact of Nilnior's announcement to be felt. A few citizens started clapping, and then a few others, and a few more. Soon the entire audience was cheering for the newly selected rider. Lorenz stood in awe as well, smiling a little to himself. The young boy seemed stunned as well, perhaps trying to fully understand the implications of what just happened.

The elven commander leaned down and whispered something to the boy before one of his guards moved from the back of the stage and ushered the boy off the stage and off to the side. Lorenz had been briefed earlier about what needed to be done should a new rider be chosen. He glanced at his teacher standing on the opposite side of the stage. William seemed to pick up on his intentions as well and nodded, giving Lorenz the go ahead. Lorenz casually slipped off the stage through the back staircase and into the amassed crowd below.

Finding the boy was going to be a challenge with so many people still present. Lorenz cursed softly to himself before starting to push his way through the crowd. _Gneisenau, you read me?_ He asked.

 _Loud and clear, little one._ Came the gentle response as a shadow passed over the courtyard.

 _Do you have eyes on the package?_ He enquired as he continued to push his way through the crowd.

 _The package? Lorenz, the young rider-to-be has a name you know!_ His dragon said, scolding him slightly.

Lorenz grinned slightly at the comment. He had been so used to such lingo back in the Luftwaffe. _You're right, as always._ He commented.

 _It's alright._ She said with a chuckle. _I can understand why you would use it in your world._ _In the midst of battle, it can be hard to address everything properly._ _Anyways, I do see him._ _They are exiting the square through the second street from you._ She quickly added on, sending him a mental image from the sky.

From the image, Lorenz could see the elf towering over the rest of the civilians who seems to give way to him, making his progress much faster than Lorenz's. Lorenz decided to exit the square from the street closest to him and hopefully intercept the pair just as they left the square.

The crowd thinned significantly as he approached the edge of the square. There were hardly any people near entrance of the street, much to Lorenz's relief. The empty street was rather wide, large enough for two large carts to pass side by side. The sides of the street were lined with two storey brick buildings with tiled roofs, a stark contrast to the one storey wooden houses which populated the outskirts. The ground floor of the buildings seemed to be shops and other establishments which were all closed at this time. The majority of windows on the second floor were shuttered. Lorenz assumed they were the homes of the shopkeepers as was common even back in Germany.

Just up ahead was an alleyway which looked like it led to the neighbouring street. Peering in, Lorenz found it surprisingly neat and tidy. While it was not clean by any stretch of the imagination, it was certainly better than the alleyways of other cities. There were wooden crates stacked along the sides of the dimly lit passage. A number of dirty looking sacks lay piled up on the ground as well. Despite the weak wind providing some ventilation, the air was stale. Thankfully, it did not have the revolting smell of decay which frequently accompanied such places because of the refuse that was dumped within.

 _Stop acting like a hatchling and just walk! You are going to miss them!_ Came his dragon's sharp remarks which jolted him into action. Lorenz sighed and brisk walked through the dim alleyway, holding his breath as much as he could. Exiting the alleyway, Lorenz took a deep breath and reoriented himself to his objective.

Turning back towards the main square where some loud murmuring could still be heard even at this distance, Lorenz saw a wall of people, the edge of the crowd in the square. The people suddenly parted revealing a timid looking young man grasping a polished, shiny black stone. The elvish guard stood close behind him, urging people aside and pushing away those who got too close. No one really dared to obstruct an intimidating looking elf in full armour and a deadly looking polearm.

 _Just on time._ Lorenz thought to himself as he approached the pair. The elf acknowledged him with a polite nod. Lorenz replied with his own well-rehearsed greeting in the ancient language before stating his intentions. "Thank you for the escort, Vinr Älfakyn. I will take it from here." Lorenz finally said with a small smile.

"As you wish, Shur'tugal." The elvish guard stated plainly before bowing his head slightly, turning around and marching back to his post in military like fashion.

The young man looked on with a look of confusion on his face. Lorenz approached the young man and knelt down slightly, removing his peaked cap before addressing the rider-to-be. "Hello there. What's your name, young man?" He enquired casually.

"I… My name is… Bayard… Bayard Therthsson, sir." The young man stammered, clearly still overwhelmed by the recent events.

"Nice to meet you Bayard. My name is Lorenz." He replied quickly.

Standing back up, Lorenz gestured towards the street away from the crowd in the square. "Come. Let us go to your home. You've got some packing to do." Lorenz said with a chuckle.

Bayard forced a weak smile in response. He did not seem to share the same enthusiasm. Lorenz could not blame him. Having to leave your family and everything you knew and venturing into the unknown is a tall order, especially for one as young as Bayard. Lorenz figured that he was similar in this regard, leaving his home when he was eighteen to join the Luftwaffe. The difference was that Lorenz was not alone when he left.

Lorenz walked by side Bayard for a while, weaving through the empty streets of Teirm towards the outskirts. Bayard did not utter a single word for the entirety walk, preferring to keep to himself, staring out into the distance blankly or at the black dragon egg that had chosen him. Lorenz chose to remain silent as well, giving Bayard some time alone with his thoughts. He walked a little more slowly to match the pace of the young man.

"I... I never would have expected to get chosen." Bayard finally said, breaking the awkward silence between them. His voice was soft and slightly choked.

"Not many of us really did expect to be chosen when we were." Lorenz said in response. "But I know many would give anything in the world for what you just got."

The comment seemed to lighten the mood. "I know. But... why me?" Bayard asked with a slight chuckle.

"Dragons work in mysterious ways. Yours must have sensed a greatness in you. Some chose to call it fate, others call it destiny."

"What do you call it?" Bayard enquired.

Lorenz laughed. Honestly, he was unsure how to answer the young man's question. He had not really considered it himself. Was it really fate or destiny or some higher power that brought him into this world? Did the same hands of fate bring Gneisenau to him? It was a question no man could truly answer for certain.

"I believe every man can make his own destiny if he so chooses." Lorenz replied after some thought.

Bayard smiled at that as his gaze returned to the road ahead. The remainder of the journey was travelled in silence once again.

After some time, they stopped outside a small wooden cottage. They were on the outskirts of the city already, beyond the sturdy stone walls that protected the inner sections. The cottage was a single storey building and made from sturdy looking, dark coloured wood. The paint on the outside was faded and all but gone. The house had clearly seen better days. Despite that, the area around it was kept tidy and neat. The perimeter fence was also well maintained although a few vertical stocks were missing. The grassy area surrounding the house was kept short, unlike its neighbours which were overgrown and unkept.

"We are here." Bayard said softly and solemnly. He was clearly apprehensive at meeting his parents, perhaps fearing their reaction.

Lorenz wordlessly nodded and remained outside while Bayard entered the cottage ahead. The conversations within were mostly muffled but Lorenz could still pick up some points here and there. Particularly when there was shouting or loud arguing.

A masculine voice, presumably the father, went on and on about Bayard neglecting his duties to the family and how he should return the egg. Bayard's mother seemed more supportive, mentioning how their son would do great things. Both however seemed saddened that their son was leaving and were handling it differently. Lorenz sympathised with the family but was powerless to intervene. He could only wait as the family reconciled the fact that their son was now a dragon rider.

A shadow passing overhead reminded him that his own dragon was circling above the city. She did not say anything but her presence alone was comforting. Lorenz waited outside the young man's home, Gneisenau keeping him company through the mental bond, sharing breath-taking images from the sky. The orange glow of the setting sun made the scene all the more picturesque.

It did not take long for Bayard to re-emerge from the small cottage. As he exited the house with a bulky backpack, some continued arguing could be heard from within the house. Lorenz did not need to guess that Bayard's family was not taking their son's departure lightly. The young man was slightly teary eyed as he approached the former German pilot. "There is…" He started to say but chocked up slightly on the words. "There is one more thing I need to do. One more person I need to bid farewell to." He said quietly and sadly.

Lorenz glanced at the setting sun. His instructions were to meet William with the young rider-to-be by sun down and that time was fast approaching. However, sensing the importance of whatever Bayard needed to do, Lorenz obliged. He knew the young rider-to-be might not get another chance to do so for the coming months. "I see no problem with that." Lorenz replied with a smile.

 _Gneisenau, please help me relay a message to the Captain. Tell him that… we have been delayed in transit._ He said to his dragon. Gneisenau snorted at that but silently agreed with Lorenz's course of action despite her slight reservations.

 _Fine. But don't take too long, little one._ She finally said as she veered away and towards the edge of the city.

Lorenz and Bayard walked in silence until they reached a quiet street lined with seemingly empty shophouses. Sensing that they had reached their destination, Lorenz held back to give the young rifer-to-be some privacy. Bayard approached one of the shophouses and glanced at the second-floor window. Seeing the curtains drawn, he bent down and picked up a small pebble off the ground. He tossed it upward towards the unsuspecting window pane. The pebble found its mark creating a resounding clink that seemed to echo slightly through the empty street.

The curtains moved slightly to reveal a young girl, about Bayard's age, behind the window. She smiled and quickly disappeared back into the shophouse. A few seconds later, the door on the ground floor swings open to reveal the same girl, casually clothed in in a blue and white dress. She had a joyous expression, a smile that revealed an optimistic nature. Her blond hair was tied in a pony tail behind her head. The girl skipped towards Bayard and the pair embraced.

Bayard however did not share her enthusiasm and she could sense it. The smile slowly vanished from her face and slowly transformed into a look of worry. Bayard grabbed her arms and began speak. Lorenz could not hear the exact words but the impact of those words could be felt even from where he was standing.

The look of worry on the girl's face slowly gave way to despair and disbelief. She shook her head, eyes starting to tear up as she desperately began to question Bayard. Perhaps she was hoping beyond hope that maybe this was some prank gone too far or there had been some mistake. But alas it was the truth, and Lorenz knew it too.

Despair and sadness soon gave way to anger as she glared at Bayard and gritted her teeth. The girl pushed herself out of Bayard's embrace and took two steps back. Bayard did not resist or try to go after her. He simply hung his head in his own sadness. The girl reached for her neck and yanked what looked like some neckless hard. She threw the tiny object at Bayard's feet before storming back into her home, slamming and locking the sturdy wooden door behind her. The loud thud echoing through the empty street just as the pebble had.

Bayard stood still, silent and solemn as he processed what just happened. He sighed and bent down to pick up whatever small object was dropped. Lorenz stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Bayard." He said simply, unsure about what more to say.

Bayard sniffed and rubbed the tears from his eyes before steeling himself. "I… I did what I had to do. It would not be fair otherwise." He replied in a shaky voice. "At least now, she can find someone better than me." He said with finality as he turned away from the shophouse and he began walking towards the rendezvous point outside Teirm.

The last golden rays of the setting up were fading as the pair walked through the empty streets of the city's outskirts. The journey out proceeded without incident. The only people they met along the way were a pair of guards by the outer walls who paid them no mind as they walked past.

William stood by a small campfire with his arms crossed when Lorenz arrived. A stern look was plastered on his face. Lorenz quickly offered a salute as a greeting which William half heartedly returned. "You are late." He stated plainly.

"I apologise, Ebrithil. There were complications along the way." Lorenz confidently replied.

William sighed loudly. "That is no excuse, Lorenz. The next time I give you orders I expect you to follow them to the letter. Am I clear?"

"Of course, Ebrithil." Lorenz said, bowing his head slightly.

William turned his attention to the young man Lorenz was accompanying. "You must be the new rider. How do I address you?" William asked cordially.

"I am Bayard Therthsson, sir." The young rider-to-be replied.

"Ah Bayard. I am William Pisces and I'm sure you already know my trainee, Lorenz." William stated, gesturing in Lorenz's direction. "I trust you have taken everything you need?"

Bayard nodded but seemed rather confused. "I… Are you a rider, sir?" He asked, seemingly to both of them.

William smiled. "Indeed I am, or rather, we are."

Bayard looked around them before enquiring. "But where are your…"

As though on cue, the sound of wing beats cut off Bayard's question. Anastasia landed heavily behind William, the light from the small fire dancing off her scales, causing them to glimmer slightly. Lorenz felt his own dragon landing gracefully behind him. She walked up to his side and stood by him. _Impeccable timing._ He commented to her with a smile.

 _Well, I might or might not have been listening in to your little talk._ She responded casually. _But that's for me to know and you to find out!_ She added with a chuckle.

"My dragon is Anastasia." William mentioned. The great white dragoness nodded in response.

"And mine is Gneisenau." Lorenz continued.

 _A pleasure to meet you, young one._ Gneisenau said softly.

Bayard gasped. "You… you can speak?"

 _Of course I can speak! What do you think we are? Mindless animals?_ Gneisenau huffed.

"Give the young rider a break. He's had a long day." Lorenz quickly interjected, laughing slightly to diffuse the tension. Gneisenau huffed again but said nothing more.

"Its an understandable question." William said from the other side of the campfire. "We were actually supposed to start heading back to Ilirea today but because of your little delay, it makes little sense to travel now." He continued with a sigh. "We leave at first light tomorrow. I suggest you three get some rest."

Lorenz nodded before sitting down by his dragon's side. Gneisenau was already half-asleep although her mind remained alert. He mentally plotted out the route they would need to take back. If the journey here was any indication, the return journey should be smooth sailing as well bar any weather anomalies. The mayor had generously offered to provide them with the necessary supplies for the return journey, much to Lorenz's relief.

Bayard lay down next to the fire, using his backpack as a makeshift pillow and headrest. He stared blankly into the starry night's sky. An awkward silence descended over the campsite as neither rider seemed keen to start any conversation. Lorenz would have liked to learn more about life in Teirm from the young man but judged that his questions should wait. The crackling of the fire was all that could be heard as they rested, waiting for sunrise.

Lorenz's sleep was restful albeit rather light given the rough ground he was resting on. Embre and Vandondr paid them a brief visit in the morning. William and the red rider shared a few words in private before they bid farewell. Embre departed with some words of encouragement to Bayard, who seemed a bit livelier and more animated today.

William gave them both a short briefing about the journey back. In military fashion, William nailed down the main points of the journey and its organisation quickly. Bayard would ride together with Willian on Anastasia's back given her larger size. Lorenz could sense Gneisenau wanting to protest, seeing it as an opportunity to prove her physical prowess. Anastasia turned down her protests, stating the urgency to return to Ilirea as the priority for this operation. Lorenz wondered why there was such a rush to return to the capital but decided not to question his teacher's decisions.

Lorenz and Gneisenau were to take the lead again with their teachers following behind. As they saddled up and got ready to set off, Bayard cast one last look at Terim before turning his back on his home, a look of sadness returning to his face.

 _Are you two-legs always so emotional?_ Gneisenau asked.

 _Two-legs? Is that what you call us?_ Lorenz posited with a chuckle. _But to answer your question, yes. We tend to be very connected to our homeland and feel sad whenever we have to leave it._ He explained, thoughts of Germany returning to his mind.

His dragon took off smoothly, Lorenz barely felt the jolt or the sudden surge of air. She seemed to sense his thoughts as well. _You seem to be one of them. Always thinking about your Germany._

 _I was raised there, Geneisenau. So was my father and his father before him. It is my country, my home._ Lorenz responded with confidence. _Surely you must have similar feelings for the forests surrounding Carvahall._

 _We dragons try not to concern ourselves with such things. To me the forest is just another place to hunt for my next meal, to hide from prying eyes, to rest in relative safety. If the forest were to come under attack, I wouldn't put my life on the line to save a few trees._ His dragon explained.

 _What if there were people in that forest? Defenceless civilians perhaps._ Lorenz probed further.

Gneisenau sighed. _By my honour I will do whatever duty demands of us. But make no mistake, I would rather watch the entire realm burn to ash than to let any harm befall you, little one._ She said with a growl.

Lorenz chuckled nervously, the ferocity and conviction of her words scared him a little. He knew he would be willing to do almost anything to ensure their safety. What he was unsure off and perhaps what frightened him the most was how far his conscious would allow him to go. He kept his thoughts to himself and silently hoped that it would not come down to that.

The remainder of the journey was uneventful, almost boring and monotonous. While the beautiful, fairy-tale like country side below was breath-taking to say the least, seeing the same miles of green pastures, forests, hills and plains had become repetitive. Lorenz dozed off once every now and then in the saddle. Gneisenau was equally bored but still remained attentive for the majority of the flight.

When they landed for the night, Lorenz took the opportunity to stretch his legs and gather the necessary materials for a campfire. He was more careful with his kindling material this time and got a fire going before William and Anastasia caught up.

They shared a few words over dinner. The topics of the conversations were relatively neutral ranging from their past experiences to like in Teirm. Bayard seemed more open and chattier compared to the day before. He enquired about what the Riders did, their history and expectations of him. It reminded Lorenz of similar questions he asked William when they were first introduced. There was no new information much to the dismay of the former pilot.

William did however mention that the egg that had chosen Bayard was the newest addition to the group and had been laid by a pair of bonded dragons barely a month ago. There had been initial doubts as to whether the hatchling inside was developed enough to select its rider but was brought along after fierce insistence from its parents. Embre had taken it up since one additional egg did not present significant logistical challenges. It therefore came as a huge surprise that this egg, of all the others in the group, had chosen its rider first. William anticipated that it would be at least a couple more months before the dragon inside was ready to hatch, much to Bayard's dismay.

As usual, Lorenz kept watch for the night while the others rested. He sat himself on a rock near the campsite with his sword in his lap. He practiced some basic attack and defending moves William had taught him once in a while to keep himself busy and attentive. Despite the darkness blanketing the land, the moon illuminated the surroundings in its dim glow. It gave the plains around them an eerie yet serene aesthetic.

Lorenz glanced over at Bayard. The young rider seemed as restless as he was, stirring in his spot next to the small campfire. "Can't sleep?" Lorenz asked softly.

Bayard seemed to jolt a little and the question, sitting upright and facing Lorenz before nodding slowly.

"Is there something on your mind?" Lorenz continued.

"I… I am scared." Bayard admitted softly. "I never felt so… alone and lost. I left my home, everyone, everything I knew. I just… don't know what will happen to me."

Lorenz smiled warmly, standing up and kneeling down next to the young man. "I didn't tell you this but, I was not born in Alagaësia. I am from a far-off land, very much unlike this one." He started. "When I first landed here, I was like you right now, lost, alone, afraid. But that was when I met my dragon and ever since then I have never felt alone, she has always been by my side, supporting me all the way." Bayard listened attentively, seemingly shocked at the sudden revelation.

"When your dragon hatches for you, I suspect your loneliness will vanish in an instant!" Lorenz continued in an encouraging tone. "Take heart, young Bayard. I think you will make a great rider."

Bayard smiled and nodded. Lorenz was glad he was able to alleviate some of the young rider's fears. He spent some time explaining the history of the riders, their responsibilities and what training encompassed to the best of his knowledge. Bayard posed some probing questions that Lorenz did not have the answers to given that he himself was but a student. Eventually Bayard finally decided to catch some sleep while Lorenz remained on watch for the majority of the night. It was, as usual, uneventful.

The remainder of the journey back to the capital was an act of routine at this point. Every morning, they would set off at first light and stop once the sun was setting. Lorenz would sleep for the majority of the flight during the day and kept watch for them during the night. Every night around the campfire, the three riders would chat about various topics but most of the information was inconsequential or insignificant in the grand scheme of things.

The familiar Leona Lake came into view together with the out of place Dras Leona and the spire like mountain which the decrepit city was build against. Lorenz learnt the mountain was called Helgrind which he knew from his studies of the Ancient Language meant "The Gates of Death". The reason for such a name eluded him but it was interesting to ponder. He suspected it could have something to do with the death cult that was rumoured to be headquartered within the city.

As they continued across the vast plains surrounding Ilirea, more familiar sights began to appear. There were dragons and riders performing various exercises in the empty spaces around the capital. The Ramr River appeared at a silvery snake slithering across the land just below the horizon. The distinctive glass spires of the capital stood out from the landscape, a testimony to the skill and ingenuity of Elvish and Human architects and engineers.

Gneisenau slowed her airspeed to wait for Anastasia to catch up with them. It would make little sense to enter Ilirea without the newly chosen rider. Anastasia made her approach towards one of the empty courtyards with Gneisenau following closely behind. Both dragonesses touched down smoothly and effortlessly.

Lorenz dismounted with equal grace and retrieved the peaked cap from the saddle bags together with his ceremonial sword. He removed his outer riding coat and righted his uniform underneath. Donning his headdress and strapping the sword to his waist, he approached his teacher who was helping Bayard off his dragon's back. Gneisenau yawned widely, resting on her belly and placed her head on her forepaws.

They were quickly met by Arva. The elvish senior rider was dressed immaculately as always in his elegant white robes. Lorenz greeted him as was customary and with a respectful bow. Arva nodded in return before quickly turning his attention to William.

"William-Elda, I see you and your student have returned." Glancing down at Bayard, he continued. "…and with the new rider I see." He said with a smile.

"Yes, we are fortunate that an egg chose its rider in Terim, Arva-Elda". William responded respectfully.

"Excellent!" Arva mentioned with a smile. He continued to mention that Bayard will meet the council together with the newly selected riders from other regions before being assigned a teacher. Bayard nodded quickly. Lorenz felt that all this must be very overwhelming for the young rider. Arva shared a few quiet words with William before he departed with Bayard, disappearing back into the compound as quickly as he appeared.

"I think we can consider that operation a success, yes?" William mentions to Lorenz.

"Indeed it was, Sir." Lorenz said with a smile.

 _Successful but boring._ Gneisenau commented privately to him.

"You two can take the rest of the day off. Your training will resume tomorrow. I hope you still remember how to wield a sword." William mentioned with a laugh before hopping onto Anastasia's back and bringing his right hand to his temple in a salute.

Lorenz returned the salute before their teachers took off from the courtyard. Lorenz sighed and returned to his dragon's side, sitting down on the stone floor next to her. _Ah, it's good to be home don't you think?_ He commented casually.

She did not respond verbally but hummed slightly. He could sense some apprehension from her about resuming the backbreaking training Anastasia was sure to put her through. He sympathised with his dragon's situation and was unsure how to alleviate her concerns. He too had similar concerns about his own training regime which was bound to get more challenging. Lorenz leaned on his dragon's side and took a deep breath.

The day was still young and they had plenty of time to themselves. The dragon and rider pair wondered somewhat aimlessly around the capital, observing the day to day activities as they went along. Lorenz linked up with some old acquaintances and spent some time sharing each other's experiences. Nothing particularly eventful had been going on aside from a small number of Urgal raids on merchant convoys which ventured too far north. The rest of the day passed leisurely as the pair soon retired to the quarters they shared.

The next day began in earnest as they reported to the training field outside the city. William went through the motions revising various sword techniques for defending and attacking. The exercises were once again split up with Rimgar sessions which Lorenz found were easier now that he had been practicing. Gneisenau's training was more focused on physical mastery as Anastasia trained her in various aerial moves and ground offensive techniques. She also had to perform increasingly challenging endurance exercises.

Lorenz's grasp of the Ancient Language continued to improve. He could easily understand long sentences and even responded with a reasonable degree of fluency. William frequently tested his student on words for various seemingly random things in the midst of battle to keep Lorenz's mind sharp and train his reflexes.

Time seemed to pass in a blur as days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. In this time, Lorenz and Gneisenau reported to their training sessions punctually as per the routine and carried out their various training exercises. Lorenz maintained the connections with his past acquaintances and even forged several new, albeit cordial ones. Particularly, he frequently checked in on Bayard to see how he was doing. In the past few months, Bayard had not been assigned an official teacher since his dragon had not hatched yet but was assigned instructors for various basic skills like sword fighting, archery and lessons in the Ancient Language. Bayard seemed to be adapting well to his new environment and mingling with his peers. Bayard also approached Lorenz for advice on various topics in the Ancient Language and even tips of sword fighting. Lorenz was happy to oblige most of the time and took the opportunity to learn more about life in the smaller cities. In some sense, Lorenz felt he had become the young man's unofficial mentor.

Gneisenau's training had progressed quite a bit as well. Anastasia was getting her to focus her mind summon her inner fire. However, despite her best efforts, Gneisenau had not been able to produce her first flame, much to her dismay. Lorenz had offered her words of encouragement, saying that not many dragons got it on their first tries. Lorenz stood by his dragon as she sat on her haunches in one of the empty courtyards, her mind focused on a small piece of wood in front of her. Lorenz could sense the intense concentration from her mind which almost blocked him out. He stood by silently, wordlessly encouraging his dragon on. Gneisenau took a deep breath and exhaled on the piece of wood. A small plume of smoke came from her muzzle but not a hint of flame.

His dragon huffed in annoyance, more smoke coming out of her nostrils. _This is frustrating!_ _I've been at this for almost a week and I don't seem to be making any progress._

Lorenz placed a hand on her shoulder. _Its alright, Gneisenau. You are slowly getting there. Once you get it, you will be able to do it without a second thought._ He said with a smile.

Gneisneau sighed, disappointed as she was, she still accepted her riders' advice. As she was about to resume trying, a familiar voice came from one of the corridors leading to the courtyard.

"Lorenz-vodhr! I knew I'd find you here." Bayard said as he excitedly walked over to the pair with quick steps. He was dressed in a neat and proper looking long sleeved grey shirt and dark brown trousers. There was a short sword strapped to the belt from his waist and he held a leather looking backpack on his shoulders. Lorenz noticed his hair was well kept and properly combed, very much unlike the same young man he met in Teirm months ago.

"Ah, Bayard, what bring you…" Lorenz started to ask when he noticed movement behind Bayard. The backpack flipped open on its own accord and a small black dragon crawled out of it, moving up Bayard's back on perching itself on his shoulder. The dragon was tiny, barely longer that Lorenz's forearm. Despite that it was still a proud creature, its pitch-black scales had a glossy looking feel to it and rippled slightly as the dragon moved. The hatchling looked up at Lorenz, tilting its head to one side and enquiring him with an inquisitive look.

"Your dragon hatched at last!" Lorenz said with a wide smile. "Have you decided what to name…" Lorenz paused.

 _Him._ Gneisenau helpfully supplied.

"…him?" Lorenz completed his sentence, hoping it did not sound too disjointed.

"Not yet. I have a few ideas but I might just let him name himself once he's old enough." Bayard replied quickly.

Gneisenau lowered her head and levelled her snout with the little hatchling on Bayard's shoulder. _He's certainly adorable!_ She said with a slight hum, projecting her words to everyone.

The black hatchling huffed slightly and tried to growl but it came out more as a loud squeak. Spreading his wings and barring his teeth, attempting to look threatening. The display caused both riders to chuckle slightly.

"You were adorable when you were a hatchling too you know." Lorenz commented to his dragon out loud with a smile.

 _That is to be expected._ She stated proudly, holding her head up high.

Bayard mentioned that he would be expected to meet the council of elders later in the week and was rather on edge because of that. Lorenz offered some words of encouragement before recollecting his own meeting with the council. He decided to omit certain details so as not to scare the young man. While they had been talking, Bayard's dragon had perched himself on Gneisenau's snout and was enjoying the view provided by her long neck. They soon parted ways for the night and retired to their quarters after a long day of training.

True enough, a couple of days later, William ended their training session for the day earlier saying that he needed to prepare for some council meeting. When probed further, he revealed that a group of new riders, including Bayard, would be addressed by the council and William had to be in attendance since he was a senior rider and also a teacher. William kindly asked if Lorenz would like to be in the audience as well. He was more than happy to obliged since he did not have much to do. He was also curious to see how the young riders were accepted into the order normally given that he had entered under special circumstances.

Lorenz spent some time dressing for the occasion. He donned his military dress jacket and grabbed his peaked cap from a stand in his room. Gneisenau was waiting outside for him, stretching her wings and legs very much a cat. As Lorenz approached, she nuzzled him with her snout, an affectionate gesture. They then made their way to the grand hall on foot. The evening was pretty bustling still with numerous riders and dragons returning from assignments or training exercises. There was a lot of chatter and idle gossip that did not seem to yield any important information.

The humongous dome like structure was easy to find. William was waiting for them at the main gates. He was dressed sharply in his own military outfit. The two former pilots shared a salute before William ushered Lorenz and his dragon through the gates. The elf standing by the gate allowed them access without any obstruction. They entered the grand hall through a side entrance which was still a massive double door large enough for dragons to pass through. The sheer size of the archway and the massive hall within made even Gneisenau look small.

The insides of the circular audience chamber was designed in a practical way with the accommodation of large dragons in mind. There was a huge open area in the middle which was where the elders would be seated. Again, there were seats arranged in a circular formation centered around a point in the middle of the large hall. The different elders sat at their respective positions depending on seniority with the one in the middle reserved for the leader of the riders himself. Lorenz suspected that the seat would remain empty for this session since, last he heard, Vrael was not in Ilirea.

Surrounding the circle were tiered seats that admitted spectators and observers. An area had been left out behind the seats for dragons of various sized to also be in attendance. A separate tiers seating area had been cordoned off and set aside. William gestured to that region, stating that it was meant for the teachers and more senior riders who were not member of the council. Lorenz nodded and proceeded to one of the spectator stands. He ascended all the way up to the very top row. It provided a pole position to observe the proceedings. It also allowed him to remain close to his dragon who sat directly behind him, her head snaking above the tiered seats. The overall height of the seats did not provide much actual elevation, only brining Lorenz up to slightly above his dragon's shoulder when she sat up straight.

With his position established, Lorenz observed the surroundings as various elves and humans streamed into the hall through the side entrances. Some came on their own while others came in groups or were accompanied by their dragons. The dragons varied in size and colouration with the largest ones being significantly larger than his own dragon. While he did not consider Gneisenau to be small by any stretch of the imagination, the size of some of the behemoths he observed certainly puts it into perspective. However, even the largest of dragons were dwarfed by the golden dragon Glaedr, he and his rider Oromis strolled in confidently and took their positions near the center of the circle, just one seat to the right of Vrael's seat. The ground seemed to shake with every step the massive dragon took. The people in attendance were all dressed smartly in varying attires from ornate robes to well-tailored shirts and pants. It seemed like each rider had a unique identity which was flashed out in their attires. A number had unique crests on their outfits while others adopted flowery or flowy patterns and exotic colour combinations.

Gneisenau yawned widely, expressing her impatience as they waited for the event to begin proper. Lorenz kept his dragon entertained by sharing some memories of death-defying dog fights he had had back in Germany with her. She had always been intrigued by the way aerial combat had worked back in his world. As Lorenz surveyed his surroundings, he did not see many familiar faces. An elf dressed in fine blue robes sat next to Lorenz on the stand. He could see the elf casting curious glances at him but seemed to look away whenever Lorenz tried to establish eye contact. He figured the elf just did not feel like talking.

Eventually the entire seating area seemed to fill up. The chatter within the great hall seemed to be increasing steadily as more people filed in. The effect was enhanced by the enclosed area within the dome. The open spaces behind the seating area had also filled up with dragons of various sizes and colours. A particularly large and bulky dark blue dragon took his place next to Gneisenau. His dragon snorted in annoyance as the dragons next to her were uncomfortably close, giving her little room to move or shift her position. She also had to tuck her tail and wings close to her body to prevent them from getting snagged, bumped or stepped on. Thinking back to the time he stood before the council, there had not been so many spectators. In fact, the majority of the hall was empty during that session.

Oromis stood up and gestured grandly with his arms attempting to get the attention of the crowd. Those in attendance rapidly acknowledged and settled down, the chattering instantly dying down to an eerie silence.

"I thank you all for coming on this wonderful evening. For those who have been here before, I'm afraid I will have to bore you again with the same details." As the elf spoke, there was some laughing amongst the crowd.

"But alas, our past is what defines us. For over two millennia, the dragon riders have watched over Alagaësia. For over two millennia, we have had lasting peace across the continent. For over two millennia, we have performed our duties diligently and whole-heartedly to the realm." Oromis paused to let the strength of his words sink in.

"Today, we will continue the traditions of our forebearers. Today, we reinforce the ancient bond forged between dragon and rider. Today… we welcome the newest additions to our ranks!" Oromis concluded to a thunderous applause.

The elder rider took his seat and the large double doors opened slowly, creaking on their hinges as some unseen force guides them. The first rider to stroll in was an elvish woman. She was dressed in a flowing green dress with flowery patterns embroidered into it. She walked with the elegance of a princess as she approached the circle of elders. A step behind her was a dark green dragon whose head was at the elf's upper thigh. The dragon walked with a similar level of grace and elegance as it proudly followed its rider. The elf took her place in the center of the circle and bowed, introducing herself and her dragon in the Ancient Language.

She was asked a few basic questions about herself and she answered them fluently and calmly. Lorenz was not paying attention to the details of the conversation as his mind had begun to drift off slightly. He was feeling a little drowsy but tried his best to remain awake, hoping that no one would notice him dozing off.

When the conversation ended, one of the teachers from the stand where William was seated rose from his seat and approached the young elf from the side. This rider was a well-built man with a beard and rugged facial features. A lithe blue dragon accompanies the man to the circle. This dragon was larger than even that of Gneisenau but was still dwarfed by the dragons of the elders. A few indistinct words were shared before the senior rider and the young elf stepped out of the great hall and the next new rider was ushered in.

The process continued for some time with new recruits coming and going, sometimes without any assigned teachers. Eventually, it was Bayard's turn. Gneisenau snapped at the side of Lorenz's head which jolted him awake from his brief nap.

 _I'm awake! I'm awake_. Lorenz quickly said.

Gneisenau snorted at him. _You really are a sleepyhead, aren't you?_

Lorenz did not argue with his dragon and in fact silently agreed with her comment.

Bayard stood in the middle of the circle as all the new riders had done before him. His tiny black dragon crawled onto his head and stood at attention, like a gargoyle on a palace tower. The elders once again asked the same few sets of questions with little variation. Bayard answered them diligently to the best of his abilities. As the questioning phase ended, a tall elf woman and her grey dragon stepped forward next to Bayard. They shared a few words before all four of them left the hall in an orderly fashion.

Eventually, the ceremony came to an end and all those in attendance were ushered out into the courtyards surrounding the great hall. Numerous dragons and riders took off immediately and left the venue in a hurry while many remain behind and lingered around for a bit.

 _That was… a little underwhelming._ Lorenz casually commented to his dragon, remembering the far more flamboyant ceremonies back in Germany which celebrated even smaller milestones. Gneisenau tilted her head slightly before nodding in agreement.

Lorenz spotted Bayard in the distance speaking with his teacher. The elvish woman spoke in a rather animated manner although it was impossible to tell what she was saying over the loud chatter in the courtyard. After the talk, Bayard bowed as his teacher walked off with her grey dragon in tow.

 _Come, let's go congratulate our friend and fellow dragon rider._ Lorenz said with a smile.

* * *

 **Author's Thoughts**

My greetings to you my dear esteemed readers,

Fear not for I have not abandoned this project nor do I have any intention to do so. I just had a major case of writer's block recently and compounded by other real-life commitments was unable to get this out faster. I thank you for your patience in this regard.

I have planned out the next couple of chapters already. This chapter was kind of a filler to link events together with the coming ones.

I have also reviewed some of my earlier chapters and I am largely unsatisfied the dream/vision sequences taking place in our world. The entire third-person narrative is not consistent with similar sequences in the rest of the series. I will therefore be taking some time to rewrite those segments and update you accordingly. The gist and main plot points will not change for those segments already published.

I once again thank you for your continued viewership and hope you continue to enjoy my content. Any comments and reviews are greatly appreciated as always.

Best regards,

Chancellor Wellager


End file.
